Body Language
by RomanceLover2018
Summary: Anastasia Steele-Rodriguez: Perfect wife to Jose Rodriguez, the young new police chief commissioner. Christian Grey: The CEO/Mafia boss who wanted her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thought I'd try something out. Tell me what you think. I'm going to go ahead and put out some warnings for you all:

**This is a cheat fic.**

**There will be talk of suicide.**

**It will have a HEA.**

**This is fiction, so I am taking a lot of liberties. Some of the places will be real, because I'm an SF baby at heart.**

The only thing I can give you now is a synopsis, but I'm letting my mind write this one. You don't like it, then please leave me page.

**Full Synopsis:**

**As Mrs. Rodriguez, Ana was the perfect wife. She hosted her husband's business associates. She was at every function that he was featured in. She smiled for the cameras and glanced the other way whenever a woman got too close to her husband. Behind her frozen smile was a woman crying out for help. But, she could never complain, or show weakness. There were too many people watching her, and as the police chief's wife, that was her duty. Christian Grey was a man who got everything he wanted. He ran in both legal, and illegal circuits, and his name was respected in the legal world, and feared in the underground. He had money, he had cars, he had countless homes, and could go anywhere in the world. However he was missing one thing; the girl.**

**That girl may be Ana.**

Let's get into it ladies!

We're going to start by listening to Kyoto by Boney James (LOL you're welcome)

…

San Francisco was beautiful.

I'd never knew I would fall in love with a city such as this. The people, the ease of living, the sights. The fact that you could do whatever, say and be whomever, and no one not cared. I knew a lot of people that fell in love with New York the moment they crossed the bridge. I couldn't relate. Though I wasn't born here, I would always love this city with the fog, and cool air. That was why it was so hard for me to leave.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

….

"Ana. Ana, I need you over here!"

Pasting on my fake smile, I turned to my husband of four years and strode over to him. City hall had been crowded on this evening of the black and white ball. It was the a-list event of the season, and everyone was trying to find their seats quickly before anything started. Thankfully, I had reserved our seating, so it was no surprise that there was a rush in the crowd. It seemed no matter the occasion, people always wanted to be the first to witness anything out of the ordinary. I myself was becoming tired of the event, and it hadn't even started yet.

_I did not sign up for this crap._

"Yes dear," I said as I wrapped a proprietary arm around Jose's thick one. Pushing my hair away from his face, he studied me intently. I felt myself embarassed at his close scrutiny, and hoped he wouldn't say anything in front of his co-workers.

_Please Jose, do not do this to me again._

I thought I was home free until-

"You wore the color pink. I asked if you could wear the red. It compliments my suit." Flushing in shame, I avoided eye contact with the three men standing around us, and lowered my voice.

"I didn't hear that. I'm so sorry. It's still a pretty dress, right?" I asked instead, pretending to not be bothered by it. Jose frowned before running his eyes over me. Like I was some piece of meat.

"I guess."

One of the men had cleared their throat, and I couldn't help but see pity in all their gazes as they changed the subject. I felt myself tearing up, and hating for being affected by Jose and his fickle demeanor so early in the evening. Once the man-I didn't know his name because Jose never gave me a chance to actually speak with them-finished speaking, his grip on my arm tightened before he whispered in my ear, with his smile in place.

"Since you can't follow simple instructions, can you at least head to our seats? Make sure that we are front and center and stay put until I come. Do you understand?"

Afraid to say anything for fear of breaking down I nodded. Once he released my arm, he caressed my face as if he whispered something lovely to me, and to keep the peace I pretended to enjoy it. Nodding to the men, I turned on my heel, and was intent on heading to the dining hall, else face Jose's wrath.

…..

An hour later, the event had begun. The speaker of the night was very easy-going, yet smart. I enjoyed his candor immensely. It was my opinion that people of a certain wealth took themselves too seriously. It was honestly ridiculous, and I felt the more feathers he ruffled, the better. I was about to laugh at his next joke when I felt Jose's fingers digging into my thigh. He leaned over and hissed at me.

"You're making me look terrible. Stop laughing like a hyena at everything the man is saying." I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out at the monster my husband was. When he removed his fingers from my thigh I nodded quickly.

"I'm sorry."

Once he was satisfied that I wasn't laughing, he turned his attention to the very busty blonde sitting to his right.

_Hmm. The mistress and wife sitting together._

I almost vomited when I saw her run her hand over his thigh lovingly. My eyes widened however at her audacity to kiss his cheek while I was sitting right beside him. I know my eyes must've showed my disbelief, because she froze a bit before pulling away. I heard Jose whisper to her words that shook me to my core.

"Don't worry about her. She's just my wife."

Slumping back into my chair, I glanced for a microsecond at Jose before blinking back tears. I don't know what happened, but I felt as if I'd been beaten to this small person. That I didn't matter. And how could Jose treat me this way? I gave all of myself to him, and what does he do? Treat me like I'm trash.

People were laughing around me, and I felt completely lost and alone. I glanced about the room, my eyes looking for an exit, when they froze on a man that was looking directly at me.

_Holy cow._

In my life I had never seen a man so beautiful.

Wild, dark brown hair mixed in with tinges of red. A sculpted face, with full lips. An aristocratic nose. Broad shouldered, and tall. I couldn't quite place his eye color, but my guess was that they had to be a dark color. He never once broke eye contact with me, but I could see the concern in his gaze. I suddenly felt embarrassed. More so than before.

_He must've seen my interaction with Jose._

Unable to take anymore of this humiliation, I stood. Because our table was in the center of the room, I knew Jose wouldn't cause a scene. He only turned to me, asking where I was going. I did not answer him. Instead I left. I know I would face consequences later, but I didn't care. So focused on leaving, I failed to notice the man by the exit quietly following behind me.

….

I'll stop it here. Tell me what you think. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Y'all crack me up. I agree though. As long as C & A cheat with each other, then we good fam.

I also want to dedicate this story to sue1zide. It's very rare that I read a review where a reader leaves me astounded by what they've been through. I am so proud that you survived an abusive relationship, and to all the women out there who have survived, you're all tough broads, and I hope to do this story justice.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

**Remember there will be dark elements (i.e. suicide attempt) so if this may trigger, you may want to skip this chapter. PM me if you have any concerns of any dark material in the story moving forward.**

***Song Body Urge by The Great Fiction**

…

"Ma'am your coat?" I ignored the man holding his hand out for my ticket. In my haste to leave, I left the darn stub on the table. It didn't matter, though. Because I wasn't going back in there. All those men, half of which probably already know how Jose treats me, and about his other woman would not see me in this state. Near the exit, I saw the bar, and sped in that direction. I don't know if it was my face, but the moment I opened my mouth, I knew he would do whatever I asked of him.

"Miss?" he said to me with a quiver in his voice. I smirked.

_Good._

"I need a bottle of anything."

"But, I don't think-"

"Don't think. I am the new police commissioner's wife. Are you going to deny me?" I questioned raising my brow. It was petty, and I hated people who typically through titles around, but I needed relief. And I needed it now. Gulping, he nodded before pulling out an unopened bottle of whatever.

At this point, I could care less. As soon as he opened it for me, I grabbed it, and turned toward the exit. Stumbling out the doors, I breathed in the fresh air, smiling when it began to rain on me. I saw my husband's driver waving me over, but I ignored him. Seeing a taxi, I took off my shoes, and ran as fast as I could to the yellow car. Quickly I slid in just as the rain began to pour in earnest.

"Where to miss?"

"The aquatic park."

I saw the frown on his face before he started to speak.

"Miss. I think it's closed now, and-"

"I know. But I'll be fine."

I could see the disbelief clear on his face, but when I passed him forty dollars he sighed.

"To the aquatic park we go."  
…..

The rain hadn't let up one bit during the seven minute drive from city hall. When he pulled up to where the cars would usually park, it was blocked off.

"Miss, I can't-"

Uncaring of the rain, I grabbed my bottle, and thanked him before slamming the door shut. As soon as he turned away I slid through the barricades, intent on walking closer to the cool water. It was quiet out here, and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the fact that no one could see me. Stumbling down the double set of stairs, I collapsed into the sand, before taking a long drink from my bottle. I kept drinking until I couldn't think. Until I couldn't hear the voices in my head, or my husband screaming at me for no reason. I drank until I couldn't hear the screams of my parents burning alive in a house fire. I drank until I could no longer see Jose's parents and their blatant disdain for me just because of my lack of pedigree.

Once the bottle was finished, I tossed it to the right of me, and stood. I tried to focus my gaze on the water, but it was dark. So very dark.

It's strange, but the darkness, has an allure. It always had one for me. My parents were never brought to justice. My life was practically destroyed because the people in charge of keeping children safe never believed me, and yet I married a man who not only keeps the lie going, but is determined to keep the status quo the exact same.

I didn't know how much more I could take. Even as I thought that single word, the cool water rushed against my feet. At first I gasped not realizing how close it was but when it caressed my feet as a lover would-or how I imagined a lover would- I paused. Why was I running away from it? The vast ocean was welcoming me with open arms, it's waves signaling for me to come closer. To not think anymore.

_Just wade into the water._

_It won't be long._

_Seconds, minutes at most._

_Just keep walking and let go._

Rubbing my bleary eyes, I nodded as if someone was talking to me.

"Yes. just keep walking, and it'll all go away."

_Yes, Ana. Just keep moving._

Smiling wide I picked up my dress and began to walk closer to it. I moaned at the frigid water before walking even further into the water. I ignored the waves that began to pick up speed, and pull me further. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and lowered my head.

I waited for the end.

But, it did not come.

…

I hated coming to such posh events.

At least when you were killing, gutting, or burning someone who betrayed you, the crowd around you was honest. That's how I liked my men. Honest. My brother, and Taylor who was my right hand man always said that no matter the business field you were in, it was important to have people around you that you trusted, or else it would all fail. It was the code we live by. Especially since it was the lack of trust that ended up killing our parents and sister.

They were lovely people, my mom and dad, and I made sure that the man responsible's head was severed from his body before it was shipped back to his brothers, thinking they could cross me. People did a lot of things; but screwing me, and mine wasn't one of them.

The only good to come out of my parent's and sister's death was that as the oldest-nineteen during the time- was that I was to take over the business. My brother was sixteen then, but it was no worry to me. I would respect my father's wishes, and make sure that my father was never taken from his home or people. Money insured that was never the case.

It was amazing, really, what money could buy.

My father before he was killed showed me the ropes. Told me what was expected, and what I could not allow. I knew the moment they were killed, the men would try testing me. Seeing if I was equipped to take over the family business.

During the first meeting, I made sure to put a bullet in the head of the man who started the rumour to begin with.

I never liked Jack.

While gaining respect in the underworld as the youngest, and practically undetectable weapons dealer, I started to have an interest in companies. Specifically mergers and acquisitions. It was what I went to school for anyway. I already had plans to drop out before my parents were killed, but I had no choice with the empire now handed to me. But I wanted more. I wanted to see if I could legitimately create, and build an empire that would be outside of my other one. I was proud that by thirty, I was able to not only do it successfully, but become a billionaire as well. My brother knew of the business, but wasn't in it. I didn't blame him. His heart was in building, and creating things. It was why when he wanted to start his own construction company, I quickly offered to give him money to start it. Like me, he was determined to do it on his own, and now he is a millionaire in his own right. Creating homes, and sites that were currently in high demand. It was safe to say on the money front, we were more than content with our wealth. My brother chose to celebrate his successes with women.

A lot of women.

He would take trips across the world, be seen photographed with the latest celebrity, or model. He would blow thousands on casino's and places for now ex's. It was his money to do with as he pleased, but I didn't want to spend my time that way. I had a girlfriend a while back, but she wasn't my future. Sure, we had a good time, and we had good sex. Not mind blowing, not earth shattering, but it was pleasant. She however fell back in love with her former boyfriend, and we broke it off. Since then, I had a woman when I wanted companionship, but that was the farthest it went.

But I wanted more.

I remember how no matter what my dad was doing in the streets, whenever he came home, he treated my mother like the queen she was. I used to roll my eyes, but secretly like when my mom would cup my dad's face, and tell him how much she loved him in spite of. She never finished the sentence, and I always wondered what she was referring to.

Then as I became older, I realized what she meant. In spite of what you do, I'll always love you. It has been my template I secretly follow, hoping to find that with someone someday. But, until then, I'm stuck.

I shouldn't sound so ungrateful, because i'm not. I love what I can do, and that at a drop of a dime, anyplace, and anything is at my disposal. But it gets lonely. It's lonely when you're at the top.

But I digress.

The reason I am at this event is because several of San Francisco's finest are on my payroll. The current lieutenant told me that the new commissioner isn't on the payroll.

"He's young, and cocky. If he's not careful, he'll find himself belly up under the Bay Bridge," He said to me earlier this evening. I only nodded while keeping my gaze on the man. He was talking to a group of other cops when he called over a woman's name. While the lieutenant was talking, I had to hold back my gasp, and I was surprised because it was the first time I had ever felt that way.

Walking towards the new commissioner was a vision in pink. She was of average height. She had hair that flowed over her shoulders, and bangs that only made her eyes even more beautiful. From where he was standing, he could see the intense blue. Her skin was pale, and her lips were a natural shade of pink. The floor length dress she wore was form-fitting, and outlined her perfect shape.

Simply put, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. Noticing my star-struck look, the man chuckled.

"Ah. I see you are looking at Mrs. Anastasia Rodriguez."

"Mrs?" I questioned, to which the man raised a brow.

"Yes. She is Jose's wife. She doesn't talk much, and the men rarely see her. He keeps her locked away like she's something to only be admired."

I watched as he smiled, before leaning over to whisper in her ear. She kept her smile on her face, but I could see the fear in her eyes, and the way his hand tightened on her arm in a vise-like grip.

_Douche._

My father was a ruthless man. He'd done things that I'd never seen, yet only heard of. However, he never touched, killed, or hurt a woman. He made all of his men follow the same rule. Women and children were to be left alone. They were only silenced when they started talking, but once they were paid off, and offered a new life, no one talked much. For Jose to have his position, and what looked to be abusing his wife, was such a contradiction.

_The little boy needed to be dealt with_.

Clearing my throat I changed the subject. Didn't want the man to notice my interest too much. He'd go back and tell the others.

….

Later as the event began, I saw Mrs. Rodriguez sitting front and center with Jose, and to his right another woman, this one blonde. It didn't take much to put two and two together, and the moment she avoided eye contact with anyone in the room, and began looking around I watched her, until her eyes landed on me. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath until she looked away. When I saw her stand rapidly, and leave, I knew that I should follow her. She looked ready to combust, and I felt the need to help her. She was different.

I stayed far enough away to see her snatch a very large, and expensive looking bottle from the bar before walking out the front. I thought she was about to head to her driver, but was surprised when she took off her shoes, and ran to an empty taxi sitting in traffic. Turning left, I gestured to Taylor, and he brought the car around quickly.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Sliding into the back of the Audi I nodded before sitting forward. Resting my arm on the passenger seat,I pointed out the window.

"It will be. Follow that yellow taxi."

Taylor knew when to not question me, so he only nodded before following the car at a non-suspicious pace. Sitting back, I made sure to keep my eye on the vehicle, frowning when we were going closer to the aquatic park.

_She's going to see the water? _I thought in confusion. When the cab stopped, Taylor quickly pulled into where the bus depot was-which was across the street, and lowered his voice.

"Sir? You want to get out here?"

I watched as Ana stumbled out the car grabbing only the bottle of wine. The way she swayed down the stairs caused a deep stirring of fear I'd never felt in my life.

"Taylor, I'm going to follow that woman. I need you to call for backup. Make sure Sawyer gets here in less than ten minutes."

"Sir."

Once the taxi left, I jumped out of the car, and jogged across the street. It was pitch black, but I'd been here plenty of times to know my way by heart. I breathed easier when I saw her sitting in the sand and drinking. I was saddened to see the desolate look on her face, and was thinking of a way to approach her when I saw her stand, stare into the water, before wading into it. She had got almost halfway, and I sprung into action. Ignoring the biting cold water, rain, or the wind, which seemed to be picking up in speed, I saw the top of her head, and reached out for her. When I felt her arm, I quickly grabbed it, and pulled it to my chest before the waves carried us even further away. It was difficult, but I was able to turn us back to shore. Gasping for breath, I pulled her into my lap, concerned that she wasn't breathing. Laying her flat on her back, I quickly started to administer CPR. The flashlight in my face let me know that one of my men were here.

"Sir, what happened?" Taylor asked me, to which I answered.

"I found her. I think she accidentally tripped and was carried out into the water," I said. Even as the words left my mouth, I knew them to be a lie, and judging from Taylor's face, he knew it was false. But, we ignored it. Nodding, Taylor made sure to angle the light away so we could focus on her, and our surroundings.

"Sawyer said he'd be here shortly. Should we call an ambulance?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ana began coughing in earnest. Gently grabbing her head, I smoothed away her hair plastered to her head.

"It's okay. You're safe now. It's going to be okay."

As Ana kept coughing, I gently sat her up, and it wasn't until she turned fully around, and locked eyes with mine that I knew.

I couldn't let this one go.

…

LOL a surprise chapter for you all. You're welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Been inspired so I decided to keep writing. Don't want to lose the flow of this tale. BTW we are heading to Sea Cliff area of San Francisco. It's beautiful, and since I love it so much, and like to pretend I have a home up there (LOL) that's where Christian will be. I will be taking creative writing liberties, so please do not crucify me ladies. Thank you.

All mistakes are my own.

…..

Soft.

That was the first thought that came to my mind. My body felt weak, and sluggish, but I felt relaxed. It had been a long time since I had felt this way. Feeling a breeze coming from my right, I turned my head in that direction. The sun on my face was very much welcome, and I sighed before opening my eyes.

And what a beautiful sight I saw.

Right beside my bed was a set of french doors. They were a soft white and gold color around the bases, and nothing but glass for the interior. The curtains were billowing in and out of the open doors, giving me a peak of the beautiful Pacific Ocean. The Golden Gate bridge could be seen in the distance. Moving my fingers I winced before noticing the wrap around my wrist.

_Where am I? _ I thought to myself.

The satin gold sheets, and fluffy pillows surrounding me. The four poster bed that dominated the entire room. The two gold and white dressers, and vanity to the left, and the chair near a door in the room.

_Must be the bathroom._

I glanced down at myself noting the soft cotton t-shirt, and sleep shorts. Looking under my shirt, I breathed a bit easier when I saw my underwear were still on. Before I could even explore further, there was a brisk knock at my door, before a man called out.

"Hello?"

I knew my eyes were wide, but I had no clue where I was, or how I came to be here. But I did know it was probably rude to ignore the person at the door. Quickly I looked to my left, was glad to see a pen, and grabbed it, before sliding it with me under the covers.

_At least it's something._

"Come in," I called out softly.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Ana gasped. It was the man from the black tie event. The man who was staring at her. Did she leave with him? How come she couldn't remember?"

"It's you," I said slowly, to which he nodded. Glancing about the room, I watched as he grabbed the chair in the corner before dragging it over to the bed. I was relieved to find that he sat in that chair than on the bed beside me. I felt myself blushing as he continued to stare into my eyes. It seemed as if he was looking for something. I don't know what it was, but I was curious as to if he found it. Opening my mouth, I was about to speak, only to quickly inhale when he grabbed my right hand, and kissed the top of it.

"Are you alright?"

Looking into his open, and honest eyes, I didn't know if it was the soft bed, the quiet setting, or his calm demeanor, but I felt myself collapse. I was horrified to break out in tears, but seemed unable to stop them from coming out of me.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he whispered to me. I felt the bed dip before he pulled me closer to his side. I barely knew this man, yet I felt more comfortable with him that my husband.

Oh God, Jose.

Pulling away, I wiped my face.

"I'm so sorry. It's just, I've been stressed, and I don't remember much, and now I'm in this lovely room, and bed, which I assume is yours otherwise that would be weird-"

"It's definitely mine," he supplied while smiling at me softly. Nodding my head, I tucked some hair behind my ear, and spoke.

"Thank you. By the way, I'm Anastasia Rodriguez. But I go by Ana." I watched him as he studied my face, and I couldn't stop the shiver that ran up my spine when he said his name.

"Hello Ana. I'm Christian. Christian Grey."

I knew my eyes were wide as saucers. I heard of the man, but never met him up close, and personal. From what everyone told me, it didn't seem to fit the man. They said he was private, and very arrogant. Could be brutish, and insufferable. There was also talk of him running in illegal circles, specifically gun trafficking. I would always snort whenever Jose's friends would dare to throw stones at anyone. Just last month one of his buddies were caught trying to plant drugs on a teenager leaving his part-time job. Thank God for the camera's or else that kid would be in jail for God knew how long.

I honestly thought they were talking about the beast than an actual man. He didn't seem that way at all. Cautious, yes, and very observant, but I didn't feel anyway about him. My silence must have made him think a certain way because he spoke quickly.

"You're safe here, with me that is. If you feel that you need more protection I can-"

Reaching out, I placed my hand on top of his, resting on the bed. I shook my head before smiling shyly.

"No, thank you, Christian. I am fine." I paused before asking him how I got here.

"You don't remember?"

Frowning, I tried to think back.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

I tried to not be affected by Christian's strong, thick fingers rubbing against my wrist that wasn't bandaged, but that was proving to be difficult.

"You've been asleep for only a day."

At that, my eyes widened. I tried to shuffle out of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Christian but I have to go. My husband is probably worried sick-"

"I told him that you were fine."

Pausing, I glanced at the man. I could see a hint of arrogance. It was fleeting, but it was unmistakable.

_Ah. So, this is what everyone was talking about._

"Oh, really? What did you tell my husband about his missing wife?"

Not missing a beat, he stood up, before sliding his hands in his jeans.

"That she was working on a project with me. That it was for my company party. Since your husband is the new police chief commissioner, I assume you plan events and parties, yes?"

Nodding dumbly, I waited for him to continue.

"So, that's what I said. And that you, and my brother were going to be working closely together, along with a team."

"But, I'm not."'

"You could be."

Looking once more into his beautiful eyes I let myself dream for one minute. Of the possibilities this man could give me. I wasn't stupid. I saw how he looked at me that night. But I knew nothing could come of it.

Could it?

Breaking eye contact, I shook my head, and changed the subject.

"I do remember. I was at the party, left, hailed a cab, then-"

My eyes widened.

Suddenly it all came back to me. Drinking myself stupid, running barefoot in the rain. The aquatic park, and trying to kill myself via water. To be fair, it hadn't been the first time I attempted to end my life.

"Ana. I saw you when you left the party. You looked to be in distress. I didn't know if you would be okay, so I followed you. Then I saw you in the water, and instinct took over."

I felt another sheen of tears blur my vision, and I looked at him warily.

"You mean to tell me that because we locked eyes across a crowded ballroom you felt compelled to follow me? That's hard to believe," I said standing, and glancing around the room. I needed shoes, and a coat. Possibly a hair comb judging by how my hair felt in my hand.

"Why is that hard to believe?" He asked me. Huffing, I placed my uninjured hand on my hip.

"Because Christian. No one does anything out of the kindness of their heart. No one is trying to help another soul. Everyone just takes, until they can't take anymore!" Shouting the last part. I was breathing heavily, but I couldn't help it. The man had to know the truth. That not everything was chocolates and roses.

"Ana."

"Ana," he called again. Slowly moving my gaze to his, I saw his concern, and it made me deflate. Here I was getting angry at a man who saved my life. I didn't ask him to, but he felt that some part of me was worth saving.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. I saw his surprise, before he nodded once.

"You're welcome," he replied brusquely, as if he didn't want to show too much weakness. Clearing his throat he glanced down at his shoes.

"I left a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. Everything you need will be there. When you are done, my cook will make you something to eat, and my driver will take you home."

Before he could turn and leave, I called out his name. He paused at the door, but didn't turn around.

"Christian. Why did you save me?"

I saw his back move, as if he was taking deep breaths. I thought he wouldn't answer until he did several moments later.

"Because no one should die before they've fully had the chance to live, Anastasia."

…

LOL. Love y'all. Leave me a review. Now don't get mad, but I have to show attention to my other stories, so this may not be updated until Sunday. Maybe Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Let's get into it.

References to suicide. (**This is your warning)**

Are y'all listening to She Comes from Somewhere by Chris Botti right now? What about Steve Cole Stay Awhile? Why aren't you?

*side-eyeing y'all hard if you aint…..

…

If I thought the bathroom was luxurious, it had nothing on the bathroom. Antique claw tub with everything a woman could possibly need in a bathroom. Clothes, personal items, shampoo, soap, lotions, even packs of makeup which were brand new, and differed from skin tone. After putting on the comfortable jeans, and sweatshirt that fit just right, I saw the shoes perched on the chair Christian was sitting in not too long ago. I smiled that they were clogs, because they were something I would have picked for myself.

In another life.

Glancing in the mirror, I decided to leave my hair down after I combed and brushed it. Following the smell of food I took a slow trek down the halls, finally seeing the stairs at the end of the wooden hallway. The house really was beautiful. High ceilings, carpet in each room I passed, but white wood hallway. I loved the various pieces of art that were in places that needed it. I loved that while it was high-class, there was an essence about it that was still homey. Something the mausoleum i'd been living in lacked.

I even loved the curved staircase, and how the rays from the sun hit the wood, and reflected onto the glass. I held back my gasp when I saw how large the living room was, and looking to my left I could see the front door. Standing in the center of the landing, and to the right, I saw an open kitchen floor plan. Marble, and glass seemed to be the theme. And in front of me was a view of the Pacific Ocean. Walking closer to the floor to ceiling windows, and the glass sliding door I marvelled at how this house seemed to be a castle of some sorts. Sitting on the edge of Land's end. Truly a beautiful sight. It was something out of a romance novel.

"It's what made me buy the house."

Gasping, I turned placing a hand over my heart. Breathing in relief when I saw it was Christian I smiled.

"Honestly, if I hadn't seen the rest of the house, that's what would have sold me. To be so far away from civilization, yet entrenched in the pacific coast is a beautiful thing."

I blushed when his gaze continued to stare at me when I stopped talking. Lowering my eyes, I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," I said instead, not wanting to get on his bad side. Through my hair, I saw that he was frowning at me.

_I hope I didn't screw this up._

"Why would you be sorry, Ana? For having a conversation with me? For expressing, quite beautifully, what I could never put into words?" I knew I had a look of shock on my face because Christian stepped closer. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and spoke softly.

"Ana, you look surprised. Why?"

Before I could stop myself, the words came flooding out.

"Because no one really wants to know my opinion, or hear my side of things is all. I barely-nevermind."

"You barely what? Ana. I want to know." Turning my gaze back to the wonderful view of the Pacific, and the cream colored leather couches, and ottoman, I let myself dream for one second of being in a cozy room such as this reading the day away. Waking up, cooking whatever I chose, and doing the same thing over again. Having someone.

_Someone._

Blinking back tears, I shook my head before forcing a smile.

"You said there was breakfast?" I asked, trying to ignore the crack in my voice. He continued to study me for a while longer before nodding his head.

"Yes. My cook Gail has made a spread fit for a queen. I hope you like it," he said which I know caused my face to heat up. Walking into the open kitchen, I noticed a door, and that he was taking the both of us there. Once we entered into the other room, I saw the homey dining room table. It was a heavy cherry oak with eight place settings. At one end was a laptop, and some papers. As if he knew my thoughts, he spoke before pulling out a chair at the opposite end.

"Sometimes when my office gets too stuffy I do work here."

"I wouldn't be able to stay away from the view in the living room," I blurted out once more, covering my mouth almost instantly. Christian took the chair across from me before smiling.

"I couldn't do that, Ana. otherwise I would get no work done. Instead of signing people's checks, I'd be wondering about taking my boat sailing, or ditching work. Not the right mindset for a CEO," he joked, which caused me to giggle, then outright laugh. Something else I hadn't done in a long time.

"You have a beautiful laugh," he said to me in his deep voice. I felt flushed, and began picking with my nails. Right as I was about to ask about breakfast, in came an older woman. She was beautiful easily in her forties, she had an easy smile, and I loved that she placed the food on the table with a flourish. She had a personality.

"Voila! Here is the lovely breakfast. We have turkey sausage, and bacon, hash browns, pancakes. Fruit, and biscuits."

"Turkey, Gail?"

Rolling her eyes, she addressed me.

"He thinks living forever means eating whatever you want. Turkey is healthier than pork. I will not serve it in my house."

"Your house?" Christian asked, eyebrow raised, to which she smirked.

"Yes, my house. My kitchen as well. If you disagree I can always find other work, Mr. Grey."

Snorting, he grabbed some pancakes.

"Miss Gail you know I wouldn't last a day without you, and I would only triple your pay if someone tried to buy you. It's final. You can't leave."

At that, the woman giggled before holding out her hand.

"Hello, dear. This one has terrible manners. I've been here since he was wearing diapers. The name's Gail, and I pretty much run this home."

Hesitantly I held out my hand before returning her warm smile.

"Well, from what I've seen so far you have done a wonderful job. I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana."

"Anastasia. Such a beautiful name. Fitting for a beautiful woman. Right, Christian?"

When he didn't answer, I glanced over, and saw his gaze on my forearm. The sweatshirt rode up a bit, easily showing my cuts. I usually used makeup to cover them, but with everything that happened, I forgot. Sliding my hand from Gail's I pulled down my sweatshirt before grabbing a fork. Noticing the sudden tension, the woman murmured about getting juice before leaving the room. When she did, Christian spoke quietly.

"How long?"

Grabbing a turkey sausage, I feigned innocence.

"How long what?"'

Setting down his fork, Christian leaned over.

"You know what, Ana. How long?"

Staring into his eyes, I shook my head. He sighed before picking up his fork, and knife, resuming his meal.

We settled into a silence that started off tense, but became comfortable. When Gail returned with freshly squeezed guava juice, and left I spoke quietly.

"Christian. Thank you, for everything. You don't know-just thank you. You didn't have to bring me here, but you did. You welcomed me into your home, and I'll never forget it. You gave me a mini-vacation. I wasn't up for most of it, but it was a vacation anyway," I joked, hoping to lighten the situation. Christian had been done a long while, so I was shocked when he grabbed my left hand, and kissed it. Turning my palm over he did the same. Gasping, I tried to pull my hand away, but I found it in his warm, yet firm grip. Pushing the sleeve of my sweatshirt up, I felt tears welling in my eyes when he kissed each scar. I had ten of them, and he kissed each one twice. When he pulled his mouth from my arm, he locked eyes with me, and spoke.

"Ana. I know this may seem forward, and we barely know each other, but you fascinate me. No woman has ever captivated me as you have. The moment we locked eyes across that crowded, and dreadful black tie event, I knew we were meant to see each other."

I could see the honesty in his gaze, and the open desire, and it took everything within me to not agree. But, this was too much. I was married, and I couldn't afford a fling. I couldn't afford anything, actually, especially with Jose controlling everything. Christian was a handsome man, yes, but I couldn't cheat on my husband.

_Right?_

Just because Jose was a philandering poor excuse of a man didn't mean I had to go and follow suit.

Wiping my eyes I stood.

"I should go," I said shakily, unable to keep the tremors out of my voice. He stood with me, blocking my entrance.

"Wait. I'm sorry. Please stay."

As he spoke, he grabbed my hands and held them in his own. I marvelled at how small my fingers felt against his own.

"I have to go back home, Christian," I whispered. He took a step closer, which forced me to tilt my head up.

"Stay. Just for a little while longer."

I closed my eyes, and absorbed this moment for a second longer before taking a step back.

"I have to go."

Christian studied my face for a moment longer before nodding.

"Okay. I'll have my driver take you. Before you do, Ana. I have a favor to ask."

Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited.

"I need your assistance. Remember what I told your-Jose?" I knew why he refused to say my husband, and I would be lying if I wasn't secretly thrilled. But I couldn't show that. Because it wasn't right.

"Yes. That you needed help planning a party, or help with an event for your company?"

"Correct. I do need someone for that. My own personal assistant normally would, but she just got married to one of my security guys, Sawyer, and they are on their honeymoon."

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair.

"Christian. You are a very successful businessman. I'm sure you can find someone to plan your event accordingly."

Sliding his hands into his pockets he agreed with me.

"That's true. But they're not you."

"Excuse me?" I said. He took a step closer, even as I backed up a step.

"Think about it, Ana. You're married to the commissioner. He and I run in similar circles. You have access to these people. Since he already thinks you are working with me, it would be in your favor. Plus, the position pays well."

I hadn't been paid in a long time. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't given to me, I rarely had access to any of the money. When my parents died, I was forced to give it to all the bills they owed, and burial costs. Jose, who I thought was my friend at the time, offered for me to come stay with him. After several months, we started dating, he started paying for things. The rest of what I did have I paid for the last year of my school, so I could at least finish that. When I graduated, Jose was adamant on us being a couple, and because I was too weak to fight, and he was the only person with me when I lost my family, I caved.

A move I regret everyday of my life.

It wasn't until I was married to him that I learned the truth. I was something he couldn't have, and when he did, he was ready to move on to the next thing. His rich family line, and parents wouldn't allow a divorce. Even his mother, as horrible as she is, let me know my role, and how I could have dalliances of my own, as long as I was discreet. It was a nightmare, that I dreamed of getting out of, but had no way out.

But maybe, just maybe, if I took this job, I could start to save my own money. Then move. There was only so much embarrassment a person could take.

"How much does it pay?" I asked.

Christian studied my face before answering.

"Two-hundred thousand a year."

Eyes wide, I shook my head.

"That's too much. For a planner?"

Chuckling, Christian shrugged.

"Ana. A planner for corporate positions get paid this amount. Because it would be considered a private contract job, they choose their pay, and hours."

It was a lot of money. But, it was more than enough to get my head start.

"How long would I be doing this?"

"Three months. I need you to plan a quick and easy luncheon in the next two weeks, but the bigger one will need to be in another month."

"Why?"

"Because I have important financial backers flying in, and they are interested in investing more money should my new venture work out."

Biting my lip, I mulled over what he said before glancing back at him.

"Two weeks, you say?"

By the gleam in his eye, I could tell he was happy that I was considering it.

"Yes." Taking another step towards me, I tried to move away, but found that I was backed against a wall.

"Christian."

"Say yes. That you'll take it. And before you say anything, nothing will happen that you don't want to. I promise."

I knew he was telling the truth, but I know that answer was a roundabout one. Oh, nothing wouldn't happen that I didn't want, but just several minutes in his presence, and I could already tell he was big on _convincing _people to his way of things.

"I'm married."

"I know."

"I'm going through a lot right now, Christian."

"So am I."  
"I'm a mess. I can't-"

"You can. You can do anything you put your mind to. And the first thing you should be doing is saying yes to this job. Then we can talk about the rest on Friday over dinner."

"Over dinner?"

Smirking, he nodded.

"Yes."

"Does anyone ever tell you no?"

I marvelled at his dancing eyes even as he said no. I had to try though. Give him one more warning.

"My husband may not agree."

"That's fine." Before I could feel relieved though, he continued.

"But I didn't ask him. I asked Anastasia. Not Jeff."

"Jose," I said, to which his mouth quirked up a bit at the corner.

"That's what I said."

Rolling my eyes, I gestured for him to take a step back. When he did, he held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

I don't know what it was, but in that moment, I knew. From this point on, my life would be forever changed. Whether it was good or bad had yet to be determined. Placing my hand in his, I shook it.

"You have a deal."

Before I could pull away, he pulled me to him, and whispered in my ear.

"It will be my pleasure to have you under me for these next several months." I shivered at his tone of voice, and how good he smelled as he held me less than an inch from his body. Touching, yet not touching.

"Working under me, I meant to say," he added cheekily before stepping back.

"My driver will take you home." Pulling out his wallet, he handed me a card.

"Please call this number anytime to let me know when you are on your way to the office. I would prefer tomorrow, but I understand if it's short notice."

"I will call," I said before pocketing the card. Walking around him, I paused at the door before turning around.

"Until later Mr. Grey."

….

Oh, it's about to be on! Lord have mercy these two! Ha! Christian time for you to put on your A game. And hey out of curiosity, would you guys I switch the POV to third person from this point on so we can easily have both of their feelings, and viewpoints in the story, or would you prefer it to continue being Ana's POV, then Christian's? Let me know and have a lovely weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay! So I've been flooded with PM's which had forced me to write another chapter now. LOL. And because of you guy's votes, I will be moving this story forward in third person!

Shoutout to **Casey** for telling my guest reviewer off for me Ha! It's terrible that some people can't seem to read a story flaws and all. But don't worry. I've learned so much about readers from If You Love Me, so I will not be taking any crap. I'll just delete all those comments.

I want you all to know that I read each of your reviews, and you have no idea how big a smile it puts on my face.

Oh, and are you listening to Will You Stick With Me by Mike Phillips? No? What's wrong with you! LOL

…

"We're here miss."

Smiling, Ana thanked the driver, who she learned was Taylor, Christian's driver. Looking up at the large home located in Presidio Heights of San Francisco, she breathed in relief to see that her house looked quiet, as if no one was there.

_Thank God._

"Ms. Ana?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Taylor. Thank you for taking me home."

He whistled at the large white, and grey three story home.

"No problem. Would you like me to walk you in? No one looks to be home."

Reaching over, Ana patted his shoulder.

"No thank you. I am fine. Have a good rest of your day, Taylor."

"You do as well, ma'am."

Getting out of the car, Ana quietly shut the door before turning and heading up the steps. It was funny to her what was once seen as a home became a prison to her. She was grateful at least that Jose wasn't home; it meant that he was staying with one of his many "women." She wasn't too surprised. He would only stay at home on Tuesday and Wednesday nights. He had to keep up appearances. Ana also knew that was when his father would stop by.

_Like that would even matter, _Ana thought to herself.

The man was as self absorbed as Jose, and let's just say that he learned everything from dear old dad. Even the women. Arriving at the top step, Ana slid the mat back, and grabbed the spare key she kept there. Unlocking the door, she noticed the house was silent. Typically Ana would give the staff days off when Jose wasn't at home. It was the only way she was able to get a modicum of peace. They knew she liked to cook her own food, and once they figured out that Ana was an entitled brat, they became her family.

So, it was safe to say that she was in the clear. Locking the door behind her, she walked over to the answering machine, and pressed the button. She listened to the message Jose left.

"Ana. I spoke with Christian. He informed me of you working with him for his projects. I am thrilled, and of course I would want you to do this. Imagine how good this will look for us? Finally you are pulling your weight. He said that he needed you to stay over to discuss the contracts, so I understand you leaving the black tie event so suddenly. Also, I will not be home for the next two weeks. Something important came up at work, and it's called me out. Don't worry, and I'll see you soon."

Before the answering machine hung up, Ana rolled her eyes when she heard giggling over the phone.

"It's probably the bimbo from the event."

Did Jose think Ana was completely stupid? She was born, but not yesterday. Besides, he is the new police chief commissioner. What on earth required him to leave town? A police chief commissioner convention? Honestly, It left Ana relieved to know that she wouldn't have to think, much less glance at her husband for the remainder of this month. She could start her work, and even put money away. Maybe she could plan for her life away from this stifling home.

…

Hearing knocks at his office door, Christian told whoever it was to come in.

"Ah. Ana got back home safely?" He asked getting to the point. Fixing his form fitting black suit, he nodded.

"Yes, sir. The house seemed quiet when we pulled up. My guess is that no one has been there for a while. I asked if she wanted me to walk her in but she declined. Just wanted you to know."

Nodding at the information, Christian thanked him.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?"

Tapping his fingers on the desk, he mulled everything over for a second before standing.

"Yes. I need to know everything about Jose Rodriguez. His family, what he does in his spare time, even his shoe size. I also need information on Anastasia Rodriguez."

"Sir."

It wasn't until the door shut quietly behind him, that Christian exhaled deeply. He knew it was wrong, ordering a report on Ana. But, he needed to know as much as he could about her. He wanted to help her, and yes, he could do the traditional route, but he wasn't a traditional guy. Besides, he needed to know the best way to properly court her. He wanted to make her his, and he could care less if she was married.

Her husband wasn't showing her what she really deserved, and he was more than capable of giving it to her.

His brother would probably call him insane. After all, he is basing everything off of a shared glance in a crowded ballroom. But, to him, it was more. It was the way her eyes locked with his own. The way in which she spoke, and the way she carried herself. Even in her defeated state, their was spirit in her. And he wanted more. But, would Ana actually open herself up to him? Would she give him a fair shot?

The situation wasn't fair, but that had never stopped him before. Even his father, God rest his soul, had said when he first saw Grace, he knew she would be the one to be his queen. People called him crazy, but he never listened. By the end of that same year, he married his mother. Christian used to joke on his dad constantly. Tell him that cupid did exist. His dad would only smile, and say to him that one day he would know the feeling, and when he did, he wouldn't want to wait.

Christian believed that this was that time.

"If only you and mom were here, dad," Christian spoke quietly to the room. He never let himself grieve. Even when they were killed, he cried for two hours before pulling himself together. He had a brother to raise, and a people to rule. But, over the years, and in quiet moments, he would allow himself a few minutes to properly grieve the parents, and sister he would always love. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of brandy before focusing back on his thoughts about Ana.

He was appalled when he figured out what she was trying to do. Kill herself? And the cuts on her arms were so sharp, and ugly on her perfect skin. She had been on the edge for a long time, he could tell. But what was it that pushed her over the previous night? Was it something Jose said, or did? Would she need constant supervision until she got better? He was improvising in keeping her inhs life, so the job idea came to him even as he spoke with her terrible husband. He could pay her, hoping to give her an out. He could see it in her eyes. That she wanted to do more. That her life wasn't where she wanted it to be. Christian wanted to be the man to show her the way, and hopefully keep her in his life.

His phone vibrating in his pocket, pulled him from his thoughts.

"This is Christian Grey," he answered coolly.

"Sir. It's Ros. we've got a problem with the gun shipment."

Ros, his COO, and second in command in the underworld had been with him for years. He was surprised to find her dealing with the Russians when he met her. She was untouchable. Even the men she worked for feared her. She was sick of not being given a position in power, and Christian, noticing her about to walk away, offered her a position under the Grey family. He quadrupled her salary, and even gave her a position at his legitimate company. She left as soon as Christian shook her hand, and never looked back.

The Russians knew to tread lightly, as did the Italians because she had connections that would expose the entire business should she be threatened.

"What happened, Ros."

He heard her sigh before she spoke.

"It's some new kid down here. Posturing. Says he's got orders from the police chief that he can't be touched. Apparently, he'd been watching our shipment schedules, and made sure to sell the product to the Brits."

"What's the kid's name?"

"He isn't talking. He says that the PC Rodriguez will bust them all."

At that, Christian smirked.

_Maybe things were going to go his way, _he thought in amusement.

"Ros. Since he's young, I'm figuring he's boasting about his newfound relationship with the PC and his payment from selling our product elsewhere. Find out where Rodriguez is, and how much he was going to get from this job."

Christian could hear her confusion through the phone.  
"Um, Christian, why do we care? The kid made sure that more than three million dollars worth of product was given to the wrong hands."  
Sighing, Christian stood.

"The product won't make it before we pay them ourselves."

"Christian-"

"Tell him you'll let him go, and make sure to mention you'll pay him one million dollars for everything he knows about his new buddy. Then have him call the men he was going to sell it to, and let them know that I will pay six million dollars if they return everything."

Ros eyes practically bulged from her sockets.

"Are you crazy? You want to pay our competition to get back guns that are worth more than half of what you're willing to pay?"

"Yes."

"Christian. You just spent seven million dollars just for damage control."

"It's just money, Ros. I'll make that back by the end of this week," he stated. He waited for her to calm down before he spoke again.

"We need the kid alive."

"Why?" she asked, this time in a much lower voice.

"Because we need him to be our mole. Does he know who he stole from?"

Snorting, she shook her head as if he could see it through the phone.

"Only the name you use for this company, Diamond Black. It's an unspoken agreement that Christian Grey is Diamond Black. However, there has been no real evidence of you, and the people you pay make sure there never is. The kid thought you would make an appearance today. If you ask me, the kid watches too many movies."

At that, Christian snorted.

"Good. just give him enough information to think he's getting over on us. Find a way to bug him without his knowledge."

Ros finally caught on.

"Ah. I see you want the new PC on your payroll."

"He will be by the end of the month. The question will just be whether or not it's under blackmail. Was there anyone else with the kid?"

"Yeah, two older men. They say they are with Mexican cartel."

"Kill them both, and make it look like the kid did it so you have his attention, and something over his head."

"Roger that."

"I may send Taylor your way to help. Oh, and Ros? I'm leaving the office early. I have somewhere I need to stop by before I head back home."

"You're the boss."  
Hanging up, Christian opened the door, calling for Taylor. He heard his footsteps before he appeared.

"Sir?"

Glancing around the office, he noticed how empty it was before looking down at my watch.

_4pm. Been here all day, and had no idea._

"Ros is having some trouble down at the docks, near the freight loading. Found three men stealing my inventory."

Taylor's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew as well as anyone else in this area, that this was Diamond Black territory, and to steal it would result in instant death. Christian Grey, AKA Diamond Black took no prisoners. He was judge, jury, and executioner.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Two are from the Mexican cartel. I told Ros to kill the two of them, but leave the kid. Says he's under the protection of the police chief."

"What do you need me down at the docks for?"

"To help Ros. dispose of the problem, and make sure the boy is properly bugged. Without him knowing."

"Will do. You want me to drive you home?"

Shaking his head, Christian pulled on his long gray wool coat, before sliding on his sunglasses.

"No. I'm going to take the Maserati in the garage. I'll see you later."

Frowning, Taylor spoke while Christian waited for the elevator.

"Sir, I think it's important I'm with you."

Looking over his shoulder, he smirked, before patting his side.

"Don't worry, Taylor. I've got my trusty invisible guard to keep me safe until you handle business downtown."

Taylor was mollified somewhat, but he never left Christian's side. He knew arguing with the man was futile, so for now he would relent.

Just this once.

"Yes, sir."

…

A fifteen minute drive later, and Christian was in front of the house Taylor instructed him to get to. The Rodriguez home was beautiful, he'd give them that.

But after talking with Ana, he also knew that it was all smoke and mirrors. Killing the engine, he removed his glasses before taking off his gun, and placing it in his glove compartment. Glancing in the rear mirror, he ran his hand through his hair before stepping out of the car. Locking the doors he jogged up the steps before ringing the doorbell. Seconds later, he heard soft steps, and he'd be lying if he said his heart wasn't racing again.

Once the door unlatched, He was pleased to see Ana's cheeks color before she gasped in surprise.

"Christian, hello."

"Ana, hi. I was wondering, if we could talk?"

…

LOL. Have a lovely rest of the weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, it took awhile for me to upload something new. Three weeks into my grad work, and it's been busy! Gotta say, I absolutely love humanity as a major. I probably should've done this along with English a long time ago. Probably would have saved me the headache that is corporate America. LOL. Anyways, here we go! Oh, and I want to answer a couple of questions:

-This is a slow burn so it'll be some time before they get into bed. (But I have alternatives to that wink wink)

-Ana has a lot of mental issues to work through.I don't want to focus too much on her past. Obviously you guys will need to know some of it in order to understand where she is coming from, but for now, we're going to stay in the present. She may seem wishy-washy, but again, personal issues.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Oh, and you want to hear a great alternative, global chill song? Also one of my favorites of all time? Then you need to be listening to Underworld by Sola Sistim. (Yes, it's spelled right) It sets the mood to this whole chapter. Just saying.

….

"Of course, Christian. Come in."

Ana didn't realize she missed the presence, or even the smell of Christian Grey until he was in her space again.

He filled up her doorway when she first answered, and it was such a striking contrast to Jose that she found herself gasping aloud. She hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

_Don't screw this up, Steele, _Ana silently admonished herself.

"Is everything alright?" Christian asked, noticing her frown. Smoothing out her features, she made sure both locks were on before nodding, and pulling on her sweater.

"Oh, everything is fine. I didn't expect to see you here so soon is all."

Sliding his hands in his gray coat, Ana couldn't help but admire the perfect symmetry of the man. His broad shoulders, and the way his chest tapered down to a narrow waist. His coat only emphasized his physique, and his startling gray eye color. The black suit underneath didn't help matters much.

_Calm down girl!_

"Would you like something to drink, or eat? I already started to make myself some comfort food. It seems like the weather outside is calling for it," Ana laughed lightly. She gestured for Christian to take off his coat, and follow her to the kitchen. While unwrapping his scarf, Christian followed behind her, noticing the large, yet bland home. The billionaire knew he hadn't known Ana for too long, but based on the brief flashes of fire in her eyes, he knew this couldn't be her own work. Besides, the way she admired the art in his own home led him to believe she loved exotic, or colorful pieces. Still, the house was lovely, if a bit impersonal.

Following her down the gleaming wood halls, he took a seat at the counter, pulling out a steel bar stool, as she opened the fridge.

"Some lemonade?"

Smiling at the thought, Christian said yes. When she turned around with the pitcher, she smiled at him in question.

"What is it?"

She watched in fascination as his lip tilted a bit at the corner.

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. It's just that I haven't had any lemonade since my mother. God rest her soul, she was a wonderful woman who loved the kitchen."

Ana sighed in sympathy. She heard that the Grey's were killed in a tragic shooting walking home together after the holidays. She remembered reading about it years ago, and felt some camaraderie.

"It's never easy losing people you love. I lost my parents as well I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Shrugging out of his coat, he placed it beside him on the counter before resting his forearms on the steel surface. He took the offered glass, and shrugged.

"Thank you. It was difficult, and even now, I have to remind myself to breathe, because my mom and dad would've wanted that. Honestly, if it wasn't for my brother, I don't know where I would have been."

"Isn't he younger?" she asked. When he raised his brow, she blushed.

"Sorry. Upper class society truly have nothing else to do than to gossip. If it's any consolation, no one is slandering your name," Ana offered, to which he chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I was just surprised you knew. Anyway, yes he is younger. He gave me a purpose. My father drilled it into me. That I was to always look out for my brother, he always said that you could always trust your sibling. Since he was close with his own brother before he died, Carrick, my father made sure that Elliott and I were close. I am glad that I have kept that promise to him. To both of them, really."

Ana smiled wistfully.

"I wished that I had a sibling to have bonded with. Maybe then-" Maybe then you wouldn't have even married Jose. You would have ran away when you saw the man. You could've been talked out of, instead of into being with him. Christian, noticing her pause, set the cool glass of juice down before reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"Ana? Maybe what?" He asked softly, his gaze urging her to continue. Shaking her head, she gently pulled her hand away before forcing a smile.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Christian, sometimes my thoughts get the best of me. I better check on the ziti in the oven."  
Christian knew this meant that particular conversation was over. He wanted to know so desperately what she was thinking in that moment, but he also knew that pushing her would do no good. After all, he never responded well to people forcing him to talk. He watched her slide on the oven mittens before turning around and bending over. He had to bite his own lip at his less than pure thoughts. The woman's backside was definitely a work of art. He wanted to bite it, and do whatever else she would allow him to with it. He must've groaned aloud because Ana turned with the foiled covered glass dish and raised a brow.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, I-the food. It smells good," Christian said the last part in a rush, thanking his quick comeback. Her smile instantly put him at ease. Her blush made him want to protect her from anything bad in the world.

"Thanks. It's my mom's old recipe. Jose isn't a fan of pasta centered dishes, so I always make them when he is away."

Feigning surprise, Christian took a sip of his drink, silently approving the taste.

_Perfect tart, and sweetness._

"I thought he would be joining us."

Avoiding eye contact with him, she shook her head.

"No. Jose is currently enjoying something else at the moment," Ana snarked. Christian raised his brow at the comment, but decided to leave it alone.

"Shall I help you with anything else?"

He watched as she walked over to the table situated by the large bay window, and placed the dish in the center.

"No. Just bring your glass, I'll get the silverware, and we can eat."

….

Eyes wide with fright, the kid, tried to stave off the fear he thought would kill him.

_That is if the woman didn't kill him first._

He watched as the woman, whose name was Ros, kill his business partner. Garcia glared at her, and tried to show no fear, but everyone could see his shaking hands, and twitching eye. It was a dead giveaway. The kid watched as she smirked before raising the gun between his eyes, and pulling the trigger without a second thought. The moment his body hit the ground, Hector, his best friend began shouting both in English, and Spanish. He couldn't understand the Spanish, but winced at the English.

"What do you think you're doing? You just killed Garcia Wall Jr. He was the last heir to the Wall family. They are the riders. If they find out-"

"When. You mean when, Hector. I do not care. They will know that your friend over there, the kid is the one who set you up, and you and your friend murdered. By the Russians. It'll get them off our backs for a while, and the little boy over there will have no sanctuary for the foreseeable future."

Shaking in his chair, the kid began to fight even harder to get out of his restraints.

"You lie! I didn't kill Garcia."

Ros began to tsk. While keeping her gaze on the boy, she raised her gun with perfect aim at Hector, who began to pray in earnest. "Don't deny it, darling. You did. Just because you don't want to face the facts, doesn't make them any less true."

"When I get out of here, I will tell everyone that you killed Garcia."

Smirking, Ros laughing, as she pulled the trigger. The only thing heard was Hector's body fall in a heap right next to Hector's.

"Well of course you didn't kill both of them, darling. I did. But, I'm also the only one in the room. You and me. And by the time we take the footage that's rolling, and edit it to show you luring your 'men,' to help extract the guns before sending the rest to the Brits, and having them dragged into this very warehouse, and you walking out moments later without them, It won't take a genius to figure out what happened. Or so they think."

Ros had to give the boy credit. Although his eyes were tearing up, he didn't shed not one tear. Sheathing her gun, she put it in her jean pocket.

"Look, kid, it's not personal. You are just a means to an end. Sucks that you here, though."

Swallowing, he lowered his gaze before speaking.

"Look. I'll leave. Swear I won't tell a soul. Even the police chief who sent me here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. We have need of you, and you're going to help us." Ros stopped talking when she heard a car pull up. She eased up a bit when she recognized the familiar knock before the door slid open.

"Taylor."

"Ros. Boss said you'd need my help?"

Tilting her head she smirked.

"Clean up on aisle one. These two were bleeders."

Not flinching, Taylor glanced over at the bodies before pulling out a pair of black gloves.

"How you want them. Burn the remains, or the ocean?"

Tapping her lip with her red lacquer nail, she sighed.

"Have them cremated. Put them in expensive urns. We will hold them for now."

"Got it."

As soon as Taylor dragged the bodies to his truck, she turned to the shaking kid.

"Now. You will do what I, and my boss says, or tonight those urns are sent to the family incriminating you as the culprit."

Gritting his teeth, he snarled at her.

"What do I get out of this?"

Lowering herself in her sky high heels, she studied him.

"If you do your job well, I'll let boss man know. He could offer you a job with him, or offer you protection. We find someone else to frame for Garcia and Hector's deaths. You walk away free."

Eyes wide, the kid stared at the beautiful, yet scary woman.

"You'd do that for me?"

Standing, Ros brushed off her jeans.

"Like I said kid, you got moxie. Now are you going to tell me what I want?"

Deciding to save himself, he nodded, to which she grinned.

"Good."

….

"That was delicious! Thank you, Ana." Blushing from the praise, she tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. His enthusiasm made her want to eat more than she usually does.

"It was really nothing, Christian. I can give the recipe to Gail so she can make it for you."

Looking appalled, he sat back in his chair.

"Absolutely not! The woman already has a huge head. She'll only take your recipe and claim it as her own."

Giggling, Ana stood. Before she could clean up their mess, He reached out, and grabbed her wrist, which caused her to gasp. His touch was warm, firm. She wasn't fearful of him; nevertheless she was fearful of her reaction to him.

"You wanted to say something?" She asked shakily. Christian waited until she sunk back into her chair before releasing her hand. Once she was seated, he stood, and took the chair right beside her.

"Ana. I have enjoyed this time I've been spending with you. I wanted you to know that. I'm not just coming here because I want something from you, but because I actually want to be here."

Ana could see it in his eyes that he was being serious.

"Christian," Ana started, but she was silenced by the way he squeezed her hand.

"Ana. Please, hear me out. I know I'm being a bit forward, but I can't help it. I want you."

She gasped, and he continued.

"And I know I can make you happy. I know you have things to work out, but I can be here while you do. You don't have to shut me out, okay? I know this sounds crazy, but when you know something is right, you just don't walk away from it. I'm here, and I'm not walking away from you."

Ana's eyes began tearing up.

"Christian. You barely know me. You saved me life, yes, but that's all we know. We shared a couple of glances in a crowded room, but that's it. You can't just know something is right from one glance. Fairy tales don't exist, and neither do happily ever afters." Even as she spoke, Ana's hands tightened on his fingers. It was as if her body was contradicting her words.

_It's okay, love. I'll show you everything you could ever want and need._

"Yes, they do. I've seen it. My father and mother, though they ended tragically, it doesn't mean that they didn't have happiness together. Life has shown me that you make your own happiness. And I know I can be that for you. If you let me."

Her sigh let him know to ease back, and he decided for now, he would.

_For now._

Raising her hand to his lips, he kissed the front, then back of her palm.

"Say you'll come work for me. I've given you time to think."

Laughing Ana shook her head in disbelief.

"Christian. I just left your home this morning. I haven't made a choice yet."

Sliding her sweater up a bit, he placed a couple of kisses on her right forearm. He ignored the way she stiffened when her scars were shown again.

"You have. You just keep thinking about the negative consequences when they're none."

She pulled her arm away from his, and placed both hands in her lap, before wringing them together. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth, only for it to snap closed when he scooted even closer to her. She could smell his fresh sandalwood scent, and she wanted to lay her head on his chest. She knew he wouldn't mind, but there had to be some boundaries, right?

Right?

"Christian."

"Ana."

"I-"

"Will say yes to your proposal," Christian finished for her. She giggled before looking into his eyes.

"You are persistent."

"I know," he answered, cocky as ever. It caused a crazy fluttering to happen in her stomach, and she for once, didn't want the feeling to go away.

"Ana, please I'm helpless. I cannot plan any events. They'll either be too much food, or not enough. I won't know a good venue, and the potential investors won't give me their millions," he teased, which caused her to giggle again.

"Like you need anymore money. Christian, you made Time, Forbes, and Business Insider magazine within the last year. They spoke of your billionaire status. Surely you won't need money from a few men."

He smirked, but raised a brow. He didn't correct her, but he didn't deny it either.

_Smug man._

"Please say you'll take it, Ana. I'll even give you a company car."

It'll be his, but she didn't need to know that. If he had his way, it would be hers by the end of the year.

Ana was weakening, and he knew it, so he went in for the kill.

"I even provide housing, should you need it."

At that, Ana's interest piqued.

"Housing?"

Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Sometimes, you may have to work late nights. You may not want to come home right away. I have places that my employees stay."

_She'll be staying at one of my homes, but again details._

Biting her lip, she glanced away, trying to think. She knew she should say no, but she just was unable to. He was offering her everything she wanted. A chance to get out of this mess. A chance to start over. She was still very much afraid. But, she had a feeling Christian wouldn't let her fall. Taking a deep breath she nodded.

"Okay."

Trying not to get too excited in front of her, he squeezed her hand.

"Okay?"

Finally, Ana raised her gaze to his.

"Okay. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

Laughing, Ana shook her head.

"Christian! I can't start tomorrow!"

"Why not! I'm the CEO, and I own the company. I can do what I want. You start tomorrow. Unless, you don't want to," he added hastily, not wanting to seem too much like a cad. She smiled before sighing in exasperation.

"Fine. I will start tomorrow. But only because I'm bored, and I'm curious to see what event you need planned."

"Multiple events, Ana. Trust me, you will be busy."

_Among other things._

Standing, Christian gently pulled Ana to her feet. She was stunned when he wrapped his arms around her waist, which caused her to tilt her head up to gaze at him.

"Christian," she whispered breathlessly.

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek before pulling back.

"Walk me to the door?"

Unable to speak, she nodded her head. She let him pull her down the hall and to the front door. Along the way, he grabbed his scarf, and coat from the counter. Before he opened the door, he leaned down and kissed her soft cheek again.

"Goodnight beautiful Anastasia. I will have Taylor come by and pick you up at 10 am sharp."

"Okay."

Quickly putting on his coat, he stuffed his scarf in his pocket Opening the door, he glanced over his shoulder at her, and smiled.

"Goodbye Anastasia."

….

LOL SWOON! Christian could get it! He could have it all! LOL leave a review!Here we go!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry ladies for the long wait. I've been so busy. Like, you wouldn't believe! Plus it's my birthday month! Five days from now I will be 29! yay!LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

Grey Enterprises.

It was a very large building. Standing in front of it, Ana was stunned. She figured it would be downtown. After all, The financial district of San Francisco had some skyscrapers. She just didn't know his building would be the tallest one.

"Mrs. Rodriguez, did you need anything else?"

Snapping out of her daze, she turned her attention to a concerned looking Taylor. He'd been nothing but cordial since he picked her up at ten this morning. Smiling I shook my head.

"Oh! No, Taylor, I am fine. You've already been such a big help. Explaining where I needed to go on the way here helped. Otherwise, I would have forgotten it if you'd told me now."

Looking relieved, Taylor smiled. To be honest, Taylor really liked Anastasia. He thought she was a kind woman. He could tell that she was a straight-forward, if a shy person. He could also see that she was beautiful-any man could see that, and he wondered why she never made eye-contact for more than a few minutes.

_Guess that's for the boss man to figure out._

"It was truly no problem, Mrs-"

"Anastasia. Please," she said quietly, to which Taylor inwardly sighed. He wanted to show respect, but he also knew that when a woman gave you permission to use her first name, it meant you were in her good graces.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm going to park the car in the garage, but Mr. Grey wanted you to come through the front in case you ever needed to, so you'd know where to go."

"Okay."

"Good."

Clearing her throat, Ana squared her shoulders, before smiling.

"Thank you, Taylor."

Turning on her very high heel, she walked into the glass front doors, and followed the instructions which would lead her to the top floor.

…

Ana had spent her entire morning with HR. They wanted to do the onboarding process quickly, along with salary agreements. Ana's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw the full amount. Those amounts of zeros behind a five were ludicrous, not at all what she and Christian had discussed. She was determined to set the man straight about their agreement, but she didn't have the time. Once she was officially onboarded, she took the tour, was shown her office, and given an expense account, along with a car to choose from the basement garage, which held all of the cars one could ever dream of.

Still, she waited.

It wasn't until two p.m. that her new assistant-Hannah-informed her that Christian was back in his office.

"Mrs-um, I mean Ana. Mr. Grey is back from his meetings. I informed his interim assistant, and she said that he has a free moment."

Pushing herself from her desk, she stood, marching over to the door. Seeing as how she was down the hall from Christian's office, she thought it was crazy she had to wait to get clearance from his assistant to her own.

"Um, Ana, maybe you should wait until he calls."

Ignoring her lovely assistant, she strode past who she assumed was an open-mouth temp, and opened the door, only to fumble back into the slammed door at the man in front of her.

Currently without a shirt.

And unbuttoned pants.

Looking at her in surprise, but not moving to put on any clothes.

_Of course he wouldn't! If I had a body like that, and was a man, I would be naked all the time! His abs! That v-cut that-_

"Anastasia? Is everything alright?"

Clearing her throat, Ana blinked to remain focused. She came here because she was upset.

_Yeah! You're upset!_

_Don't let him weasel his way out of this one!_

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ana opened her mouth ready to do battle when she saw him wince. When he turned his body fully to face her, she saw a bruise forming between his neck and shoulder. Instantly, she became concerned. Dropping her arms from her chest, she strode over to him, gently touching his bruise.

"Christian, are you okay? What happened?"

Moving the right side of his arm gingerly, he sighed.

"After my lunch meeting, I went to the gym. I typically do sparring, and kick-boxing. My trainer and I were practicing too much, it seems," he said wryly, before moving past her to sit on his couch. Just then, a knock was heard before the temp poked her head in.

"Sir. I have your ice."

Nodding, Christian held out his hand, to take it, but Ana intercepted before he could.

"Thank you. I'll take it from here."

The woman looked surprised, but smiled before handing it over.

"No problem. And if you need anything, I'm Tiffany."

"Thank you, Tiffany," Ana responded kindly. Once the door shut, Ana walked over to him and sat in front of him on the coffee table.

Placing the ice gently on his shoulder, she ignored his hiss, and spoke.

"You know, you should be careful. You do run a billion dollar company. How would it look for the public to see Christian Grey bruised and bloodied up from kickboxing?"

"You should see the other guy," Christian snarked. He moaned a bit in pain at Ana digging the ice deeper into his shoulder.

"Alright, you have a point."

For a while the two sat in companionable silence. Christian watching her while she continued to move the ice around his shoulder. It wasn't until minutes later that he spoke.

"Is everything to your liking here? Are you settling in okay?"

Ana shrugged, and Christian immediately placed his hand atop of where hers was resting on the ice.

"Did someone say something, Ana?"

Rolling her eyes, she removed her hand from under his.

"No. It's not what was said. It's what was done."

Frowning, Christian spoke slowly.

"I don't understand."

Huffing, she stood.

"Of course you don't. Christian, I already felt uncomfortable with the amount of money you're paying me just to plan events. Granted, they are major events, but they are still events. I go into HR, and look over pay negotiations only to see that I'm getting paid half a million dollars?! What does that say to the other employees? And isn't that a bit excessive?"

Standing, Ana walked over to the large windows that faced the bay, and shook her head. Christian was about to speak, when she started again.

"I should refuse it. Quit right now. Walk out that door and never look back."

Standing, Christian panicked. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted Ana to stay. He hadn't figured out the reason he needed her, he just knew he did.

"Ana. I'm sorry that it seems excessive. But you will earn your salary. I have several events that need to be planned, and when you see them, you will know that I wasn't joking around."

Turning from the window, she glared at him.

"Half a million dollars, Christian? For not even a year contract?"

" Firstly, no one will know of your pay. No one knows of each other's pay. That was a rule I established long ago with employees here. Everyone is paid fairly, and have all signed an non-disclosure agreement about their personal pay negotiations.I will not apologize for paying you fairly. As for the way you were hired, the only thing people will know is that I hired you because you were competent. I do not hire people for anything more or less. Ana, I have the utmost confidence in your skills. So much that, I know when the first event is completed, there will be tons of people beating down your door to work for them. I have it all worked out."

Ana tried, but she was unable to stop her lip from lifting a bit at the corner. Christian saw that, and pounced.

"Ana. There is nothing more appealing to the elitist then having something over all of them. Once they see your work, you will be in high demand. Trust me. Besides, this guarantees you staying. Because I hired you first."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she broke eye contact with him before sighing.

"Christian," she started, only to be interrupted by him when he walked closer, and grabbed her hand.

"Tell me something. Other than the pay, have you enjoyed your office? Is your assistant perfect? What about the tour? Anything you need Ana, all you have to do is let me know."

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled before looking into his beautiful gray eyes. Quietly she spoke.

"The tour was good, as was your HR staff. Hannah is amazing, and very easy going. Everyone here is kind, and professional. I just don't want to-"

"I know. Ana, I need you to trust me, okay? This is going to work. I know it."

She was unable to look away and he found himself unable to do the same. It was too intimate a moment, and Ana's jerky movement caused her wedding ring to reflect against the glass window and sun-filled sky.

_Wedding ring._

Pulling her hand out of his once more, she tried to put personal space between them, but found herself unable to when Christian wouldn't move. He had her backed against the window, and she wasn't afraid of him, but of what his actions would cause, and her inability to stop it. Breathless, she reached up only to have her hands on his bare chest. Shaking her head, she immediately removed them as if she'd been burnt, but quick as a snake, he grasped both of her wrists. Leaning forward, he kissed each of her hands before letting them drop.

"You smell absolutely wonderful, Ana. And I love that white dress on you. It hugs your body perfectly."

Flushing, Ana's gaze shot back up to his before he smirked down at her. Reaching up, he cupped her face with his hand before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"I am glad you had a good first day settling in. Tomorrow I will need you to accompany me to a downtown luncheon. You will meet the client that I want to plan the event around. I'll be at your office around one o' clock. I will also send you all the information you will need via email. Until later, Anastasia."

Turning on his heel, Christian sauntered over to the private bathroom, and quietly closed the door behind himself. Once Ana heard the water running, she took big gasps of air, before sprinting out of the office.

_What in the world just happened?_

….

A short one, I know, But I wanted to let you all know that I was alive, and still working on the story. Love you, leave me a review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: What! Another update so soon? LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Trigger warnings, abuse. Wanted to give you all a heads up.

…..

Waking up the next day, Ana didn't know what to expect. She knew that yesterday was intense, but she couldn't just up and quit now could she.

Right?

I mean, the ink just dried on her contract. Yeah, she was a tiny bit attracted to Christian, but she wasn't going down that road. She was married, and had enough problems as is. Even now, glancing down at her arm, she knew that she was just starting to come out on the other side. Ever since she had breakfast over at Christian's house, she no longer felt the need to release. Thinking that no one cared, that she was all alone, except for having Jose was starting to be too much for her. So, she cut herself in places that no one would expect. She thought after the first couple of times the need to cut would stop. But it only intensified. And she found herself going deeper, and cutting close to places she never thought she would in the beginning. Last week, at the gala event, she had every intention of killing herself. She didn't explain herself to Christian, and he never asked, but she did. Yes, she was drunk, but the alcohol only gave her the courage to do what she'd been thinking for the past several months.

To end it all.

But then Christian saved her. And told her that she hadn't truly lived her life. She didn't know if it was being around him, but she felt this sudden urge to try. It'd been so long since she felt that way, and she wanted to follow through with it, for once. This money would give her a chance to get away. To have a fresh start without her husband.

Walking down the stairs of her mausoleum of a home with her form fitting mint green dress, and heels to match, she gasped when she saw Jose standing in the kitchen.

"Jose! What are you doing back so early?"

Slamming the fridge shut, Jose told the staff to leave the kitchen. Striding over to her, he glared at her before slapping her across the face.

Hard.

Gasping, she clutched her hand to her face, backing up until she hit the wall. Slamming his fist beside her, he practically spit words at her.

"What am I doing home, Ana? Well, a friend of mine who was watching the house was telling me that Christian was here, in my home during the evening time. And he saw you two near the window."

Swallowing thickly, she blinked back tears.

"Ye-yes. He was here. He wanted to talk about the job position, and I invited him in for dinner."

Slamming his fist against the wall beside her head repeatedly, he shouted.

"That's not what I heard!"

Screaming, Ana shook her head.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened?!"

"He tells me that his look wasn't innocent, and he was kissing your hand. Tell me that isn't true."

Ana tried, but she was unable to keep the guilty look off her face. Seeing it, Jose raged before punching her in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees. She cried out when he grabbed her by the hair, and dragged her down the hall to his study. Along the way, Ana fought, and scratched at his hand, but was unable to get him to release her. Her shoes fell off as she was being taken into the room, and when his door swung open, he practically threw her inside. Scrambling to her back, she tried to get up, but he quickly fell on top of her, and began to choke her.

"What did I say, huh, Ana? I said that no man would ever have you. No man but me. You don't listen. Instead you open your legs, and flirt with Mr. Grey. What is it? Is it his money?" Clawing at his hands, Ana struggled the breath. She felt air quickly leaving her, and was reduced to whimpers when he began to kiss her cheek.

"Why do you push me so much?"

Ana had tears in her eyes as she shook her head, and he finally released her neck. Gasping, she turned her head away, before shoving his mouth away from her. He grabbed her hand, and twisted it back, causing her to cry out in pain. Just then a knock sounded at the door. Hissing, Jose asked what was it.

Opening it a crack, The housemaid began speaking earnestly. It's the phone. Mr. Rodriguez Senior is on the phone. He says it's urgent."

Glaring at the housekeeper, Jose nodded tersely.

"Tell him I'm coming."

"Yes sir."

Instead of leaving she stood there. Jose rolled his eyes before standing.

"I'll deal with you later."

Leaving the room, Ana waited until she heard his footsteps down the hall before she began to cry in earnest. The housekeeper, who treated Ana like a daughter hushed her. Sitting beside her on the floor, the woman began to speak.

"Darling. You can't let him continue to treat you like this. Honey, you deserve better." Lifting up soulful eyes to Maria's kind ones, Ana laid her head on her chest.

"I have nowhere to go, Maria. He has everything. I have nothing. He made it that way."

Snorting, she continued to brush Ana's hair from her face.

"Nonsense. You have me. Besides, I'm not stupid. Although I wasn't here, it doesn't take a genius to see that the new man you're working for is interested in you, and that you feel the same."

Ana blushed before shaking her head, and wiping her tears.

"He is appealing, and attractive, yes, but Maria, I can't focus on that right now. I just need peace and quiet. And to be happy. I can't think about another person but myself."

"I know. And I agree. But Ana, this isn't the first time Jose has done this to you, and it won't be the last. You have to put an end to it. And that man."

"Christian Grey?"

Nodding, she kissed her forehead.

"Yes, him. Can he not help you with having a place to stay? Just temporarily? Women have left in far worse conditions, and survived. You are no different. You are a survivor."

Clutching her hands, Ana spoke quietly.

"What about you?"  
"Pssh. What about me? I've only kept this job as long as I have because you've been here. The moment you leave, I'm quitting."

At that, Ana giggled, which is exactly what Maria wanted.

"Please my child. Leave before there is no more left of you to beat. Trust me on this."

Ana could see that Maria was very serious. They both heard the front door slam, and then a car pull out the driveway. They both locked eyes with each other, before Maria spoke one word that would change Ana's life.

"Now."

….

"Is something troubling you, Christian?"

Snapping his head back to the woman in front of him. The blonde-haired beauty did not look any of her fifty-five years. Her piercing green eyes, pale skin, tall curvaceous figure, and lustrous blonde hair spoke of someone who was decades younger. However, it was the way in which she carried herself, and the confidence, and wisdom in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Willow. I seem to be double-minded. The new planner I hired, Anastasia Rodriguez was supposed to meet me here. I'm just a bit worried about her is all."

Eyebrow raised, Willow took a sip of her wine before crossing her crisp white pantsuit leg over the other, showcasing her custom-diamond Loubutins.

"Worried? About an employee? Is she more than that?"

Putting down his phone, he glanced up at her quickly.

"What?"

Laughing airily, Willow clapped her hands.

"Oh! This is brilliant! This is why you moved up my product launch party to a month from now. You needed the girl in order to do it. Now, quit stalling, and tell me all about her," she finished, leaning forward and resting her chin in her palm. Christian was unable to stop the reddening of his cheeks, but tried to play it off.

"It's nothing, really. She just needed a job, and I was able to provide it for her."

Snorting, she reached over and patted his hand.

"Stop it. I'm like your mother. Now tell me the truth. You know I don't play around."

Christian wasn't afraid of a lot of people in his life.

Except Willow Stone.

The Stones and Greys have a long family history. Christian's father was originally set to marry Willow. She loved him, and they dated for a long time. Since both of their families ran in the underground business, everyone thought a marriage would only strengthen their families, and show a united and powerful front. But then Carrick fell in love with Grace. He married her instead. Willow was devastated, but the moment she saw how happy Carrick was, she begged her father to let him go. The family pledged loyalties, so no blood, or rivalries could start. After a couple of years, Carrick, and Willow began to form a friendship that was envied by most. Willow was never worried, as she knew Carrick's heart belonged to another.

She became an aunt to Christian and Elliott, and helped as much as she could when Carrick and Grace died. She always loved Carrick, but she knew in her heart, that as long as he loved someone as much as she loved him, she could deal with it. She told the real story years ago to Christian, and when he asked her if it was too painful to be involved with him, she told him no.

"_I see your father in you everyday. Besides, before we were lovers, we were the best of friends growing up. I could never leave Carrick's side, even when he had children."_

"Christian. I'm waiting," she reminded him gently. Sighing, he nodded before lowering her voice.

"She's married, low. To the new police chief commissioner."

Eyes wide, Willow sat up straight in her chair before whistling.

"Wow. I think we're going to need something stronger than this," she added signaling a waiter. Once she put in an order for two bourbons she asked him to continue.

"Our eyes locked across the room at the gala last week. Low, it was just, everything I thought it would be when I met the one for me. She is gorgeous, but she looked especially beautiful that night. I noticed how sad she looked. Her husband, Jose, is a terrible man. I think he abuses her."

At that, Willow gasped.

"Oh, my lord. Tell me she is alright."

When the waiter came back with their drinks, he thanked him, taking a sip before speaking again.

"I don't know. That night, I followed her. Their seemed to be a type of altercation at their table, and she stormed off. I saw her take off her shoes, and get into a cab. She went to the Aquatic park."

"Why would she-"

"She drank the rest of her wine bottle-which she took from the open bar-and walked in to try and kill herself."

Willow kept shaking her head in disbelief. It seemed to take her a minute for her mind to process everything Christian said. After taking a second sip she blinked back tears. Willow could relate to what Ana was going through only because she watched her sister suffer. It wasn't until years later she was diagnosed with clinical depression, but by then the family had been too late. Willow had found her sister in the bathtub. She had drowned herself.

"Christian," was the only word Willow could utter. Reaching over he grabbed her hand.

"I know. Thankfully I followed her, and pulled her out. She recovered at my home for a few days, and we got to talking. Low, I really need her in my life. I don't know what it is but she's special."

"You can't mix being her savior with wanting to be with her romantically. People have failed for that reason alone."

"I'm not most people," Christian said harshly. He continued when Willow nodded. "Yes, her circumstances brought us together, but Low, what I see in her is a woman who I could love fully. No holds barred. I know my profession would deter her, but I can't stay away from her. She's-"

"Your true love," Willow finished softly, tears in her eyes. Swallowing thickly, Christian silently agreed. Willow squeezed his hand once before clearing her throat.

"Well then. I do hope I get to meet this young woman who has you so enamored." Running his hand through his hair he sighed.

"I want you to like her."

"I already will. Simply because you do."

Before they could continue their conversation further, Christian's phone went off. He breathed in relief when he saw her name.

"It's her, Low."

Gesturing for him to answer it, he pressed the accept button.

"Ana. My client and I were wondering where-"

"Christian. Can you please come get me? I need help."

He noticed the shakiness of her voice, and the fact that she was breathing heavily.

"Ana? Are you alright?"

She gasped before replying softly.

"No. But hopefully I will be."

Closing his eyes, he rubbed his face before asking where Jose was. Instead of answering she remained quiet, which caused him to swear under his breath.

"Where are you?"

"At my home."

"Good. I'm on the way."

…

I know this was a tough one but remember this is a slow burn. Love ya, leave me a review, and I'll see you guys later this weekend for an update!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! Saturday was my birthday. Had a relaxed one. I can't believe I'm 29! LOL I love it already. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. We're going to do a time jump here, but nothing too serious. I will explain everything, but I want to get the story going.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

It's amazing what a month can do.

Waving good evening to her assistant, Ana walked to her company car-A 2019 Audi A5 black coupe. Starting the engine, she began going over everything for the upcoming company gala in two days.

Ever since that night-with Maria's urging-that she called Christian, her life had changed-and for the better.

There were still nights where she was wondering if she did the right thing, but then she would wake up the next day, with no fear, and realize that she did. Once Christian came by, he urged Ana to take residence at the condo building he bought.

"_It's for employees, Ana. Hannah lives on the tenth floor, and I think Ros even lives with her partner there. I'm told they even have events at the place once a month."_

"_I can't let you do that, Christian."_

_Sighing, Christian kneeled in front of her. She gasped when she saw the man in a dior suit with a cashmere coat sit beside her as if he was wearing sweatpants._

"_Christian. You'll get dirty, and I-"_

"_Don't care. I have too many to count." Uncaring of Maria staring at him in surprise, he grabbed her hand and kissed it._

"_Ana, please. I don't know everything that's going on, and you don't have to tell me; but the discoloration around your neck, and cheek says enough."_

_Ana lowered her eyes before sniffling._

"_Christian. I just-"_

"_I know," he said gently, interrupting her once more._

"_Please say yes. You will have a three bedroom condominium. I'll even take the rent out o your check."_

_At that, she laughed._

"_You were just complaining about your salary being too high. Well, this will lower it considerably," Christian jokes, glad to see a smile on her face. Glancing over at Maria, who was smiling at him, he spoke to Ana, while keeping his eyes on the woman. He was introduced briefly when the woman let him in, and led him to Ana._

"_Maria can even come. The place is very large, so you'll need help."_

_At that, Ana glanced over at the woman._

"_You'll come with me?"_

_Voice breaking, the woman bent over, and grabbed Ana's other hand._

"_If it means you getting out of this hell-hole, then yes. I will gladly quit this job, and work for you."_

_Christian was glad that someone here was looking out for her, and would see that Maria was paid handsomely for it._

"_Do you need to pack anything?" he asked Maria. She shook her head. _

"_No. I live not too far from Polk street."_

_Frowning, Christian asked if she lived alone._

"_Yes. My husband died a couple of years ago."_

"_Well then. I suggest you come to live with Ana."_

_Huffing, the woman straightened out her uniform._

"_Sir-"_

_Holding up a hand he waited for her to stop speaking before he began._

"_Listen. I have my very own housekeeper as well. She cooks, and cleans. She's more of a family friend than anything else. She lives on my property. You can live in the spare room near the kitchen. It has a full suite, so it essentially is like an apartment."_

_Before she could open her mouth, Christian continued._

"_You will need to plan Ana's meal and upkeep the home. The pay will reflect that." Placing a free hand on her hip, she scowled at the man._

"_I see you are very high-handed."_

_At Ana's giggle, then hiccup, her face softened. Raising her eyes to heaven, she sighed before shrugging._

"_What the heck. Sure. That is, if you don't mind, Ana."_

_Eyes wide, she shook her head._

"_I would prefer it."_

_Ana heard a noise coming from the back of the house, and instantly froze up. Maria wrung her hands together, before announcing she would go check it out. She came back moments later with looks of relief._

"_It was nothing, dear. Just the neighbors dog."_

_Ana nodded before sagging a bit. Christian took off his coat and placed it over her cold shoulders._

"_Ana. Do you need to pack anything?"_

_The entire time Christian was talking, she kept her gaze on Maria who kept nodding. It was as if she was silently urging her to go. To listen to the man._

"_No. I'm not taking anything from here. I want new things," she finished, turning her attention back to Christian. Smoothing her hair from her face, he nodded._

"_Then new things you will have."_

And she did. After being helped into his car by Taylor, Christian had Taylor drive Maria back home where she let Christian know she would pack as much as she could.

"_Don't rush. I will send a moving company over within the hour. They will box, and pack everything away. Just let them know what you want to take, and what you want placed in storage."_

_She seemed floored by his gesture, and told him so._

"_Thank you, Mr. Grey. I have a shoebox of an apartment, so everything I own I will be taking with me."_

"_Very well. It will fit in your new apartment, I can assure you."_

By midnight on the same day, Everything Maria owned was in her new suite/apartment within Ana's new condo. While Christian took her to the hospital to get checked out-all off the books of course-he texted Willow to help him get Ana's new apartment in order.

"_I know I left in a hurry, and I will explain everything later, but Ana is moving into the condo building I own. I need help with getting things she may need."_

"_Say no more, darling. I will have everything outfitted for her by the time you arrive with her back at the place."_

"_Thank you, Low. I owe you."_

"_Yes, you do," She laughed throatily, to which he also laughed._

"_How will I repay this?"_

"_By letting me meet this woman when she is settled. Do not forget, dear."_

"_I won't."_

Christian explained this to Ana when she arrived to find the place decorated exactly as she would. It was full of life, and color, and she loved the master suite. She had everything she could ever need, and when she walked into the closet, she was stunned at the amount of tagged clothes in her walk-in space.

"_My aunt helped me. If you don't like anything, you can throw it out. I know you'll buy what you need, and want, but at least you'll have a start."_

_Hands clutched to her chest, she shook her head in disbelief._

"_This is more than a start. Christian, this is too much! How will I ever pay this back?" She asked. He could see her begin to get worked up, so he guided her to a plush new chair sitting in the center of her new closet, and kneeled in front of her._

"_Ana. This is not a tit for tat. I have more money than I know to do with. This is not something that I will be holding over you. This is all yours. You will earn it when you come to work for me in the next week, trust me," he added, to which she laughed softly._

_Reaching out, she squeezed his hand._

"_Thank you. For everything."_

_He was moved to see the raw sincerity in her eyes. It was something he hardly ever saw. It was also what let him know she was a good person, and he was making the right choice._

"_Anytime, Ana."_

_She was about to speak, but then seemed to think better of it, and shook her head. Curious, Christian asked her what she was about to say. She blushed before answering._

"_I think you're my own personal knight in shining armor," she whispered. Christian's eyebrows shot up to his hairline before he stood._

"_I'm not a good person, Ana. Knight in shining armor is the complete opposite of what I am." Frowning, she stood._

"_What do you mean?" She asked staring up into his eyes. He was torn, but he knew right now wasn't the time to talk about anything serious. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he sighed._

"_Nothing. Thank you for the compliment. I must get going. Call me if you need anything else, Ana. And I mean that."_

Flashing her badge, she nodded to the guard who let her into the secure garage. That was another thing she liked about her new life. She felt completely safe. Others would complain about the increased security, but after having to look over her shoulder everytime she left the house alone when she was with Jose was a breath of fresh air. Pulling into her assigned parking, she cut the engine, and grabbed her purse. Before she opened her door however, her phone began to ring. She closed her eyes before pulling the phone out of her purse.

"Please don't be Jose, again."

Opening her eyes, her heart dropped when she saw it was indeed, Jose. Since the night she left, he'd been calling her phone non-stop. She never answered it, but she did listen to the messages. They started off morosely, with him saying how sorry he was and that he would never do it again. But after the sixth message, they became more threatening.

"I saw where you now live. Oh, so now you've become Mr. Grey's favorite? Is sleeping with him a perk of the job? Ana, when I get my hands on you, you better hope and pray I don't find out that you've been with him. I will kill you."

Ana never deleted the messages. They were all saved on her phone. The last one which was yesterday chilled her to the bone.

"My man tried to get into the building. He was going to bring you to me. Imagine his surprise when the security wouldn't let him through. Ana, you can't hide away in your Grey tower forever. I will have you back. Sooner or later."

After that message, she stopped checking her voicemail. The sinister tone in his voice chilled her to the bone. She didn't want to be anywhere near Jose, and she knew she should say something, but she didn't want to pop her current bubble of happiness. She hadn't had this much peace and joy in a long time. She wanted it to stay this way for just a while longer, before she had to take off her blinders, and let reality set in.

She was running away from an abusive husband. She knew that telling Christian would only make him go after the man. To be honest, she wasn't sure if he already started, but she never asked, and he never volunteered information.

Speaking of Christian.

Apart from some work meetings, she'd rarely seen the man. She was starting to think that he wasn't as into her as he once portrayed.

_Get a grip, Ana. Once he saw your baggage, he helped you get a new place, and split. Just be grateful for the new home, and life, _Her conscious always told her on the daily. She was very much grateful but she still thought there was something-

_What?_

Even as she pondered it, she knew it would go nowhere. She was still very much married, and had to remember that. So, Ana took a deep breath, slid her phone back into her purse, and plastered back on her happy face. For now, she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

….

"The kid is terrified, Christian."

Leaning against the deserted building right next to the docks at Pier 94, Christian stuck his hands in his jeans pocket, grateful for the leather coat shielding most of the Pacific Ocean wind.

"He should be, Ros. The kid tried to black ball me, and because of his actions both of his partners were killed."

Stubbing out her cigarette, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know. It's great that he fears you, but how do we know that anything he tells us isn't crap because he doesn't want to get shot."

Sighing, Christian pushed himself off the building before he stood in front of her.

"Because we check, then verify. If it's wrong, we kill him. If it's right, we continue to process his papers, so he gets a new life outside the U.S. let him choose the country. It'll motivate him. Now, what does he have so far?"

"The guy he's working with is PC Jose Rodriguez. The man is in debt up to his eyeballs. He didn't let Anastasia know any of this. Even his parents don't know how far in the hole he is. He's been having an affair with one of Chicago's wealthiest daughters. Her family is the founder of the entire city."

"Really?"

Rolling her eyes, she stuck out a heeled boot.

"Please let me finish. A new episode of This is Us is coming tonight, and I truly don't want to miss it."

"You want to watch a family drama sitcom over talking business."

Looking at him as if he were stupid she nodded.

"Yes. I can kill anyone, anytime. Randall, Beth, Toby, Kate, Jack, and Rebecaa are once in a lifetime."

"Kill me now," Christian said to Ros, who only raised her brow.

"Whatever. Anyways, he's broke. He spent all of his wife's money from her parent's death, and apparently she has no clue. The kid says that his sources said that he was even contemplating killing Ana. He already pulled out a three million dollar life insurance policy on her."

Christian whistled before gesturing for her to continue.

"However, when one of his friends told him about the illegal gun shipment supposedly coming a month ago-"

"Was he a former employee of ours?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to need his name, Ros."

"Sure thing, Boss. As I was saying, he, I'm sorry, Michael, spilled the beans to Jose. He said that the amount of guns would be worth millions, and since he knew the schedule, he could intercept it, and grab the product. That was when the kid and his two former mates were hired."

"So, Mr. Rodriguez is desperate for money? Doesn't he know that desperation will get him found out, or worse, killed?"

Pulling out another cigarette, Ros nodded.

"That's what I said. Taylor and I have been listening to his conversations whenever he calls the kid. He's frustrated that Ana was able to leave, and hasn't come back, and he's worried that people are starting to talk. Even his father is starting to put up a big fuss."

"What about the guy watching Ana?"

"It's actually the same Michael. He's been watching her get to work, and come home, but he's unable to enter the building. Taylor says that he hasn't come back when the head of security threatened to call the police."

"Where is this Michael, now?"

"Taylor texted me about twenty minutes ago. Said he just left his usual spot near Escala. Headed back to his apartment in the Tenderloin."

Christian had been unable to talk with Taylor for the last couple of days. He's had Sawyer take him around, because Taylor was highly skilled at recon duty. Even now, he knew that Taylor was watching both Ana, and him, from Christian's home base near land's end.

"Thanks Ros. Tell the kid good job, and let him know of my company event in two days. Make sure he's there."

Eyes wide, Ros stood up straighter.

"You want him to come to the event that Ana has planned? Wouldn't that shake her up?" Ros asked. Over the past couple of weeks, Ros had gotten to know Anastasia, and she found herself liking the young woman. She was quiet, and kind, but had a sharp wit, and sense of humor once she got over her shyness. Ros saw warmth, and something else in his eyes at the mention of Ana, but she knew to keep her mouth shut. If Christian wanted something, he was going to go after it, not caring one iota about the fallout.

"It will. But, I will be there, and he needs to see that he is losing control, and fast. As a matter of fact, make sure that it seems exclusive to get invited."

Ros had no idea what he was planning, but knew to trust him.

"Alright. I'll get it done. What else do you need from me?"

"Nothing. I'll head over to Michael now."

….

Fifteen minutes later put Christian back in the heart of the city. He told Sawyer to park three blocks away.

"Stay here, Sawyer. I'll walk."

Glancing around the neighborhood, Sawyer raised a brow. He grew up in Detroit, so nothing shocked him, but his boss came from Mafia royalty. Still Mafia, but it's a rich Grey lineage. Knowing what he was thinking, Christian smirked.

"I think I can make it a couple of blocks. If I'm not back in an hour, call my lawyer."

Stepping out of the Black Range Rover, He slid his hands in his pockets, and pretended to be passing by the loin to get to his next destination. When he saw the flashing lights of the hostel, he knew the next building was where Michael lived. Opening the door, he ignored the urine smell in the lobby, and walked over to the guy sealed shut behind the welcome desk.

"Yeah?" the man questioned warily. Christian almost snorted out a laugh.

_How are you terrified to work here? _He thought in amusement. He almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Listen. I need to see a Michael Brick."

"Sir, I'm not allowed to-"

Before he could finish, Christian pulled out an envelope, and slid it under the divide. He waited until the man opened the paper, and was satisfied to see his eyes widen in shock.

"He's in room 412."

"Thank you. Oh, and do yourself a favor, huh? Erase me talking to you. I wasn't here. Get rid of the feed, or you won't make it to your next birthday."

Gulping, the man nodded, before pulling out a tape.

"I'm destroying it now."

Tapping the window, Christian nodded.

"Good idea."

Walking up the stairs, Christian made sure that there were no people in the hall. The video feed was destroyed. He needed to make a point. Ana needed to be safe at all costs, and he knew this was part one of making sure his plan worked. When he got to the third floor, he put on his leather gloves.

_Couldn't leave any trace._

…..

Hearing knocking at the door, Michael ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I'm coming already! Jeez."

Flinging the door open, Michael was about to shout when he recognized the person, but by then it was too late. Covering his mouth, Christian quickly pulled out his hunting knife from his back pocket before stabbing him twice. Once in the stomach, the other under the ribcage, and right at the heart. Grabbing the floundering man, he quickly kicked the door shut behind himself before throwing him on the couch.

"I hear you're following Anastasia."

Eyes wide, the man tried denying it by shaking his head. Christian slapped him across the face before tsking.

"No, don't lie to me. You're about to die anyway, but I heard it was a bad thing to lie before you die. Now, tell me before you bleed out. Other than Jose, who are you working with?"

"It's his father, man," Michael gasped out. Frowning, Christian asked him what he meant.

"His dad. Jose had Ana's parents killed. When his dad found out, he tried covering it up. His mom has no idea. She never really liked her."

"Jose had Ana's parents killed?"

Gasping, he nodded.

"Now he wants to finish her off," Christian said aloud, to which Michael answered.

"Yes. Ana's parents saved a lot of money. In the event of her death, her spouse would receive the additional two million. It was only in case of no other relatives being alive. They thought Ana would have children."

With the life policy, and the rest of the inheritance, Jose could live a comfortable life. Pay off his debts, and have any woman of his choosing. Christian's attention was pulled by the man beginning to convulse. Sighing, Christian waited until he no longer breathed.

Quickly, Christian severed two fingers, and placed them in a bag he pulled out of his back pocket. He then took a picture of the body with his phone. He would have the fingers, along with the picture sent to Jose tomorrow. He was glad he got no blood on his clothes, and grabbed a town from the kitchen taking it with him. Taking the back stairwell, he waited until he got outside, and a block away before taking off the gloves and throwing them in a dumpster. Seeing Sawyer parked in the same space, he jogged across the street, and quickly got in.

"Make sure this gets to Taylor. I've already texted him the picture," Christian said, placing the black back in the passenger seat.

"Yes, sir. Anywhere else?"

"Home. But do me a favor? Please make sure that Ana gets a dozen pink roses tonight. No later than one a.m."

"Yes, sir."

Settling in his seat, Christian smirked.

_I love playing games, Jose. Let's see if you can play along._

…_.._

LOL We about to see a whole 'notha side of Christian. Love you all leave me a review, and see ya next week!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: LOL surprise! Finished my homework early, so I decided to drop y'all a lil' something. May even upload one more chapter this week. I'm still working on If You Love Me, it's not over, but I still have stuff to say over here, so I'm saying it...Love you all! Oh, and I don't like Diamond Black for a name. I've decided Christian will be known as Black Heart in the mafia world. LOL roll with it, ladies….hahaha!

All mistakes are my own.

….

Jose saw an envelope addressed to him from Michael, and breathed a sigh of relief. He typically heard from the man every night, but he began to worry. It had been an entire day, and he hadn't heard from him. He knew that he was probably busy with watching Ana, so he gave him a break, but he was starting to feel a bit antsy.

_Take a deep breath._

He'd been calling everyone he could to try and get to this event his absentee wife was throwing. It was already shaping up to be an event for the ages, but it was a hot ticket, and he had to promise with some police chief commissioner favors to get on the elite list. Luckily, he was able to. Come tomorrow, he would show up, unannounced, and surprise his lovely wife. She would be leaving with him, and this would all be put behind them.

"Jose, I have the mayor on line two."

Sticking his head out of the office, he winked at his secretary, with the long legs. She was definitely a lot of fun last month. And judging by the way she was smiling at him, he knew he would have to take her out for a good time again.

"Thank you, Stacey. Tell him I'm busy, and that I'll call later today."

"Yes, sir."

Smirking, he closed, and locked his office door, before opening the contents. Dumping the bag, he jumped from his chair, before yelping. He plugged his nose when he saw two very old, and mangled fingers with dried blood around them. Dread filling in his stomach, he picked up the envelope, seeing a note, along with what looked like a picture. His eyes widened when he saw Michael's lifeless eyes staring into the camera. Pulling out the note, he read the contents of the note, twice.

**That was cute. You know, the thing you've been doing with Michael. But I want to play a game. A more fun and exciting game? What about you?**

Gritting his teeth, Jose balled up the paper, before flinging it on his desk. Who could have sent him this note? Granted, he had the kid working on busting Blackheart, and he thought for certain it was Christian Grey, but he was still unsure. The man had ties all around the city. He couldn't just accuse him. If he was wrong, God only knew what would happen to him. He needed to figure this out, and quickly.

…

Ana was giggling at a funny story Hannah was telling her, when she felt a presence behind her in their break room. Hannah only grinned, and winked before clearing her throat.

"So, yeah. Anyways, I better head on out, Ana. I want to get started on emailing the list of people you gave me to confirm the party guests." Turning her head slightly to the right, behind Ana, she smiled at Christian.

"Hello Mr. Grey."

Returning her smile easily, he slipped his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning Ms. Hannah. And please, its Christian." She giggled at that before nodding, and quickly left the room. Once it was the two of them only, Christian closed, and locked the break door. Ana took a breath, and finally turned around. She knew her cheeks were red, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. Smiling wickedly at her, he stepped closer.

"Hi."

Ana swallowed when she saw him walking towards her. Quickly, she glanced around the room, before putting the table between them. Christian paused, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think a table will stop me?" He asked playfully. Unable to help herself, Ana giggled before covering her mouth. Christian's face softened when he saw her cover her giggle.

"Ana."

Unable to help it, she sighed.

"Christian. This is all moving too fast."

"You mean last night?"

Blushing, she nodded her head.

_Hearing knocking at her door, Ana froze for a brief moment, thinking that Jose had finally gotten into the building. She took a deep breath, before crawling out of bed and putting on her silk black robe that matched her silk floor-length spaghetti strapped gown. It was so thin, it was almost transparent, but Ana loved it because she never got to wear pretty things. Before, she had to make sure she pleased Jose, and he only liked her in garments that were always too tight, or uncomfortable. She rectified that when she received her first check._

_Walking down the hall, and past the kitchen, Ana saw Maria stick her head out her door, and when she looked at Ana, silent question in her gaze, Ana shrugged._

"_Ana, it's one a.m. in the morning. Sweetie, it can't be good," she whispered. Keeping her voice low, Ana pointed to the door._

"_I'm just going to see what it is through the peep-hole."_

"_Okay."_

_Walking on her tip toe, Ana frowned when she saw roses in front of her door._

_A dozen pink ones._

"_It's nothing, Maria. Just some flowers."_

_Eyebrows raised in surprise, Maria was about to ask who from, but the smile, and blush on Ana's face said it all. Oh, young love, she thought to herself._

"_Okay. Well i'm going back to bed. Don't stay up too late, sweetie. I want you to eat ALL of your breakfast tomorrow."_

_Rolling her eyes playfully, she nodded._

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Hmph."_

_Once her door shut, she unlocked the bolts before opening the door. Smiling, Ana bent down, and inhaled the fragrance. Suddenly, a voice from down the shadowy hallway caused her to jump, then relax when she realized who it was._

"_You know, I was going to wait until tomorrow to ask you how you liked the flowers, but I couldn't wait. I had to see your face for myself," Christian said huskily, stepping into the light. He walked into he stood in front of her. His eyes were ravenous as he drank in Ana in her black silk gown. Apart from red, black was his favorite color, and he especially liked how it looked against her pale skin, and chestnut locks, which were flowing around her shoulders, and down her back._

"_Christian, these are beautiful. How did you-"_

"_I heard you before our meeting started last week. Hannah asked you what you're favorite flower was, and color because she was thinking of adding some to the front office, and you told her. I knew I had to get you some roses. But you needed ones to brighten your home."_

_Eyes glistening with tears, Ana didn't realize she was crying until he reached up and wiped her cheek._

"_Don't cry, Ana."_

_Shaking her head, she sighed._

"_I'm sorry, it's just, no one has ever given me something so beautiful. Something I actually wanted."_

_Stepping closer, until he was crowding her space, he placed his hands gently on her shoulders, before slowly sliding his hands down to her sides, and hips._

"_You should have roses everyday. I'll make sure of it. All I ask is that you continue to let me see you smile everyday. That's payment enough."_

_Ana inhaled his wonderful scent, this time smelling a bit like rain. As if he could read her thoughts, he spoke quietly._

"_I was on my way home. Left something at the office I wanted to work on, then decided to head home. It surprised me that it started raining."_

_As soon as the words left his mouth, Ana thought she heard the rain pickup from where she was standing. His scent, along with the drops of rain on his leather jacket, and hair made for a dangerous combination. If possible, his eyes looked sharper, and more intense when he gazed at her. _

_Breaking eye contact, she held up the flowers between them._

"_Come inside. I want to put these on the kitchen counter."_

_Turning, Ana heard his heavied boots follow her to the wide, expansive kitchen. She adjust them, adding some water to a vase, and smiling when she saw how pretty they looked in her bright kitchen._

"_I see you've made some changes to the place," Christian said, to which she nodded, and glanced around herself._

"_Yes. Maria and I have been having a wonderful time."_

_And they had. The all stainless steel kitchen now had splashes of color, even yellow curtains over the window located over the sink. There was a stained glass bowl filled with fruit, and candles that set on the kitchen table. There were boards with funny sayings related to a kitchen, and there was even a small television on top of the refrigerator. Ana was leaned against the counter, with her arms crossed watching him take in all the room._

"_I can't wait to see what you've done with the rest of the place."_

"_I'll just have to invite you then," Ana added, before stopping herself._

_Turning, he raised a brow before smiling at her._

"_Is that an invite? If so, I accept."_

_Blushing, she glanced down at her fingers, frowning, when she saw them knotted together._

"_Yes. It's an invite."_

_When she looked up again, moments later, she gasped when she saw Christain standing once more in front of her. She felt her heart racing when his arms caged her in. She found she wasn't scared of him, but excited. For the first time in her life, her heart was racing in a good way, and she didn't want it to stop._

_The darkness of the kitchen, with the heavy rain increasing only added to the intimate moment between the two. Leaning forward, Christian whispered the next words over her skin._

"_Ana. I'm going to kiss you now. Stop me if you don't want this." he warned. Instead she only whimpered before shaking her head._

"_I'm not going to stop you, Christian."_

_Without delay, Christian sealed his lips over Ana's. She sighed, before she began to sag almost immediately, and he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist. Ana was stiff in the beginning, but once he pulled her against his body, her hands slowly slid up his muscled arms, and wound around his neck. She began to return his kiss just as feverishly as he was. She felt herself becoming breathless when he pulled away and licked at her lips. Keeping his eyes open, and connected to her, he squeezed her backside gently._

"_Open your mouth for me, Anastasia."_

_It was his voice that sealed the deal for her. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, eyes wide when he began to lick at her mouth once more. She closed her eyes when he covered her mouth with his, and rubbed his tongue against her own. She ran her hands through his hair, gently rubbing her tongue back against his. He groaned before crushing her against him, and placing her on the counter. Gasping, Ana pulled away, but he began placing kisses along her neck, and to the top of her dress. Her robe had fallen open a while ago, so he was able to run his hands over the silky material. Christian knew in that moment, if he didn't stop, this would end up in her bedroom, and she wasn't ready for that with him._

_Not yet._

_Groaning this time as if he were in pain, he rested his head on her chest, before speaking quiet words._

"_I should go, Ana."_

_Biting her lip, Ana knew he was right. It was frustrating, but if she were honest with herself, she wasn't ready for anything more._

_Not yet._

"_I know. You should go."_

_Christian rested his head on her chest for one second longer before stepping back. Jumping from the counter, he watched as she tied the robe._

"_That's pretty on you. Tell me who it's by, and I'll buy one in every color for you."_

_Laughing in disbelief, Ana ran a hand through her heavy hair before shaking her head._

"_No, Christian. I can buy my own clothes. You've done enough."_

_Raising a brow, he sighed before rolling his eyes playfully._

"_If you insist."_

"_I do," she said giggling._

_Grabbing her hand, he spoke softly._

"_Walk me out."_

_Following him, she watched his body moved from behind, and couldn't help but admire the power in his stride. When he got to the door, and opened it, she focused her attention back on his face._

"_Ana. You are temptation personified. Jose was an idiot."_

_Ana felt herself flushing at the praise. She'd never been someone's temptation before! Christian could sense that she didn't know what else to say, and smiled. Reaching up, he cupped her face, before kissing her softly one more time._

"_Laters, baby."_

Ana was pulled from her trip down memory lane when she saw him moving closer. She only moved around the table.

"Last night was-"

"Amazing. Out of this world. The best kiss I've ever had," Christian supplied cheekily, must to her pleasure.

"Christian, please. I'm trying to be mature about this."

"As am I. I like you. I find you attractive. I want you in my bed. Under me. And you want that too."

Ana didn't know how to take Christian openly chasing her. It was-

_Sexy._

"Uh. I, ah," she started only to be interrupted by the man.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to take your virtue. I wanted to ask you if you would be so kind as to be my date for this event you've planned for my company."

Surprised, Ana stopped walking.

"Seriously? But, I'll already be there. Plus I have to make sure everything is running smoothly."

Straightening out his tie, he nodded.

"I have the utmost confidence that everything will run smoothly. Ana, as CEO and founder of this company, it's only fair that I have the woman who coordinated everything for me."

"Oh. So, you're only asking because of that."

"You know that's not the only reason."

Deciding to talk about the elephant in the room, Ana shook her head.

"I'm married."

"Semantics," he said just as quickly.

Growling, she placed her hands on her hips.

"I started going to counseling."

"Good."

"I still have issues I need to work out, Christian. I have baggage."

"Who doesn't?"

Getting frustrated, Ana turned to face the window. She needed time to process what he was saying. She felt him standing behind her before he physically turned her around. Gently he backed her up against the wall.

"Ana. We all have problems. No person is perfect. There are still some things about me you have no clue about. Things I'm afraid of telling you, for fear you may run away."

Looking up at him, she wondered what on earth it could be.

"But, Christian-"

"I just don't see how you can't still be under me while you work those things out."

Eyes wide, she slapped at his chest.

"Or on top. Hey, I'm no male chauvinist."

Rolling her eyes, she glanced away. But not before Christian saw that smile on her face.

"Christian."

"Say you'll go with me. Then we can talk about you accompanying me sailing this weekend. I have somebody I want you to meet, who'll be sailing with us."

Sighing in exasperation, she placed her hands on her hips. A look which Christian liked.

A lot.

"You know, you're pretty exhausting."

Smiling like a little boy, he grinned.

"That's what my brother says when I want something desperately." Sobering up, he spoke huskily.

"And make no mistake, I want you Ms. Anastasia Steele," he said, leaving out her married name.

"Christian."

"Anastasia."

Deciding to give in, she nodded.

"Alright. But remember, I'm going in the capacity as your planner. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Whatever you say. I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow at seven p.m. is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Christian's phone rang, reminding them both of where they were.

"That's work calling. We'll talk later?"

Nodding, she was about to reply when he kissed her once on the neck, then the cheek.

"Goodbye my lovely Ana."

…

LOL. Lordt have mercy. Christian is in this...Apparently so is Ana. Love y'al leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: What? So soon?

Oh, and **kkuliszwski**? Here's your birthday gift. LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Here we go!

…..

"I'm going to be sick."

Shushing her, Maria pushed back Ana's hair. The young woman, who, she'd come to see as a daughter looked absolutely stunning. She was standing in the center of the foyer, waiting for Christian to come get her. The man would be at Ana's apartment in ten minutes, and Maria had watched Ana work herself up into a frenzy. When she saw her hands begin to shake, and Ana about to make some excuses to head to the bathroom, Maria immediately blocked her.

"No."

"What? Maria, I just told you, I have to go to the restroom."

Holding her hands out, Maria kept her gaze on Ana. she knew what Ana had been doing to herself in the bathroom while under Jose's roof, but she wasn't going to stand by, and let her harm herself anymore. This was a second chance of life for Anastasia, and Maria was going to make sure that Ana lived all of it. She would deal with her problems like everyone else had to. Head on, with support, and hopefully her therapist.

"You just left, sweetie. You are fine. You will be fine. What did the therapist say?"

Blinking, Ana began to slightly shake before sliding gently to the floor. Maria helped her, and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

"Shh. It's okay sweetheart. You're doing so good," Maria kept murmuring into her ear. It wasn't until Ana began to shake, that Maria knew she had snapped out of her haze.

"Thank you, Maria. I, um. I-"

Squeezing her hand, she waited until Ana looked at her.

"It's okay, darling. You're doing so well."

"Really? Because it doesn't always feel like it. I want this party to go well, there's a lot riding on it, and it's the first thing I've done since I left Jose, and it will no doubt be very public, and people will ask me about him, and I'll-"

"You'll hold your head up high and smile like the beautiful, confident woman you are. Ana, you are strong. You left him, and you are a better woman for it. I know it was hard, but honey, you have nothing to hide. You have a wonderful job, a lovely home, and you can do anything, and go anywhere. You are a free woman. Be that woman I see everyday."

Ana sniffled before wiping under her eyes.

"Oh, Maria. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here with me."

"You'll never have to find out. Now get off the floor my darling girl. That dress is too beautiful to mess up."

Giggling, Ana let Maria assist her up off the floor. By the time she had readjusted her hair, makeup, and heels, the doorbell rang. The two glanced at one another before they both started to laugh. Squaring the shoulders, Ana grabbed her purse and coat before walking to the door. Maria was standing several feet behind her, offering her silent, and emotional support. Ana shouldn't have worried, though. Because the moment she opened the door, Christian looked at her as if she was a goddess reincarnate.

"Anastasia Steele. You are, quite frankly, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." And to him, she was.

She was dressed in a long sleeve, floor length gold gown that seemed to shimmer. The front had a deep cut. There was a slit that stopped at her knee on the right side, and it showcased very high gold heels to match. Her hair was full of loose waves that tumbled across her shoulders and back, and her eyes, lips, and nails were all a shimmery gold dust color.

Stunning was far to tame a word, but that's what Christian thought. When she turned around to say goodbye to Maria, Christian bit back his groan. Her back was completely bare, which let him know that she was without a bra tonight

_God help me, _He thought silently. Maria caught his gaze, and smirked knowingly.

"Have a good evening, dear."

"I will, Maria."

"I will take good care of her, Mrs. Sanchez," Christian added kindly. At that, she huffed.

"You better. Or I will come and find you, Mr. Grey."

At that, he raised a brow.

"Yes, ma'am."

Once Maria shut the door behind them, she sighed, before fanning herself.

"That man is too sexy for his own good," she murmured to herself.

…..

Once the door shut behind them, Ana walked silently by Christian. She kept sneaking glances at him, amazed at how handsome he looked. He was always clean shaven, but tonight, it looked as if he'd taken it a step further. He was in an all black suit, with a black shirt to match. It wasn't a tuxedo, but on him, it looked just as formal. She liked that he didn't have a tie on, instead to leave the first two buttons of his shirt undone. His shoes were just as black, and shiny, and the gold watch he was wearing spoke of his wealth. When the elevator doors shut, Christian reached out, and pressed the stop button.

"Christian, what are you doing, I-"

Slowly, and like a predator, Christian backed Ana up until she was against the wall. Placing his hands on her hips, he slid his hands up until they rested on her naked back. Then, he moved them to the front of her dress, cupping her breasts. She gasped, letting her head fall back. Crowding her even more, he bent down slightly and placed a kiss on her throat, before trailing kisses to her chin, cheeks, and finally her full lips. Quickly, he coaxed her mouth open, pulling her tongue out to play with his. Ana was unable to think. His hands were moving everywhere, all at once, and his mouth was doing such delicious things with her own, she didn't want it to stop. She wanted him to keep going. She wanted more. Reaching up, she ran her hands up to his shoulders, before letting them hand over his broad frame. Pulling away from her mouth, he licked at his own lips. Hiking her leg to his waist, he grunted when she squeezed, and groaned in satisfaction when she whimpered as he grinded into her.

"This is what you do to me, Ana. all day. Every second, minute, and hour I am hard because of you."

Biting her lip, she watched as his eyes seemed to burn with an intensity she'd never seen before. Ana felt completely wrecked.

And they hadn't even left her building yet. Chest heaving, nipples hard, and poking through her dress, she licked her own lips.

"Christian."  
He moved her leg higher, before raising the dress and letting his fingers roam at where her-

_Wait a second…_

"No panties, Anastasia?"

Flushing, she explained hastily.

"It would have left lines in my dress. So, I took them off." She shrugged one shoulder, and Christian smirked.

"You won't hear me complaining."

Just as Christian was about to place his hands where he'd been dying to since he met Ana, the elevator intercom went off.

"Hello? Is anyone hurt? Is the elevator stuck?"

Christian dropped his head to Ana's chest, and groaned loudly. Ana bit her lip, but Christian could tell from the way her chest was shaking, she was laughing.

"You think this is funny?" he asked lightly.

"No," Ana said, though clear amusement was in her voice.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Is anyone hurt?"

Growling, Christian pushed off Ana, and turned, stabbing the red button.

"Yes, I'm in excruciating pain. You will feel said pain shortly," Christian deadpanned. Slapping his arm, Ana rolled her eyes, before pushing him away from the button, and pressing it herself.

"Yes, we are fine. My, uh, the person I am with had a momentary panic attack, and didn't want anyone to see it before he got off the elevator."

"Oh. Is this Ms. Steele?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, we just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Take your time."

Once the man cut the intercom, Ana opened her purse and adjusted her lipstick, and dress. The whole time, she could feel Christian's eyes on her, but it wasn't until she felt his arms on her shoulders, and gently turning her that she met his gaze.

"Did I go too far, Ana?" he asked, hoping he didn't scare her away. Sighing, she closed up her purse before reaching up, and wiping her lipstick off his lips.

"No," she said softly.

His eyes lightened in relief. Deciding to be a little more honest with him, she answered.

"I feel so many things with you, Christian. After we have any intense moment, I don't know how to act, or how you want me to act."

Frowning, Christian shook his head.

"How I want you to act? Ana, I want you to be yourself. Never, ever be anything but yourself in front of me. The woman I am attracted to is you." Cupping her cheeks in his hand, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Promise me, Ana. Promise me that you'll never change. No matter what happens."

Ana saw the earnest look in his eyes, and she knew he meant every word. She didn't know what it was about Christian, but she felt that she could trust him. Maybe others couldn't; but she could. And right now, that was all that mattered to her.

"I promise, Christian."

He smiled slightly, before leaning down and kissing her lips one more time.

"I've held you captive long enough. It's time for everyone to see the beautiful woman who planned my wonderful event."

Blushing, she began to fidget with her fingers.

"We'll see about that."

Winking at her, he turned and pressed the elevator button, to resume their trip.

"Oh, I have no doubt of your expertise."

…..

Ana did absolutely wonderful.

People were praising her work. She was talking to a lot high society individuals. Some, she had even come to know when she was with Jose. Meanwhile, Christian had been mingling with a few potential business investors of his own.

"Splendid event Mr. Grey. I agree with you, son. The future is definitely with technology. I love the campaign, and the initiative you took to help those unfortunate in other countries, even in the U.S."

The man currently talking to Christian was the former police chief commissioner. Blake Creekson retired years ago, and since then, he'd been working with troubled youth in low-income areas around the city. Christian liked the man because he didn't pussyfoot around. He meant what he said, and he followed his word. Carrick always used to say to trust a man who stood by his word. He did, and so, Christian trusted him. Christian's dad put him on their payroll a long time ago, but Blake never seemed to mind. Especially when we helped to find the man who killed his wife and son because Blake did a drug bust, and put the guy's brother in jail for life. Over the years, Christian had seen him more of a father figure than anything else, and he knew Blake saw him as a son.

Nodding, Christian took a sip of his drink before answering.

"Yeah. Everyone wants to help other countries, and I agree that we should; however, what about the children going hungry to bed every night here? Why can't we have just as much compassion, and drive to help them, as we do overseas?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, son. It's just how the world works."

Their conversation halted when they saw Anastasia climbing on the stage. Someone whistled at her as she adjusted her dress, which caused her to blush, before laughing lightly.

"Why thank you," she murmured, to which other joined in laughter. Clasping her hands together, Ana beamed.

"I want to thank you all for attending this event. Grey Enterprises is thriving, and moving into water, and power initiatives that are only enhancing this wonderful city of San Francisco. Being here tonight, shows you all care what happens to not only the city, but our environment. We appreciate your donations, and we want you all to know that half of the proceeds will go to the hunger initiative that Mr. Grey, and Ms. Bayley started almost two years ago today."

After a polite applause, Ana smiled.

"Later on tonight, a lucky winner will receive two tickets to the Golden State Warriors Game, followed by dinner with the owner of the team and his wife."

Guests looked genuinely surprised, and even Christian was amazed at how quickly, Ana obtained such a prize.

"So, we want to thank you again, please continue to enjoy the refreshments, and let us know if you need anything."

After another polite applause, Ana stepped down, and the music resumed.

"I'm so happy for that young lady."

Turning his attention from Ana, Christian raised a brow at Blake.

"Mrs. Rodriguez, you mean?"

Blake smirked before he took a sip of his drink.

"Son, I was born, but not yesterday. Do not pretend to not know what I am talking about."

"I didn't presume anything."

Rolling his eyes, he spoke as if Christian hadn't interrupted him.

"My friend down at city hall told me that she filed for divorce papers, and I even heard through the grapevine that restraint orders were also in the works."

Eyebrows raised to his head, Christian swallowed his own drink, before placing his empty glass on a passing waiter's tray.

"She is already filing for divorce?"

"That's what they say. Honestly, I thought she was too sweet, and kind for a snake like Jose. I never liked the man."

"I'm surprised. I thought you hand-picked him?"

Snorting, Blake nodded, and thanked a passing waiter for taking his drink before answering.

"No. His daddy did that, then paid the board to make sure they were all on the same page. That kid is a punk with no real life experience to do the job properly, and no finesse. If he doesn't watch it, he'll get himself killed."

"When I first met Ana, she looked to be upset with him."

"Yeah. Worst kept secret that he abuses her. Several men have tried to step in, but soon found themselves replaced, or transferred. The others got the message pretty quickly. If I were still on the force, he would've been out of there."

Christian broke eye contact with Blake before glancing around the room. He spoke lowly.

"When I found her, she was at her wits end."

"Then, thank God you found her when you did. I'm sure she's happy at her new residence."

Christian whipped his head around to which Blake laughed.

"I have eyes around the city too, Christian." Christian was about to comment when a sort of hush fell on the crowd, and Blake growled.

"Speak of the devil. Jose is here."

_Perfect, _Christian thought to himself.

"Will you excuse me, Blake?"

Studying the man's face, Blake sighed when he saw Christian glancing over at Ana. It was then he knew the man was on a different mission altogether.

"Be careful, son. Playing this game always has consequences."

…

Ana had been having a lovely night. After she gave away the tickets to a newlywed couple who both worked for Grey Enterprises, she began to finally relax. There was enough food, the people seemed to be enjoying the party, and she had several cards. Christian was right. People did want to have grand events. But, she also knew she wouldn't go anywhere else. She liked working at Grey Enterprises. Apart from Christian, she liked how safe she felt there. How kind everyone was, and how she never had to worry if she was doing her job right.

Christian Grey was the added bonus.

"Anastasia."

Turning, Ana smiled when she saw Christian in front of her. They shared a couple of glances, and she knew people would be talking the moment they entered together, but she didn't care. She was having fun, and she was free. Something she hadn't felt in a long while. His frown however, was disarming.

"Christian, is everything alright?"

"Don't move, just keep your eyes on me. Don't look anywhere else."

Heart racing, and dropping to her knees all at the same time, her legs began to shake. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Christian. Jose can't be here," she whispered before lowering her voice even further. Christian hated to see the light leave her eyes, but he knew this had to be done. It was the only way to move them forward. It was the only way for the game to begin.

"Anastasia, listen to me. You have nothing to fear. You will never be hurt, or harmed again. I will make sure of it. I just need you to trust me, okay?"

Swallowing, she nodded.

"Okay."

"Good."

Leaning down, Christian kissed her cheek, just as they heard a voice from behind Christian. Ana instantly froze, and Christian's face instantly changed to a mask of indifference.

"Well. Good evening, _wife. _Good evening, Christian," Jose said, as he held out his hand to Christian. Christian ignored the handshake, which caused several people to notice, and raise their eyebrows.

"It's Mr. Grey, Mr. Rodriguez. It's a surprise to see you here."

Sliding his hands in his pockets, Jose's eyes kept moving from Christian's to Ana's. He saw the way she was dressed, and he was stunned because he'd never seen her look so, so-

_Beautiful._

He was also irritated that Christian's hand was around her waist, and that she wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

_Oh, Ana. You will definitely pay for that later._

"Ana. You look lovely. I was wondering if we could talk?"

Ana felt herself falling into her old habits. She was about to agree just to not cause a scene when she remembered Maria's words of encouragement. That she could do anything, be anyone, and go anywhere. That she was a strong woman. She remembered her therapist telling her that she was a survivor, and it would be hard, but she could work through the negative mental barriers she fell into to shield herself from Jose.

"_Ana. You already did the hard part. You left him. It's up to you to fight for your life, and how you want to live it."_

"_But what if I fall into those old habits again? If I see him on the street, he'll not want me to make a scene."_

_Her therapist leaned forward with her glasses perched on her nose, raised a perfect plucked eyebrow before moving her heavy, naturally curly black hair away from her face._

"_Then do the opposite. Show him he's no longer in control. One day, you won't care what people think, and you'll do the unthinkable."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Make a scene."_

She even remembered Christian calling her a brave, courageous woman one random day, and she felt ten feet tall. It was all those thoughts running through her, that caused her to utter a single word.

"No."

Surprised, Jose looked as if he'd been slapped, and Christian wanted to shout with glee.

"What?"

Taking a shallow breath, she spoke again, this time a bit more firmly.

_Make a scene._

"I said no. We are done. I left you, and I want nothing else to do with you. I am asking you now nicely to leave me alone."

Scoffing, Jose took a step closer before Ana shook her head and pointed at him.

"I said no. Maybe you can't understand it, but no means no. Not maybe, not in a little while, but no."

Several more people were looking their way, no longer hiding their interest, wondering why the new police chief commissioner was in a fight with his wife. Clearing his throat, Jose took a step back before lowering his voice even further. He was practically hissing at her.

"Ana, stop this. You're making a scene."

The words came flowing out her mouth before she could stop them.

"I don't care, Jose. I said no, and I mean it! And since you're here, I figured I'd tell you the good news. I've filed for divorce. You'll hear from my lawyer next week. I want nothing of yours except to give you back your name!" Ana said, shouting the last part.

Jose's eyes were wild with rage. No one talked to The Rodriguez family like that, especially a nobody like Ana.

"You better obey me, or else I'll handle you like I did your parents!"  
Freezing, Ana took a step back, which Christian followed. Inwardly, Christian couldn't believe his luck. This idiot actually blurted out his involvement with Ana's parent's death?

_How stupid could he be?_

Upon closer inspection, Christian could tell that Jose had been drinking, and seemed to be slightly tipsy. Probably stopped at a bar before he got here.

"What did you say, Jose?"

"What?" Jose said, irritated all of a sudden.

"I said, what did you say about my parents?"

Jose suddenly remembered what he blurted out, which caused his eyes to widen. Ana shook her head in disbelief before she said aloud to no one in particular, "I have to leave." As soon as Ana stepped away from Christian, Jose tried to grab her, but she surprised everyone when she stomped on his foot, and slapped him across the face.

Hard.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again."

As she stormed off, Christian followed her, calling her name when she was near the elevator.

"Ana. Ana! Wait."

Pressing the button repeatedly, Ana tapped her foot, willing it to move faster.

"I can't Christian. I'm sorry, but I can't stay."  
"I know."

Surprised, she turned from the button.

"You do?"

Nodding, he said yes.

"I want you to let Sawyer take you home. Is that alright?"

Nodding, she said it was. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he made sure she was on safely, and kissed her lips.

"I don't want to pry, but I hope you'll tell me what's going on."  
"I will. Just not now."

"Okay. Sawyer will be waiting for you out front."

…

The moment she was safely seated in the car, and drove away, Christian returned to the party. He saw Jose near the bar, drinking anything placed in front of him, and alienating several people. Sliding into a stool beside him, Christian spoke quietly, even as he nodded at Taylor across the room, who was glaring at Jose.

"I don't know how you got on this list, but I want you out of my sight."

Turning slightly, Jose smirked.

"Do you know who I am? What I could have done to you? You shouldn't test me."

Chuckling darkly, he signaled the bartender over.

"Dos Equis."

"Yes, sir."

Tapping his fingers on the table, Christian knew he was about to lose his patience. But he couldn't. Because he needed to see this through until the end. Yes, because of Ana, but also, he'd been trying to screw with him for a while. You never messed with the Grey's, but you especially didn't mess with their money, or who they loved.

Rodriguez did both.

Nothing but hate blazed in Jose's eyes.

"You think because you sleep with my wife. MY WIFE, that makes you somebody? I will only punish her for sins when she comes back to me. And make no mistake, Mr. Grey," he enunciated his last name mockingly before continuing, "She will come back to me. This is a game I know all too well."

Tossing back the rest of his drink, Christian turned his head slightly, observing the stragglers still in attendance. The crowd had dwindled a bit over the past half hour, so he expected another thirty minutes before everyone was gone.

"Oh, you like games? I want to play a game. A more fun, and exciting game. What about you?" Christian asked, parroting the same words he wrote on the card just days earlier. Stiffening, Jose's eyes widened before he put two and two together. Christian Grey-Blackheart- Was Jose right all along?

The autopsy said they found a heart drawn on his upper shoulder, leading everyone to believe it was Blackheart.

"You-"

Turning quickly, Christian stood, before leering in Jose's face.

"-am a man not to be trifled with. Please understand, I only play in adult games. But since you came into my world, I'll show an amateur like yourself what it means to have no reservations. On anything. At all."

If Jose thought he was evil, he couldn't quite fathom what he was seeing in Christian's gaze. It was as if he'd become an entirely different person. Someone to fear. Swallowing back his own fear, Jose snorted instead.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Grey. We'll see about that."

Grinning evilly, Christian tapped his index finger on the counter before stepping away.

"I guess we will, Mr. Rodriguez. Please, do me a favor, and try to be a challenging opponent. When I was a child, I used to destroy all my games that bored me."

"That a threat?"

"It's a warning, Mr. Rodriguez. Have a good evening."

Christian signaled with his guard to follow him, and the man glared once more at Jose before following him.

…

Imma let y'all just simmer for a bit. LOL. Lordt, please send me a Christian to love, I'll do whatever. Leave me a review, I love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Don't get used to this. LOL. I am taking fiction liberties, so please just roll with it. I have no knowledge of the judicial system. **Talk of rape, self-harm, etc. This is your warning.**

All mistakes are my own.

…..

It had been a busy morning at the office. Ever since last night's event, Christian had been inundated with emails, phone calls, and Andrea kept coming in to say someone left something for the initiative in the front office. It was a success, and he wanted to bask in said success with Ana.

However, she had been unavailable. Last night, when he stopped by her home, instead of her answering the door, Maria did. She only shook her head, and said Ana wasn't ready, but to try again tomorrow.

Today was the day.

He heard from Andrea she came in, but immediately went out. He called Sawyer, and he explained she was down at city hall. He called him back when she left saying she looked frustrated, and a bit sad. He wanted so badly to go to her, but he didn't want to push too hard. That is what made him move up his meeting from late in the evening, to early in the afternoon. He and Ros had to meet with several men who were at his event last night to discuss possible partnering. They were deep in conversation, when Ana came storming in mid-meeting.

"Jose Rodriguez is impossible!"

Christian noted that she was practically vibrating with rage. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, with wisps of hair surrounding her face. She was wearing an all black form fitting dress with purple heels, and a watch. Her face was flushed, and to Christian, he had never seen such a beautiful sight.

Quickly standing, he buttoned his suit jacket, before turning to Ros, who only looked on in amusement.

"Excuse me gentlemen, Ros. Please carry on without me."

Ana was so focused on seeing Christian at the head of the table, she didn't recognize the other four men and Ross surrounding the table. She blushed before apologizing as Christian gently, but firmly steered her in the direction of her office. On the way he told Hannah to hold all calls, as this was important. Once the door shut, he guided her to her seat before rounding the desk, and taking the one opposite of her.

"What's wrong, Ana?"

Exhaling harshly, she ran her hands over her face.

"It's Jose. He says that he is denying the divorce, and wants to seek out counseling instead. He's even got the judge on his side."

"Really?" Christian asked, folding his hands over his stomach.

"Well, my lawyer tells me that his dad has the judge on his side."

Tsking, Christian shook his head.

"What does your lawyer suggest?"

Ana stood again before walking towards the window.

"Well, she said it's good that I have financial independence, and that I don't want anything. She also is glad there are no children involved, but she said this could go on for a while, and it could be very public. She said-nevermind."

Standing, Christian walked over to her.

"What? Tell me?"

Sighing, Ana glanced up at Christian before sighing.

"She said that they would have to know about the abuse I suffered in order for a judge to think about a swift divorce."

Understanding, Christian slid his hands until they gripped Ana's.

"Ana," he started only to be stopped by the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Baby," he said softly, to which she began to silently cry. She leaned into his chest, and for once, let Christian carry her burden. She was angry, she was embarrassed, but above all, she was tired.

"Christian, everyone would know. We already have a court day, and I don't want anyone to know what I've been through. It's bad enough you, and Maria know."

"Ana-"

"It hurts me that he would keep doing this to me," Ana whispered brokenly. He took so much from me. My innocence, what felt like my life. My parents were gone, and I thought, gosh, marrying my best friend wouldn't be so bad. But he wasn't my friend. He was an absolute monster." Christian felt his heart breaking in two at the raw emotion in Ana's voice. She was finally telling him about herself, and it took everything in him to not find Jose and kill him with his bare hands. Wiping her cheeks, he gently hushed her, before kissing her cheeks.

"Ana. You are a strong woman. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. Jose tried to break you, but he failed. He will never win. Didn't I promise you that nothing would harm you?" Ana nodded, and he continued.

"Exactly."

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes again before shaking her head.

"Then he keeps talking about my parents. Christian, what is he talking about? Handling my parents?"

After last night, Christian debated on whether or not to tell Ana the truth. That he knew of Jose's involvement with her parent's death. But, he thought he could tell her this. Christian was still on the fence with his own past, but he could give her this.

"Ana. you may want to sit down for this one."

Frowning, she took a step back. She studied his face, before her eyes widened.

"It's true, isn't it? He had something to do with my parent's death? How do you know this?"

Sighing, Christian ran his hands through his own hair in frustration.

"When you first went to your new apartment that night, I had a background check pulled on Jose." Among other things, but she didn't need to know that, Christian thought snarkily. He saw the hesitation in her gaze, and quickly reassured her.

"Ana, it was for safety reasons only. Trust me." After a while, she settled a bit, urging him to continue.

"I found out through extensive records, that were buried," Christian lied about that part, because he couldn't tell her that he killed the man who confessed, "that you're parents were indeed killed by Jose."

She gasped, but he continued.

"His father covered it up, because he didn't want anything staining their reputation, or name, but the reason was for money. You're parents had quite a hefty amount in the bank, and they even had an extensive amount set for you, and your children should you have any."

Tears began anew in Ana's eyes as he continued to speak.

"Jose Rodriguez is broke. He thought by killing off your parents, and marrying you, it would assuage the guilt of leaving you with nothing. There are records showing he is in debt again, and this time, even worse than before."

Ana continued to shake her head. Christian didn't know whether it was in shock, or if she was trying to un-hear it.

"You have proof of this?"

Nodding, he answered quickly.

"Yes. Taylor just presented me with the documents this morning."

She nodded once before walking to stand in front of Christian.

"I'm sorry Christian."

Now it was his turn to look confused.

"For what?"

Without hesitation, She kneed him in the balls, watching him collapse to his knees, gasping for air.

"Jose can't live anymore."

Christian was in a lot of pain, so he was unable to catch his breath, and shout for help, as she closed the door behind him. Seeing Hannah, she pretended to fake cry.

"Oh my God, Hannah, get Taylor! Something is wrong with Christian."

Shooting up from her chair, she asked what it was.

"I think he's having a panic attack, the stress of everything. Get him quick! I'll go to the breakroom, and get him some water."

Nodding, Hannah shot off in the opposite direction, which gave Ana two minutes to get out of the building. Walking to the exit doors near the breakroom, she took off her shoes, and sprinted down the stairs, stopping when she got to the next floor. Calmly slipping on her shoes, she walked to the elevator, and took it all the way down to the garage. Running to her car, she pressed the engine button, and sped out of the parking lot, just as the red lights came on, signaling something was going on inside.

"Jose will die."

…..

Christian was absolutely frantic.

Not about himself, it was only a knee to the balls, and he knew he'd be fine, but Ana. He called Maria, and told her that if Ana came home, to keep her there.

"What is wrong, Mr. Grey?"

Deciding to be blunt, he told the older woman the abbreviated version, as Taylor drove him back to the Rodriguez residence.

"We received information that Jose had in fact had Ana's parents were killed, and that Jose Sr. covered up the crime."

"Oh, my God. I will be looking out for her."

"Thank you."

As soon as he hung up, Christian asked where Ana was now.

"She just pulled up to his residence."

Slamming his fist on the leather seat beside him, Christian swore under his breath.

"How long until we get there?"

"I'm trying sir, but ten minutes, fifteen at the most."  
"We may be too late," Christian stated, to which Taylor said nothing. There was nothing to say. Thinking for a minute, Christian decided to call Ana. when it went to voicemail again, he decided to leave a message.

"Ana. It's me. Listen, you don't want to do this. Baby, I'm begging you, please think about this. You want him dead, and for him hurting you, I want the same fate; but there are better ways for solving it. Ana, please. Just listen to me. Call me if you get this."

Hanging up, Christian ran his hand over his face before groaning aloud.

….

"Yes, baby, harder, ungh, ungh, ungh, Jose!"

Jose's secretary-he forgot her name-was riding him as if her life depended on it. She was one of his favorites because she didn't want anything from him. Just his cock. She was always ready, and because of her willingness, he always made sure to give her some extra cash at work. It worked for them, and he wished it was always this way.

Gripping her hips, he thrust up into her, even as she was climbing down, finally about to reach his on release. Just as he was about to get there, he heard something by his bedroom door. Glancing down, his eyes widened when he saw who was standing there.

Ana.

With a gun.

Directed at him.

She smirked when she saw his face.

"Oh, _husband, _do you think you can tell the bimbo you're screwing to leave us alone please?" Turning, the blonde haired woman screamed before jumping off of Jose and grabbing her dress.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't-"

"Shut up and get out of this house!" Ana screamed. Not having to be told twice, she bolted out of the room. Once they heard the door shut, Ana slammed the bedroom door.

"Cover yourself up, Jose. If I ever see your dick again it'll be too soon."

Quickly, he pulled on his sweatpants, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ana, you don't really want to hurt me, do you?" He asked nervously. Laughing bitterly, Ana perfectly aimed the gun at his knee, and shot the right, the left one. Jose screamed out in pain before falling back onto the bed.

"Ah! Ana, stop this! You're out of control!"

Ignoring the shouts from the street, and the rapid footsteps coming from the downstairs, Ana opened the drawer where she used to sleep, and pulled out the knife that she placed there. She used it every other night on herself when he wasn't there, and was glad he never changed anything. Slamming it shut, she straddled his waist before slapping his face. Jose screamed again when Ana leaned back on his legs, the pain no doubt excruciating from the recent bullet holes in his knees. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as she screamed into his face. At the same moment, Christian, Sawyer, and Taylor burst into the room, all the men stunned of what she'd been able to do in a short amount of time. But Ana was in some other headspace. Because all she could see was Jose.

"You want to prolong divorcing me? You want to hurt me? You want me to serve you? You killed my parents Jose? You took my virginity Jose? You did all those things to me, yet you walk around, alive and well, and my parents, my PARENTS are in the ground, dead, and cold, all because of you. Because you squandered all of your money, and mine, and now you want more?"

Walking slowly into the room, Christian tried to reach her.

"Ana. Ana, honey, please get off the man. We can handle this."

Ana had tears running down her face as she took the knife she held in her left hand, and stabbed his upper thigh, dragging it up to where his manhood rested. Through his squeals of pain, Ana spoke loudly.

"Shut up, Jose! Remember? Remember that night when I said no to you? Remember that night I said no, and you ripped my dress, and forced me to have sex with you while your men were in the hall listening? Remember I begged you to stop, and to let me go, but you didn't? Now you want me to show mercy? Well, I'm all out?"

Shaking his head, Jose begged her to stop.

"Open your mouth, Jose." When he didn't, Ana plugged his nose, forcing his mouth to open. Without hesitation, she slid the gun into his open mouth, before clicking it. Everyone in the room began to shout.

"Ana, stop!"

"Ana."

"Ana!"

Eyes wide with fright, Jose tried to speak around the gun, but found himself unable to. Ana leaned in closer.

"Remember when you put a gun in my mouth, and told me to let your father watch? Remember that? What about the times you had me undress in front of your men? Where was your mercy, Jose? I want you dead. I want you dead, and I no longer care if my life is over because of it, but I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Thinking quickly before she could pull the trigger, Christian jumped behind Ana, pulling her off him. She screamed, and fought, while he held her. Sawyer called the ambulance, and Taylor grabbed him by the throat. His own sister was assaulted when he was younger years ago causing him to kill himself. If he had his way, the man would already be dead. Sawyer's aunt was also assaulted, and as soon as his dad found out, they found the man, made him dig a whole, castrated him, before shooting him in the head. He was sixteen when it happened, and no one ever spoke of it again.

To say Jose had no allies would be an understatement.

"Boss. What do you want to do?"

While holding a hysterical Ana, Christian spoke calmly to Jose.

"This never happened. There was a home invasion, and you were left in this condition. Your secretary left before it could happen. You called the ambulance. If I hear any other story, I'll kill you before the week is out myself, Jose. Do I make myself clear?"

Gritting his teeth, he nodded. Taylor dropped him on the bed.

"I'll go get the girl, pay her off."

"Do that."

Ana continued to fight him, even as he picked her up, and tossed her over his shoulder. Before he left the room, Jose wheezed out.

"This isn't over, Christian."

Smirking, Christian turned back around.

"I didn't expect it to be. Please know that next time, I will not save your life."

…

This is getting good. Too good. Girlfriend went POSTAL, and almost killed the fool.

**We love a strong, gangsta queen.**

Personally, I think she should've ended him, but that would've been too quick, and that's not what my characters wanted to do, it seems.

Ana went through a lot y'all. Don't worry, Jose ain't getting off scot-free. We still got some dragging to do before his ultimate end. LOL leave me a review, I love you broads. **Now, I got to show my other stories some love, so be a lil' patient.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey ladies! Nani brought up the whole Jose/Christian name thing in chapter twelve, and I'm so sorry! I corrected it though, so no need to fear. **As for the guest reviewer who keeps telling me that I have contractions, so many mistakes, blah, blah, blah, please stop. **I've deleted **ALL **your comments. I know I have some mistakes, and when this is completed, I will go back in and correct them.

**Maybe. (Because in the end, it's my decision right? I thought so)**

If you want a sparkling, **mistake-free** literature, I suggest you get off my page, stop reading my stories, and hit up a local Barnes and Noble. To everyone else, I want to thank you so very much for the reviews! It tickles me to see so many of you enjoying this tale. I love a good shocking romance fic. If you guys also have some rec's for me to read, hit me up! I'm for reading any FSOG FF.

All mistakes are my own (As the guest keeps pointing out)

Let's read!

…..

Sawyer silently followed behind Christian as Ana continued to fight him while in his arms.

"Let me go, Christian! I need to finish him. He can't live any longer!" When they reached the bottom stairs, He led Ana slide down his body before grabbing her arm. He pulled her to his side, and kept his grip firm, as Sawyer closed the door behind them. Jogging to the car, he opened the door, watching as Christian assisted Ana inside, and slid in behind her. Once he closed the door, Christian turned to Ana. Making sure she faced him, he said nothing, only let her hit him repeatedly in the chest. He could see she was tiring herself out, and when she did, she collapsed into his arms, and gripped his shirt in her fist.

"It's not fair, Christian. He shouldn't be alive. He did things to me, he is scum!" The entire time, Ana was wailing and screaming in the back of the luxury car. Both Christian, and Sawyer could hear the desperation, and pain mixed in with her tears, and it took everything in both men to not cry. Sawyer was thinking of ways to off Jose without either person knowing. Looking in the rear-view mirror, however, he knew it was useless. He swallowed when he saw the evil, and cold look in Christian's eyes. The last time he saw that look was when his parents were killed and he figured out who did it. The second time was when he found one of his men trying to steal from him. Let's just say that people in the underworld still talk about the sadistic measures Christian took to ensure no one stole from him again. This look was a mix of the old, along with rage.

_God have mercy on his soul, _Sawyer thought. Because Christian sure wasn't.

…

Rage.

Christian felt nothing but rage.

His Ana, his queen, was assaulted in the worst way.

Several times over.

Men looked at her, her husband had his father watch. She was undressed in front of scum. Christian was itching to reach for his gun right now, and order Sawyer to turn the car around. But, he knew it wouldn't solve anything right now.

His queen didn't have peace of mind.

Christian would make sure she would have the world, but peace of mind would come first. He would make sure that Jose died by Ana's hand. But first, the man who stole so much of her innocence, and her family, would lose his own. That was what he was going to do. He was going to break Jose, before Ana finally killed him. Christian needed to call his brother. He needed to speak with Willow, and Blake. There were going to be some changes around the great city of San Francisco.

And it would start tonight.

….

By the time he pulled up to Ana's residence, He smoothed her hair back, and kissed her cheeks until she blinked her eyes open.

"Christian?" she said softly, confused at where she was. Smiling down at her, he kissed her soft lips twice.

"We're here. Back at your home, Ana."

Christian watched as everything came flooding back to her. The shame, anger, and embarrassment. She tried to pull away, but he held on tightly, shaking his head.

"No, baby."

Turning to Sawyer, he asked him to step out of the car.

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the door was shut, Ana began to whimper, before she started crying again.

"Christian, please let me go."

Instead, he pulled her closer until she settled in his arms again. Gently,but firmly, he shook his head.

"No. Ana, I'm never letting you go. Those things that happened to you," She froze and tried to move away, but he pulled her even closer until she breathed again. "What they did, will never change how I feel, or what I see when I look at you."

"What do you see, Christian? Because I don't see anything good about me right now," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Pulling her up higher, he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I see an intelligent, strong woman. A woman who went through hell, and still has reason to smile. A woman who knows what she wants, and is determined to live her best life. I see a beautiful woman, who still has hope for the future. I see a passionate, responsive woman, who didn't have the right man to show her what love really is. That is what I see whenever I look at you, Anastasia Steele. And that will never change."

Ana's grip increased on his shirt, as she stared into his eyes. She was looking to see if there were any falsities in his speech, but when she saw nothing but sincerity she broke eye contact. When she did, Christian spoke quietly.

"Ana. Do you trust me?"

At that, she glanced back up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"There are still some things about me that you don't know. Things that I know will change how you see me. But I need you to know that I'm in this. Fully. I want a life with you."

"Christian,"

"Ana. I know it's unfair to ask you to trust me, when I've barely told you everything about myself. But, you need to know that I will never hurt you, and anyone who does will be dealt with. Baby, please I need to know. Are you with me?"

Ana had no clue as to what he meant. But, she knew that she didn't want to be without Christian. In such a short time, he had come to mean so much to her. More than she could have ever imagined.

_He's protected you._

_He's been kind to you._

_He's shown you nothing but passion._

_He's saved your life from Jose._

_He's there when you call._

"Yes," she answered quickly, before she could question him further. Christian looked relieved.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again. Nodding her head, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I trust you, Christian."

Once she pulled away, she glanced down at her grip on his shirt.

"Now, what?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he said, covering her balled up fist with his own.

"You go inside, and burn this entire outfit. Buy an exact replica of this outfit, shoes included."

"Burn the shoes?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What else?" she asked.

"Go sailing with me, and Willow. She's my aunt. That's the person I wanted you to meet."

"When?"

"Saturday. Head down to the Marina. I'll tell Willow to look for you."

"You won't be coming with me?" Ana asked fear in her voice. Calming her, he pulled her hands from his shirt, and kissed them.

"I will meet you there."

Ana didn't know what was happening, but she felt herself panicking somewhat.

"Christian, I know you want me to trust you, and I do, but I can't have anything happening to you, it would-"

"Shh. I know. It would kill me too. But nothing is going to happen. It'll be fine. Look, it's Thursday night. Take Friday off. I'll let Hannah know it's paid, and enjoy the early start to the weekend."

"I won't enjoy it unless you come by tomorrow night," Ana blurted out. Raising a brow, he kissed her cheek.

"Really? And what would I be doing?"

Laughing nervously, she sat up in the back seat.

"Having dinner with me? Something that I cooked. Watch a movie?"

Smiling, he kissed her lips until she softened under him.

"I'll be here baby. What time?"

"Eight o'clock."

"I can do that."

Christian rapped his knuckles on the window, signaling for Sawyer to open the door.

"Do you want me walk you up?"

Shaking her head, she said no. She noticed the blood on her skirt, and Christian quickly took off his coat, and placed it around her.

"Here. Button it up. It's the only thing that has blood on it."

Nodding, she was about to speak, when he placed his finger on her lips.

"I know, baby. Just rest. I'll take care of everything else."

"Okay."

….

As soon as Christian entered his house, he shouted for Taylor. The man appeared moments later.

"I want the names of Jose's men. Every single one of his bodyguards."

Pulling out a list, Taylor slapped it on his desk.

"I figured you'd ask. It's ten of them."

"Good. I want them all dead by tonight."

Eyes alight with glee, Taylor asked how.

"I want bullet to the head. I then want you to take a picture of each male, and cut off a hand. Sawyer will help you."

Even Sawyer looked thrilled. No man should ever touch, look, or rape a woman. That was an automatic death in the Grey family.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"The secretary. Where is she?"

"Right now she's at home. I told her she didn't see anything. She has a son."

Walking over to his liquor cabinet, he grabbed a bottle and took a swig.

"Pay her off. Tell her to never return to San Francisco. If she does, let her know, she won't live to see another day. If anyone contacts her regarding Jose, tell her that she is not to speak, or else the deal is off."

"Got it. When do you want this done by?"

Glancing up at him, he snarled.

"Tonight! After you're done with hands and pictures, I want you to throw the bodies in the bay. Then, I want you to stop by her apartment, with this money," Christian said, as he rounded his desk. Reaching under he slammed his fist on the corner, which opened to show a leather bag filled with one-hundred, and fifty thousand dollars.

"Anywhere on the east or south of America is more than enough money to have a good living. At least a start anyway. Let her know that she was only spared because of her son."

"Yes sir." As soon as they walked out the door, Christian picked up the phone.

"Ros. I need a favor."

….

Doris Rodriguez heard ringing at her doorbell. She glared at the clock, when she saw it was eleven at night.

"Who would be coming by this late?" She questioned. Opened the door, she was met with a striking Black American woman.

"Can I help you?"

Smiling, she shrugged.

"I hope you can. Are you Mrs. Rodriguez, wife to Senator Rodriguez?"

Straightening out her shoulders, she pasted on her brightest smile.

"Why yes, I am."

Smirking, Ros nodded.

"Good."

Before the woman could yelp, a needle was jammed into the side of her neck. She gasped, before her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Because Ros has already taken out the camera's at the Rodriguez residence-thank you very much Barney- she knew no one would be able to identify her. Dragging her limp body up the stairs, she huffed until she tossed the woman on the bed.

"Christian. You owe me two new pairs of Jimmy Choos."

Ros was grateful that the cameras showed the house was empty, and the only person home was in fact Doris. Turning on the recording on her phone, she aimed it so it was facing Doris. The woman would wake shortly, and then lights out for Mrs. Rodriguez. Quite frankly, Ros was thrilled to be doing this. When she heard what happened, what really happened to Ana, she was ready to head back to Jose's home, and cut off his dick. But, Christian didn't want that.

Whatever.

This was the next best thing. You killed her family, so it's only fair that Jose's family dies too. Ros was putting on her silencer when she heard Doris start to stare. She was in the shadows, so she knew Doris wouldn't know where she was standing. As soon as she sat up in bed, and began screaming, Ros aimed the gun right at her head, causing her to instantly fall back onto the bed.

"Looks like dear old dad will have a surprise for him when he comes home from his mistress' house in the morning."

It couldn't happen to a nicer group of people.

It really couldn't.

…..

LOL Christian ain't playing with any of em! He done killed all Jose's body guards, and his momma in one night! Hahahah! That's just the warm up. Next up, Ana and Christian's cute Friday night date, more gangsta ish, and Jose Sr. and Jr. running around like headless chickens! Leave me a review, I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright. I've been on a gangsta killing spree. I'm going to give y'all a bit of fluffy, smut relief before we get back into it. You're welcome.

**TooReadGoodLiterature: **I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story. I'm having fun writing it. I will be expanding on Christian and Elliott's relationship. Right now though, I have more than enough characters to work with. There will be no **Elena **and **Leila ** in my story. Thanks for reading!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…

Jose didn't know what to think.

He'd been admitted to the hospital, and the next day, his father was in the private room he was being moved to. The doctor's had told him that he would walk again, but for the remainder of the year, he would be in a wheelchair.

"Mr. Rodriguez, you will need round the clock care."

Because Jose did not want to be left alone, especially after what Christian said, and what Ana _did, _he readily agreed. After her barging into his room, and shooting him, he started to see the error of his ways. She'd never looked at him in that way, and it frightened him. In the back of his mind, he replayed everything she said, and realized that maybe he'd gone a bit too far. Still, she didn't have to embarrass him the way she did. After everything he'd done for her. He was pulled from his thoughts by his father's booming voice.

"Jose! What happened to you? Too much is going on in one night. I've got the press outside, your mother is no longer with us, and-"

Frowning, Jose sat up a bit straighter in his bed.

"What do you mean? Is she out of town again?"

Walking beside the bed, Jose Sr. slapped his son, before sneering into his face. It was then that he noticed his father's bloodshot eyes, wrinkled suit, and his wild-looking hair.

"No, you stupid boy. She is dead. The housemaid found her early this morning, as I was detained elsewhere. I was called, and when I arrived, it was to find my wife being carted out of the room in a body bag. A shot to the head. She was killed!"

Jose instantly froze.

_This had to be Christian/Blackheart. He killed my mother!_

Jose Sr. continued, not noticing his son's pale face.

"Not only is your mother dead. The police called me downtown for questioning."

"Why?"

"Why?" he asked incredulously. Glancing about the room, Jose Sr. picked up a tray and hurled it at his son's head, barely missing his target.

"Not only am I suspect in your mother's death-as they found my gun was used-but several of your own bodyguards were floating in the pacific this morning. A morning jogger saw a body, and thought they couldn't swim, or fell over. Turns out, they were dead. Several bodies floated to the surface later on this morning."

Jose sat there in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"No, no, no! Not mother. And my men? All of them?"

"All of them."

For once in his life, Jose didn't know what to say. He was pained that his mother was killed, and was terrified because all of his men-who he handpicked himself-was killed.

"It was Christian. Christian Grey."

Snorting, Jose Sr. glared at his son.

"I cannot believe I have such a stupid son! Just because he's screwing your estranged wife, doesn't mean he killed your mother! Or your men! And get that stupid look off your face. Yes, I have heard things, boy. Apparently you weren't doing your job with that girl. Not only did she leave you, but she's been spotted across the city with Christian Grey. I told you to take her in hand, and make her submit to you. But you failed to do that. Just liked you failed to properly handle her parent's death."

"Father, I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth! Christian Grey is Blackheart!"

"You must be on a mix of oxycodone I haven't heard before. LISTEN TO YOURSELF, BOY! CHRISTIAN GREY IS NOT INVOLVED WITH THIS! Do you know the reputation are family would take if you accused billionaire Christian Grey of having your mother killed? You're not thinking! All of those underworld rumors are just that! Rumors!"

"Father!"

"Shut up! I am head of this family, and you will do as I say. I don't know how in the world you became the police chief commissioner. Oh, I do know. It's because of me. Everything you've ever gotten is because of me. Remember that, boy. Just as I gave you the world, I can take it away."

Seething, Jose glared at his dad.

"You're not God."

"No. But, I'm your God."

"Where is your _wife, _by the way?"

Gulping at his last thoughts of her, he shook his head.

"She's not coming. Ever. She was already filing for divorce before the home invasion."

Laughing bitterly, Jose Sr. shook his head.

"God, I need a drink. The level of incompetence in this family," he muttered to himself. Pointing to Jose, he spoke.

"You will call her down here, and summon her to your side. We will put this divorce nonsense behind us once and for all. She needs to know that we have to show a united front. Maybe afterwards, we can all discuss her having her own life."

Jose decided to lie. He would make sure that Christian Grey suffered; but as for Anastasia Steele, he was leaving her alone.

"It's too late. I already granted her a divorce. The papers were rushed."

"Boy!"

"Look, forget about Ana! We need to focus on who did this to me, and who killed mother."

Jose Sr. never liked to be yelled at. But, in this case, he would make an exception.

"Very well. But I will try to speak with Mrs. Rodriguez later."

…..

It was raining.

It rained just the right amount in San Francisco. Coming from Seattle, she thought she wouldn't enjoy another rain. It wasn't until she experienced a San Francisco rain however, that she realized how enjoyable they could be. Taking his advice, she burned everything she wore that night, and replaced it with new clothes. When Maria opened the front door, and she opened her coat, she knew what had happened, or at least what transpired.

"_He's still alive, Maria," Ana said woodenly. She was staring out the window as Maria brushed her hair back after a very long, hot, shower._

"_What a pity," Maria said off-handedly. Turning around in her chair, she glanced up at the smirking woman._

"_Maria? You don't-"_

"_I don't ,what? Mean it? Of course I do. I thought you were going to tell me that douche-bag was killed. And by your hand. It would have been justice in my eyes."_

"_I felt like an animal, Maria. I don't know what came over me, but when I saw him, and that woman on top of him, I just snapped. Absolutely lost it. I shot both of his knees, and this took a knife, and dragged it to his groin. Christian hauled me off him before I could get any deeper."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Yes, sweetie, okay. It happened. He deserved it. I don't want you feeling guilty about anything. What did Christian say?"_

"_That he wanted me to trust him. That he was all in with me, and he didn't care about my past. That he would help me fix this problem if I just let him."_

_At that, Maria paused. She liked Christian a lot; but, she wasn't stupid. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was more than a billionaire. She had some cousins for Argentina who were 'businessmen,' as well, and they acted similar to Christian. She didn't judge, and quite frankly, after everything Ana had been through, she deserved a barely caged lion to protect her. That's what he was._

"_So, let him, sweetie."_

So, Ana took Maria, and Christian's advice. She let him. She took Friday off, and decided to go to the store. She wanted to get some good ingredients for their night in. When she stepped off the elevator, she was surprised to see Sawyer.

"Hi Sawyer," Ana said, smiling at the smartly dressed bodyguard. Sawyer stood from his chair in the condo office near the entrance.

"Good afternoon Ms. Steele. Mr. Grey wanted me to inform you that I would be driving you around, and taking you wherever you needed to go. Safety precautions and all."

Normally, Ana would have fought Christian on this. But, she was too tired, and she did feel a lot safer with Sawyer by her side.

"Okay."

Smiling brightly, he walked ahead of her, opening the front door.

"I'm parked to the right. I'll take you wherever you want to go, Ms. Steele." When he closed the door, she reached out, and touched his arm.

"Sawyer. Listen, if you're going to be my chauffeur for the near future, I'm going to need you to call me by my name. It's Ana."

"Deal."

….

"She's safe?"

"Yes, sir. Currently she's in the store. She asked me to wait outside for her."

"Very good. Thank you, Sawyer. And please let Ana know that I will be by her home at 9pm tonight. Work will keep me delayed a bit."

"Yes sir."

Hanging up, Christian breathed in relief. At least his Ana was safe. Late last night after Sawyer, and Taylor had carried out my orders, the secretary was out of the state, and his mother was killed, I made sure that Taylor brought me the enveloped fingers, and pictures. Taylor made sure that the envelopes would not be traced. It helps when you have one of the best forensic specialists on your payroll as well. Christian called Taylor into the room, just as he saw the report on the news of Mrs. Rodriguez found dead in her home, and Jose Rodriguez Jr. at San Francisco General. Gesturing for Taylor to have a seat, Christian quickly touched the front desk button on his phone.

"Hello Andrea. Do you know the two pair of Jimmy Choo shoes Ros has been drooling over?"

Andrea's giggles came through the phone.

"Yes. She sent them to me weeks ago."

"Good. I lose a bet, so please order four of them for me, and have them sent to her office by the end of today. Make sure to put it on my expense account."

Andrea held the phone away from her ear, with her mouth gaping open before she cleared her throat.

"Oh. Well okay."

Rolling his eyes, Christian sighed.

"Make sure to get yourself the same amount as well!"

Beaming, Andrea practically squealed.

"Will do sir! Thank you and call if you need anything else!" Slamming the phone down, Andrea did a little jig in her seat.

_I love this job._

Meanwhile, Taylor and Christian were shaking their heads at one another.

"You needed me, sir?"

Nodding, Christian offered him water, to which he accepted.

"I wanted to thank you for your work, last night. Very thorough, and to the point. I wanted to ask you to find out Jose's room, and make sure he gets one of these envelopes a day."

Eyebrows raised to his head, Taylor asked him what his plan was.

"I need him scared. Really scared, and off balance. If I know Jose, he is probably trying to formulate a plan from the safety of the hospital. I just need you to make sure he gets these once a day without being discovered."

"After the second envelope, I wouldn't be able to take it in."

"You're not going to take any of them in. You're going to pay a kid, any kid, or teen cash money to deliver a package. After the first time, we will call different delivery services around the city. They won't know how to track it, and will lead them on a goose chase."

Taylor's eyes reflected that he agreed with the plan.  
"Very good. What else, sir?"

"I want you to call a meeting. I need everyone to know that Anastasia Steele is off limits. She will be the future Mrs. Grey, and with that comes certain protection. Taylor. Let it be known. I only give one strike. If it happens, the person's dead."

Nodding solemnly, Taylor asked if there was anything else.

"I want a list of every person working for Jose Sr. The ones working for him off the books. While Ana will have her chance with Jose. I will be taking care of Jose Sr."

Standing, Taylor re-buttoned his suit jacket. Before he made it to the door, Christian called his name again. Turning slightly, he waited for him to respond.

"One more thing; I want every woman that was associated with Jose Rodriguez while he was married to Anastasia Steele killed. By the end of the week."

Taylor's eyes widened slightly at the bloodthirsty grin Christian was sporting.

"Taylor. If he wants a war, he will have it. I've decided to paint the city with blood, saving the family for last.

…..

Ana didn't know why, but she felt antsy.

It was past eight, and she received Christian's message via Sawyer so it wasn't that. Her newly appointed bodyguard had long gone home. Maria had her usual Friday night date with her girlfriends, followed by bingo, and maybe the casino, so she probably wouldn't be back until Saturday evening.

Her dinner had turned out well. She made a lovely scalloped potatoes with butter steak, and greens, and the wine was chilled, ready to serve. She opted to wear her hair down, and a simple oversized cream sweater dress that was floor length, and hung off one shoulder. She left off the makeup, and shoes, going for a natural home look. She didn't know the reason she was ansty, until the doorbell rang.

It was Christian.

She wanted to see him.

Flinging the door open, she took in his long black trench coat, and sharply tailored pinstripe black suit. Judging from his dress she knew he came straight here from the office. The two said nothing, but their eyes said it all. Stepping further into the condo, he closed, and locked the door behind himself before turning around to face Ana. she jumped into his arms, and he caught her easily. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she whimpered when he devoured her mouth, while keeping her against his body. After several moments, he pulled away, trailing kisses down her throat.

"Ana, I know I said I would wait, but I need to taste you. Say you'll let me taste you."

Moaning, and writing against him, she gasped out her answer.

"Yes. Please Christian, I need you."

"Tell me where your room is, baby."

Pointing in the direction, Christian took the stairs, and followed the low lighting coming from the last room in the back of the second floor. Closing the door with his foot, Christian strode over to the bed before setting her gently on the bed. Stepping back, he slowly took off his coat, shed his suit, and was left standing in his dress pants and shoes. As he toed off his shoes and socks, Ana bit her lip, and began to unbutton her dress. When she was partway down the middle, Christian stopped her.

"Let me, baby."

Nodding, she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of Christian's hands on her.

Not Jose's.

Not anyone else's.

Just Christian.

"God, I love the color red on you. I'm going to buy you nothing but red panties and bras."

Giggling, she shook her head, while keeping her eyes closed. Feeling her dress fall open, she sighed.

"I can't have only red undergarments. A girl needs different colors, Christian."

Smiling against her neck, and the swells of her breast, he shook his head.

"But, Ana. Red looks so much better against your skin. I bet I can find you different shades of red to wear."

Opening her eyes, she blushed when she saw the way he was gazing at her breasts spilling over the red lace.

"I bet you can, Mr. Grey."

Kissing between her chest, he slid lower, before pulling back her panties with his teeth. Getting frustrated, he reached up with his fingers and ripped them off, causing her to gasp in shock. Smirking, Christian slid his hands up and down her trembling thighs.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Ana."

Before she could comment further, he slid one, then two fingers into her already dripping core. Arching into his fingers, Ana moaned loudly when he hit a particular spot inside of her. She immediately grabbed the sheets, Thrusting up into his touch.

"Christian, Oh my God."

Pulling out his fingers, he circled her entrance before repeating the same thing twice. Just when he felt her about to fall over, he pulled away, much to her frustration. He answered the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Baby. I want you to come in my mouth. I need the fresh taste of you."

Flushing from the top of her head to the tips of her toes at his sensual words, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. While maintaining eye contact, he sucked his two fingers in his mouth.

"Mmm. Ana flavored dessert. My favorite."

With his other hand, he opened her lips before lowering his head, and sucking on her clit.

Hard.

"Christian!" she shouted as he sucked on her like a lollipop. Ana thrashed on the bed, but he held her hips steady, continuing to eat her out as if he were a man starved.

He was.

But only for Ana.

No other taste, or woman would do.

Ana only got wetter, and it made it more difficult for Christian to keep his lips wrapped around her, so he moved back down to her core, thrusting his tongue inside. Cupping her buttocks, he pulled her tighter to him, urging her to thrust against his face. Right when she was about to orgasm, he pulled away, flipped on his back, and flipped Ana so that she was astride him.

"Ana. I want you to sit on my face."

Breathless from the quick maneuvering, Ana felt herself suddenly shy.

_Girl, the boy's been eating you out for a good ten minutes. Now is not the time to be bashful._

"Come on, baby."

No longer caring if she was acting like a wanton hussy, she slowly moved up his body until her core was hovering over his face. Reaching up for the headboard, Ana slowly lowered herself over him. She moaned when he pulled her until she was sitting on his face, and she felt her eyes rolling in the back of her head when he moved her hips up and down, allowing his tongue to go impossibly deeper. Ana didn't know what came over her, but suddenly, she began to move on her on top of him.

_It just felt so good._

Whimpering, Ana grabbed Christian's hands and showed him how she wanted him to touch her breasts. She squeezed his hands, so he would do the same thing to her breasts, then began pulling at her nipples. Irritated at the lace separating him from her flesh, he ripped the bra, which caused Ana to moan aloud. The action caused her to move even faster against his face. She no longer cared if she cut off his air supply, because she was so close, and she could literally taste her orgasm.

She needn't had worried.

Christian was groaning underneath her, loving the taste of Ana, and the way she moved her body. She was his.

_Mine, mine, mine._

"Christian, I'm coming!" That was the only warning he got before Ana screamed her release. Pulling away slightly, Christian watched as her whole body began to shake. Ana was practically vibrating, and Christian gently held her hips and slid her down her body, waiting until she calmed. He kept rubbing her back, and kissing her flushed skin, waiting for her to come back to him. After a while, he slid down to her level, not surprised to see her passed out. He was pleased.

Very pleased.

His own sticky pants was proof that he got off on giving Ana pleasure.

_This girl truly will be the death of me, _he thought wryly. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you Anastasia Steele. Soon you'll be a Grey," he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him. He wouldn't worry about what he had to tell her, or the decisions she would ultimately have to make. Right now, he was luxuriate in the smell of her around him, and the feel of her naked body pressed to his own.

He had tonight.

….

Yassssssss. LOL I had to give y'all something, since none of you will go over to Literotica and quench your thirst before my smut scenes come up. LOLOL Don't get used to it. I'll give y'all another chapter of some fluff, before we get back into the thick of it. Ana won't be riding his *ahem* for a while and Christian won't be in Ana's *ahem* for a while either. We gots stuff to work out still. Leave me reviews, it makes me write faster!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: LOL I love you all! Right now I want to say thank you to **Linda Dockery, Twinder, Reds77, peachesgo, LadyValarie65, Lola724, sammyfl, Tickledbear89, Luvdisney2007, desini, Margaret Talai, Dseiladmnd, dutch potterfan, , tmitrashtbh, Christian618, daytonalay, kkuliszwski, pepe71, FSOGFanFictionAddiction, and all the other reviewers: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys truly don't know how awesome you make me feel by reviewing and reading what I write. I have to admit that I'm having a lot of fun with this one. Because of your reviews, I decided to update earlier than planned. I've never uploaded almost three chapters within a week. But, you guys have been so inspiring to me. Your reward is fluff. But after this chapter, buckle in.

That's all I'm gonna say.

All mistakes are my own.

We're picking up a couple hours later the same night…

Cue Romantica by Marion Meadows. The smooth jazz song is beautiful, and sexy. It fits the mood LOL….

….

Ana stirred before moving from her back to her right. Instead of seeing her clock glowing back at her, she blinked when she saw Christian staring at her.

Christian Grey in her bed.

Then she remembered.

"Hi," she whispered. Sliding further down on the bed, Christian wrapped his arm around her sheet covered waist.

"Hey."

Blushing at his deep voice, Ana found herself moving closer, until Christian positioned her against his body the way he wanted, as well as her.

"What time is it?" she mumbled against his hard, wide chest. Rubbing her lower back, he spoke just as quietly.

"About two a.m. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Blushing, Ana lowered her gaze.

"Well, that's never happened to me before."

Christian smirked, thinking it was oral sex, but when she continued, he felt the smile falling off his face.

"An orgasm."  
Christian had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt Ana, or make her think she was mad at him, so he made sure that his breathing was even, and his voice stayed the same.

"Really?" he asked instead.

"Really," she answered back, before throwing her leg against his own.

"You feel so good, Christian," she confessed before sighing as if content. Christian loved the feel of her, and he wanted her to know it, so he said it.

"If anyone feels good baby, it's definitely you. As for your ogasms Ms Steele? Let's just say that was the first in many more to come in your future."

Ana felt her face heat, before she tried to burrow into his chest. He wasn't having any of it. Instead, he gently rolled until she was underneath him. He groaned when she raised her other leg, and squeezed his lower back.

"Just like that, baby. I like the feel of you wrapped around me." Biting her lip, Ana let her fingers grazed over his hardened body. His pectoral muscles, bulging biceps, and taut stomach, which trailed down into a tantalizing v shape was more than her heart could take.

"What are you thinking?" Christian asked, twirling her hair around his fingers. She blushed before glancing up at him.

"Just admiring the view."

"Chuckling, Christian quickly pulled down the sheet that covered her body, causing Ana to gasp aloud. He raised a brow.

"What? It's only fair that I get to see a lovely view as well."

Lowering his head, he licked at each nipple before cupping both of her breasts, and pushing them together. Then he began sucking on both her nipples and her flesh, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Ana arched into his touch, once again clawing at the sheets. She never knew something like this would feel so good, but it did.

"Christian, I think I'm going to come from this!" she said loudly, surprise ringing in her own voice. Christian released her breasts with a pop, replacing his mouth with his hands. He was gently pulling, and kneading her soft flesh as he spoke.

"Then do it, baby. Come for me again. I want your pussy wet for me before I eat it again."

Whimpering, Ana tightened her legs impossibly tighter around his waist. Before she could comment further, Christian went back to sucking on her breasts as if he were a man starved. Head thrashing against the sheets, Ana reached up and tugged a bit on his hair. Releasing her breasts from his mouth, he slid down her body, all the while carrying on a conversation as if he wasn't about to eat her out like a man possessed. Because that's what it felt like when he was between her legs. As if he'd found gold, and the only way to reach it was to keep digging.

"Tell me something Ana. Have you ever been to London?"

Confused and a bit distracted, Ana wondered what on earth the man was talking about. Surely he didn't expect her to have a coherent conversation while he was slowly, but firmly thrusting two of his big fingers against her spot. Had he lost his mind? Instead of saying those things however, she uttered a simple word.

"Huh?"

Pausing at her lower stomach, he kissed the soft skin, before resuming his slow journey to the other set of lips between her legs.

"I asked if you ever been to London?"

"N-no. I have not."

Trailing kisses to the inside of her thighs he licked and bit at the flesh before continuing his conversation.

"Really? How about we go tomorrow. We can come back on Monday."

Gasping for breath when he placed a soft, wet kiss on her center, Ana felt her toes curling.

"Ah, Christian, I, oh my God! I can't um, leave."

Moving his fingers in a come hither motion inside of her, he hid his smirk when she arched into his hands, and her lower body began to shake.

"Why not, baby?"

Unable to stop herself, she shouted out his name.

"Christian! I'm about to-"

Before she could however, he gently pulled away, kissing her feverish skin. Her core was soaked, and she felt as if she would go out of her mind with pleasure.

"Christian, why did you, what's going-"

"Shh. Baby, there is nothing wrong." It wasn't until Christian was standing that Ana noticed he was fully unclothed. She only thought that his shirt was off. When she saw him walk over to where his clothes were strewn, she couldn't stop from biting her lip, as she watched his butt flex as he moved. He had a masculine gracefulness that one rarely saw. When he turned around, however, she gulped.

And it wasn't because of the tie in his right hand. No, it was the monster between his legs. Ana had always read about men who were large, and thick. She'd never thought it existed, simple because her future ex didn't have that much, um-

Well none of it really.

But Christian, was big.

And thick.

Wide.

And straight as an arrow, pointing in her direction.

He gave his cock a stroke, and Ana knew in that moment she was ready. Christian saw her face, and began to answer her unasked question.

"No, baby. I know you think you're ready now, but you're not. We'll wait a little while longer."

Blushing, she gestured to his manhood.

"What about-"

"Me? I'll be fine. I got off the first time I ate you out, and I'm sure I'll have the same thing happen to me."

When she began to look worried, his eyes softened.

"Baby. I'm a grown man. Trust me when I say I am fine. But, I will take a rain check. When we do, I expect you to make it up to me. A hundred times over."

"Done," she whispered. "But I could help you with-"

He shook his head, stopping her.

"No. Tonight is for you. Only you. Now lay back down."

Nodding, she did as told.

"Now, if you're comfortable, I want you to spread your legs. I'm going to tie them to the end of your posts. If you're not okay with it tell me now."

Strangely enough, Ana was. Jose never did anything like this with her, and for that she was grateful. Otherwise, she didn't think she'd be able to go through with it.

"I'm okay, Christian. Do you need something else to tie my other ankle with?"

Pleased by her answer he shook his head.

"No.

Bending down, he came back up with one of his socks.

"I can improvise."

She giggled as he spread her legs even further, and tied her ankles tightly. Once they were where and how he wanted them, he crawled up her body until his face was hovering over hers.

"Kiss me, Ana. Kiss me here before I kiss your other lips."

Groaning, Ana raised her head a bit, and proceeded to kiss Christian how she wanted to the first time she spoke with him. The first time she knew something different was happening between the two of them. Once she was breathless, Christian pulled away, and kneeled between her legs on the plush carpeted floor. The rain was coming down in droves, and with the curtains and window open, the view of San Francisco was almost otherworldly from Ana's condo in the sky. Spreading her lips apart, he licked, and sucked, and bit, and thrust so much into her core that Ana thought she would lose her mind with pleasure.

After the third orgasm, Ana shook her head silently telling him no more.

"I don't think I can handle anymore, Christian. I'm too sensitive."

Pulling away from her delectable core, Christian licked his wet lips, before circling her entrance with his fingers once again.

"Have I ever hurt you, Ana?"

Shaking her head, she said no.

"Do I make your body feel good?"

"Yes, Christian, but," she started breathlessly, her legs straining and her toes curling when Christian's fingers zeroed in on her pleasure spot once again.

"Then why would you deny yourself? You should be showered with gifts, trips, and more orgasms than you can count. That is what I plan to give you now that you've become my woman. Don't you want all those things, all the time?"

Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Christian leaned down and took another lick of her core.

"Christian," she whimpered.

"You still haven't answered my question. Go with me to London tomorrow."

Breathless with pleasure, and laughter, she couldn't believe they were having this conversation now.

"Christian, wait aren't we supposed to meet one of your family members tomorrow?"

Bringing her legs closer to the edge, Christian grunted.

"Yes. But what does one have to do with the other?" he questioned before inserting his tongue inside of her. Ana groaned, trying to shift away from him, but she found herself moving her hips against his mouth. Christian pulled away before winking up at her.

"Say you'll go with me. We'll have lunch in the afternoon with Willow, and we will leave the country after."

Ana didn't know what it was about this man, but she found herself unable to say no. He was exciting, strong, protective, and he wanted her. She was still in shock that this beautiful man wanted her. The excitement in his eyes showed her how much he enjoyed being around her. It was a first. Deciding she would call Maria tomorrow, she agreed.

"Yes. I'll go with you."

Triumph shone in his eyes.

"Good. Now let me enjoy your body once more before you feed me."

"Christian, I don't think I can-oh!"

…..

After they cleaned off, Christian and Ana headed to the kitchen. It was four a.m. in the morning, but they were eating the lovely steak dinner Ana created hours ago. The two were sitting on the counter side by side staring out into the beautiful, yet foggy night sky.

"This is delicious, Ana."

Since Christian had no clothes, he kept a towel wrapped around his waist. He called Sawyer and asked him to bring a change of clothes. It was no big deal to him anyway, because he slept naked anyway. Face flushed from their earlier bout in bed, and Christian's praise she smiled.

"Thank you."

Leaning forward, he kissed her lips, before pulling away, and placing kisses all across her cheeks and neck, which caused her to laugh aloud. When he pulled back, Ana gazed up at him with stars in her eyes.

_I know baby. I feel it too._

"Dessert?" she asked softly. Smiling, he nodded.

"Dessert."

…

Awww. Look at the two of them. Christian had me pulling out a cigarette. LOL ha! Love all of you and see you probably in a couple of days. I can't seem to stay away from this story. One more fluff one before we get into it!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: LOL.

THERE IS BLOOD, GORE, EXPLICIT VIOLENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

All mistakes are my own.

…

Ana felt feather light kisses across her cheeks, chin, and lips, only blinking her eyes open when she saw that it was Christian. Raising her hand, she placed it on his cheek.

"Hello."

Grinning wickedly at her, Christian kneeled over the bed and kissed her again.

"You mean afternoon." Frowning, Ana glanced over his shoulder at the clock, her eyes widening in surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept until noon.

"Don't we have to meet your aunt today? Christian, you should have woken me," Ana said, gently admonishing him. When he stood, she saw that he was already dressed in jeans, a dark blue cable knit sweater that set off his gray eyes, and some dark blue slip ons. Ana also saw the wayfarer glasses that rested atop his head. Shaking his head, Christian sat on the edge of the bed, before pulling Ana, naked body and all atop his lap. She gasped when the sheet was left behind. Kissing her neck, he whispered his answer to her.

"I know. But you looked so beautiful resting. Your hair was everywhere on the pillow, your legs barely covered by the sheets, and the look of bliss on your face, a look I put there made me want to keep staring at you."

Ana felt herself melt into a puddle of goo at that. It was sweet and sexy what he was saying, and as was the norm lately, she found herself falling into his arms quickly. Ana closed her eyes, resting her head in the space where his neck met his shoulder, breathing him in. She'd never felt this safe, and secure in her life, and it scared her. As if he could sense her thoughts, he said quietly.

"Tell me."

Instead, she pulled back, shaking her head.

"Christian. I, not right now."

Raising a brow, pulled her tighter to his body.

"Ana. I won't know how to fix a problem unless you tell me. Your my woman, and I want to protect you, give you everything you need."

At that, she felt tears building in her eyes. Panicking, Christian cupped her face in his hands.

"Baby, please"

"I'm scared, Christian. I'm falling to quick in love with you, and I still don't think I'm strong enough to be everything you need, and everything I need for myself. What if something happens to you? I don't think I'll make it."

She closed her eyes, ashamed to have to admit anything about how she truly felt. Christian however was awed by her grace, strength, and resilience, and made sure to tell her.

"Ana. You need to know that I'm not going anywhere. You will always have me, just as I will always protect you. Even if something changed and we were no longer together, I would always protect and keep you." Christian took a breath before continuing.

"But even if something happened to me," he started, only for her to whimper and grab at his shirt.

"Don't say those things," she whispered. Looking away, Christian knew that he had to tell her about the other side of his life. But he couldn't now. He didn't want to have her worry about him on top of dealing with this Jose mess. Instead, he took a deep breath, and urged her to open her eyes. When she did, he spoke softly.

"Ana. I am yours, and you are mine. I will never willingly leave you. But if something were to happen to me, please know that everything I am, and everything I have is yours. Know that because you are a strong, resilient woman, you would survive, and you would continue to live. You would not pawn over me, and you would be assertive. You would never be the person you were."

When she shook her head in denial, Christian grabbed her by the shoulders, gently shaking her.

"Ana. I do not ask much from you. I know it's not fair, but I need you to promise me something. And I need you to swear it now."

Looking into his eyes, Ana knew what he would ask before he even said the words.

"You can't ask that of me."

"Yes I can. You said you trust me. Well, this is something that I need from you. I need you to promise me, that no matter what happens with me, you will live. You will live, and love, and be happy. You will protect yourself, and everything that you hold dear, and when it is time for us to meet again, know that I'll be waiting for you. Say it."

Gasping for breath, she wiped her tears before nodding.

"Say it, Ana."

Taking a deep breath, she centered herself.

"I swear Christian. I will never harm myself again. Because of what I feel for you."

Christian's gaze softened, and Ana thought she saw a glimmer of wetness in his eyes before it was quickly gone.

"Good. Because my love for you is greater than anything I have ever known or felt, and because of that love alone, I will always be around."

Ana's eyes widened at the easy way in which he proclaimed his love for her.

"Christian," she said, stunned. Instead, he brought her closer, and kissed her deeply.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, Ana ran her hands through his hair, staring at him as if entranced. Christian could see that she wanted to say the words, but couldn't just yet. It was okay for him. He was a patient man after all.

You had to be, if you wanted something bad enough.

"I'm in this Ana, and I'll keep saying it until you believe it. I'm all in. It's okay if you don't say anything now. I just need you to know how I feel, so you never doubt yourself."

Licking her lips, she brought his face closer and kissed him deeply. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, and running her hands over his chest, she wanted more. If Ana was honest, she probably would have gone further if his phone hadn't started ringing. Groaning, Christian pulled his lips away from hers. Resting his head against her own, he spoke wrly.

"Why do people always interrupt me just when I'm about to be in one of my favorite places?" Ana giggled, and blushed as Christian winked at her. Pulling out his phone, he answered.

"Christian Grey."

Ana began trailing kisses on the other side of his neck, pausing only when she felt him stiffen. Gritting his teeth at Taylor speaking rapidly to him, he only hummed to let him know he heard him.

"We were able to pull Elliott out in time, but it looks like some people were trying to rough him up."

"Hold on Taylor, one second."

Standing, with Ana in his arms, he turned and set her gently on the bed.

"Sorry baby, it's business. I have to take this call."

Frowning, Ana nodded before wrapping the sheet around her and standing.

"Okay. Do you need me to help with anything?"

Shaking his head, he kissed her cheek.

"No. Go ahead and get dressed I already called my aunt. I told her that we would get to her around 3pm."

"I have to pack though for London. Christian, I don't have enough time!"

Chuckling, Christian leaned over and kissed her lips.

"No you don't."

Eyes wide, she tucked her sheet between her breasts before placing her hands on her hips.

"Christian, I can't just leave with what I wear to your Aunt's. I need clothes."

"I know. We'll buy everything when we get to London." Huffing, Ana turned and headed to the bathroom, muttering under her breath the whole way about high-handed men not understanding the need of women wanting to get ready. Christian smiled to himself before leaving her bedroom, and heading to the kitchen. Once he was alone, he answered Taylor.

"Thanks for waiting."

"You're the boss."

"Now, tell me again, what happened?"

"Sure. I had a feeling The Rodriguez men would try something to hurt your family, or your money. Because I don't trust them to quietly close ranks, I've been having your brother followed."

Placing his hand on the counter, Christian closed his eyes. He promised his parents that he would always protect his younger brother. Willow, who he considered his aunt was someone close to him as well, and he didn't need any harm coming to her, or Ana.

"Thank you, Taylor. I've been so focused that I-"

"I know, sir."

For a moment, the two men were silent on the phone before Christian began speaking.

"He hired men to hurt my brother?"

"Yes sir. We have three of them now."

"And Elliott? Where is he?"

"Right now? We were able to cover it up as an accident. I know you wouldn't want the men going into the system."

"You are right. Then, Rodriguez would only pay to get them out, only to do it again. Why does he keep sending me bodies to kill?" Christian said the last part more to himself than Taylor, who only smirked. Honestly, he was thinking the same thing, but he knew it was best for Chrstian to deal with this situation.

"Your brother is fine. He is in the hospital, save for a sprained wrist. He was able to fight off two of the attackers, he just didn't see the third one. Thankfully it was at his construction site. He said he wanted to see you soon."

"I'll call him tonight. Ana and I are heading to London."  
"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why?"

At that, he smiled.

"Because I felt like it. I wanted Ana to see something different. She deserves it."

"Yes, she does. It's good for you to leave the city. With you being with Ms. Willow, and then out of the country with Ana, will only make Jose look suspicious."

_That was my thought exactly._

"Thank you, Taylor. Make sure to have the jet ready for Ana and I. You or Sawyer can decide which one of you will join us, since it will only be for a couple of days."

"Very good. What do you want me to do with the men?"

Hearing footsteps, Christian smiled when Ana came into view. She looked gorgeous in a soft peach dress with an oversized white sweater. He liked the peach ballerina flats she wore with it, and her hair fell in soft waves across her shoulders and back.

"Bring one of the projects to my home office. Have the rest of the men meet me there."

Sawyer knew that Ana must've been in the room, because he cleared his throat.

"Very good, sir. I will let Sawyer know you are ready."

"Thank you."

Ending the call, Christian held out his hands, and Ana practically dove into them. He inhaled her fresh, soft scent, and smiled when she began giggling at the way he was tickling her sides.

"Christian! Christian, stop! We have to see your aunt. I will not have you delay us a second longer."

Sighing, he kissed her cheek.

"I know. Ana, I'm going to have to make a stop at my home office. Sawyer will drive you to the marina, where you will meet with my aunt. I will catch up with you."

Frowning, she grabbed his hand.

"Is this still the work thing? If you need me to plan anything, or you need help, I can try to assist you. I may not know all the workings but-"

"Baby. It's just a new project. The beginning typically needs a lot of hands holding. I'm sure after today, I'll be able to delegate."

Studying his face, she tried to find anything out of turn, but when she didn't she sighed.

"If you insist. Just know that I'm here."

"I know."

Before locking up her condo, she dropped a letter on the counter. When Christian gestured to it, she smiled.

"It's for Maria. I would send a text, but she finds it more romantic and thoughtful to leave letters. I told her not to worry, and that you were taking me out of the country for a few days. I even left my number, and yours so she wouldn't worry," And finished, as she grabbed her purse, and keys. Once she locked up, with Christian behind her, she turned and grabbed his hand. Pressing the elevator button she looked up at him, blushing when she found his eyes riveted to her.

"Um. Is Sawyer driving back to pick you up from here?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist as the elevator dinged, he said no.

"Taylor is not too far. He should be here now."

Nodding, she stepped into the fresh air, smiling when she saw Sawyer holding the door for her. Quickly turning around, she glanced up at Christian.

"I hope she likes me, Christian. I don't want-"

"No. None of that. Willow will love you. She loves honest people. And you, Ana, are the realest they come."

…

Ana spent the entire time on the way to meet Willow terrified. She tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths, and telling herself numerous times that none of it mattered because Christian loved her.

_Loved her!_

She couldn't help smiling like a school girl when she thought of it. Yes, it was happening so fast, but she couldn't stay away from him. He was everything she wanted, but didn't think she'd ever get.

But back to Willow.

Once Sawyer parked the car, he quickly exited, and opened her door.

"Follow me, Ana. It's not too far."

Nodding, she took in the beautiful marina, and the countless yachts lined up. She wasn't surprised that Christian's was the largest at the end of the dock. Once Sawyer stopped walking, he turned to her.

"Just go up the landing, and step on. Willow is already there."

"Wait. you're not coming on?"

Smiling, he said no.

"I will be patrolling around here, and getting a look at the camera feed. Taylor will be joining you and Christian." Sawyer saw the look of fear on her face, and softened his tone.

"Don't worry, Ana. You'll be fine. Willow is a lovely woman." Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders.

"Okay. Thanks, Sawyer."

"Anytime Ana."

After making sure she was safely on the yacht, Sawyer began his usual patrol. Meanwhile, Ana began admiring the sleekness, and the colorful and artful paintings inside. She heard music coming from the top deck, and took a couple of steps to the top. She froze for a moment, when she saw a gorgeous woman sitting near the couches against the back of the expansive deck. Long blonde hair which flowed past her shoulders, and wearing a black boots, jeans, and a soft cream sweater, she easily looked like someone's older sister instead of an aunt. Ana thought she would have to put on airs, or pretend to be something she wasn't.

She shouldn't have worried. Once Willow noticed Ana, she squealed a bit before getting up, and rushing to her.

"Oh! You must be Anastasia! How lovely to meet you! Aren't you a beautiful young woman. Come, sit with me."

Returning her kind smile with her own, Ana followed her to where she recently vacated. Ana unconsciously sighed at the soft cushions on the ship, which caused Willow to chuckle.

_Does Christian own anything that's hard, and unbendable?_

"I know. It's soft huh. My nephew truly has a gift for picking out gorgeous treasures," she intoned, causing Ana to blush at her knowing gaze.

"I don't know about any of that but,"

"But, what? Sweetheart, you are gorgeous, and my nephew has spoken so highly of you, I know we will get along famously. That is, if you don't mind someone who calls you to go shopping or sit in exclusive luncheon events?" She asked, eyebrow raised. To be honest, Ana never had any friends, or real family. She loved her parents, but that was so long ago, that she didn't remember what that felt like. Willow seemed to be a kind, generous, and open woman. She decided to trust Christian in this as well, and be more confident in how he felt for her, and how others truly saw her.

"I would love to. That is if your nephew doesn't work me to death."

Laughing lightly, she waved her off.

"Nonsense. He will take what you can give and that is final. Just come see me if you have a hard time."

Ana giggled at that, seeing that Willow didn't play when it came to Christian.

"Now, where is this nephew of mine? How can he want us to meet with him not being here?" she asked. Pulling on her sweater, she sighed.

"He said he had a work thing. Needed to pick up a package from his home office. He did say he'd meet us here," she added. Ana was searching through her purse for her phone as she spoke, so she missed the hardened look that came into her eyes.

_I wonder who tried to mess with the family, _Willow said to herself. She would ask her nephew, and if she gave her a name, she'd have it "fixed" by the end of the day Sunday. She would not have no more foolishness in her family again. Christian was finally happy, and she heard that her Elliott may have found someone. Willow would kill for her blood.

Familia was everything.

Clearing her throat, she pasted on a smile. She could tell that Ana was a lovely young woman, but seemed a bit timid. She couldn't blame her, after the ordeals she'd went though. Christian didn't elaborate, but from what he told her, it wasn't hard to figure out. The girl was a fighter. And true fighters always beat a bully. Besides, it didn't hurt that she had the Grey, and Stone family behind her. If there was one thing the underworld knew was no one enjoyed blood more than the Stones.

They liked it fresh.

"Well, since business has him occupied for a while, we should start eating. Darling, you're skin and bones! We must feed you! Ricardo! Bring the fish!"

…..

Christian was glad to see the rest of his men had assembled in his office by the time he arrived. He saw one of the accused men on his knees facing his office desk. Sliding behind his desk, he took off his sunglasses, before resting his forearms on the table.

"Hello gentleman. Sawyer is with Willow now, but Taylor will up date him. Do any of you know why we are here today, and why this man is gagged on my wooden floors?"

The men glanced between one another shaking their heads. They figured another snitch was found in the family.

"No? None of you. Well then, let me tell you a little story. It involves the woman I plan to marry, and it involves the Rodriguez family."

So, he did.

Only Sawyer, Taylor, and himself would know the extent of what Jose had done, but Christian would give them an idea. By the varying looks of disgust on their face, he knew he hit the mark. The one rule always obeyed was to never hurt women and children. Jose violated that rule, and he was a coward to not even do his own dirty work, when trying to kill his brother.

"Taylor will explain how this man comes into play."

Clearing his throat, he explained as well.

"He is one of three tried to kill Elliott. I, and the rest of the men are watching him from the warehouse where goods are kept. We don't know which Rodriguez hired him, but one of the men already confessed to it being someone from the family."

Once Taylor finished explaining, Christian pulled out his gun. He began loading bullets, as the man on the floor started to shout. Glancing up, Christian signaled for one of the men to take off his gag. Gasping for breath, he shook his head.

"Hey! I didn't want to do this, but I had no choice! The man promised us more money if we took your brother out quick. I got bills to pay man, it's nothing personal!"

"But, it is. Because you tried to kill a Grey. Do you know the consequences for killing a Grey?"

At that, the man's face became ashen. He began to slightly shake.

"I didn't know, man. The guy told me his last name was street. I thought he just wanted him dead."

Standing from around his desk, he sat on the edge of it, the gun resting in his lap. Nodding, Christian looked away before sighing.

"Why are you protecting his name?"

"Because it's all I got. If you let me go, I'll tell you his name."

Smirking, Christian shook his head.

"You're not in a position to bargain with me. Tell me the name, and I'll kill you quickly, instead of slowly."

Glaring at him, he spit on his shoes.

"No."

Christian's eyes cooled immensely, causing all the men in the room to take a step back.

"You try to kill my brother, defy me in my own home, then spit on my shoes?" Turning to Taylor Christian held out his hand, setting the gun down.

"Give me your knife."

"Sir?" he asked.

"Your knife, Taylor, I need your knife!"

Pulling it out, Christian plugged his nose, forcing the man to open his mouth. When he did, Christian took the blade and began to cut his cheeks from the inside. The men grimaced as the man screamed in excruciating pain. Christian carried on a conversation as if nothing unusual was happening.

"I didn't want to do this. But you, and your men need to see that no one crosses me, or what's mine. You won't be able to return and report it, but your pictures will be proof enough." Blood was dripping from his mouth, as Christian cut as his cheeks, and starting to cut his lips off. The man tried to speak, and move, but found himself unable to. The restraints, and hands on him held him in place. Sneering at him, Christian asked again.  
"Which one hired you?"

The man tried working his jaw, but the pain was so terrible, he didn't know if he could even utter it.

Irritated, Christian told them to hold him tighter. The man's eyes widened as Christian reached for his tongue and sliced it off. His squeals, and screams were deafening, but Christian didn't care. He wanted blood, because once again, someone tried to come for what was his. The guy, and Christian were dripping in blood. Christian only grinned at his pain.

"Was he younger?"

Whimpering, the man shook his head in defeat.

"Ah! So he was older!"

Nodding, the man closed his eyes.

"Thank you for your time." With that, Christian picked up his gun, and shot him square between the eyes. Once his body dropped, he stood.

"Let me make myself clear. If I find any more moles, or informants who work for me, you will have the same fate as this disgusting thing bleeding out on my floors. I want it known everywhere. There is a bounty out for Jose Rodriguez Sr. Leave the son alone. Spread the word so no one wants to help that family. I want them to have no safe haven in the city. I also want it known that Anastasia Steele, formerly Rodriguez is mine, and under the Grey and Stone protection. Should any harm come to her, you will wish hell got you first before I do."

Turning to Taylor, his second in command, he sighed.

"Take a picture, send it to the other men then have them killed after they've given you all the information. I want this handled tonight."

"What of the Rodriguez's?" Taylor asked.

"I'm sure I will hear from Jose in a couple of days."

Blood on his once pristine outfit, Christian glanced around the room, as if he were the devil himself.

"If my orders aren't carried out, I will kill every single person in this room. Have I made myself clear?"

Shouts of yes were heard around the room.

"Good. Taylor, I'm going to shower and change. Bring the car around, I'll be ready to go in thirty minutes."

….

Ana and Willow were getting along famously. They talked about where they grew up, their dreams, and aspirations. Willow was currently regaling Ana with tales of when she first went to fashion week in Paris when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Ana couldn't help it, but her heart began to race, and her eyes were alight with excitement. When Christian reached the top step he beamed at her. Willow smirked, before rolling her eyes at the lovesick couple in front of her.

_Oh, lord, _she thought in amusement.

"Christian. I see you decided to join us," Willow remarked wryly. Taking a seat beside Ana, he kissed her softly, before taking a bite of bread from her plate.

"I'm sorry. The meeting went later than planned, then I had to change."

Frowning, Ana noted the same outfit, but different colors.

"I was just about to ask about that."

"Yeah. We were talking, and the man accidentally spilled brandy over my clothes. It had quite the stench." Willow's eyebrows shot up to her face.

_Oh. So that's what we're calling blood? Liquor?_

"Well. I know how those meetings can get. Messy," Willow remarked. Christian smirked, before focusing on Ana who had snuggled up to his chest.

"So, what were you ladies conversing about? I see you've gotten comfortable without me."

…..

LOL. That was COLD. BLOODED. I LOVED IT! HAVE A HAPPY WEEKEND! I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE SUNDAY, BUT DON'T QUOTE ME ON IT!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: What? LOL. I want to thank everyone again who voted, or congratulated me for 1st place WIP story winner of Body Language. You have no idea how big of a smile that put on my face. Because of that alone, I decided to update again today. But, I want to warn you that this will be the final update for this week. I'm in finals zone and I have to bust out a ten page paper of Machiavelli and Sun Tzu (The Art of War) for my humanities class.

This will have to hold you.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

*takes deep breath* Here we go!

**You need to listen to ****So Badly by JMSN****. It fits this chapter to me.**

…

After leaving lunch/early dinner with Willow, Christian escorted Ana from his yacht back to the car. They had to head to the airport, if they wanted to leave on time. The entire way, Ana was chatting. Christian was so happy to see her animated, and relaxed. She had a good time with his aunt, and he was glad. If he wanted her in his life, he needed the three most important women in his life to get along. Ros, and Ana were already close. He was glad that Ana could add Willow to that list as well.

Whenever she would talk to him, Ana gazed at him as if he hung the moon and stars. He was flattered by it, and felt ten feet tall. But, he also knew that he had to tell her the truth. Christian owed Ana that much. So, it was with a heavy heart, and sweaty palms, that he told Sawyer to step out of the car, and wait for a moment. Frowning, Ana turned in her seat towards him.

"Christian? Is everything alright? Are you having second thoughts about going?" She asked the last part quietly. Scoffing, he shook his head before grabbing her hand and kissing it. The usually unflappable Christian Grey was staring at her with a bit of pain and worry, and that automatically made her uneasy.

"Is it Jose?"

At that, Christian snorted before rolling his eyes.

"No. That will be dealt with, Ana. I have the least of worries concerning _that _man."

Relaxing a bit, she scooted closer.

"Then tell me what it is," she said reaching up and running her hand through his hair.

Closing his eyes at the feel of her sweet breath caressing his face, and her soft hands in his hair, he felt his own throat clog with emotion.

"I want to so badly, Ana. But, I don't want you to leave. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm too selfish of a man to let you go."

Ana felt tears welling in her own eyes at his heartfelt plea.

"Christian," she started, only to be stopped by him. He gently removed her hand from his hair, and placed it over his heart. She could feel his heart racing and used her other hand to rub up and down his leg.

"Is it about what you told me a while ago? About you not being a good man?"

Opening his eyes he nodded solemnly.

"Ana. I'm apart of a mob. Well, a mob family." When he noticed her gaze still on him, he continued speaking, not knowing how much time he had with her.

"My parents were killed in a car accident, yes, but there was someone, a rival family who executed it. They were killed because of the man's hand, and I killed him."

Ana felt the air leave her lungs. Of everything, she didn't expect him to say that.

"How involved Christian are you in this?"

"I am the head of the Grey mafia. My name in this underworld is Black heart. But, I didn't choose this life, Ana. I was born into it."

"Do you traffick young women?" Ana asked. Christian still couldn't read her face, but he answered her nonetheless.

"No. I only deal with weapons. I don't deal with drugs or women. I'm not saying it's right, but that's not something I would even touch." Christian noticed that Ana hadn't said anything else, but she didn't remove her hand, which made him feel a little better.

"Why are you telling me this, now?" she questioned. Knowing this was his chance, he said what was on his heart.

"Because I don't want to be like Jose, or any other person who has hurt you. Telling only half-truths, and coddling you. I admit that I want to spoil you, and give you everything you've ever dreamed of. But, Ana, I need you to know that I respect you above all. I don't expect you to be apart of this world. You're too good for all this. Too good for me," he added, to which she shook her head, even as his continued.

"This world can get dirty. I've killed countless men before my twenty-fifth birthday. Granted, it was in offense to me, and my family, but it was still deaths. Blood on my hands. Blood that will never truly wash off. But you're the only cleansing balm that heals me. You and no one else." For a while, the two sat in silence. It wasn't until Ana scooted closer to him, and grabbed fistfulls of his shirt in her hands did she speak.

"Christian, I'm upset, but not for the reasons you think. I'm upset that a real threat could take you from me. I can't live without you, and I need you in my life. This world, I don't understand it, but I think I understand the man who runs it. And what I see doesn't scare me."

Christian sagged in relief. He couldn't believe this angel, this treasure still wanted him.

"Ana-"

"No. You spoke. Now I need you to hear my piece. Christian, what is good and bad. Really, when you think about it, the man I married was considered the best of the best. A police chief commissioner, a vessel to carry out the law, and protect. But, what I got instead was a monster. A monster, who I'm starting to believe killed my parents. You have been nothing but kind and generous to me. Always coming to my rescue. You're patient, and kind. Always willing to help anyone in need. You treat me like a queen, and you make me feel like a woman," she ended, Blushing at the thought of the last day and a half.

"You told me a while ago that you were in. Fully in. So am I. I want you to know that I want you. And if this is what comes with it, then I will take it. I just want you, Christian," she said, eyes welling with tears. When Christian's eyes became wet with tears as well, Ana sobbed out her thoughts.

"You saved me, Christian Grey. You saved me from a lifetime of hell. I would be honored to treasure and love the man who loved me enough to show me true love."

When tears ran silently down his cheeks, Ana reached up, and gently wiped them away. Christian laughed a bit in relief before resting his forehead against hers.

"Ana. I love you so desperately. And I promise to keep you safe, to love you, and to never take you for granted."

Whimpering, Ana threw her arms around his neck, and began kissing his neck. Christian kept squeezing her to his chest. This woman was his heart.

And he would protect it at all costs.

…

As soon as they entered the jet, Ana glanced around in awe, before taking her seat. Christian watched her face as she ran her hands over the butter soft leather chairs, and wiggled her toes in the plush carpet under her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Giggling, she nodded.

"I think this is wonderful. I've never been on a jet before."

Smiling, he waved over their attendant.

"Well, you now have. Whenever you want to go somewhere, Ana it's here for you. Just say the word."

Eyes wide, she nodded, before snapping her attention to the woman who was asking what she wanted to drink.

"Some water will be fine, thank you."

Smiling back, she went to grab their bottles of water. Once she returned with them, and quickly walked off, they buckled themselves in. Christian took the seat beside her, so when the took off, and Ana gasped, he squeezed her hand. He still couldn't believe that she knew about him, his other side, and didn't want to leave! She wanted to stay by his side. He was happy for a plethora of reasons, this being the main reason.

"What has you smiling?" she asked, to which he turned and shrugged. Going for honesty, he said, "You."  
Blushing, she could see in his eyes that he was, and sighing, she rested her head on his cheek.

"Me too. So happy, Christian."

….

London.

After a long flight, they finally arrived. Ana had never been before, but always wanted to go. As they drove through the streets, Ana marvelled at the bustling streets. People moving from place to place, different foods, and street vendors. It was the same, yet different. And she loved everything of what she'd seen so far.

Meanwhile, Christian sat back in his seat, and watched Ana silently take everything in. He enjoyed that she reveled in being able to see another world. He was amazed by this woman's capacity to love, and look at life with excitement, even if her own wasn't always filled with joy. Several minutes later, they pulled to the front of a very elegant, and large hotel.

"We're here," Christian commented. Ana's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"This is where we're staying?" she asked timidly, even as she pulled on her sweater. Granted, she freshened up a bit on their flight before they arrived, but still. She felt like she should be wearing a ball gown to check into here.

"What's this place called, anyway?"

As Sawyer opened the door, Christian answered before stepping out.

"It's the Ritz." Once Ana stepped out, and she thanked Sawyer, she sidled closer to Christian, smiling when he took her hand.

"I know we have the Ritz back in San Francisco, but this just seems to be on another level."

Smirking down at her, he winked.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, baby."

And Christian was right.

He booked them a three bedroom suite on the top floor. Ana marvelled at the blending of two worlds. Old, and new. European, and westernized culture. She loved the formal room, the dining room, and the large expansive kitchen, and bathrooms. She felt her heart racing at the view from their patio, which overlooked all of London. She was floored that she was able to experience such beautiful scenery. Christian had thanked Sawyer, and once the man collected his bag and walked to the other end of the hall, where he would be staying, Christian went in search of Ana. He smiled when he found her on the patio. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned over, and kissed her shoulder.

"What do you think?"

Leaning against him, she inhaled deeply before speaking.

"This is beautiful. Even if I was unable to do anything else, this would be more than enough."

"We don't have much time here, as this is a spur of the moment trip, but we will come back. I promise to bring you back, Ana."

Turning around, she beamed at him.

"I'll love it then too."

Unable to help himself, he leaned over and kissed her deeply. Sighing, she returned his kiss eagerly. When she needed to catch her breath, she gently pulled away. Christian kept trailing kisses down her neck, and she giggled when he hit a ticklish spot. Christian smiled against her neck before pulling away quickly. Keeping his hands wrapped around her waist, he glanced down at her.

"I'm starving. Are you?"

Nodding, she bit her lip. Noticing her change of demeanor, he silently raised a brow. Taking a deep breath, she spoke huskily.

"Yes, but not just for food."

Christian's eyes immediately darkened.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."  
Reaching up, he cupped her face.

"Are you sure, Ana? We can wait. If you need more time, we can. I'm a patient man."

Shaking her head, she slid her hands over his back.

"I don't want to wait. I want you inside of me, Christian. I want to taste you as you've tasted me, and I want you to eat me out again. I'm a greedy woman when it comes to you, and you've made me this way."

Christian was both heartened and turned on by Ana's words. He could see that she meant every one. He knew there was still a lot she needed to work on, as did he; but he also knew in this moment, she would be okay.

He would be okay.

"Didn't I promise to give you everything you heart desires?"

"Yes."

"Well then," he started before he bent down and gently picked her up in his arms. "If it's me you want, then that is what you'll have."  
….

Jose Rodriguez Sr. was livid.

And a bit fearful.

The henchmen he hired to kill Elliott Grey couldn't even accomplish the job. He heard that all three were caught, and one of them killed.

How did he know about the one that was killed?

Because he got a picture of his destroyed face. Oh, and the tongue which was included as well.

**You want to cross me? Do you think this is a wise choice? -Black heart**

Jose had been playing those words over and over. At first, he thought his son was hallucinating. Claiming Christian Grey to be Black Heart. Surely the boy was out of his mind. He didn't tell his son, but he wanted to do a little test. He figured if Black heart was also Christian Grey, that meant that his brother would be affected. The best way to test that theory? Try to have Elliott Grey killed.

Once he received confirmation of Black Heart and Christian Grey being one and the same, the man immediately became fearful. He overstepped his boundaries, but now he had to see the issue through. Going to the press would be preposterous because no one would ever believe him. However, he could maybe save his life by bartering with Ana.

In the meantime, he tried to hire thugs to keep him safe, but it was as if no one wanted to touch him. He was stuck, but couldn't exactly move. It would cause people to question him.

He couldn't have that.

His wife was dead, and his sorry excuse of a son was in the hospital. Personally, he thinks that harlot of a wife of his shot him, yet he claims it to be home invasion. Although there were no windows broken, or shattered locks. He just finished speaking with the press about his deceased wife. He had to put on the waterworks for the broad. To be honest, he never really liked her, but she turned her eyes away whenever he was "occupied," and he did the same whenever she had her dalliances.

It worked for the both of them.

Thankfully, she came from old money, so everything of hers was now his. He couldn't let his son know this, though. The boy was broke enough. He thought he was keeping secrets from him, but you could never hide from Rodriguez Sr.

"Do you have anything on my son's wife?"

The voice on the other end shakily responded.

"No, sir. The only thing we know is that Ana left the country. It seems with Mr. Grey."

Gritting his teeth, Jose snarled.

"Of course she did. Keep me updated."

"Will do."

Hanging up, Jose threw his phone in the corner of the car seat. He would fix this entire situation. He never lost.

Ever.

…..

LOL. I had to end it there. Don't worry, the next chapter will be Christian and Ana finally doing it! (Ha!) more London, and more mob information. Love you all, leave me a review, and see you sometime later next week!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Guess what? I just busted out a twelve page paper on Machiavelli's The Prince, and Sun Tzu's The Art of War. I'm still riding high on completing a twelve page paper in ten straight hours. (It's due Friday so yay!) I can smell that second master's degree. LOL Anyways, here is the update you've all been waiting for. Just know this is rated MA, NC-17, RRR, (LOL). Grown folks business only. Oh, and I want to shout out to my male readers! Not trying to leave you guys out! Ahem. Here we go.

Listen to this song as you read this chapter! **Daley ft. Marsha Ambrosius-Alone Together**

…..

Christian sat Ana gently on the bed. The lights streaming from the bedroom window only highlighted her gorgeous features.

"So beautiful," he whispered huskily.

Reaching up, Ana pulled him until he was standing between her thighs. She spread them further, causing her dress to rise a bit higher on her legs. She bit her lip, as she unbuttoned his trousers. He tried to stop her, but she only shook her head.

"No. I want to do this. I want to taste you."

Running his hand through her silky hair, he spoke just as quietly as her.

"Ana, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You don't have to do this right now." Even as he uttered the words, he automatically shuddered at her hand moving over his hardness. Ana was amazed at how thick, and long he felt in her hand. Definitely enough for two handfuls.

Glancing up at him, she blushed, but her gaze was heated.

"I. Want. This." she punctuated each word by removing his belt, and finally pulling his pants apart, letting them drop to the floor. She marvelled at the gray boxer briefs barely holding in his manhood. Quickly pulling down his underwear, she grabbed him, and placed him in her mouth. Then she began sucking.

Hard.

Christian groaned aloud. He was both shocked, and turned on by her assertiveness. He liked that she went for what she wanted. And that was him. Meanwhile, Ana was surprised to have the enticing taste of his cock on her tongue. She was only able to fit half of him in her mouth, but the rest of his girth she stroked with her hand.

Christian reached up and placed both hands in her hair, reminding himself not to grip too hard. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, he was about to shout when she began sucking on only the head. Breathless, he shallowly began to thrust in her mouth.

"Ana. I don't think I'm going to last," Christian bit out in embarrassment. He was usually able to last for a long time, but Ana was breaking all of his rules.

And he didn't mind one bit.

Removing her lips with a pop, she smirked up at him, before licking his lips.

"I don't care. I want you to come for me. Won't you come in my mouth, Christian?" She begged, pouting her full, wet lips up at him. Growling, he swooped down and kissed her thoroughly, snatching off her sweater, and ripping her dress. She moaned when he ripped her undergarments as well-as she was sitting up, and began to fondle her breasts. She arched into his touch, before putting her hand back on his cock. Stroking him, she felt powerful as his hands began to slow down, and his concentration wavered. Leaning back down, she kissed his thighs before resuming her pleasurable task of giving Christian the best head he ever had. Her mouth was like a vacuum sucking him dry. Ana was going down on him like a professional, and Christian was ready to spend any, and all the money he had to keep her lips glossed.

He felt himself getting impossibly harder, and Ana began slurping at him, making more wet sounds, that were driving him crazy.

"Ana. I, God, I can't last. I'm coming!"

Instead of pulling away, she reached up and grabbed his muscular buttocks, pulling him deeper into her mouth. She choked a bit, but she didn't care.

She wanted him all.

Suddenly, she felt Christian spurting into her mouth. Usually, that would be nasty to her. But not with him. With Christian, she felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He made her feel less self conscious. Since he tasted her, and swallowed her own juices, she thought it to only be fair that she reciprocated.

"Mmmm," she said licking her lips. Looking up at him, she moved her hands upward, over his glistening chest, past his granite-like pectorals, and around his neck before pulling his face close to hers.

"I want you inside me, Christian, and I want it now."

Nodding he stepped out of his pants and shoes before urging her to scoot back on the bed.

"Lay down in the center," he said, stroking his dick. He felt himself starting to get hard when Ana, the love of his life, spread her legs, and raised one up before moving her hands to her breasts, and cupping them. Once she pulled on her own nipples, he knew that he was a goner before they even started. Crawling onto the bed, he kissed her swollen lips, before trailing kisses down her neck, and to her breasts. Moving her hands away gently, he pushed her breasts together, and began sucking on her nipples, making them wet. Not wet as how he planned to make her pussy, but wet still.

Gasping, Ana arched into his mouth moaning at how good Christian's body felt around her. She wrapped a leg around his muscled one moving against him slowly. Letting go of her breasts, he whispered over her feverish skin.

"I want your juices on me, Ana. I need it. We're going to have to make an arrangement for me to have it everyday."

Whimpering at his words, and the feel of his fingers tracing her labia before opening her inner lips and circling her clit, she bit her lip hard.

"Christian," she was able to gasp out. Kissing her stomach, he removed his fingers from her clit, and moved them back to her entrance. He growled in satisfaction to find her sopping wet.

Just how he always wanted her.

Wet, and writhing only for him.

"Yes, love?" he asked softly, as he slid two fingers inside of her. He groaned at how tight she was gripping him, knowing that it was going to be a tight fit when he finally was inside of her.

"More," she moaned out, no longer caring if Sawyer, or anyone else heard her. She was Christian's and the man made her feel too good to be worrying about what some people heard next door.

_If you had this sexy beast of a man in your bed you wouldn't be fretting about some shouts._

Lowering his body even further, Ana felt his smile against her thigh, before he trailed kisses to her core. Ana felt a long, slow lick, and cried out and when he began to circle her clit before wrap his lips around her little bud of sensation, and suck.

Hard.

"Christian!" she shouted out, grabbing his hair, and writhing against his mouth. She was trapped, and she didn't want to be anywhere else. Christian held her by her hips, wrapping his arms under her legs to keep her immobile. Unlike before he only increased pressure, not willing to stop until Ana had come for him. He wanted her wet before he slid inside of her. Ana felt tears of pleasure overflowing as Christian expertly moved his mouth,and tongue around her. She felt herself ready to fall off the cliff, and screamed when she came.

Only he didn't stop.

And her cries only increased. Removing one hand from her legs, he circled her core before sliding two, then three fingers inside of her. Once he made that motion with his fingers, Ana's shot up from the waist up, and gripped his hair impossibly tighter. She whimpered before squirting all over his face.

It was the hottest thing to ever happen to him in his life, and he loved this woman for giving all of herself to him. Pulling away, he quickly sat on the edge of the bed, before moving Ana's boneless body to his lap.

"Hold on tight, baby. If you want me to stop you only have to say the word."

Nodding as if she were drunk, she instead kissed him deeply, moaning at the taste of him on her mouth. He returned her kiss just as ardently, sucking on her tongue. When Ana could no longer breathe, she pulled away before resting her head on his shoulder, sucking on her neck. She whimpered in his ear as her straddled body slowly, but surely received his large member.

"God, Ana. You feel so good."

Ana's eyes were rolling in the back of her head at how good this man felt inside of her. He was just borderline too thick, but it felt so good. She'd never been this full in her life.

_You know what they say. You don't know what you're missing until you have the real thing._

Moving slightly, Ana gasped when she sat back, and more of him slid inside of her.

"Ride me, Ana."

Placing her arms loosely over his shoulders, she began swirling her hips. Rocking back and forth, side to side, she let her inhibitions go, and did what felt good to her.

For her.

And it was Christian, and his oversized cock.

"Christian! I feel so good, and so close."

Feeling sweat build up on his forehead, he grabbed her breasts, and resume lavishing attention on each one. As she thrust down, he moved up inside of her. Whenever she stopped, he picked up the pace. It was the perfect dance of bodies, and one Christian knew he wanted to repeat over and over again. Ana began moving faster, which signaled her release was coming, and Christian was already to come, but he wouldn't until she did.

Again and again.

Because all he cared about was making Ana happy.

"Baby. come for me."

Locking eyes with him, Ana moved faster, loudly moaning as she felt herself about to fall. Her movements became jerky, and when she stiffened and shouted his name, Christian followed suit before collapsing backward on the bed. Ana fell onto his body, both of them trying to catch their breaths. After a while, Christian gently removed himself from her body, before turning on his side, pulling her close to him.

"Ana?" he said, looking into her beautiful eyes. While he was grateful to see her smiling, he'd never seen her eyes so bright, or her look so trustingly at him. It was in that moment he knew that he couldn't afford to mess this up. He needed this woman more than he needed air, and he would kill anyone who got in the way of their happiness.

"Yes?" she said softly. Raising her left hand to his mouth, he kissed each finger before reaching her ring one. Seeing that tacky thing Jose placed on her beautiful hand, he gently removed it, before tossing over his shoulder.

"You won't be needing that anymore."

Smiling and blushing a bit, she agreed by nodding her head. After a while she spoke, with amusement in her voice.

"Look at me, Christian. You've turned me into a wanton adulterous woman. Whatever will you do about it?" she asked tilting her head up to look at his smirking face. Sighing, he pretended to think before sliding down, and kissing her lips, until she sagged further into his arms.

"Buy you things. Lots of things to celebrate."

Shaking her head, she reached up and stroked his hair.

"I don't need things, baby. I just want you."

Kissing her again, he spoke quietly.

"I know. But, I want to give you things, take you places, and love you in those places. That's all I ask you to do. Let me do the important stuff. You trust me, right?"

"Yes. With everything I am I trust you."

"Good. I trust you too. So let me do this baby. Please."

Sighing, she ran her eyes over his chest, and full lips before answering.

"Okay. But nothing too extravagant, Christian."

Smirking, he pulled her into his arms before tickling her, which made her giggle.

"I can't promise that."

"But Christian, I-"

And her words stopped with him placing a searing kiss on her lips.

….

Throughout the night, Ana and Christian made love repeatedly. They finally passed out before 3 a.m. but, Christian was woken up by a knock on their bedroom door. Glancing at the clock, he noted it was 10 a.m. Ana stirred a bit, causing him to smile, and kiss her cheek. She was as close to him as one person could get, and he reveled in the fact that she sought him out for comfort.

"Shh. I'll be back." Mumbling in her sleep, she sniffled before grabbing his pillow, falling back to sleep after inhaling his scent. Slipping on new boxers- last night after they made love, they took a shower together before succumbing to sleep-and opened the door. Christian signaled for Sawyer to wait for him to talk in the kitchen. Closing the door behind him, he sighed when Sawyer slid over a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. What's going on?"

Taking a sip from his own mug, Sawyer spoke.

"Ros said that Jose has been trying to flee the country. He has decided that he is no longer interested in staying in San Francisco. Taylor said that he had the man's room bugged, and found out his father hasn't been back to visit him. Last he spoke with him on the phone, Sr. was letting Jose know that the men he hired to rough up Elliott were taken and killed."

"Do you have a recording of it?"

"Yes."

Looking through his memos that Taylor sent, he placed the phone on speaker before hitting play.

"_Dad. Where have you been? I think that I'll be-"_

"_Shut up boy. Listen. You were right. Christian Grey is Blackheart."_

_It was silent on the police chief commissioner's end before he spoke._

"_How do you know this?"_

_Growling, he explained it._

"_I hired some men to take out Elliott Grey."_

"_What! You said you didn't believe me!"_

"_I said shut-up boy! I thought it was the meds that had you talking crazy. But, I figured to do a little experiment. If it wasn't true, Grey would take the normal legal action. If it was true, well, the three men I sent met their maker earlier than planned."_

_Jose moaned a bit before whisper yelling at his father._

"_Why would you do that? He's already after me. I was hoping that by granting Ana's divorce, I could leave in exchange for my life."_

_Snorting, Sr. called his son stupid._

"_It's too late for that, boy. Even I know that. Listen, the way to get to that whore of a wife you have is to make her pay. Force her to protect us by blackmailing her. Do you have the pictures?"_

_Jose was once again quiet before answering._

"_Yeah."_

_At that, senior chuckled darkly._

"_Well then. We will move with plan b next week."_

The message stopped afterward, causing Christian to snarl.

"I want this message kept for future records. I need to speak with Blake. Make sure he is available to meet on Tuesday morning. I want to settle back in San Francisco with Ana before I speak with him."

"'Let Taylor call him. I'm going to need you to assemble a team to comb through Jose's belongings. Also, put me on the phone with the head of TSA. I'll need to find a way to make a sizeable donation to SFO airport so we can stall him from leaving the country."

"Yes, sir."

Both men were quiet, trying to process what they heard. Finally, Sawyer spoke.

"Sir. What are you going to tell Ana?"

Sighing, Christian ran his hands through his unruly hair. This was terrible timing. Just as she was starting to be herself around him, and in general, she would have to face this. He knew he would have to tell her. Lying wouldn't fix anything. However, he also knew that right now, she needed a break, and to not worry for a bit. Even if it was just for a day.

"The truth. Just not right now. I want her to be happy for a bit."

Sawyer nodded solemnly. To be honest, he liked Anastasia. She was beautiful, kind, and smart. Very much a rarity in this jaded world.

"I know some people over here. People who would love to take out someone working for the cops. You want me to call them?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Christian slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah. Today, I am taking Ana out shopping. Let the proper channels know that I'm not here on business. Whoever you find Sawyer, I want them to be screened twice over. If they so much as look in the other direction, kill them. No hesitation. I can't have any more moles in this organization. I need to find the current one that gave Jose all leads."

"I thought it was only Michael."

"I thought so too. But, Taylor texted me on the phone. He doesn't want to say it aloud, in case the person is around, but he thinks it's someone else. We need to put an end to this, and I'd like this wrapped up soon."

"Yes, sir."

Both men heard the bathroom water turn on, and Christian stood.

"Thanks Sawyer. Once you return us back to the hotel from our shopping, you can have a free night to yourself. Last night Ana and I talked. We are going to stay in all tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm going to get some food, and I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Thank you."

Once the door shut, Christian walked over to his briefcase that he brought with him from the plane. Inside it was the gift he'd been waiting to give Ana. He thought it would be the perfect time to give it to her now.

Smiling, he pulled out the jewelry box, and opened their bedroom door. He felt his heart squeeze when he heard Ana humming a happy tune. She jumped when she felt him slide one around her.

Kissing her shoulder, he smiled against it when she leaned back against him. She was in a long cream silk nightgown. Her face was freshly washed, and her breath smelled like strawberries. So perfect.

"Good morning, love. Why aren't you still sleeping?"

Shrugging, she tucked her hair behind her ear before meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"I can't sleep too well without you. You've ruined me, you know," she said wryly, placing her hands atop his resting under her breasts. Humming, he leaned down, and kissed her cheek again.

"Well, after last night, I know for a fact that you've ruined me for all others." Giggling, she turned in his arms.

"That better be the case," she said playfully, standing on her toes and kissing his lips softly. She sighed when she felt him bring her closer. She frowned, when she felt his hands snap something closed from behind.

"Turn around, baby," he said. Kissing him once more, she did as instructed, and gasped aloud.

"Christian! This is too much."

It was a lot.

Ana was currently looking at a diamond graduated triple row necklace. It was 14k white gold, and looked heavy. The clasp was hidden, so she was surprised when he opened it. The entire necklace was thin, but very noticeable.

"Christian. This must've cost a fortune."

_$24,500 to be exact, _he said in amusement to himself.

"That doesn't matter, Ana. Money is just that, money. What good is it if I make billions of dollars, but don't spend it on the people I love? On the woman I love?"

Ana once again met his eyes in the mirror.

"It's just so extravagant."

"So are you."

"It's worth more than," she started, only to be interrupted by the man.

"No. Don't say anything else. This necklace doesn't mean anything to me if you're not here to wear it. You are worth it. You deserve this, and any other diamonds, pearls, and homes I buy you. I buy for our kids," he whispered the last part, which caused her to blush a deeper red. Turning back around in his arms, she rested her hand on his chest.

"Christian. This is beautiful, but-"

"But what?" he asked, curious to what she was going to say.

"I haven't given you anything," she finished, blinking up at him. Eyes wide in shock, he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Give me anything? Ana, you given me yourself. It's all I've ever wanted. My gifts will always pale in comparison to what you've so freely given me here, in London. Your mind, body, and heart. I don't care about anything else. Please believe me, baby."

Blinking back tears, she quickly wiped the ones that already started to fall at his heartfelt words. This man was everything she'd ever wanted, and she was so in love with him. Not just for where he took her, and what he brought her, but for what was in his heart. She could see that he meant every word to her, and it meant more to her than any cluster of diamonds.

"Please baby. It would make me happy if you'd wear the necklace I brought for you. With a low cut dress if possible."

Giggling at the way he wiggled his eyebrows, Ana cupped his face.

"You're too much, you know that?"

"I know." Leaning down, he kissed her lips.

"Now get dressed. I want to take you lingerie shopping."

At that, Ana's entire body flushed. He smirked.

"Then we need to buy you shoes to match."

Resting her arms over his wide shoulders, she bit her lip as he clasped the necklace around her neck. The diamonds felt cool against her skin, and the way he was looking at her was more than worth it in her opinion.

"Is this how I am to repay you? By parading around in heels and underwear?"

"Not all the time. Just every other day. And sometimes the bra will be optional." Laughing at his wicked smile, Ana kissed him once, twice, three times.

"Alright. But I want to get some clothes. And food. And you have to take me to one landmark. I know you said you'd bring me back, but that's what I want," she said, knowing he would give it to her because he promised he would. Pleased by her requests, he lightly tapped her behind.

"Yes ma'am." He heard his phone ringing in the other room, and knew it was probably Ros or Taylor. Noticing his face, Ana asked quietly.

"Is that work?"

Studying her face, he grabbed her hand, before kissing it.

"Yes."

She breathed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to lie about it.

"Okay."

She didn't ask anything else, but for both of them it was enough.

For now.

"I have to answer it, baby. Finish getting dressed, and I'll take you to get some lunch." Smiling, she paused before glaring up at him.

"I didn't pack anything. Remember genius?" she said, hand on her hip. Smirking, he took her hand, and guided her to the closet.

"I called a personal shopper when you fell asleep on the plane. Everything you'll need will be in this closet."

Opening the door, Ana's mouth fell open at the amount of dresses, shoes, and handbags that were in the small closet.

"These are all mine?" she asked, to which he chuckled.

"Yes. You can take them all with you. Remember Ana, something low cut. Christian winked when she turned towards him before grabbing his phone, and exiting the room."

…..

Lordt. Welp, I'm exhausted. Christian and Ana wore me out! LOLOLOL. Next chapter we still in London, we got some shopping to do, more talking. Leave me a review, I love you all!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey everyone! So, I'm baaack! I've been busy. Guess what? My book is finally completed, and I am sending it to a lovely professional editor this weekend. I have found a cover artist, who is doing the covers for my paperback, and e-book, and I've also found a promotion company that will promote my book during the month of October. My blog is up too! Well, I've had it for over five years, so I just did a little re-vamp. It's really coming together! This week, the only thing that is left is to copyright my stuff. It's work y'all. BUT I LOVE IT!

Oh, and another thing:

**Elliott is not evil in this.**

**Willow is not evil in this.**

**I've made up the lingerie place. Roll with me people LOL.**

**I've made a pinterest account for this story. A reviewer told me to make one so I did LOL. If you have one, just search fsoglover69. It's the name of the page. It has how their homes look, ana's clothes, the lingerie shop, the accessories...**

**That's all.**

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

"God, you look good enough to eat."

Giggling around a mouthful of food, Ana rolled her eyes at Christian. Currently, they were eating at some very popular burger and ribs joint, and Christian urged her to eat. Being around Jose, whenever they were in public, he never wanted her to eat too much.

"_It's not befitting of a lady to eat so much food."_

Some days she would be absolutely starving, but she would wait until she got home. Christian was the opposite. As soon they arrived at the restaurant, Christian ordered himself some ribs with fries. Ana opted for the steak burger with fries and a soda. When she glanced up, she saw him smiling at her in appreciation. It wasn't long until their meal showed up, but when it did, Christian growled when she took a big bite of her burger. She moaned, and when she blinked her eyes open, she saw him glaring at her.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. Christian sighed, before reaching under the table.

"Ana, if you moan one more time, I may come right here in this restaurant. You're too sexy for me, and with the burger, and you're in a short dress, I-" he sighed, before reaching down and adjusting himself. Ana's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she burst into laughter.

Hard.

Christian sounded as if he were in pain, but his eyes danced with amusement. He loved seeing Ana this way. Carefree and happy. Wiping her mouth, she shook her head.

"Christian. You asked me to wear a deep cut dress. I opted for this red one."

"It's my favorite color on you."

Blushing, she continued to speak.

"So, it's your fault if you're," she gestured to his area.

"You know," she finished lamely. Sliding to eat beside her in the booth, he dragged his plate over before kissing her soft lips. She sighed, then smiled again when he licked them.

"Baby, you're right. But it's a burden i'm willing to bear."

And it was. Christian marvelled at how beautiful she was, but even so today. Ana was wearing her hair in some intricate style with it all piled on top of her head. The red dress was a fall style dress. It had long sleeves that flare out at the wrists. It was two inches above her thigh, but what sold the dress to him-other than her endless legs, and feet wrapped in skyscraper black heels-was the lace.

He had a weakness for lace.

The entire dress was lace, and it moved with her body. It was taking everything in him not to ravish her right in this very restaurant. Ana's laugh brought him from his thoughts. She sat down her burger, and picked up a fry.

"This place. You've been here before?" She asked before glancing around. After taking another bite from his own plate of ribs, he wiped his fingers, and mouth before nodding.

"Yeah. My dad took me here. It was actually a year before he died," Christian murmured. Reaching over, she wrapped her soft hand around his larger, hardened one.

"Tell me about him," she whispered softly.

Laughing lightly, he reached under the table, and grabbed her feet, so they sat in his lap. When she began to protest, he took off each heel, placing them beside him, and began to massage her feet. Her protest went right out the window.

_God, that feels so good! _She thought in pleasure. Christian could see she was enjoying it, and by the way she was flexing her toes, he knew he was getting the right spots.

"My dad. Well, he was a good man. He loved my brother and I fiercely. We were the apple of his eye. Our sister was as well," he smiled with fondness.

"I was the oldest, but it didn't mean that I was ostracized from my other two siblings. I was supposed to learn the family business, but my dad always made it clear that I was supposed to be close with my siblings. He always used to say that family and love were the two most important things in this life. Otherwise, what would be the point of anything else? He was my role model, and someone I loved, and admired. He was also surprisingly funny. He had a dark sense of humor, but when he liked you, a whole new side of Carrick would be revealed. He would have loved you, Ana."

Smiling at the reverence in his voice, she squeezed his hands that were on her feet under the table once before pulling away.

"I don't doubt it. I think I would have loved him as well. Because he raised such an amazing man."

Christian shrugged, as he continued rubbing her feet.

"That is debatable. I do know that my mom would have tried to adopt you the first day she met you. She was beautiful, and so kind. Smart, and funny. She was the most gentle human being ever on the face of the earth."

Ana felt her heart clench when she saw tears glisten for a second in Christian's eyes before he blinked them away.

"Christian," she started.

"I'm okay. It's just, I haven't spoken with anyone about my parents since they died. Willow has brought them up from time to time, but it was nothing as deep as this."

"If it's too much, we can stop."

Smiling ruefully, Christian shook his head.

"No. It's good. I want to talk about my family with you, Ana. I want you to know everything about me." Christian paused before lowering his voice. "The only thing I need to keep quiet about, Ana, is my other work. It's not that I don't want to share with you, but I need to keep you clean from all of this. I promise you that no harm will come to you, ever. Even if after this weekend, you no longer wanted to be with me, I would still protect you."

"Why?" She asked, needing to know. His eyes smiled before he did.

"Ana. You are my entire world. I promised to make sure you lived. You could never die until you truly lived. And I would not be doing my job if I allowed anything, or anyone to get in the way with that. You're my precious jewels Ana. You always, preserve, protect, and lavish attention on things you hold dear."

Ana felt her heart racing at his simple statement. This man was such an enigma to her. He was hard and soft. His job required him to be both harsh, and fair. Yet, he was a romantic at heart. He whisked her away for a weekend getaway, and was rubbing her feet in a crowded restaurant as if they were the only two in the posh setting. Taking a deep breath, Ana spoke quietly.

"But, what if I could help you? I don't want to be useless, Christian."

"But you're not. You're my woman. And it's a lot of work being able to handle me," Christian said as he winked at her, which caused her to blush.

"But, Christian-"

"Shh," he said before kissing her lips softly.

"Enough. I will not have you involved in this in any way. Besides, you are the company planner. There are two upcoming events that Ros will need your assistance with."

Huffing, she tried to move her feet from his lap, only to gasp when he held both in one hand, and ran his hand up her dress with the other one. Trying to concentrate, she breathlessly replied.

"But, mmm, uh, Christian. There has to be something you need me to do," she ended in a rush. Grinning wickedly, he leaned closer to her.

"Actually, there is something you can do for me," he said huskily. Eyes wide, she swallowed at his sex on a stick voice.

"What?"

"I need you to pick up a rib from my plate, and suck on the bone. Then I need you to pull it out slowly, then do it one more time. You know, like you did to me last night."

Ana flushed, before reaching out, and slapping his chest. She couldn't be mad at him for too long, as his laughter was contagious.

"Really, Christian?"

….

After their delicious lunch, Christian slid on his shades, and pulled Ana with him to the entrance. When they exited, Sawyer was already waiting by the door, holding it open for the two. Once they were seated, and Sawyer pulled off, he asked where to.

"La petite mort," Christian said, as he pulled Ana closer. She only raised a brow. She was curious, but knew she would see their next destination soon. She didn't have to wait long. Fifteen minutes later, Sawyer pulled up to a sleek, black townhome. The windows were blacked out, but the pink and red writing of the store name let you know what you were getting.

"That's a pretty creative name for a lingerie shop," Ana commented as they stepped out of the car. Christian let Sawyer know that they would be a while so he could head back to the hotel.

"Are you sure, Mr. Grey?"

Nodding, he patted his side subtly without Ana seeing. Sawyer knew what that meant. He could take care of himself.

"Very good sir."

Turning his attention back to Ana, who was still looking around the street, and the front of the building, he called out to her. She smiled before whirling in her insanely high black heels.

_He had a sick fascination with the red bottoms on her feet._

"You ready?"

Blushing, she nodded before biting her lip.

…..

Opening the door, Ana gasped at the pure decadence. White and pink lace was hanging strategically around the store. There was a cash register in the center of the room, but Ana noticed that the front room was bare. As if he could sense her thoughts, he leaned in closer to her ear.

"It's all in the back."

"Oh."

A tinker light bell went off in the store, before a tall, beautiful Spanish woman came from the back. Her long thick black hair hung in waves around her shoulders, and her deep amber eyes were quite the contrast against her skin. Her accented tongue made her even more alluring, and Ana never thought she saw a woman as beautiful as the one smiling in front of her.

"Good afternoon. I assume you are Mr. Grey, and Ms. Steele?" She questioned.

"Yes. I had my assistant call earlier," Christian said aloud, for Ana's benefit.

"We are here to purchase lingerie items. Only your finest." Beaming, she tucked her hair behind her ear with a stiletto shaped red nail.

"Why of course. That is why you have come to my store. I have the V.I.P. dressing room waiting for you. Follow me please," she said before turning on her heel. She held open the black curtain, thanking Christian when he allowed her to enter before him.

"No problem."

The woman walked beside Ana, as he followed the two down a low-lit hallway. Along the way, Christian saw several rooms already occupied. He heard laughter, and heavy sighs and moans. It didn't take a genius to figure out what else the customers were doing in addition to purchasing the sought after undergarments. Meanwhile, Ana was nervous. She's never been to a lingerie shop such as this. It made Victoria's Secret look like a walmart. As if sensing her feelings, the woman spoke softly.

"Anastasia, I apologize, but I did not introduce myself. My name is Amana. The owner of this store. Might I say, you have the most beautiful skin tone. And legs."

Ana blushed at that comment, that was accompanied by a wink.

"Um. Thank you."

"I have several pieces that I know will accentuate your all of your fine qualities. And shake off that last bit of shyness as well," she said the last part in a whisper, which caused Ana to relax a bit more.

"Am I so obvious?"

Laughing lightly, she reached over and patted her shoulder.

"No. But I am paid to recognize the signs."

Several moments later, they stopped at a Black door. It was marked executive room. Turning, she pulled out a large white key that was perched behind a shelf under more layers of lace. Opening the door, Ana was stunned. In the room was a large chandelier that hung over one cream colored, plush chair. There was a rug that sat under the chair, and ran along the narrow hall. The room had multiple mirrors displayed. Even behind the chair was a set of mirrors. It was as if they didn't want the model to miss any angle. In front of the chair there was another door, this one white. It was a little transparent, allowing the person sitting in the chair to see shadows of the model changing. Beside the chair was a glass table, with two flutes and an iced bucket with two bottles of champagne. There was even pink petals sprinkled within the ice bucket. Ana had never seen anything like it in her life.

As she walked further into the room, with Christian on her heels, the woman spoke.

"This is our executive suite. You should have everything you will need. If you have an emergency, only ring the bell located here," she pointed to the rope beside the door, and over her head.

"Mr. Grey. While you get yourself comfortable, I will show Ana as to what is in the changing room for her."

Nodding, Christian took a seat in the chair, which faced the two women. Ana followed Amana. Opening the door, Ana once again gasped in shock.

"Holy crap."

Within the room were different types of lingerie. Some of the most beautiful, and erotic pieces she'd ever seen in her life. Accompanying those barely there scraps of lace, to the right was a wall filled with nothing but red-bottomed shoes. On the opposite wall was nothing but diamond necklaces. In all shapes and sizes.

"Mr Grey wanted you to have the best to accessorize your choices."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Ana thanked the woman. Noticing the woman being overwhelmed, Amana lowered her voice.

"Ms. Steele, if I may, I would like to tell you not to worry. When a man goes to these lengths, it means he not only loves you, but would do anything to keep you. This is all just smoke and mirrors. What he truly cares about, is your happiness. Never forget that."

Ana could see in her eyes that Amana spoke from experience. There was a sadness in her smile that spoke of heartbreak. Taking her advice, Ana nodded.

"Good."

Squeezing her hand, she winked at her.

"Now. I best leave you two alone. Enjoy."

…

As soon as Amana left, with a wink in his direction, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He rolled up his sleeves, and filled both of the glasses until they were ready to topple over. He settled more into his chair, satisfied to see Ana start to change. He had no idea what she would try on first, but he was more than ready to see it. He growled however, when his phone rang.

"Is something wrong?" Ana asked, as she pulled her dress off, and kicked her shoes off at the same time.

"Uh, no," he replied, smirking when he saw Elliott call. Answering it, he spoke quickly.

"It better be a dire emergency, Elliott."

"You're banging the soon to be divorced police chief's wife aren't ya?" he asked flippantly, to which Christian growled.

"I'm hanging up now,"

"No! Okay, I'm sorry," Elliott chuckled, even though Christian knew his brother was anything but.

"I called because Taylor said to the moment I got a little better. I'm sorry for interrupting. I can call back?" he questioned. Christian instantly felt like a cad. His brother had been shot just not too long ago.

"I am busy right now, but I promise to call you back."

At that, Elliott laughed out loud.

"I hear you. She must be something else. When you get back, I want to meet her."

"I want you to meet her."

"Good. Talk to you later, bro, and Christian? Be safe," he murmured, in a rare show of seriousness.

"I will. You do the same. When I come back, later in the week, the three of us will eat."

"Deal."

Hanging up, Christian pocketed the phone, as Ana spoke in amusement.

"It seems I'm meeting your brother next week, huh?" Ana questioned. Christian glanced up, ready to reply, only for his mouth to drop open in shock. Quickly, he felt himself hardening in his pants. He only spread his legs wider.

"Christ, Ana," was the only thing he could murmur. She was every fantasy he ever had came to life.

She was wearing a bra that was completely made of diamonds. Even the thong was made of the same jewels. She had on white louboutins, and she was wearing the heart shaped diamond necklace. He didn't know where she got the red lipstick from, but he knew he liked everything she was wearing. Her bright smile however, was enough for him to buy everything right now.

"You like?" she asked, before spinning in a circle. He groaned aloud when he saw that her backside was fully exposed, the jeweled thong sitting above her crack.

"Oh, I more than like, baby. Why don't you come over here, so I can show you," he said huskily, not even bothering to hide his raw want of her. Turning around, she bit her lip before shaking her head.

"No. I want you to see another outfit."

Before he could respond, she headed back into the dressing room.

"God help me," Christian said to himself. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough, judging by Ana's giggles. He smiled in spite of it, though.

_What a way to go._

By the fourth outfit, Christian had his pants undone, and he was stroking his member. Ana blushed when she first saw it, but he also noticed her squeezing her legs together. Out of all the outfits however, he knew this one would surely be his demise.

It was red.

And Ana knew how he felt about the color red.

The red lace barely covered her top or bottom. She still wore her red lipstick, but she changed her shoes for the black ones, with the ties on the back. She took her hair down, and slowly walked over to him. Reaching up, he placed his hands on her hips. Leaning forward, he kissed her soft stomach.

"Gorgeous. I'm buying everything in there."

Gasping, Ana shook her head, before running her fingers through his hair.

"Christian, you can't. I haven't even tried on the other lingerie, shoes, or tons of diamond necklaces. It has to be in the millions."

Sliding to the floor, Christian pulled her so she was on top of him.

"I don't care about the money. I want you to have everything back there, and I want you to wear it at least once for me. I told you that spoiling you makes me happy. Don't you want me happy?" he asked, as he untied her bottoms. Ana whimpered at the way he was manipulating her into getting all this stuff, but the way his fingers moved against her heated flesh, she found herself no longer caring. If the man wanted to spend a small fortune on her undergarments and jewelry, who was she to stop him? Before she could answer though, he pulled off her bra, and began kneading her flesh. She moaned when he reached up, and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Christian," she said breathlessly. Reaching behind her, he slapped her behind, which caused her to arch further into his mouth. Pulling away from her breasts, he spoke against her feverish skin.

"Sit on my face, baby."

If Ana was hot before, nothing compared to the feeling she had when he uttered those words to her.

"Christian," she started, only for him to shake his head.

"No, baby. I want all of you on me. Please."

Nodding, at the want in his eyes, Ana scooted further up his body. She was about to reach down and remove her shoes, when he stopped her.

"No. Leave them on."

Blushing again, she continued her trek up his body until she was hovering over him. When she was less than an inch away from his hungry mouth, he grabbed her hips, and pulled her until she was sitting on his mouth. And began to lick, and suck.

Falling forward, Ana moaned loudly as Christian ate her out as if it was his job. He swirled his tongue around her, pulled on her clit, ran his free hand over her backside, and inside of her core.

It was all too much, and not enough at the same time.

Sitting up, Ana screamed when she found herself coming faster than she ever had in her life. Having nothing to hold on to, she gripped at her own hair, eyes closed, and head tossed back. Christian made her feel like a wanton slut, and she didn't see that changing anytime soon. Meanwhile, Christian glanced up at Ana, as she rode his mouth, and growled in satisfaction at how she looked. The diamond necklace on her, her red lipstick, wild hair, and lingerie barely hanging off her frame. It was just how he always wanted to see her. Writhing in pleasure.

That only he could give.

Right before she came again, he pulled away, slid her body down his, and thrust up into her sopping wet, and heated core. Ana screamed her release.

"Christian! I'm coming again!"

Grunting, he turned her onto her back, and spread her legs impossibly farther before thrusting back inside of her. She clawed at the rug, as he moved inside of her like a man possessed. At one point, she slapped her hand flat on the wood floor, arching into his touch.

"God, Ana. I will have you like this every night."

Reaching up, she carded her fingers through his hair, gripping the ends, as he picked up the pace. Ana's eyes widened in shock that she was coming again, and she felt her legs vibrate when he rubbed her clit while he rubbed against her from the inside.

"Christian," she moaned out, completely breathless, at the fact she was coming again. It was at that moment that Christian stiffened before growling out his own release.

_I love this place, _was all Ana could think.

Collapsing on top of her, Christian kissed her lips softly, before pulling out and settling her beside him. She sighed in satisfaction before raising her leg over his thighs.

"So, you like red, huh?"Chuckling, he looked down at her, before grinning.

"You have no idea."

…..

Lordt. Excuse me while I go outside and walk for a bit. LOL love y'all leave me a review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey everyone! if I don't update every other day, expect this story to have a new chapter every Sunday. Love you all, thanks for reading, and let's get back into it.

Don't forget the **Pinterest** page is **fsoglover69**

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG. (But I do own my book! eeeeek!)

We are about to get into some serious drama. I've had some people complain of not being able to stomach Christian being so violent, and ruthless. Well, this chapter will explain why I have Christian so ruthless. Also, this is a mob story ladies. I love you, but if you don't like it, don't read it. And I say that in the nicest way I can.

I'm just going to put out warnings, that there will be talk of non-consent, an attempt of suicide, etc. **THIS IS YOUR WARNING!**

…

Ana had never felt more alive in the days they were in London. Christian drove recklessly down the streets, which caused her to scream and laugh. Ana ate foods she would have never tried on her own, and he woke her up late in the night to make love, or get dessert.

"Ana, we're adults. Which means we can have ice-cream and cake whenever we want," he told her on Sunday night, when they were walking the streets heading to the only late-night bakery that would satisfy Christian's sweet tooth. To be honest, Ana never cared. She would only stare up at Christian, and marvel at the complex man.

The complex man she loved with all her heart.

It was scary, to be this much in love with someone. But, she knew it was real. It wasn't because of the money, or what he could buy her. It wasn't because of where he could take her either. But, it was the kindness she saw in his eyes when he looked at her, or the fierce determination to see her happy or receive the utmost pleasure. She was very much in love with Christian Grey.

And that scared her to no end.

…

Christian was silently going out of his mind with worry.

They were about to land back in San Francisco, and Christian had been watching Ana as she quietly slept. He had never felt this connected to a person in his life, and he was both amazed, and terrified. Amazed, because he knew this was the person he needed in his life that gave it meaning; terrified because he didn't know if he would ever survive without Ana should something happen to her.

He would make sure it wouldn't.

The Rodriguez family was trying to make Ana's life hell. He didn't like not knowing what his enemy was planning. Christian knew that he would be the victor, but the cost of this victory would be too high.

_And how long before Ana's mind frays?_

Christian knows she is a strong woman. For everything she'd been through, he knew she has demonstrated that she can live through the most terrible circumstances. However, he also knows that mental abuse can change a person's thought process entirely. He would never tell her that she sometimes spoke in her sleep. That she would cry out for help, or beg someone to stop. Even in her dreams, she never gave any names, but Christian had a clue. So, the only thing he did was hold her, and silently hush her until she fell back to sleep. She would never remember her dreams, and Christian wouldn't elaborate.

He was hungry for revenge, though.

Christian felt a shadow over him and looked up. The flight attendant smiled warmly.

"Mr. Grey. We are about to land. I see you and Ms. Steele are strapped in." Nodding, he returned her smile.

"Yes, we are. Can you do me a favor? When you land, make sure that everyone is off the jet and let me know, by waving in my direction. I need to speak with Ms. Steele alone."

"Yes, sir."

When she walked away and strapped herself in, Christian returned his gaze to the window. He knew that once he told Ana what he heard from Rodriguez's about holding certain documents over her that it would all change.

"Please, Ana don't shut me out," he whispered aloud, watching the jet descended.

…..

Feeling kisses on her cheeks, lips, Ana smiled before blinking her eyes open. She stretched before sitting up and kissing Christian back. His wide smile made her giggle. She guessed that he could see the genuine happiness in her gaze.

"We've landed, Ms. Steele."

Ana watched as Christian unstrapped her buckle then pulled her into his arms before sitting back down in his chair and sitting her in his lap. She laughed before glancing about the jet.

"Where is everyone, Christian?"

Smoothing her hair from her face, he smiled. Ana noticed that it didn't reach his eyes this time, which caused her to frown.

"I asked them to leave. I wanted to give us a few moments alone." Suddenly, Ana felt her heart racing. She knew something was wrong, and swallowed thickly.

"What is it?" She asked, hating that her voice sounded shaky. Christian closed his eyes for only a moment before opening them. Ana gasped when she saw the pain reflected there.

"Ana. I've been having my men follow, and listen in on the conversations between the Rodriguez family. Taylor, my driver was able to send Sawyer information on what they were talking about the last while in the hospital. Jose has checked himself out, and is currently hiding in the city. I don't know where, but please know that I will find them both."

"What were they talking about?"  
"You. How you should be beside Jose, and that his father cannot believe you would try to file for divorce during the family's time of need."

"Time of need? What are they talking about?"  
"Rodriguez senior's wife was found dead a couple of days ago in their home."

Ana was stunned. Her loud gasp in the quiet jet along with her wide-eyed expression showed that she was truly shocked. She wasn't very close with Mrs. Rodriguez, as the woman was more a viper than a friend or soft-spoken mother, but she didn't wish her dead. Unless-

Turning her gaze to Christian, it was on the tip of her tongue to ask him, but she stopped herself.

_Why?_

Ana opened and closed her mouth several times, and Christian knew that she knew.

He had her killed.

He promised Ana that he would not keep secrets from her, so if she asked a question, he would answer it honestly.

"Christian," he started only for her to shake his head and look away. When she repeated his name, he spoke.

"Ana. I can't have anyone hurt you. The message must be made clear." When she turned his head back in her direction, she could see the seriousness in his gaze. It was then, at that moment, that she knew he had her soon to be ex's mother killed.

"What else do you have to tell me," she said softly. Christian searched her eyes, and when he only saw hesitation and a bit of acceptance, he relaxed his shoulders an inch. He knew one day he would have to explain all of this to her, but he couldn't. Besides, he had no remorse for her. Or for anyone from that family.

Grabbing her hands, he lowered his voice. He knew the only way to say the next revelation would be to say it quickly, so he did that.

"Ana. They have pictures of you."

It took a moment, but when Ana caught on, her eyes began to tear before she shook her head in denial. She tried to claw herself out of his grip but he held on. She was moving enough for the two of them to fall onto the floor, and only then did she break down. Sobbing, she gripped at his shirt.

"They can't do this, can they? No, Christian, please tell me, they can't do this!" Every time he would try to answer, Ana would scream, and hit at his chest. He said nothing, only held on tighter to her, rocking her back and forth when she calmed down. Her whimpers and cries of pain tore at him so much, and so hard that he felt his own eyes misting over with tears. Ana was becoming hysterical, and her sudden movement caught him by surprise. She stood and ran out of the open door, to where Taylor and Sawyer were both waiting for her. Alarmed, Christian saw her look around before she pulled something from out of her jeans. Eyes wide, Christian quickly ran down the stairs, screaming at Sawyer or Taylor. Both men didn't know what was going on, as they were both waiting by the Audi SUV, but they heard the desperate shout in the boss's voice.

"Stop her!" he shouted as he ran at top speed in the private hangar to reach Ana. Meanwhile, Ana's eyes were blurred from her own tears, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

"I'm sorry, Christian, she mouthed, as she took out her blade and ran it over her wrist. The instant relief and numbness she felt was something that she missed. She didn't like the cold feeling or the weakness that came over her, but she'd suffer that. She'd take the silence, over the pain. Of what was done to her, of what kept happening to her. She just wanted it to end. The drizzle hitting her face, and Christian's panicked expression was the last thing she remembered before blissful peace overcame her.

…..

_Two years ago._

_Jose was late._

_That was strange, as he was always on time for dinner. Ana had everything set up just the way he preferred it. The pot roast and veggies, the red wine he preferred, and no music. She even had the lights dimmed. It was something he preferred instead of candles. She saw Maria wring her hands together nervously when she came into the room._

"_Yes Maria?" she asked the older woman._

"_Ana. There are four other men with Jose. I don't know if you prepared for them all."_

"_I didn't. But, I'm sure they're not staying long. Right?"_

_Before she could answer, Jose could be heard entering the kitchen. Ana couldn't help how she stiffened when she heard his voice before he wrapped an arm around her waist. She hated the slight musk scent that he called cologne. It took her all morning to scrub him and his scent off of her._

"_Ana. I see you've prepared my dinner for me as I like it." He slapped her butt, which caused the men to laugh. Maria cleared her throat._

"_Mr. Rodriguez, I am going to stay the night, if it's alright. Ana needs my assistance for the upcoming event your mother called about."_

_Anger instantly lit Jose's eyes before he glared over at Ana._

"_Did you know about this?"_

_Nervous, she shook her head._

"_No, Jose. She just told Maria and me hours ago. I even tried calling your work, but they said you were busy."_

_Jose stared at Ana, and Maria to make sure the two women weren't lying before nodding._

"_Very well. Still, I must insist that you leave Maria. Ana will be fine for tonight. I will have you come early tomorrow to help."_

_Maria instantly panicked._

"_I, sir, It's alright I want to stay, it's best to-"_

"_No. Please leave. Say goodnight, Ana."_

_Blinking back tears she smiled sadly at the fearful woman._

"_Go home, Maria. We will speak tomorrow."_

_The woman didn't want to leave, but she knew to stay would only get Ana into more trouble. She told herself that first thing in the morning, she would call the police. This girl needed help, and she wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and watch her get hurt. Instead of answering, she nodded once before turning towards the door. Once it slammed shut, Jose told his three 'friends' to have a seat._

"_Take out the camera boys. We've got some good entertainment tonight." Turning to Ana, he cupped her face._

"_Take off your clothes, Ana."_

_Eyes wide, she took a step back._

"_What?" she asked before glancing at the leering men. When she turned her attention back to Jose, he stepped closer._

"_You heard me. I want you to take off all your clothes, but leave your shoes on. My friends haven't been entertained in a while. And they are going to get some tonight."_

_Shaking her head, she took another step back._

"_No."_

"_No?" he parroted, eyes gleaming. Ana started to feel genuine fear at the way Jose was acting towards her. She swallowed when he grabbed her wrist, and wouldn't let go._

"_You never tell me no, Ana." He slapped her hard across the face, which caused her to stumble a bit. She was embarrassed, angry, and sad all at once. How could a man, who claimed to love her, want to hurt her?_

"_Jose, please stop," she whimpered, much to the amusement of her rapt audience. Suddenly, Ana gasped when he ripped her dress off her body. She screamed, but when he hit her again, she fell to the floor. Leaning over her frame, he unbuckled his pants as he spoke._

"_Since you won't obey, we will do this the hard way. Why do you have to test me, Ana?"_

"_Jose! Please stop!"_

_But he didn't. And Ana would never forget the laughing men, watching as her own husband defiled her, and the constant flashes from their cameras._

…_._

Christian didn't know what to think.

One moment, he was watching Ana sleep, the next she ran from the jet, and slit her own wrists in front of him. She was scared yes, but there was a pain in her eyes. Pain that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He needed to know why.

He understood why Ana would be afraid of wanting pictures that she obviously did not give consent to being public information. But it was something else. Something more. He would find out. Thankfully, Taylor, and Sawyer both had the training and were able to slow down the bleeding while he flew them over to San Francisco General. He called in his personal doctor, who thankfully was already working the shift. Once she saw Ana, she quickly put two and two together.

"When did this happen?" she asked, as she called in a nurse who worked with her, especially with Christian's particular cases.

"I had to give her some unfortunate news. She panicked, ran off the jet, and then tried to slit her wrist."

Nodding, she began to rapidly wrap her wounds, while checking to see if there was any infection. Her nurse came in, and quickly worked on the other side, allowing Taylor to let her get to the other side. The nurse instantly recognized the tall man.

"Taylor?" she said, to which the man got a good look at her surprise in his face.

"Nurse Kate?"

Smiling, she nodded as she gently, but firmly began to wrap Ana's right wrist.

"The one and only. How is Elliott?"

At the mention of his brother's name, Christian glanced at the woman. Taylor cleared his throat.

"Good. Wasn't he supposed to meet with you tonight?"

Laughing, she nodded.

"He was. But, I had to cancel. Working the night shift and all." When she focused her attention back on Ana, Christian spoke up.

"I'm Elliott's brother. Christian."

Glancing up, she smiled at him.

"I know who you are, Mr. Grey. Your brother talks very highly of you. It's nice to meet you," she said, friendliness in her voice. Christian was pleased that his brother was finally dating something smart, and kind.

Not to mention fully dressed.

"Yeah. I wish it were under better circumstances."

Shrugging a delicate shoulder, she sighed.

"Don't we all? He mentioned us having dinner together. I assume we will be postponing that?"

"You could say that," Christian answered sadly, before turning his attention back to Ana. Kate could see the man was worried about the woman and spoke quietly.

"She'll be alright. Dr. Lincoln is one of the best doctors we have here. I'm sure she will be fine."

Offering a tight smile, he nodded. Seeing the tense look on the man's face, Kate finished up on her side, as Dr. Lincoln was already done.

"Thank you, Kate."

"No problem." The nurse nodded to everyone present before leaving the room, once the door was shut, she went over Ana's vitals.

"She's weak, but still very much alive. I can only imagine what traumatic news she must've heard for her to resort to such measures. Has she done this before?" Elena asked before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Placing his hands on his hips, Christian nodded.

"Yes. she told me that she has. Not in so many words, but I saw the marks. I saved her from killing herself before."

Elena was surprised. She set down her chart before glancing over at the woman. She was pale, yes, but one could see how beautiful she was even in rest.

"What would drive her to such measures?"

At that question, Christian's gaze hardened.

"I'm working on that. Tell me, what do I need to know?"

Taking a deep breath, she picked back up her chart.

"Well, she has a history of self-harm. I would advise her to seek counseling. Even a rehab center. But, she has to want this, Christian. You cannot force a person to do something they are not willing to do. They may see it as a form of control."

Christian closed his eyes as the doctor said those words. He was thinking the same thing, but he was also selfish. He needed Ana to live. She promised him.

_She promised me._

Clearing his throat, he spoke quietly.

"Thank you, doctor. Ana spoke about seeing a therapist, so I'm sure they are in her medical records."

"Christian-"

Holding up a hand, he took a deep breath before walking over to the window.

"That'll be all."

Once he heard the door shut, Taylor spoke quietly, as Sawyer was still waiting in the car.

"We found the men who were behind the recordings. It took some work but my guy over at SFPD was able to pull three. He told me that the three men involved weren't a surprise to him. That they were already shady, to begin with. Even he questioned how they got on the force."

Turning from the window, Christian's eyes were cold. It caused even Taylor to take a step back.

"I am no longer being nice to anyone. If Ana cannot have peace in the city, then no one else will. I want heads, Taylor. I want you to hunt the first two, and remove their heads, and eyes. Leave the third one to me."

"Do you want their names, sir?"

Chuckling, Christian turned back to the window.

"No. Their names don't matter. I want all their electronics, and make sure you find them all before you kill them."

"I. Want. Them. Dead." Christian said slowly. Taylor pulled out his phone, moving forward with the plan. Before Taylor could leave, Christian spoke.

"Oh, and get Blake over here. We have some things to discuss."

…

Ohhhhh. EVERYBODY'S IN TROUBLE NOW! HA! So sad what Ana went through, but the even sadder part is that we've got some turbulence up ahead for the two. Love you all, leave a review, and remember this is a mob romance, so it will get violent. =)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sick in bed so I thought I'd give you all another chapter. LOL you're welcome.

All mistakes are my own.

…..

It was late when Ana finally woke up. She sat up before looking around the room in alarm.

_What happened? How did I get here?_

She rubbed her head, trying to clear her vision, and her thoughts. Slowly, she put her hands down as memories started flooding her.

Christian having Jose's mother killed.

The Rodriguez men having pictures of me.

_No!_

Throwing the covers off, she paused when she saw Maria coming from the bathroom. The woman stared at her before running over and hugging her tightly.

"Ana! I'm so happy your alive, and awake! My sweet girl!"

Pulling back, she kissed her cheeks and forehead, ignoring her tears of disbelief.

"Why are you hugging me?" Ana asked Maria in curiosity. Frowning, she sat beside her.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Looking away Ana sighed.

"Because I tried to kill myself. Again," she answered flatly. Maria flinched at the tone in her voice, before she answered the girl.

"Ana. Look at me, right now."

When she finally looked at her, Maria gasped when she saw the pain, and feared rejection in her eyes.

"That is why. I know you're hurting, and being upset with you isn't going to solve anything now. You need help. And this time, I am going to make sure you get it. That is, if you want it," Maria said quietly. Ana tried to move, but winced when she pulled a bit at her bindings. She didn't look at Maria as she spoke.

"I do want it, Maria. I know that I cannot do that everytime something goes wrong. I didn't realize it until I had actually done it. It was a knee-jerk reaction. I'm not excusing my behavior, I'm just telling the truth. It's the only way I've ever done with my pain. The only way that's worked."

Smoothing her hair from her face Maria asked what had happened. Quickly she told the woman, who gasped before covering her mouth in horror.

"It was that night I left, wasn't it? You were never the same, and I kicked myself for even leaving."

Gripping her hand, Ana smiled sadly.

"Maria. It wasn't your fault. And it would have been much worse for me had you stayed. Besides, that was the first time. Jose made sure it would happen when you would leave some weekends."

Maria glanced on in horror, but what made it worse was that they did not hear Christian who was standing outside the door, listening.

"Ana, what else did Jose do to you?" Shaking her head, Ana tried, but failed to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Enough to let me know I am too damaged to be with anyone. Especially a wonderful man like Christian."

Shaking her head adamantly, Maria stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop. I will not have you talking that way. He loves you, Ana, and you love him. Don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid. I'm trying to protect him,Maria. He doesn't need a woman like me. I will make it clear that I no longer want to be with him. When he sees, or finds out how screwed up I am, trust me, he'll be glad he dodged the bullet known as Ana. Look at what I've already dragged him into. I will not have his life forfeit because of me."

Maria still disapproved.

"What of your job, and your home?"

Throwing the covers off, Ana stood, a bit wobbly. "Remember? He made sure that it was in my name. It's mine. I will continue working at his company until I find somewhere else that will hire me. You know I've always loved books," Ana said, smiling wryly at the flustered woman.

"You mean publishing?" Maria asked.

"Yep. You know I've told you countless times about books, and how I'd like to be a part of the process, like an editor. I will just start from the bottom is all."

"Ana-"

"Maria. I want to go home. I don't want to be here any-" Ana stopped when she saw Christian open the door why, fury on his face.

"You are not going anywhere, Anastasia, until you and I have a discussion." Turning to Maria, he softened his voice.

"Maria, would you please leave Ana, and I? I need to talk to her for a moment." Maria glanced between the two, but she was glad to see that Ana wasn't afraid of him. Otherwise, she would have called for help.

"Certainly Mr. Grey," she said, ignoring Ana's gasp of outrage. When the door shut, he whirled on her.

"Ana. While I may not understand your pain, I cannot understand how you would turn from me. Can you not trust me?"

Shaking her head, she looked down at her thin blanket.  
"Christian. I don't want to talk about this now, I can't-"

"I don't care what you don't want to talk about? If I hadn't heard any of that conversation, you were just going to end us, weren't you? Just say can't do it, and let me think that my life was too much for you to handle?"

"That's not it! I would have never said that to you!"

"Yeah! Well that's how I would've felt! I love you Ana! Do you know what that means? That I will stick by you through good times and bad. That I will love you when you can't love yourself. That nothing you do could turn me away from you. I mean what I say. And when I say I love you, I do!"

"You can't say those words to me! You don't know everything I've been through! Everything that has happened to me! Yeah, Christian, you saw me at my lowest. The night you got me from the sea. But you haven't seen the worst yet, and it's better you don't!"

"The hell it isn't! Ana, I don't care what has happened to you. I know that it wasn't your consent, and that you are too precious to be tossed around like trash. Jose and his father our scum, and they will pay for their crimes."

"With the justice system?! You actually trust that farce? Look what it's done for me! Half of Jose's friends on the police force have raped me countless times. I can hardly sleep some nights, and everytime I hear a siren I want to cry! That's not even everything, Christian!"

Christian paled at what she said. It was as if he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. She'd been assaulted? By Jose's men? What else was done to this wonderful woman?

"Ana," he said quietly, to which she screamed at him.

"You don't want to know, Christian! What you need to do is leave. And that is what I want. You told me you would leave me alone if that is what I wanted. That is what I want."

Both of them were breathing heavy, and refusing to back down. Placing his hands on his hips, Christian shook his head, which caused Ana's eyes to widen further. For a moment, he thought he saw relief in her eyes at him refusing to leave, and it made him confident in his decisions regarding her.

"No. I will not leave you alone, ever. I lied."

Scoffing, she got out of bed, before pressing the button for the nurse.

"I knew it was too good to be true. A man actually following his word. Well, I don't want you here. I don't want to be with you, and I don't want your help. Please leave."

"It takes one to know one."

Glaring up at him, she scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Ana. You lied too. You lied to me. You told me that you would never try to take your own life. And you did it right in front of me. You didn't even have the decency to do it in a private place."

Ana looked away at the pain in Christian's eyes. Still he continued even as his own eyes teared up.

"I had to watch the woman that I love, insane with pain, and feeling trapped, pull out a tiny razor, and cut herself. I had to watch as heavy amounts of blood fall from her beautiful body, and on my hands. You were supposed to trust me, Ana, and you didn't."

"It was hard, Christian! It's hard for me to believe in people! It's hard to trust that things will work out the way they are supposed too! They never have for me! My parents were all that I had, and they were taken from me. My husband, who was supposed to love me, sold me out to his friends like I was some type of whore. They beat me, tied me in some dungeon, withheld food, treated me like an animal. I'm sorry if I cannot trust that you will take the pain away!"

"I know I can't take the pain away, but I can help you manage it! Ana, God, please let me help you!"

"No!"

After a moment, Christian spoke.

"You are held to a contract. You have to work for my company for the next six months. I will not budge, and you will not break it. I expect you at work come Monday, and everyday until you have fulfilled your end of the bargain. When it is done, we will discuss you moving into your true passion, which is publishing."

Eyes wide, Ana picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"Why I can't believe-"

"-And you will increase your visits with your therapist. I do not have to know everything, but you will let Maria know, and she will in turn tell me if you are progressing or not."

"You can't control my life, Christian!"  
"I'm not trying to! I only want you safe, Ana! And unlike you, I stand by my promises. You will be safe, and protected. No harm will come to you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him coldly.

"I hate you."

"Well, I love you. You don't have to believe it, but Ana, they will all pay for what they've done. I will paint this city with blood, and only then, will everyone know you cannot touch, or lay a hand on Anastasia Steele. Because you are mine." Quickly, Christian grabbed her elbows, and gently walked her back to the bed. She fought him the entire way, hitting his chest, but he barely paid attention. When she was sitting on the bed, and only then was when she deflated. She whimpered when Christian wiped the tears from her eyes. Kneeling before her, he rested his hands on her thighs.

"Ana. You are worthy. Of love, and anything else you want. I don't care what Jose had done to you. I love you. And I don't care how long it takes, they will all pay for their sins against you."

Ana hadn't realized she gripped his hands, that her fingers were holding on to his for dear life, but he did. And that filled him with joy, and relief.

She still needed him.

"You don't have to say the words, but I love you, Ana. I always will."

Christian heard the knocking on the door, and knew Sawyer had held off the nurse for as long as he could. Standing, he leaned over and kissed her head.

"I will come back later today."

"Don't bother. I won't be here. I'll be at home." Not put off by her attitude, he tucked her hair behind her head.

"Then I will see you when you are at home."

Ana kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him. She heard his sigh, and when she heard the door close, she stood up and went to the bathroom, ignoring the flustered looking nurse.

…..

Lord. This give and take. LOL Leave me a review, may update later on in the week before Sunday. Y'all know how I get sometimes.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I got some salad, and said let's do another one. LOL Ana really has some slappable moments, but in her defense, she's not in a stable mind frame right now.

All mistakes are my own.

…..

"Sir, I found all three men."

It had been two days since Christian had spoken with Ana, and he'd just left her place. He tried visiting her since she checked herself out of the hospital, but Ana refused to see him. She called in work, and said that she would not be coming in until tomorrow. When he went by her place, Maria answered before smiling sadly. Stepping out of the apartment, she closed the door quietly behind her.

"How's she doing?" Christian asked. Wrapping her shawl around her body, she sighed.

"I would say good and bad. The sessions with the therapist have been helpful, but it leaves the poor girl drained. She told me what you said. Is it true? Do you really love Ana enough to stick with her through all of this?"

Leaning against the wall Christian studied Maria before nodding.

"Yes. Maria, I take it you are a smart woman. And as such, you know that a man in my position, have resources at my disposal. Resources that will hold certain men accountable."

At that, Maria's eyes widened. Christian could see in her eyes she knew who he really was. His response only confirmed it.

"We want what's best for Ana. I know that she's hurting, but she needs me."

_Just as much as I need her._

Tilting her head a bit, the woman blew out a breath.

"I understand. I honestly believed that what you told her was the truth. I think you both need each other. But, Ana also needs to get better. I don't know if it's my place to say this, but I'm going to because last time I didn't do enough by that girl. Christian, I see her as my daughter. She practically is. I know your intent is to do right by her, and for once, I am glad someone is putting her first. She's been hurt too many times to not be thought of as a priority. But, I also need you to do us both a favor and give her the space she needs. Maybe she didn't frame the words right, because she only knows about people leaving her, but she just needs space. Let her come to you. I think she knows you care about her, but she's afraid of jumping into something else so soon, and something intense."

Christian took all the woman's words to heart. For a moment they stayed in the silent hallway, running over the conversation. Before he left, Christian asked Maria one question.

"Do you think I am good for her?"

At that, Maria's smiled widened.

"I think you are perfect for her. And she is perfect for you."  
It was those words that gave Christian hope. He would never be too far from Ana if she needed him, but he would respect Maria's request and give her the space she needed. Meanwhile, he would make everyone responsible pay.

"Sir?" Taylor said, snapping him from his thoughts. Grabbing his leather jacket, he turned back around and headed out to his garage.

"You found the two?"  
Glancing over his shoulder at the two gagged men, Taylor smirked.

"Yes."

"Good. Kill them both, sever their heads, take a picture and give me the name of the third."

"Eli. He's over at McTeague's Saloon over on Polk street."

"Thanks."

Hanging up, Christian grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, and sped off.

…..

Jose was running scared.

His father hadn't called him back in days. The former police chief-Blake was his name-said that some higher-ups called him out of retirement to lead the internal investigation. He wasn't privy to release who he was investigating, but he said it had to do with multiple rapes of one woman from several men who were in the department. Earlier today three of his men, who came with him to his "parties," looked terrified.

"Jose. Do you know about any of this? Is he investigating us? Is this about Ana? Because, let me tell you, I cannot go to prison. And I'm taking a deal to stay out of it."

All three men nodded in his direction. Jose was about to call his secretary in, only to remember she quit, and left the state. He didn't know what to think.

"I don't think it's about us, boys. I mean, I gave you consent."

The shorter man at the end shook his head.

"Yeah, but she didn't! We could be destroyed over this!" The man hissed, looking around the office, and at the closed door. Getting in his face-which was hard to do on his crutches- he glared at the man.

"You weren't saying that when you were knee deep in my wife's-"

"Hey. Listen man, we just want to get out of this situation. We can't all quit at once. It'll look suspect," Eli, the one on the right said. Huffing, Jose hobbled back over to his desk.

"You're right, of course. Let me talk to my dad. You all just go about your day, and we'll talk later."

When they left, Jose snorted. He wasn't saving any of them. He instead quit on the spot. He informed his superior that the home invasion was taking its toll, and he wasn't equipped to do his job. The man bought it, but he didn't think Blake did. He needed to get out of the country, fast. This was too much, and the sooner he was out of San Francisco, the better.

…..

Ignoring the looks he got as he got off his motorcycle, he parked on the side of the alley, before nodding to the bouncer. The man's eyes widened when he noticed who it was.

"Christian Grey? Man, I'm a huge fan of your work. My kid brother is going to school to study alternative energy methods to help third world countries," the big, burly red-headed man said. Smirking, Christian nodded before pulling out a card.

"How old is your brother?"

Grinning, he said nineteen.

"Perfect. He can start in our intern program. It starts up in a couple of weeks. Tell him to call me personally. What's his name?"

Stunned, the man quickly said Michael.

"Great. What's your's by the way?"

"I'm Tate."

"Tate. You looking for a job in security? We have an opening, and since I'm promoting my current man, Taylor, you could take his position. Normal hours, stuff like that. What do you say?"

Elated, the man stuck his hand out.

"I say you got yourself a deal."

"Great. You call the number on the card, it'll connect you to my personal assistant. She'll set you up."

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Oh, but I have a small favor to ask. You know of an Eli? My friends say he comes here some times? I'm looking for him, because I want to discuss a business deal with him."

"Oh, for sure. He's inside right now. He works for SFPD I think. He usually sits by the opposite exit."

_Bingo._

"Thanks man."

Patting the large man's shoulder, Christian walked around him and into the dimly lit, smoky sports bar. Several tables were shouting at the television, and laughter was throughout the place. Like most hangouts in San Francisco, the outside was never a clear indication of what went on in the inside. Remembering the picture he sent, Christian saw the thin, blonde man near the exit, drinking several shots before shaking his head as if to clear it. Before he headed in his direction, Christian's phone vibrated, and he smiled widely when he saw decapitated heads, and eyes removed from sockets. One could not photoshop the fear that was displayed in the men's vacant gazes.

_Perfect._

Sliding into the seat beside him, he waved over the bartender.

"Gin and tonic. Two please."

Nodding, the bartender quickly worked on getting Christian's drink. The blonde man, smirked at him.

"Gin and tonic? Haven't heard that being ordered in a while. Everyone wants fruity drinks, or zero calorie crap. Not the manly stuff. Good choice."

Smirking, Christian turned sideways into his chair.

"Yeah? Well, I like to mix it up. Sometimes gin, sometimes straight vodka. Sometimes lemonade. You know how it is."

Snorting, the man tossed back another drink.

"I'm Eli."

"Chris." Christian nodded at the bartender before tossing back his own drink. He winced before taking another shot. Christian's phone went off, and he smirked when he saw Taylor's message.

**I'm here. Parked around the opposite exit. -T**

"I see you smiling like that. It can only mean one thing. Booty-call.

Chuckling darkly, Christian shook his head. He glanced around the room before leaning over to Eli as if he was telling him a secret.

"No, that's not it. You see, my girlfriend was treated bad. Some douche in her past relationship. So, I was helping her get some payback. You know, silly games. We've been having so much fun with it."

Christian saw the guy become curious.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I even got some pictures. Wanna see?"

The man's foggy brain didn't seem to register that he was talking to Christian, but that worked in his favor.

"Sure. I'm always down for a good laugh."  
"Yeah, me too."  
Unlocking the phone, Christian slid it over, before clamping his hand down on the man's thigh so he'd be immobile. He needn't have worried. The pictures seemed to freeze him in place. Eyes wide, he shook his head.

"N-nnno. This can't be right."

Tilting his head, Christian snarked.

"It can't? Because it looks to me, that it can be right. It is so right. You shouldn't have touched Anastasia Eli. She's under my protection."

Eyes wide, he glanced up at Christian, his eyes finally making the connection.

"But, I've been on crime scenes. Only Blackheart-" he stopped talking as it clicked.

"Christian Grey, it's not possible that you're-"

"Tired of people taking advantage of mine? Oh, you have no idea."

The bar was too loud, so no one but Eli, and Christian could hear his gun click under his coat.

"Follow me, Eli."

Narrowing his eyes, the man glared.

"I'm a cop. You can't-"

"I can do whatever I want. The only reason I'm not killing you here is because it'd be too many people to pay off. Now, follow me, or I shoot your dick off right here, right now."

Swallowing, the man stood, a bit wobbly.

"Alright man. I'm going."

Christian slung his arm over his shoulder as they walked out of the opposite exit. He saw Taylor waiting for them at the end of the street with the door open, and pushed him inside. Once it shut, he turned to Taylor.

"Take him to the docks. String him up, and leave him there for the night. I'll be there in the morning. I want him to suffer for a few days."

Grinning evilly, Taylor nodded, whole-heartedly agreeing with Christian.

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks Taylor. And what did you do with the other two?"

"I cut them up put some pieces in a folder for you."

"Good. Did you find Jose's address?"

"Yeah. He under another alias. Living somewhere over in bayview. Paid in cash, but several people mentioned it strange to see the newly elected commissioner on their side of town."

"Good. Send it to him. I also need to know where his father is."

"The man left the country."

Shoving his hands in his jeans, he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Well then. It looks like Sawyer will be taking a trip out of town. You think Willow will want to join him?"

Taylor chuckled.

"I'm sure she would love to be involved. Last I heard she was bored."

"Good. I'll call her myself. Thanks, Taylor. Oh, and you're getting promoted." Instead of excitement, Christian had to hold back his laughter from the scowl on the man's face.

"You know Taylor, people typically are excited when they move up on the ladder."

Snorting, the man headed to the driver's seat.

"It's just more paperwork."

….

Pulling back up his driveway, he saw Blake waiting for him.  
"Hey."

"Hey. We need to talk, Christian."

…

I'm just going to leave this right here. LOL I love you all, leave me a review! Mama's going to sleep now, because the meds are kicking in! =)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Ladies! So much has been going on! The release of my real book cover was Friday, (yay!) my book is set to be released on November 1st, (double yay!) my editor loves it, and has made it a clean, edited novel, (triple yay!) and I already have my second book-which was already completed- but I want to let my first one gets all the attention it needs.

Whew.

If you want, check my twitter, or FB for more. Alright, let's get back into the thick of this drama!

All mistakes are my own.

I will update the Pinterest account this week, I promise!

Oh, and someone asked me how my schooling was going. It's still going, don't worry I'm still attending. I know I don't necessarily need a second master's degree, but I want one. Plus, this is giving me more inspiration (the class) for more FSOG fanfiction. Maybe in ancient times. LOL, who knows! I am also open to suggestions for more story ideas. I like to see where you guys' minds are.

Let's read! (Lord, I can't imagine what Blake has to say to Christian right now. He's in sicko mode hehe)

Tell me why this song fits this chapter?** Christina Aguilera Loving Me For Me**

….

Once the two men were in Christian's office, Blake plopped down into the black wingback chair facing the fireplace.

"Christian. You know why I'm here."

Walking over to his liquor cabinet, Christian poured two glasses full of scotch before handing one to Blake and leaning against the fireplace.

"You're here to start the investigation of Jose and his father."

"Cut the crap, boy. I know you. Just like I knew your father."

Nostrils flaring, Christian tossed back the liquid in his glass before throwing it into the fire. He hissed out a warning.

"Don't Blake. Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

Exasperated, Blake mumbled to himself before taking a sip of his drink. He was about to speak again before he sighed and finished all the contents.

_I'm going to need all the help I can get, _he thought to himself wryly.

"Christian. The board called me back in. To investigate the sudden deaths within the police department. They want me to keep quiet, but see what they find out."

"Well, that's good. Someone competent on the force."

"I was in retirement, you know. Before all of this."

At that, Christian smirked.

"You were bored."

The man didn't correct him, but he didn't deny it either.

"Son-"

"She was raped, Blake. Not only by her husband but by four of his men. I'm sure Jose's father had something to do with it as well. Taylor can't find the fourth man."

Blake swore under his breath, before thinking of his dead wife. She was everything to him, and her death made him do things that some would shiver at.

"I will make an example of the three I have."

Eyebrows raised to his hairline, Blake asked about the other men.

"You have them?"

Turning from the fireplace, he moved to his desk, leaning against it. Crossing his arms, he nodded tersely.

"Yep. Taylor found the other two, and the third one I just found. Over on Polk street at some bar. Currently, they are being detained."

Blake knew what that meant from Christian Grey.

"Son, I understand that you feel the need for vengeance. But, you cannot go around killing most of the police department before they get suspicious. Even the best of criminals slip up, and that's all a smart detective needs. One slip up."

"You can't have a slip-up if you're dead."

"You forget about the Rodriguez men. They probably have an idea that you are Blackheart. You cannot elude them forever?"

Looking unbothered by everything Blake said, Christian, turned his gaze to the view outside his window.

"No one can touch her, Blake. These men. They must know that she is under my protection. Ana needs stability, and safety. Jose is tormenting her, and I plan to give her the opportunity to silence her tormentor."

Running a hand over his face, Blake stood.

"And what of the three men? Christian, if you have proof that they did indeed harm her, I can take them in myself. Handle it personally. I will make sure they get the jail time they deserve. Son, vengeance is only good in theory. You have to sleep at night sometime."

"No, I don't. I just need Ana to sleep."

Blake could see the resolve in the young man's eyes, and no matter the outcome, this would be Christian's decision.

"Are the men already dead?" Blake asked, getting to the point. A ghost of a smile crossed Christian's face.

"No. I want to give them back some of the torture they so freely gave to Ana before I kill them. I am saving the third one for myself."

"I didn't need to hear that."

Suddenly, and faster than the man could blink, Christian was standing toe to toe with Blake.

"No? Well, what you need to hear is that I had to watch Ana, the love of my life has a complete and utter breakdown. She doesn't think she's worthy of love because of what they've done to her. You need to also hear that you are still on this family's payroll. And as such, you will do what I say."

Eyes heated Blake grabbed a fistful of Christian's shirt. He was an older man who seen both the good and the bad in the world. The fact that Christian was Blackheart, and came from a line of one of the most lethal mob families in the world didn't phase him. He was still a man.

And men respected men.

"Let me tell you, something boy. The only reason why you aren't sprawled out on that floor is because of the respect I had for your father. He is the only reason I pledged loyalty to the Grey family. I don't care about getting paid. I'm here because I care about you son, and to warn you. After these three men, Christian lay low. I cannot promise you full protection if you continue." Christian could see the deadly look in Blake's eyes and pushed his hands away. Breaking eye contact, he looked away.

"You know the way out."

It wasn't until he heard a sigh, and the office door slam shut that Christian's shoulders sagged and he collapsed into the chair Blake recently vacated.

….

It'd been three days, and Ana just completed another rigorous session with her therapist. The first day back was torture, but the second day, after Ana confessed to everything that had been done to her while she was with her husband, she felt a bit lighter. Her therapist smiled at her, before saying how proud she was of her, and that they would find a way for her to heal. That day Ana was so emotionally drained that as soon as she came home, she went into her room, and collapsed on her bed.

Today was her first day back to work, and she was nervous. Maria told her that Christian had stopped by every day over the past couple of days, but Ana refused to see him. He left voice messages, but she never listened to them. Truth was, she was embarrassed and scared. She didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face or pity. She couldn't stand either, and she didn't know if she could stand to be around him.

Not from fear, but because of herself. She was ashamed. At her behavior, and everything that happened after. He was only trying to help her, and after their romantic trip to London, she blew it all by running off the jet and trying to kill herself. Her therapist told her that while it wasn't the best course to take, it was her decision, and now she had to deal with the residual effects of that.

"_I know. I just, I don't want to run from my problems anymore. Or him."_

"_Him?" The doctor gently asked, knowing who Ana was referring to, but needing her to say it._

"_Christian," she finally breathed after a moment. She raised her head, tears in her eyes, and said his name again, this time brokenly._

"_Christian. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose him. But I'm no good for him. He needs-"_

"_Ana. What did Christian say he needed?"  
Grabbing a tissue, she wiped her eyes and nose before responding._

"_Me. He said he needed me."_

_Leaning forward, the woman pulled off her glasses before smiling kindly at her._

"_Then that is what he needs. Men who are self-assured as Christian know precisely what they want. I understand that you may be in disbelief of someone of his so-called caliber desiring you because of your own history, but try to look at it from his point of view. He wants to help you, he doesn't care about your past, and he feels that you are everything he's been waiting for. Now, to find all of that only to see the person try to take their own life can cause some hurt."_

"_I didn't mean to scare him away," she whispered._

"_I know," the woman said gently before continuing._

"_But, try as we might, people in love tend to hurt each other. It's not purposeful. It just is."_

Those words stuck to Ana for the last day and a half. She knew that apologizing was the first step, so today, at work, she vowed to do just that. Even Maria was proud to see her dressed and ready for work. She handed Ana a bagged lunch, and Ana couldn't help but laugh when she saw peanut butter and banana sandwich.

"You know, Maria. I can eat at lunch."

Hand clutched to her chest, she swatted at Ana.

"Oh, hush. You need your protein and potassium. This is a natural way to get it. Now, be careful, and please call me if your plans change."

Rolling her eyes, she agreed she would before reaching over and hugging Maria.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Maria squeezed her tight before blinking back tears and pulling away.

"You're welcome, dear."

….

Ana was surprised to see Sawyer in front grinning at her. She found herself smiling and blushing back.

"Good morning Ms. Steele." He held open the door, waiting for her to slide into the car. When he jogged over to the driver's side and pulled away from the street, Ana spoke softly.

"Sawyer. I'm sorry. I-"

"Ms. Steele. It's okay. I am just happy to see you are safe and healthy again. Life happens." He locked eyes with her in the rear-view mirror. She couldn't believe his kindness and felt her own eyes well with tears.

"Thank you," she said to which Sawyer nodded before clearing his throat.

"And ma'am. If I may say, that anyone who tries to harm you while in my presence will meet their maker sooner than planned." Ana's eyes were wide for a moment before she began laughing. Her laughter was infectious and caused Sawyer to chuckle as well. When they pulled up to the building, Ana shook off his help.

"No, Sawyer. I've got my own door. Thank you."

Turning in his seat, he nodded.

"Very well. I will be here at four p.m. to pick you up. If something changes, let me know."

"I will."

Stepping out of the car, she closed the door and quickly walked into the large building.

"Here we go."

…

Ana had a busy morning. There were several events coming up the company was planning, and she needed to plan them all. Thankfully they were all just luncheons and intern events, but it was still work. Hannah was being her usual brilliant self and was able to handle most of the work while she'd been absent. Andrea sent her an email that Christian had returned to the office and would be free for the next hour. She knew this was the time to speak with him. It was after lunch after all, and she'd be leaving shortly. Standing, she smoothed her white pencil skirt, gray long-sleeved shirt, and shawl before making sure her hair was fixed correctly atop her head. She decided to put it up in chopsticks, and she loved the look. She even liked the nude heels and the pink lipstick she chose to wear.

Once she finished fidgeting with herself, she walked by Hannah's desk.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Hannah noted smiling. Walking quickly to his office, she glanced at Andrea and kept going, or else she'd lose her nerve.

"Come in," Christian called out.

…

As soon as his office door opened, Christian felt the air left his body.

Ana was truly a sight to behold.

He loved her hair in a knot on her head, and the way she wore that skirt was doing things to his cock. Especially in those heels. He cleared his throat, closing down his computer.

"Hello, Ms. Steele. Please have a seat," he said, raising his brow.

Nodding, she pulled on her sweater a bit before walking over to his chair. She smoothed down her skirt before bringing her eyes to his amused ones.

"Did you need something?" he asked, mockery in his voice. Ana knew she deserved that, so instead of being sarcastic, she spoke quietly.

"I know you are busy Mr. Grey, but I only need to speak with you for a moment. I wanted to apologize for my behavior for the past week. I have been unreasonable, and you've only tried to help. I just,"

"Ana," Christian said softly, breaking his cocky facade. He loved her too much to have her blame herself even further. She could hear the tone in his voice, and she shook her head.

"No, Christian. I have to say this," she whispered. She was unable to stop the tears welling in her eyes as she spoke.

"We had a lovely time in London. You and I. It was so much. Just hearing what Jose had done, and being reminded of it after such a romantic trip was too much for me to take at one time. I admit trying to kill myself wasn't the best choice, but I did it. I did it and now I must atone for my mistakes."

Standing, Christian walked around his desk and kneeled before her. He grabbed her hands before kissing each finger.

"Baby."

Her breath hitched as she pulled one hand away wiping her tears.

"It hurt so much, Christian. To be treated the way he did. To pass me around to his friends. To have nowhere to go. His father-" Ana said, then stopped. Christian squeezed back her free hand, understanding that she would have to tell him when she was ready. He couldn't push her. He could only be there for her.

"Baby," he said again, only for her to shake her head, and pull her other hand away. She smiled sadly before wiping her tears.

"I have to go. I just wanted to apologize. I need you to forgive me, and to understand-"

"I already have forgiven you, baby. I don't need to understand anything else."

Ana continued to look into his eyes, wondering for the millionth time how he could love someone like her.

"I don't know how you could ever want me."

"I don't know how you could think I wouldn't want you." While keeping his eyes locked on hers, he brought her right hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm softly.

"Stay with me tonight."

Shaking her head, Ana looked away.

"Christian, I can't-"

"Not just for sex, Ana. But to sleep with me. To be in my home, in my bed. Stay with me, baby."

"Then what?" she asked, looking lost. Scooting closer, Christian ran his hands lightly over her skirt.

"Then, nothing. You either come to work or you don't. But I want you to stay with me. You'll be safe."

Just as Ana was about to answer, there was a knock at his office door. Christian glanced at Ana, before sighing, and standing back on his feet. Ana stood herself, before tucking a stray hair behind her head.

"I'll let you go," she said softly. Turning, she headed to the door, only stopped by his voice.

"Think about it?" he asked, to which she looked over her shoulder and nodded once. Opening the door, she pasted on a smile at several businessmen waiting to be seen. She gestured for them to enter before walking out, and to the elevator.

….

See? We've got them back on track. Leave me a review, love you ladies, I may update again later on today (Sunday) but don't hold me to it! LOL


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm still laughing/crying over all the "suggestions" on how Jose jr. should die it's still a while before his ultimate demise, but it'll be fun putting the fear of God in him.

All mistakes are my own.

Have you heard of my book? You know it's coming out on November 1st, right? LOL ;)

…

Ana got home after work in a daze.

She kept replaying their conversation over in her head. She was glad that Christian forgave her, and was understanding, but she didn't know how to proceed.

_I mean, he invited you over to his house. To sleep, of course._

She believed him when he said it. Christian wasn't a liar, and she could see more than anything he wanted her with him. She still had much to work on, but she also knew that he wanted to help her.

_It was just so hard._

She felt herself starting to gain her own momentum. Then with Jose and his father plotting God knows what, she felt all her control leave her. Once again, they were controlling her fate. She was sick and tired, but more importantly afraid. She had no idea what they would release, even if they did. There were so many times Jose would try to record or take pictures, that after a while she lost count. Sighing, she glanced at her clock, noting the time.

_1:10 a.m._

Truth was, Ana was tired of feeling alone. Her therapist suggested that she do what made her feel happy.

"_Being controlled for so long, Ana can have negative effects. It's good to want to go out and do things. You are an independent woman, and should not have to answer to anyone but yourself. If you want ice-cream for dinner, eat it. If you want to go for a walk in the rain, or scream at the top of your lungs, then I advise you lubricate your throat before letting loose."_

_Ana giggled at that before the woman continued._

"_The important thing is that you live your life how you want to."_

"_That simple?"_

"_That simple," the doctor parroted back at her. Ana held her gaze for a second longer before nodding her head slowly._

"_Okay."_

Before she could second-guess herself, she threw off the covers, and pulled on a thick floor length coat to slide over her satin pink nightgown. She noticed the rain had picked up, and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number before hearing a surprised voice.

"Sawyer? You said to call if I needed anything. I need you to come get me, and take me to him. Now."

…

Christian's eyes felt like they were crossing.

For the past several hours, he'd been going over a couple of briefs that Ros advised him to. It seemed that one of the companies who he was thinking of buying was trying to sabotage the transaction. He was angered to see the blatant proof, and just got off the phone with Ros about it. Christian informed her in no uncertain terms to take the deal off the table.

"You found the discrepancies, didn't you?"

Growling, Christian tossed the file on his desk before closing his eyes.

"Yes. And it upsets me like you wouldn't believe."

Ros's throaty yet sinister laugh on the other end of the phone spoke volumes, however.

"Oh, I can understand your anger. I was the one who gave them the whole spiel. But, we cannot have companies thinking they can take from Grey Enterprises."

"I know. That is why I will make an example out of WallCorp. I want to make sure to completely buy, and own the company before selling it off to others for a cheap price. Make it comical. And then-"

"I'll handle the rest."

The rest insisted on refusing to pay the co-founders and whatever else scheme Ros cooked up in her sadistic brain. Just as Christian was about to reach for another file, there was a knock on his door followed by Taylor.

"Taylor?"  
Nodding, Taylor pointed to the couch, which Christian nodded to. Once he took a seat, Christian stood, and poured the man a drink.

"What's going on?" he asked, before handing it over. Thanking him silently, Taylor took a sip before speaking.

"It's about the men. What do you want to do with the other two?"

"Did you kill them yet?"

Taylor's smirk answered the question.

"Yes. Hearts gave out at the same time. Still have a hold of the bodies. I wanted to ask you how you wanted them destroyed."

Shrugging, Christian crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't care, be creative. I'm promoting you remember? You don't need my directive anymore."

Taylor scowled for a moment, before focusing his gaze on his glass. Christian noticed something was off, and just asked him about it.

"I know who the fourth person is, Christian."

Eyebrows raised he waited silently for him to finish. When Taylor didn't elaborate, Christian sighed.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, for starters, it's not a man. Secondly, you know her."

It took a moment, but Christian's eyes widened in understanding.

"It's Elena, isn't it."

…..

The further Sawyer drove them away from her condo, and towards Land's end the more the rain picked up. She was comfortable though. For the first time in what felt like weeks, she was okay with her decision.

Maybe because she was the one making it.

She woke Maria up and told her that she was going to Christian, and not to expect her for a few days.

"_Ana, dear, you're not leaving me, are you?" she asked worriedly. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Ana shook her head._

"_No. But right now Maria, I need to be with Christian. He understands me, and I think I understand him. It's what I want."_

_Sitting up in her bed, she smoothed her linen over before speaking quietly._

"_Are you going to move in with him?"_

_Sighing, she glanced away._

"_No. Not at the moment. I think I will test out staying with him for a few days, then coming back here, and switching off. I will let you know when I head back over here."_

_Tearing up, Maria leaned over and hugged her tightly._

"_Just remember to call me if you need me. And that I'm always here for you. Darling, I'm so happy you have someone like him who can protect you, and who loves you." Ana wiped her eyes before leaning her head against Maria's shoulder._

"_Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you, Maria. I consider you to be my mother."_

_Pulling away, she smiled before running her hand over Ana's cheek._

"_Well, I already considered you to be my daughter." The two were silent for a moment longer before Maria cleared her throat, and gently swatted at her hand._

"_Now, get out of here. Is Sawyer taking you?"_

_Nodding, Maria humphed._

"_Good. I don't feel comfortable with you driving out in the rain. It's crazy out there."_

"_Yes mom," Ana said teasingly, to which Maria teared up again._

"_You got that right," she whispered to herself, and Ana stood and walked out of her room._

"We're here miss."

Ana saw the large estate come into view, and marvelled once more at the elegance of the place. Even with it raining cats and dogs it was a beautiful home.

Sawyer killed the engine before turning to glance at her.

"I told boss man that you were coming. He's expecting you upstairs."

Thanking him, Ana stepped out of the car, and ran towards the front door. She was about to open it, when she was faced with a grinning Taylor. Ana couldn't help but return his smile.

"Hello Ms. Steele."

Ana loved how they never addressed her as Mrs. Rodriguez. It made her feel more human.

"Hello Taylor. I know it's late-"

"Say no more. He's upstairs in his room."

Stepping around him, Ana was about to ascend the stairs when Taylor cleared his throat. She turned around, noticing both Sawyer and Taylor glancing up at her in a solemn way.

"We just want to say Ana that you now fall under the Grey protection. Sawyer, nor I will let anything happen to you. We can guarantee it."

She looked between the two men, noting their steely gazes, and found herself believing them.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning and running up the stairs.

….

It took everything within Christian to not run downstairs, and grab Ana himself. But, he knew that this had to be done. That Ana had to want to come to him, otherwise it would be pointless. He was surprised to find out that as soon as his conversation with Taylor was over, the man stood and held out his phone.

"Ms. Steele is on her way here. Sawyer has picked her up."

Christian stared at the phone in disbelief for a few moments. It must have been noticeable, his surprise, because Taylor chuckled.

"It's always a good thing to have a woman make a man look as you are. It keeps us on our toes."

Christian scowled before whipping off his glasses, and rubbing his eyes.

"Wow. I uh, yes. That is good. She is coming, I mean. Here." Taylor knew Christian loved Ana, but it wasn't until he saw him right now, in this moment, that he knew it was a bit more than your average love. Deciding to throw the man a bone, he spoke off-handedly.

"Sawyer said she had a bag. Don't know what that means, but."

Taking it all in, Christian nodded.

"Thank you, Taylor. I'll be upstairs in my room. Tell her to come up when she gets here."

"Noted."

That was earlier. Now, here he was, looking out the window, watching Sawyer pull up, and Ana step out, and run inside. He heard two, then three voices before rapid footsteps were heard echoing through his hallway. He found himself smiling when Ana opened the second to last door, before finally opening his own.

When his bedroom door was finally opened, Christian turned, and marvelled at the pretty picture that Ana made.

She was standing in front of him with only her pink nightgown on. Apparently she got rid of her shoes, and her long hair was windblown. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright. He himself didn't know what to do, so he opted to stay where he was, with his back to the window.

"Ana," was the only word he spoke. Ana felt tears welling in her eyes before she ran the last several steps towards him, throwing herself in his arms.

"I missed you, Christian."

Inhaling her scent, Christian kissed her hair, then cheek before squeezing her tighter to him.

"I always miss you when you're away from me, Ana."

Pulling away, she cupped his face in her hands. She stood on tiptoe as she spoke.

"I'm here because I want to be. I want to be with you all the way. I know I pulled away in the past, but that's because I was scared. I still am scared, actually. But, I know that I will be okay. I have survived such terrible things, but I know that I can make it. Christian, you helped me to see that. I don't care about what you do, or who you really are. I just want the chance to be able to love you."

No one would ever think that they would see Christian Grey cry. However, Anastasia Steele proved that theory wrong. Tears fell from his eyes at the look of love Ana gave him. He barely raised his voice when he spoke.

"Ana. I've done some terrible things. I've killed many men, who have crossed me. I will kill more, and I will find the men responsible for causing you pain, and make sure they never see another day. I will have blood, just to ease my conscience. I don't deserve you, and I should let you go, but I'm selfish with you."

Ana kissed him softly before shaking her head.

"You silly man. I do deserve you. I do not care who you've killed. Christian, I already told you that." She paused to kiss him deeply before she continued.

"As for the men who made me suffer, I want them dead." She kissed him deeper, this time more tongue before pulling away, and whispered against his ear.

"I want all of them dead. And I want Jose's father killed next. If you spill blood, then I will point you in the direction of more."

Ana ran her hands over his back as she spoke.

"And Christian, make them suffer for what they did to me. I want you to make them wish for death, only to find that they will never receive it. Not until I say so. When they are killed, I want their heads on spikes, and I want you to bring them to me. I want to see their lifeless eyes, and then I will be able to sleep. "

Pulling away, she glanced into Christian's heated gaze as she spoke of her desires. It took everything within him to not strip her naked and have his way with her against his window, but he knew that time would come.

_Patience._

Smirking, he cupped her face before leaning down and hovering his mouth over her lips.

"I told you I would give you whatever your heart desires. If blood is what you want, then blood is what you'll have."

…

**Slow clap. Oh, snap! Ana has officially embraced the dark side. We love a gangsta queen. That's the only way it'll work with the Mafia , from here, we will see revenge, some lovin' and growth. Also, I want to say right now that Elena was Ana's doctor, yes. But notice Ana never woke up when Elena was there? Ha! I tricked ya! LOL Jose Sr. and Jr. better be running right now ahahahahah! Leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: **I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey y'all. Guess who gets their edited manuscript back on October 17th? MEEEEE! GAHHH! I'm like two weeks ahead of schedule. How wonderful!

**(Answer 1)**

I saw a review about Elena. Let me be clear: Remember Elena was Christian's doctor? The only one he has on the books? As a mob boss they always have doctors for them on their payroll. How did he know it was Elena? Simple process of elimination. When Taylor said it wasn't a man, it left Christian to quickly access the women in his life. He trusts Willow (Rightfully so) and other than her and Ros, who is also not a threat in this story, Ana is the only woman that he truly knows.

**(Answer 2)**

Blake is not the bad guy in this book. He is only upset because his protection goes so far. He wants Christian to be smart like his father. He sees him like a son

**(Answer 3)**

Elena is not Christian's aunt. Willow is. Elena was the doctor he had hired on his payroll.

We caught up? Oh, and

**YOU ARE BEING WARNED NOW! FROM THIS CHAPTER ON…..**

There will be violence, a lot of it up ahead, and let's just say our favorite couple will get banged up. Please also remember that this is a HEA so I don't wanna hear no **CRAP** from you all. Read the story, know there's going to be a happily ever after and enjoy the rollercoaster. Okay? Good. Now, strap in ahahahahahahah!

All mistakes are my own.

….

_One week later…._

"Elena, I cannot cover for you anymore! If he finds out that you were involved-"

"But he won't. I've made sure to cover all my bases. There's no way dear old Christian would find out about me having all the pictures."

Leaning back in her office chair, Elena scowled when she saw Kate helping some sick looking child outside. From her window she could see the blonde laughing and playing with those other probably contaminated children. She never did see why anybody would want some rugrats. Jose's sigh was heard on the other line, and it caused Elena to roll her eyes.

"What now? I have to get back to work so be quick about it."

Rubbing a hand over his face, he spoke quietly.

"I think he's after my dad. I haven't heard anything about me. No one's talking."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Elena! Are you listening to me? Christian Grey wants me dead. I've tried back channels, but they're on lockdown. The numbers I used to call are disconnected, and the ones that aren't just warn me to never call again. I need to get out of dodge."

"And you're telling me this, because?"

"Because I made sure to record Ana for you! You wanted me to sell her over to you. I have proof of that conversation. You will help me, or I promise to make sure Christian finds out about the contract."

At that, Elena sat up in her chair. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was very wary of Christian Grey. His father was someone to fear, but there was something extra that came along with his son. She could see in his eyes that he had no intention of taking the easy way with anything. She never wanted to be tied up with Christian Grey. If it wasn't for Ana, his current flavor of the month, she would be home free. But no, Jose had to mess it up for everybody.

Her included.

"Where is daddy dearest? Shouldn't you be asking him for help?"

Glancing down at his bandaged knees, Jose shrugged as if she could see.

"He's disappeared. I've tried calling him as well, but it seems that he fled when he had the chance. So, you will help me, instead. And you will make sure that my message is clear: No one is to mess with me, especially Anastasia Steele."

…

It has been a week since Ana came to Christian, and the couple was happy to finally be on the same page. Ana chose her path, and she was quite content with the routine she set up for herself. Three days out of the week she would stay with Christian, and the rest, she would stay at her home. Everyday she went to therapy after work, and when she was done, Christian would be waiting outside for her. Ana couldn't remember the last time she felt this light-hearted. Even when she went with Christian to London she didn't feel this way. But, that was different. Maria joked that the two were so sickenly in love, which made Ana blush, and change the subject. It was getting difficult to stay at her place. Although, the days she wasn't at his large estate by the sea, he was downtown with her.

Another development was that they were not having sex.

Boy, Ana wanted to.

But, she also knew she wasn't ready. Not yet. Thankfully Christian understood and never pressured her. Although she could tell he was frustrated as his workouts seemed to be strenuous and longer than usual, and she would feel his very hard body pressed against hers in the morning. Currently, all they did was sleep and kiss and cuddle. She was satisfied, but she was starting to think that maybe she was ready for more. For now however, she would have to table those thoughts. Tonight, Christian was taking her to dinner. He wouldn't tell her where, but he said it wasn't too far. She didn't know what that meant with the man, but she knew to at least look nice. As Ana slid into her dress shoes, she giggled when she felt Christian's hands wrapped around her waist from behind. Kissing the side of her head, he whispered in your ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful, baby."

Turning around, she beamed at Christian. She found herself studying her man. He was dressed in all black, except it was just a dress shirt, pants and shoes. The sleeves were rolled up at the elbows, and two buttons were undone. Leaning forward she placed and open-mouthed kissed on the bare skin shown through the shirt. His quick inhale of breath let her know how much he wanted her still.

"I love you," she said to him softly. He smiled before leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I love you more." Just then the doorbell rang, and Christian winked at her.

"I'll go down and get the door. It's probably Taylor. Come when you're ready, we'll be waiting in the foyer."

Nodding, she watched him stride out the door, admiring his long lean body and the way he walked.

_The man had swag._

…

"Sir."

"Hello Taylor. Everything go alright with your latest meeting?"

Smirking, Taylor popped his knuckles.

"Yep. We have Jose senior, sir."

Eyebrows raised to his head, Christian slowly walked over to the table by the door and pocketed his wallet.

"As usual, your work precedes you. I will have you take me over to see him first before I take Ana out."

"Very well. I'll wait in the car."

As soon as Taylor walked out, Ana came down the stairs. He loved how she wore that body hugging milk white strapless dress. The gold heels that accompanied it was perfect.

_She needs a piece of jewelry on her hand, _he thought absently.

Walking over to him, Ana blushed at the heat she saw in his gaze.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked him, resting her hand on his chest. Pulling her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck. She sighed before tilting her head up, moving closer to his touch and caresses.

"Baby, I love you. You know this, right?" Pulling away, Ana nodded before frowning.

"I do. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to tell you that Taylor has Jose's father." Eyes wide, Ana took in what he said instantly remembering all the terrible things the man did to her. Christian watched silently, allowing her to process, and speak when she wanted. It wasn't long before she answered.

"Good." Licking her lips, she broke eye contact with him before focusing her gaze on his chest.

"I don't care what you do to him, but I want him to suffer. Christian, I want him to suffer a lot. When his body gives out, I want his head in a box."

Christian took everything in she said as if they were discussing the weather. He ran his hands soothingly up her back, noticing when she trembled.

"Ana?" he said quietly. Unable to bring her gaze to his she spoke in an almost whisper.

"For seven days Christian. Seven days he held me captive when Jose was away on business. In the basement of our home. He did things to me that I will never truly forget. Things that embarrass and cause me deep pain, and shame." Ana hadn't realized she grabbed his shirt in her fist until he gently unwound it. When he kissed her soft fingers, he waited until she relaxed a bit before he spoke.

"I will make him suffer for seven days. You will have your revenge. And the sixth day will be the worst."

Only then did she raise her eyes to his, seeing the rage barely held back. It comforted her. Christian being angry on her behalf, and protecting her. It was what she wanted. What she always wanted. To feel safe, and in love.

"That is what I want. And when you are done, I want you to set Jose's house on fire. I want that place to burn."

Smirking, he bent over and kissed her lips. Softly at first, but with more passion. Ana gasped when he gripped her backside, and she moaned when his tongue moved deliciously against her own. When she pulled back for air, Christian was pleased to see color and life back in her eyes. She was everything to him.

"And when you are done," she said, before moving her hands around his neck, and placing kisses across his covered chest, she continued.

"I want you to come back to me. And wine me. Dine me. Then take me back home. And make love to me."

…

Once Ana was safely ensconced in his Maybach with Sawyer, Christian told Taylor to head to Jose Sr. the closer they drove, the more incensed Christian became. It was so noticeable, that Taylor tried to turn on the heat to thaw the frigid temperatures in the car. Christian saw it, and stopped him.

"No. Leave it. I like the cold. It goes well with the air, especially at night time. Don't you enjoy the night, Taylor?" Christian asked, staring directly at Taylor. The man always enjoyed seeing his boss become Blackheart. Even the devil himself would shake in fear at the emotionless eyes staring back at him.

He knew the question was a rhetorical one, as Christian looked back out his window as he sped to the loading docks.

_I do not envy you, Mr. Rodriguez, _Taylor thought in amusement.

…..

Ana was sitting at an exclusive restaurant in San Francisco. Christian had told her the previous night that he knew the manager, and helped the man get back on his feet. As payment, he offered Christian a table at the place whenever he chose. It'd been a year, but Christian explained to Ana in bed that he was cashing in on it. Now that she was here, however, she could see the extravagance of the place would be what kept patrons returning. As soon as she walked up to the hostess and gave her name, the woman's eyes widened before she immediately grabbed two menus.

"One moment Ms. Steele. I want to make sure the table is prepared for you, and Mr. Grey." Offering a smile, Ana nodded. When she left, Ana turned to Sawyer.

"Are you going to stay with me until he arrives?"

Smirking, he slid his hands in the pockets of his dress suit.

"I won't be sitting directly with you. I will be stationed near the exit, and I called a buddy of mine to watch the front from his car. Just enjoy yourself until Christian arrives."

Nodding, Ana smoothed away a strand of hair that was intricately pulled from her messy updo. When the woman returned, Ana went to speak to Sawyer only to realize he had already left.

_Darn ninjas the lot of them._

"Follow me."

…..

When the car came to a stop, Christian got out, and strode to the door, he opened the heavy latch, knowing that Taylor would make sure nobody entered where they weren't supposed to. He was pleased to see that everything he needed was in the room. It was a typical warehouse, as it had been cleaned years ago. The windows had been refurbished, then painted black, and save for the two chairs in the room, and the lights in the high ceilings. Currently, the man of the hour was sitting in a wooden chair with a bag over his head. There was another wooden chair beside him, and Christian dragged it so that it was directly in front of him. His voice was muffled which meant he'd probably annoyed Taylor. Looking over his shoulder, Christian smirked.

"Gagging him?"

Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the back wall.

"What? He was talking too much. Plus, with Willow and her non-stop chatter when she found him, and Jose screaming in the back, it was only so much I could take." Christian's dark chuckle contradicted his cold eyes. Jose stopped when he heard voices. Walking over, Christian snatched the bag off of his head before pulling the makeshift gag out of his mouth. Once the man blinked and caught his breath, he snarled at Christian.

"Do you know what you've done?! I will have you arrested! When they find out-"

Suddenly a loud crack was heard in the room as Christian punched him hard enough to draw blood. Even Jose Sr. was caught off guard, judging by the way his head went flying in the other direction. Taylor whistled at the hit, before settling in for viewing the beating of a lifetime.

"You do not speak unless I tell you to Mr. Rodriguez," Christian said his name with a mocking sneer. It was more than enough to silence the usually arrogant man. Shaking his knuckles, Christian sat down in the chair facing him, and crossed his foot over his knee.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Rodriguez?"

Spitting out the blood in his mouth, he glared at Christian.

"Oh, so I'm allowed to speak?"

Forcing a smile, Christian laughed bitterly.

"I do apologize Mr. Rodriguez. Yes, you make speak." Studying Christian for a moment, he wondered what his angle was before he spoke.

"No doubt I'm here because all the lies your slut told you. You should know that Ana-"

"Is none of your concern. You are not to mention her name anymore. Now, I asked you why you are here?"

"Because your slut lied to you."

"No, wrong answer." Looking over his shoulder, Christian signaled him to the office near the exit. Nodding he did as instructed. Jose saw the silent exchange, and began to worry.

"What's going on? Are you going to kill me now, or have your henchman do it? You know, I'm kind of disappointed in you, Christian. I'm sorry Blackheart. It's alright though. When I get out of this-"

Leaning over until he was face to face with the older man, Christian spoke calmly, which shook the man to his core.

"You know as well as I do that you are never leaving here. That once my men caught you, life would never be the same. Well, you wouldn't know if life would be the same, because you wouldn't be around to see it."

Swallowing thickly, Jose spoke louder.

"So that's it? You plan to kill me?"

Leaning back in his chair, Christian laughed.

"It's killing you, isn't it? Not being in control. The man you've always wanted to be? That should be your punishment. Not having any control. I wonder how long you'd last before you completely broke. Alas, that is not what is in store for you."

"Go to hell."

"Not before you."

Both men heard banging, and they turned to see a thicker, taller chair being placed in the room. Once that was set down, Taylor pulled a knife from his back pocket, and began to put on gloves. When Jose turned his face back to Christian, the mob boss grinned when he saw sweat, and genuine fear on his face.

_Good._

"Ah. I see my chair has garnered your attention. Well, let me be the first to talk about it to you. What you see in front of you is a piece of history. This is called the boots. This device, I believe was created in the middle ages. I don't know how my great-grandfather got it. I remember my father always talking about how much he wanted one when he studied history. You see, he loved college, and history. He was a contradiction himself. I think that is why he enjoyed literature so much." Christian was starting to see where he was heading, and it filled him with joy to see real dread on the man's face.

" I'm sorry, but I digress. I think the Spanish, or was it the Scottish, used this to make people confess to murder, or any of their other sins. I don't need a confession, I just want to see you suffer in it. Anyway, you will be strapped into that chair, and your feet and legs will be wedged into the thick pieces of wood. Everyday for thirty minutes my good man here will use a metal baseball bat and beat the device, which will send excruciating pain throughout your entire body."  
As he spoke, Christian noticed that he became paler and began to shake. He even started tearing up.

_Pussy._

Christian continued as if he hadn't noticed the sudden change in the man's demeanor.

"Everyday the wood will get tighter, until you will be unable to feel your legs. You will defecate on yourself, and lose control of your bladder because of the amount of pain. You will become delirious, frightened, and powerless. Kind of how my Ana felt when you raped her for days on end!" Christian shouted the last part.

"No! Christian I can-"  
"Explain? There is nothing to say. You and your son assaulted a woman. Repeatedly. And you got away with it. For years. Because of a system that was built to protect you as long as you had your money or wealth. That ends tonight."

Standing, Christian held out his hand, waiting for Taylor to reach in his pocket and take out what looked to be lemon juice.

"Do you like lemons Jose? I do. People want to take away from the essence of the lemon, make it sweeter, but I always prefer the lemon. I actually prefer things as they are."

"Christian, please! Don't do this! I'll confess to everything, I'll give you what you want, but please don't do this!"

Smiling condescendingly, Christian shook his head.

"I'm sorry. All out of forgiveness. I think it was your son who took the rest of any second chances away. Anyway, I'm sure you see the knife Taylor is holding. After your thirty minute exercise, Taylor will cut a piece of your dick off everyday. He will pour lemon juice over the open wound and I will have a medic staunch the bleeding before repeating the same thing everyday. Then, you will be dipped in a bath of lemon every night before we start all over again. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

Jose tried to kick out at him, but Christian easily dodged it. He laughed when he saw more desperation flit across his face.

"Don't worry though. You'll only have to survive this for seven days. Seven whole days and it'll be over afterward."

Jose's eyes widened in sudden understanding, and that was all the acknowledgement he needed.

"You can't do this! You'll never get away with it."

"I already am. No one knows where you are except your lover. The new woman you met. How was it by the way? Sleeping with my dear Aunt Willow?"

That was when Jose knew everything he'd been involved in was a set-up.

"You bastard!" he screamed. Taylor walked behind the man and stuck a needle in his neck, automatically making him pass out. When he did, Christian spoke.

"You sure you up to it?"'

Snorting, Taylor nodded.

"I'm excited. Haven't got to do this in a while. No one betrays you anymore, so this is new. Besides, since I'll be promoted soon I'll have my own goons to do the messy work."

"Very well. I will be coming by in the morning to do the rest. I just don't want blood on me. Ana wants me to meet her at dinner. I'll have Sawyer come pick you up."

"Alright. Oh, and boss? Did Willow really sleep with Jose?"

Chuckling, Christian shook his head.

"No. She had him drugged."

…..

Christian was reveling in capturing Jose's father. He would make sure that everyone responsible for Ana's unhappiness and pain would pay. He was in no rush to find junior however. If he knew Elena, he knew that she would no doubt be forced to help him to cover herself. He would let all of that play out slowly, as he knew Ana wanted to deal with him personally. And he would let her. Because that's what a man did for his woman. He gives her the world.

Speeding through the city, he called Sawyer to make sure everything was okay with Ana at the restaurant.

"Yes, sir. She's just eating appetizers. She's also talking to Ros and her partner."

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

Hanging up, he parked at the edge of the quiet street. He walked behind the homes, as he knew most of the front estates had cameras. He saw the numbers highlighting Ana's former home with her husband, and pulled out his lighter. Opening the back fence, he waited against the tree in silence. When he heard nothing and no one he broke into the back door. Noticing steps he went to the basement, and dropped his lighter to the floor. He smirked when he saw the fire travel among the carpet, and headed for the stairs.

_Oh, my dear Ana. I will make sure San Francisco burns if that is what you wish._

…..

LOLOL. Christian and Ana are going to handle this once and for all. We just getting warmed up. The device is real by the way. Leave me a review, tell me what you think, and have a great weekend! I updated the Pinterest page by the way you'll know what I'm talking about by the categories/boards.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Can you believe my story If You Love Me, won third place on top completed fics? That's so great! To all who voted, thank you.

Okay, so If I didn't say it before, Romantica, by Marion Meadows should be playing on repeat to this chapter. Then I will use other smooth jazz songs because I have so many!

All mistakes are my own.

…..

Ana sat back in her chair, enjoying her appetizers. She refused to eat her meal until Christian showed up. All Sawyer would say was that he was being detained for business. Because everything was running well-from what she heard anyway-over at Grey Enterprises, she knew it was his other job. It surprised her by how much she wasn't bothered by what he did. Granted, he killed people, and would be classified as a dangerous person; however, she wasn't bothered, because he never hurt her, and she knew he never would. The Rodriguez family was supposed to be people who stood up to criminals. They were the supposed good guy. But, she understood that good and bad wasn't always what it appears to be. Ana was pulled from her thoughts by some commotion by the entrance of the restaurant. From the surprised gasps, she figured it to be a celebrity or something. When the crowd parted, she blushed when she saw it was Christian.

Her Christian.

The man looked sinful in all black. His windswept hair, confident stride, and always present smirk, caused many women to swoon on sight. What made Ana's heart flutter, however, was that his eyes, the intensity in his gaze was only for her. Crossing her legs, she grinned when his eyes lowered to the table, exposing her dress, and the long slit that made itself known. When he arrived at their table, he placed one hand on the elaborate wood, and the other on her neck. Immediately she tilted her head to receive his kiss. She ignored the flash of light that went off, and no longer cared if there outing was front page news. She would be a widow soon.

And it couldn't come fast enough.

"You look beautiful waiting for me here, and in that dress."

Smiling against his lips, she quietly moaned when he kissed her again before pulling away.

"Thank you. You look good as well."

When Christian had his full of kissing her, he pulled away, and took the chair opposite of her. As soon as he sat down, a waiter appeared instantly.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. The chef-"

"I will speak to the chef later. For now, I would like your finest bottle of Krug. Grande Cuvee if you have it." At that, the waiters eyes widened. Gulping, he quickly jotted it down.

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Would you like anything, Ana?"

"I saw the french onion stuffed chicken with baked potatoes."

"Very well miss. And you, sir?"

"New York steak. Side of mashed potatoes. Well done. Oh, and could you bring something lemon for dessert? Anything really. We are celebrating."

"Special occasion?" he asked, to which Christian smirked.

"You could say that."

As soon as the man left, Ana reached over and grabbed his right hand. It was then she noticed his bruised knuckles.

"Christian. Are you okay?"

Taking a sip of water, he nodded.

"I am." Leaning forward, he kissed her hand.

"I took care of Jose Sr. He will no longer be a problem," Christian said quietly, but no less confident. Ana stiffened at the mention of his name, but relaxed when she heard what he said. She studied his eyes, to make sure he was telling the truth. She could see nothing misleading in them.

_Could it be true? Could this nightmare be truly over?_

"Is he-"

"Still alive? For now. But he won't be for long."

Ana heard the conviction in his voice, and she felt her own throat clog with emotion.

"I don't know how to ever repay you for giving me peace."

"Ana. You will never have to ask for peace ever again. You will always have it with me."

Her eyes filled with tears, but before they could fall, Christian leaned over and wiped them from under her eyes.

"There. None of that. No one deserves your tears anymore, my queen. Not ever again."

…

After their scrumptious meal, the couple was greeted by a new guest. Instead of the waiter, it was a tall, broad-shouldered black man. His grin was wide, and it matched Christian's as he stood.

"Devin. This place is amazing, and so is the food."

Pulling him close for a hug, the large man laughed loudly.

"You know I only do the best. Well, with your help I mean." Turning to Ana, the man's eyes widened in surprise before he reached over and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry. My name's Devin. This guy here helped me keep my business open, and now it's flourishing."

Returning his smile, Ana placed her hand in his before shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana."

"Will do, Ana. Tell me, why are you here with this loser, when you should be out with a guy like me?" He joked easily, merriment dancing in his eyes. Christian mocked glared at him, and Ana found herself blushing at the man's easy going nature, and his attractive smile. She found herself giggling, which caused Christian to roll his eyes. Ana found herself laughing harder.

_Sorry sweetie, _She silently told him. Christian however winked at her.

"The only reason why I haven't tried to kill you yet is because the food is too good, and San Francisco would be missing a great chef. Ros told me you were trying to expand?"

"Yeah. Wanted to branch out a bit. My sister is in Canada, and she said that my restaurant would do great in her neck of the woods."

Christian seemed to take it in before slapping his hand on his back.

"Give Ros a call next week. Let's talk expansion."

Eyes wide, Devin looked at Christian in disbelief.

"Christian, man I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Why not? It's good business. I saw your place in Forbes, and business insider. Profit is rolling in. You've already paid off your loan to us. Consider being a small partner."

"I don't know. I want to own my business."

"And you should. But what if you became my partner only at the Canada office? You'd have complete autonomy. I just want ten percent of the profit."

"Christian. Only ten percent? What's the catch? That sounds too good to be true."

"Devin. You're a good friend. I would help with the cost to get the place running, give you time to find a head chef for that location. I only want ten percent a month, and to share in bragging rights with you. It becomes a success, we can add it to Grey Enterprises."

Stunned, Devin slowly started to nod his head.

"Let me think it over some this week. I'll call your girl Ros to speak more in depth." Changing the subject, Devin turned to Ana.

"How was your meal this evening Ms. Ana?"

Smiling, she gestured to her plate.

"It was very good. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, it was good Devin."

"Thanks. I've got your lemon meringue pie coming out now, tell me what you think. Anyways, I leave you both to enjoy the rest of your night, and I'll see you soon Christian."

"Alright. Later man." Sitting back down, Christian noticed several people trying to get his friend's attention. Ana however was watching him. When he focused back on her, she smiled.

"Business. It never stops, huh?"

Reaching over, Christian kissed her hand again.

"It's one of my weaknesses. That, and you of course."

Ana giggled like a school girl at that comment. It truly was crazy what Christian could reduce her too.

…

After the most decadent pie Ana ever tasted, Christian paid the bill, and stood.

"You ready to go?"

Nodding, she placed her hand in his before standing as well. He pulled her close, and wrapped her in his arms as if no one was in the restaurant. It was a lot for Ana to get used to, but she wanted it to be her norm. His arms, and body around her.

"Yes."

Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek.

"Good."

Turning, he pulled her tighter to him, enjoying the contrast of her soft body against his own. Several more cameras went off, yet Christian paid them no attention. He was sure his PR team would have it all handled by the end of the day tomorrow. Once they were outside, Christian opened the door, making sure Ana was situated before getting in on the drivers side.

"This car is very expensive looking."

Chuckling, he revved the engine for good measure before taking off.

"Yeah. It's Taylor's. He doesn't spend much money on himself; however, his cars and his weapons are akin to a shopaholic at bloomingdales I'm sure."

Ana giggled at the mental picture his words created. Just the thought of Taylor being giddy over weapons was comical at best. Leaning her head against the soft leather, she studied Christian as he drove them home. She marvelled at the skill and ease in which he handled the hills of San Francisco. Especially during this moody weather. It was currently raining again, and it was such a sight from the earlier sunshine.

"Tell me what you're thinking about, love."

Sighing, she crossed her leg watching his eyes shift from the road to the slit in her dress.

"How in control you are of the road. How much I adore you, and how much I want you to make love to me tonight."

Just as the words left Ana's mouth, Christian pulled into the expansive front of his large estate. Killing the engine, he turned to her.

"I want that too. Very much. But, before we do that, I have one more request."

Curious, Ana watched as he got out of the car, and quickly opened her door. He helped her out, and walked with her into the home. She marvelled when she saw the candles that lit the entire entrance. Tears filled her eyes, when she turned to look at him, but he kept his gaze forward.

"Come on, baby."

Bending low, she pulled off her heels before taking his outstretched hand. Walking up the steps with him, she squeezed his hand when they entered his room. She gasped at the sight of more candles, and rose petals strewn across the floor and bed.

"Baby," she said quietly, never seeing such a romantic setting in her life. She twirled in a circle before walking over to his bedside, and inhaling the fragrant candles. She picked up a rose petal, and smiled at how soft it was. All the while Christian leaned against the doorjamb, and studied Anastasia Steele. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I've got one more thing to show you."

Placing her hand over her chest, she shook her head.

"Christian. This is already too much. To be honest the dinner, and the drive over there was more than enough. But this?"

"Ana, how many times do I have to tell you? It'll never be enough. None of this matters to me. What matters to me is the smile on your face, and the joy you get from it. That will never change. I love to spoil you baby, because I think you deserve it. And queens get spoiled."

Not allowing her to speak any longer, he pulled her gently in the direction of the bathroom. When he stepped out of the way, Ana's eyes took in the candles floating in the water, the two champagne flutes by the bathwater ready for her to step into.

She could smell the oils coming from the water. Ana clasped her hands together, unable or unwilling to process everything that Christian had done for her in a short span of time. Whirling around, she walked into his arms, and squeezed him tighter. He kissed her hair, before pulling away, and looking into her eyes.

"I want you to enjoy this night. Promise me."

Unable to speak, she could only nod.

"Good. I'm going to undress you now."

Swallowing at the heat in his gaze, she allowed her own desires to reflect in her eyes.

"Please do."

Pulling the sticks from her hair, he watched as Ana's hair fell in soft waves down her back. He then reached behind her, unzipping the corset that seemed to be holding the bodice of the dress up. He groaned when he saw that she was not wearing any panties.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he growled, to which she giggled before biting her lip.

"Yep," she said, popping the last p. Christian laughed before kissing her full lips, enjoying her instance response to him. When Ana stepped out of the dress, he assisted her into the warm water. Ana sighed before slipping under the water, coming up seconds later. Smoothing her hair back, she blushed at the intensity in his gaze. She was proud of herself however, for matching his gaze with one of her own. She could see he was pleased by her silent stare, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know, You look absolutely beautiful like this. Like a siren."

"Only for you, Christian," she whispered in the quiet room.

"Only mine," he repeated. Whipping his shirt off, Christian quickly toed off his shoes and socks, before undoing his pants. Ana always marvelled at his body. It truly was a work of art. His abs, the thick strength in his thighs, the taut way in which he held his body. He exuded power, and it turned her on just by looking at him. Biting her lip, she watched as he climbed in behind her in the water. He pulled her against his chest, and they both sighed from the contact. Christian wrapped his arms around her waist, before running his hands up her sides.

"You enjoyed being out tonight?" He asked, before kissing her cheek. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she rested her hands atop his before she began running them up and down his arms.

"I did. I've been in San Francisco for years, but I feel as if I never got the chance to truly explore it. I've been with you for this short amount of time, and I see the city through different eyes. I like it," she finished, before reaching for the bar soap. She ran it between her hands before running it over her forearms. He gently stopped her before taking the bar from her hands, and began lathering it up.

"No. Let me, baby." He said huskily against her ear. She shivered before giving him a nod to continue. He started by running the soap against her shoulders, and back, making conversation as if he wasn't driving her out of her mind.

"Tomorrow are you going into the office?"

"Hmm. I was going a little later. I have to meet with Maria. Why?"

Moving his hands to the front of her body, he gently began massaging, and then cupping her breasts, before running his hands over her hardened nipples. It wasn't until after he kissed her neck, that he spoke.

"I wanted you to go somewhere with me. It would take three days. Four at most."

Turning slightly in the water, she questioned him with her eyes. Smiling at her, he wiggled his brows, which caused her to giggle. Turning back to her original position she ran her hands over his thighs under the water.

"You want me to go somewhere with you, but we'll be gone for three days, four the most. Why?"

He was silent for several moments before she felt his right hand leave her. He reached for something based on the sounds against the window seal. Very quickly he wrapped his arms around her breasts above the water before letting her see a red box in his hand. Ana gasped when he opened it, and she saw a large diamond round cut wedding ring. The diamond was large, and there were more diamonds that made up the band. Her silence allowed him to speak.

"I know you've just got out of a terrible marriage. You are still working on yourself, and I love and respect you for doing that. You are a strong, capable, beautiful woman. You went through hell, and came out of it a better person. But Ana, you need to know, that I don't care about your past. I want to be your future. No one is perfect. God knows I have my faults. But I do know that you are perfect for me. I will have no other.

I need you to know more than anything, that I love you, and wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me that honor? Will you be Mrs. Christian Grey?" he asked, before taking the ring out of the box, and sliding it onto her finger. Ana gasped at the large diamond on her hand, and moved it around, marvelling at the way the candlelight caught the tiny diamonds. She was also stunned at how right it felt. She was tired of caring what others thought, and how it looked. Christian Grey made her happy, and that was all that mattered to her. Tears rolling down her cheek, she turned in the water, straddling him before saying yes.

"Yes Christian. I will marry you," she said peppering kisses over his face. Christian felt himself sag with relief before laughing in sheer joy. The woman that he loved with all his heart said yes to him. It was everything he wanted. When she pulled away, she breathed heavily, and Christian stared into her eyes as he positioned her, and slid into her body. She whimpered at the feel of him before arching her back, and letting her future _husband, _bring her to completion.

…..

AWWWWWWW! These two are gonna kill me, I swear. Oh! I updated the pinterest page. It will include everything in this chapter under their date. LOL When you see that rock! Whew! Leave me a review it makes my day! Oh, and since I am publishing The Earl and the Spinster, I have to pull the story. If you see it missing, that's why.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: EEEEK! 5 days left until my book drops! I submitted everything to both Amazon and Barnes and . It looks all so pretty! Listen, if you want to see my cover, or know anything else about my book, head over to Twitter, or message me and I'll tell you. LOL. Okay, now on to the business.

Y'all gonna hate me for this, but it's got to happen. Remember that Ana and Christian will have a HEA. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT! This is still a crime story, so violence, and blood will be spilled. This is your warning.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

"Christian!"

Gripping his hair between her fingers, Ana arched her body into his mouth, as he continued lapping at her pussy like a man possessed. Ever since she said yes to his proposal, and they'd gotten out of the shower, The two were unable to keep their hands to themselves. For the rest of the night, Christian spent time loving Ana until they both passed out. Ana felt herself shaking, trying to steel her body for the umpteenth orgasm she had this morning. Christian only spread her legs wider, and began sucking on her clit more. Tears of pleasure welled up in her eyes, and she screamed her release before gently, but firmly pushing his head away. They'd already made love just hours ago, and she thought she would never be able to stand again. Gasping for breath, Ana closed her eyes when she felt Christian kissing up her body. When his lips hovered over hers, he waited until her eyes blinked open before kissing.

"Good morning almost wife."

Blushing, she ran her hands over his chest, before wrapping her legs around his hips as he settled on top of her.

"Good morning almost husband."

Chuckling, Christian began trailing kisses over her chest as he spoke.

"When do you think you'll be ready to leave?"

They spoke at length last night, and Ana decided to let Maria know so she could come with them. Christian was more than happy she would come, as Gail had practically shouted her glee and insisted she come as well to help with the impromptu destination wedding. He still hadn't called Willow, but he knew she would be happy. He did however text his brother, and he was excited to meet with Ana today.

"I would say this evening. Lately Maria has been finishing early. She told me she's been going to dance classes because she loves it. I hope this doesn't pull her away from her classes."

"I'm sure she won't mind love. After all, it's only once that her daughter gets married to the love of her life. She wouldn't want to miss it."

Smiling Ana agreed.

"I know. I just want her to have her own life. She spent the last several years taking care of me. I just want to be sure that she lives the rest of her life comfortably."

"I agree."

…..

After another intense love-making session with her shiny new fiance, Ana pulled herself away from Christian, giggling every time the man tried to attach himself to her. He held her hips as she walked down the stairs, and even while Sawyer was waiting for her outside near the car. The man only looked on in amusement. No one had ever seen Christian Grey like this, and it was quite a sight to see.

"Baby, you want me to go with you?"

Ana couldn't help but look at her ring as she slid her hands up his chest. Sighing, she shook her head.

"No. You stay. I am sure you have business to attend to, and I have to get ready. It's the only way I'll get anything done."

"Are you saying i'm a distraction?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Ana blushed before nodding.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. You are very much a distraction." Removing her left hand from his chest, he kissed her fingers, lingering on the one that held her ring.

"Be careful Ms. Steele. If you need me please call. Sawyer will be with you the remainder of the day."

"Christian-"

"No. I know what you are going to say, and I also know you are a capable woman who can care for herself, but it would ease my mind baby. I need you 100% safe. Other than myself, and Taylor, I trust no one else other than Sawyer to watch over you."'

Looking into his eyes, Ana could see how serious he was about her safety. It comforted her to know that he cared enough to keep her safe. For now she would relent. However, Ana would also make it known that in the future, she would have to start fighting her own battles.

"Very well. I will call when I am finished."

…

"How do you want to play this, dear?"

Currently, Christian was seated behind his desk at Grey Enterprises. So much had been going on that he had neglected his company. Thankfully, Ros was able to step in and assist when he couldn't but he knew that he couldn't overwhelm her with the work. Since he was planning on leaving the country again for another week, he thought it best to make an appearance. He knew Ana would no doubt be getting things for their trip before planning with Maria, so he didn't expect her call for a bit. It wasn't until two hours later, when he finished his work that he was able to concentrate on important matters.

Mainly bringing Elena down.

She was foolish to think that he would never find out. Perhaps she knew he would, but by the time he did, she would be far away, or untouchable for him to exact revenge. In the end it won't matter. Because he will have her head, and the others who threatened Ana's life. It was fate however that Willow had stopped by. Christian wanted to thank her for her role in helping bring him Jose's father, while discussing new plans.

"Christian?" Willow said quietly. Christian snapped back to attention.

"Yes. Well right now we have the advantage. She has no clue that I am aware of her involvement with the Rodriguez men. I want to play the ignorance card a bit longer. This is why I am glad you stopped by."

Leaning forward, Willow smiled wickedly.

"Do tell."

Chuckling at her excitement, Christian stood.

"You and her are on several boards for the city, correct?"

Wrinkling her nose, Willow nodded.

"It's true. Although I can barely stand to be in the same room with that woman. She is a doctor, yes, but she thinks she can do no wrong. I hate how she talks down to people, and her husband allows it. Pussy."

Christian raised an eyebrow at her outburst, and Willow looked on innocently.

"What?"

Shaking his head he continued.  
"I would have you try to get her exact schedule for the next month. Host something that only the board members will need to be apart of. See who is available for what. You know whatever foundation or charity you make I will donate."

Willow seemed to be making a mental note of everything Christian was saying.

"I can do that. It won't be too difficult. What do you have planned for her husband? Death?"

Sighing, Christian stretched his neck.

_Something felt off._

"No. She has no idea that I know her game, but if her husband was killed, and if she is working with Jose, he would confess to not having any part of it. Then she would know. I would rather destroy all her resources before killing her husband. Then she will know death is coming to her."  
Shivering in pleasure Willow clapped.

"I like it. She should suffer. Any woman who saw what was happening to Ana, and did NOT step in should be shot on sight. It goes against every woman code in the world. What about Blake?"

"What about him?"

Now it was her turn to sigh.

"Christian, I saw him at the last society dinner. He asked about you. I know you both had your little disagreement, but please remember he is only looking out for you. You're like a son to him. The son he lost."

Christian took in her words before turning to his view of the city. He couldn't show her how much those words meant to him. He knew Blake wanted to keep him out of prison. After all he wanted to honor the oath he made to his dad. But, he also knew this had to be done.

"Christian?"

"I will talk to him tonight. I promise."

"Good. Now Gail called me this morning and said you and Ana were engaged. When were you going to tell me?"

…..

Ana stopped by several stores to get a couple of dresses and one pair of shoes to wear with the dresses. She knew it was futile. After all, Christian probably called another stylist, and there was a closet full of clothes to their next destination. But she wanted to pick out some things that were uniquely suited to her. Besides, she hardly had any time to get a wedding dress. Hopefully today she could buy one that didn't need to be altered. For that she would need Maria. Speaking of, Ana was starting to fret over the other woman.

Ana called Maria's phone numerous times, and was surprised that she didn't pick up. Maria was never without her phone, and if she did miss Ana's call, she always returned it. Sawyer recognized her frown and immediately went on alert.

"Anything wrong Ana?"

Glancing up, she tucked her phone in her bag as they pulled up to her condo building.

"Oh, it's just Maria. She typically answers her phone, and I'm worried as to why she hasn't."

"Did she answer yesterday?"

Nodding, Ana opened her door before stepping out.

"But not today."

Warning bells went off in Sawyer's head before he pulled out his phone and texted Taylor, then Christian.

**Maria isn't answering her phone. Ana's worried. I'm going upstairs to check, but send some help just in case.**

"Ana. I need to check upstairs. I need you to listen to me carefully. I will go into the apartment first. Check to see if anything is amiss. When I give you the okay, you may come inside. Not a second longer."

Heart racing, Ana stared at Sawyer unable to believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"Sawyer, you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to Ana, but i'm in charge of keeping you safe. Now, do you understand?"

Nodding, she watched as he kept his hand over his holster, before taking the security elevator. When Ana first moved in, Christian made sure that all his men had access to the building. Even though he owned it, he didn't want the people running it's daily operations to be afraid or concerned. Once the elevator stopped on their floor, Sawyer quickly walked to Ana's door. He was unable to shield her from the door already being broken into.

"No," Ana said under her breath. Sawyer pulled out his phone, calling for backup.

"Taylor, I'm with Ana over at her home. Looks like someone broke into the place. I'm going in to check. Call the boss."

"Will do."

Hanging up, he glanced over at Ana.

"Wait here."

After several seconds Ana felt tears come to her eyes when she heard Sawyer curse. Without waiting for his signal, she strode into the front door, glancing around the floor. She headed to Maria's apartment, and she gasped before falling to the floor. There, in Maria's bathroom, lay the woman. She was half dressed, and there were three bullets. One in her head, and two in her chest. Blood was everywhere, and the once vibrant woman's eyes were vacant.

"Maria. Maria no!" Crawling over to her, Ana tried to turn her head from its unnatural angle. Her tears blurred her vision, but she didn't care.

"Maria, please don't leave me. Maria. Please. Wake up! Wake up!" When there was still no response Ana grabbed her cool hand, and placed it on her own face.

"Maria I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for allowing this to happen to you. Maria please. Please forgive me."

Ana didn't know how long she was sitting on the floor by her lifeless body covered in blood, but when she felt strong, familiar arms encircle her, she seemed to collapse into herself.

"Shh. It's okay baby. I've got you."

Whimpering, Ana grabbed onto Christian's arms as she began to scream louder.

"She's gone Christian! My mother. She's gone. They took her from me!" Smoothing her hair from her face, Christian kissed her forehead before glancing up at both Taylor and Sawyer. Ana's grief was felt with all men, and they wondered once more, why anyone would want to hurt someone as kind, and generous as Anastasia.

"Sawyer. Did you call Blake?"

Nodding sadly, he said yes.

"I thought it best to make this one official. Therefore no one comes after you." Taylor added his own input.

"I agree. It'll take the heat off you for a bit. When the cops show up, what do you want to do?"

"Sawyer. Give your statement, Ana will give her's then we'll all head home. I don't think it's in our best interest to leave yet."

…..

When the police and Blake showed up, they both agreed to get Ana's statement later. They could work with Sawyer's, and since both men used to be in the military it was more cut and dry. Taylor volunteered to take Ana home, as Christian was urged to stay by Blake. Since the police came in however, Ana had been quiet. She was sitting in the corner staring out the window. She refused to wash off the blood on her hands, and she kept talking to herself. When she left Blake spoke quietly.

"This is terrible. I cannot imagine what that young woman is going through." Crossing his arms over his chest, Christian silently agreed.

"You have any new information for me?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Blake gestured for Christian to follow him to the balcony. Closing the glass door, he began to speak.

"We think we have a lead on where Ana's ex husband is located. My men tell me they've been following him. He's currently driving down to Tijuana. From there he was going to take a private plane out of the country. Right now my men aren't sure. But they have people stationed there. As soon as we get him Christian, I'm bringing him back here for trial." A ghost of a smile crossed Christian's face before he spoke.

"There won't be a need for a trial."

Exasperated, Blake shook his head.

"Son-"

"I know you were just trying to look out for me. The other day. That you wanted to keep me safe. I know you made a promise to my dad to help me. To help this family. But Blake, you also have to know that I'm a man. I will make a decision I deem is best for me. You won't like all of my choices, but then again, I don't always like yours."  
Chuckling, Blake slapped him on the back.

"I know. But, I need you to know that I'm on your side. Besides, now more than ever we have to work together. That woman needs you, Christian." A knock on the glass cut their conversation short.

"Keep me updated?"

"Yeah."

…..

On the drive back to Christian's home, Ana closed her eyes wishing this entire day was a dream.

_Maria. Why was Maria gone?_

Just thinking of the kind woman with the generous heart, and always welcoming smile caused more tears to fall from her eyes. She didn't think she could handle anymore of this. It was too much death. Too much turmoil.

_She needed Christian._

Before she could dial him however, her phone went off. She saw a message from a number she didn't recognize. Opening it she read it several times to be sure.

**If you want Christian to live, then you need to leave. Don't tell him about his message or his security, or I will have them killed as well. Leave now. You get to keep your life, and the life you love so much. There is a needle in your bag at Christian's home. It already has a paralyzing agent in it. It will leave Christian immobile for several hours should he stop you. There is also a small handgun. You have four hours.**

Ana stared at her phone in horror, she opened her mouth, ready to tell Taylor, when her phone went off again.

**We are watching you, Anastasia.**

It was that final text that spurred her into action. Christian would hate her, but he would hate her and still be alive.

Walking into the house with Sawyer on his heels, Christian barked out for Taylor. The man was currently staring up at the top of the stairs as more noise could be heard from his bedroom.

"Is there a problem, Taylor?"

Hands on hips, Taylor nodded.

"Right now? I wouldn't know. Ana has locked herself in her room, and I hear stuff being moved around. It sounds serious."

"Thank you."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Christian knocked on the door once before reaching for the key to the room under the case in the hallway. Turning the key quietly, Christian stepped into the room, noting the suitcase on top of the bed.

"Ana. What are you doing?"

Turning to him, eyes wild, Ana threw another shirt into her suitcase.

"Me? I'm leaving. I'm not staying here any longer. I will not live in this city. It has taken everything from me. My youth, innocence, and now the only woman I've ever known."

Leaning against the closed door, Christian watched as she zipped up the bag before setting in by the bed. He also noticed her clothes had been changed. Gone was the soft dress, and heels she was wearing today. In its place was an oversized sweater, jeans, and slip on ballet flats. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and she already had her purse slung around her body.

"Ana, we can't leave."

Scoffing, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm leaving, Christian. I cannot do this anymore." Ana tried to keep the pain from her voice, but it was hard as she took off the engagement ring. And set it on the bed. Eyes wide with shock, Christian pushed himself off the door before standing in front of her.

"Ana. You don't mean this. You are just stressed, and-"

"No. I thought I could be apart of this life but I can't. It's too dangerous. You're a killer, and you will always be."  
Paling, Christian took an unconscious step back.

"You said that didn't matter."

"What I said is irrelevant. I cannot marry you, or be apart of this. I am leaving. I've saved enough money, and I'm not coming back."

Before Ana could leave however, Christian gripped her arms.

"Ana. Don't do this. I told you that once you gave yourself to me there was no going back. Tears were building in her eyes as she pulled the capped needle from her jeans. She pretended to struggle in his arms so he wouldn't see what was in her hand.

"Ana. Why aren't you-"

Christian felt a tingling sensation in his back. His legs began to shake before he fell to his knees. He wanted to speak, but was finding it difficult to form words. Kneeling beside him, Ana ran her hands over his face, committing it to memory.

"I'm sorry Christian. But this is the only way. Please let me go."

Helping him to fall back gently on the floor, Ana cried in earnest when he began to blink sleepily before his eyes closed.

"I love you, Christian," she whispered against his lips.

….

Dragging her suitcase down the stairs, Ana smiled sadly at Sawyer.

"Where's Taylor?"

"He went out. He had to check up on something Christian wanted him to do."

Nodding, Ana smoothed her hair back.

"I'm going to need you to drop me off at the airport. I spoke with Christian, and we've decided to break up."

Frowning, Sawyer noted how quiet it was upstairs, and began to get defensive.

"Ana. I don't think-"

Pulling out the gun, she aimed it at him.

"Sawyer, please don't make me do this. I have to leave. I cannot stay any longer. If you can't take me, fine, but hand me the car keys." Slowly, Sawyer reached for the keys to the black Audi and placed them on the table by the door.

"Ana."

Shaking her head, she reached up and quickly wiped away a tear.

"I need your gun, Sawyer. Now!"

Sighing, he pulled it out placing it with the keys.

"Your phone too," she added. When all of the requested items were on the table, Ana told him to move in the center of the room.

"Ana, why-"

But he never finished his words. Instead he swore when she shot him in both of his thighs. It gave Ana ample time. Dropping the gun, she moved to the table and grabbed his gun, keys, and left her suitcase. The clothes were only a distraction anyway. She had enough money to survive. She ran to the door, turning to glance at him writhing on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sawyer," she said tearfully. Opening the door, she ran to the car, unlocking it. Not realizing that her phone fell out on the driveway.

….

LOL. So we've got some more drama, Ana shooting people with needles and guns, and death. Don't worry, that's the only death from a good person in this story. Whew. Leave me a review, love you all, and remember I write HEA!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: LOL

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

_"I'm sorry Sawyer," she said tearfully. Opening the door, she ran to the car, unlocking it. Not realizing that her phone fell out on the driveway._

"Ana. Ana. Ana! Wake up!"

Gasping, Ana shot up looking around the room wildly. When she saw Christian looking at her in concern, she wiped her brow with a shaky hand. She looked down at her engagement ring, and replayed the last several days.

Christian and her working towards a reconciliation.

Dinner.

His proposal.

Love making.

Ana kept glancing at her ring. It wasn't until Christian tilted her head that she blinked.

"It wasn't a dream."

Understanding lit his features.

"Us getting engaged? No, baby. You are that much closer to being Mrs. Christian Grey." Biting her lip, she nodded before glancing away. Her dream with shooting Sawyer, Maria dying, and then stabbing Christian was more than she could handle. Even she was mad at herself in her dream for running.

_Jose really did a number on me, _she thought bitterly.

"Baby. What's on your mind?" he asked, smoothing away her hair from her face. Ana swallowed before speaking.

"Yesterday. What happened?"

Quickly, Christian relayed the events.

"Yesterday you went to speak with Maria. I spoke with Willow about catching Elena. Then Blake came over to the office to discuss with me what he's found out so far." Studying her intensely, Christian gently grabbed her hand before kissing it.

"Ana, are you sure you're okay? You don't look too well."

It was then that Ana began to tear up, and she fell into his chest. When she started to hyperventilate he pulled her closer to him in bed, and tried consoling her.

"It's okay Ana. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." Sniffling, she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just I had a terrible dream. I was blackmailed to stay away from you, and I followed the instructions on the phone. I stuck you with a needle that would only cause temporary paralysis, and I shot Sawyer twice in the thigh." Christian stiffened at that, but she kept on talking.

"It was to protect you. The person, I don't know who sent the messages, but they told me it would save your life. So I did it. I felt so terrible. Maria even died in my dream."

Christian was horrified at what he heard. Kissing her tears, he gently told her not to worry.

"It was only a bad dream. Maria was just here this morning, talking with Gail. Everyone is fine, baby."

Sniffling once more she nodded okay. When she calmed a bit and Christian smiled at her, he tried to bring her out of her funk.

"The only true thing that matters is that we're getting married. In a couple of days you will be Mrs. Christian Grey."

Christian noticed her body freeze up, and instantly went on the alert.

"Ana?"

Grabbing his hand she kissed it once, twice, three times before squaring her shoulders.

"Christian. I want to marry you. So badly. But this dream showed me how fast we are moving. I cannot do that. I want us, you and I, to last. And I can't do that if I make the same mistakes I did when I married Jose."

"I'm not him Ana," Christian replied harshly. Ana pulled on his hand, and kissed his lips until he softened against her. Only then did she pull away.

"I know. You are nothing like that scumbag. You are my everything."

At that, Christian smiled a bit.

"But, my therapist is right. I need to do things for me at my pace. I know it sounds selfish Christian, but I've been through so much. I cannot mess this up. When I marry you, I don't want to have any doubts. I need to know that I am making the right decision."

"You want time?" Christian asked after a brief moment of silence. Ana nodded.

"Yes. I need it."

"Cancel the trip?" He questioned a bit sadly. Ana sighed.

"I know, baby. I want it too. But, I need to get better. I am woman enough to realize that I cannot regress. Not when I have too much to live for now."

At that, Christian eyes glazed over with emotion. He could see the steadiness in Ana's gaze, and it filled him with warmth to see how serious she was about living. It's how he knew she was on the right track.

Sitting back against the headboard he pulled her into his lap, grunting in satisfaction when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He liked how the silk nightgown moved against her skin. It was transparent enough to tease him. While her hands ran through his hair, he closed his eyes.

"You'll tell me when you're ready?"

Smiling, Ana leaned over and kissed his cheek, then his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Yes, baby."

Sighing, Christian squeezed her backside.

"Okay. I'm not thrilled with it, but I do understand. Do you still want to have lunch with my brother today?"

"Yes."

…..

Ana was nervous.

Christian told her there was nothing to be nervous about. Elliott was a friendly person, and he was confident that Ana would love him, and vice versa. She knew Christian wasn't lying but she was always fearful of meeting new people. She knew Maria, Ros, Willow, and Hannah. They were all nice and genuine women. Ana could see that they too only wanted friendship, so there was nothing to fear on that front. But men? Other than Christian and his two men, she didn't really have great experience with the opposite sex.

Hence the jitters.

"It'll be fine baby," Christian whispered against her neck, kissing the soft skin before moaning low in his throat. Ana unconsciously giggled at the sound. They were currently in the center of a very upscale restaurant during lunch hour in the city. Elliott was busy working on a new project that was taking most of his time, so he texted Christian earlier this morning to ask that they meet up instead for lunch. Ana glanced around the room noting several people staring in their direction. She tapped Christian gently on his thigh.

"Baby. People are staring."

Pulling away, Christian raised a brow at her.

"So? I don't care what they choose to look at. I'm here with my beautiful girl about to have a great lunch. Besides, if they stare too long, I'll just need to remind them why they should've never glanced in my direction."

Ana shivered at the dominance in his voice. She never thought authority would turn her on, but Christian Grey's power always caused her panties to dampen. As if she wasn't in a constant state of arousal everytime the man was around.

_Jeez._

Kissing her once more, Ana sighed when he pulled away and winked at her. Grabbing his napkin from his plate, he was about to ask Ana what she wanted when he heard his brother.

"Well. If it isn't my brother. Finally decide to schedule me a visit," Elliott joked.

"Douche. You're the one that needs to schedule me in. Congrats on getting the new contract down in the tenderloin."

"Yeah."

In the heart of the city, the current mayor was working to implement new housing developments for low-income families and people. Elliott proposed the deal, and after weeks of waiting, was finally given the approval. Christian was glad. It showed that Elliott was independent on his own. Both of them were. The Grey name truly was something to fear. Both in business and in the streets.

Standing, Christian hugged his brother, clapping him on the back. While they greeted each other, Ana quietly observed the two men, who were both very different. One with dark hair, and a calm demeanor. The other with blonde hair a roguish smile, and laughing eyes. While he was friendly looking, Ana could see the alertness in his gaze that most people probably failed to see due to his relaxed posturing. Judging by the increased whispers around the restaurant, both Grey brothers were widely known, and apparently rare to sight together. Pulling away from Christian, Elliott turned to Ana, and smiled gently.

"Hello. You must be Anastasia." Holding out his hand, he waited for Ana to grab it. She studied him for a moment longer before placing her hand in his.

"I am. And you must be Elliott."

Winking at her, he pulled her hand away, and took the seat opposite of her.

"That's right. In the flesh. And I must say that you are quite the beautiful woman, Ana. Tell me what on earth are you doing with my brother?"

Ana was surprised for a brief moment at his candor, and ended up giggling at the silly face he made when he said it. Christian scowled, and was about to retort, but when he saw Ana's smile he found himself shaking his head in exasperation.

"What can I say? Your brother swept me off my feet. I was under his spell before I had any control," Ana answered quietly, to which he smirked, before glancing over at Christian who seemed to have stars in his eyes whenever he was gazing at Ana.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I taught him everything I know. Oh, and congrats by the way. It'll be nice having a sister again," Elliott said warmly. She saw the brief sadness that entered his eyes before he blinked it away. Reaching across the table, Ana squeezed his hand.

"I would be honored to be considered your sister, Elliott," Ana said genuinely. When she pulled her hand away Elliott cleared his throat trying to remove the emotion from his voice. It always pained him when he thought of their sister Mia.

_Ana would've loved her._

"Hey Christian. Did you find the biggest diamond and then put it on Ana's finger?"

Ana blushed when Christian took her hand and kissed it.

"Yep. I need people to know she is mine." After breaking eye contact with Ana, he waved over a waiter. Once they placed their orders, he asked about Kate.

"It was nice to meet Kate. I like her."  
Elliott found his cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"Yeah. She's great. Kind, but strong. I like a woman who has some backbone you know? Also a little bit of backside as well."

Christian shook his head, while Ana giggled.

"Now. Tell me when you both officially met."

…..

After lunch, the trio left the popular restaurant. Sawyer held open the door for Ana. Before she slid inside the car, she turned to Elliott. She was surprised to feel so relaxed in his presence. Maybe because he was a genuine man, like his brother.

"Elliott, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you soon."

Turning to Christian he nodded.

"Me too. Hopefully Kate will have another day off soon, and we can work on having dinner together."

"I um, love to cook. I could make dinner?" Ana questioned turning to Christian. He smiled before kissing her cheek.

"That sounds amazing, love. We can plan it sometime next month."

"Okay. Well, bye Elliott."

Once Ana slid into the car, Sawyer shut the door behind her, and rounded to the driver's side. It was discussed during lunch that Sawyer would take Ana to her place to meet with Maria, while Christian spoke with his brother about some business ventures. The two men waved at Ana, and when the car turned the corner, Christian fell into step beside his brother. Elliott's Range Rover was parked at the corner. When they got to it, Elliott leaned against it.

"Christian. Ana is a lovely woman. Good choice."

Smiling Christian stuffed his hands in his suit pants.

"Yeah, I think so. I know that I can't wait to make her my wife." Chuckling, Elliott slapped him on the back.

"Good man."

"Yeah. So about the attack-"

"I know. Taylor explained. Her ex is that vengeful?" Nodding, Christian kicked away a rock.

"Yep. He's terrible. The things that were done to her. Unimaginable."

Shaking his head, Elliott scoffed.

"What is the world coming to? Any man that would knowingly hurt such a sweet woman like Ana is trash. You going to deal with him?"

Instead of answering, Christian only nodded his head once. Elliott knew what that meant.

"Christian,"

"I know." the man finished. Elliott stared at his brother for several moments before he spoke again.

"I'm thinking of joining the family business. You need backup, and this attack showed me that I should know my enemy. Me pretending our family business doesn't exist means nothing. It's still here."

Now it was Christian's turn to be surprised.

"Elliott. I don't want you hurt by this."

"Too late," he said pointing to his scar across his cheek. Dad said we're brothers. Brother's protect each other, right?"

"Right."

"Then I'm here. Just call me Christian. I mean it."

"I will. What about Kate," he asked as Elliott opened up the drivers door. Sliding into his car, Elliott started the engine before putting on his glasses.

"She knows the score. Blake involved?"

"Yep."

"Good. I'll give him a call."

…

LOL. You see?! It was all a dream. A little Halloween scare for you all.

It worked. HA!

And before I get flack, I want all of you to know that the c**hapter before had already been planned. **I wrote it out in my outline book. So, there. Also check pinterest. Updated it for things in this chapter. It's under lunch date with Elliott. Also my website if you want to see my book cover is www. Justnicolerenee415 . com. Obviously I spaced it out, so just put that all together in your search engine. You can click around, and see my book cover. I received my author's proof and it came today. It looked fabulous! Anyway, leave me a review, I love you all.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This chapter is for Bichonmama. Oh, and you guys? I have to tell you that my book launch went so well! It's now available on Barnes and Noble, Amazon, and Kobo. Over the weekend, I got over one-hundred new followers on Twitter, and I have several reviews coming through from bloggers for my e-tour the PR company I hired is doing. This is awesome. I would of course be thrilled if my FF family (You guys) would give my book a look. I can't post links on this site, but if you go to twitter, search my name (It's in the bio up here) and you should see links of my book. Now, let's read!

All mistakes are my on.

I do not own FSOG.

…

It was tough leaving Christian's home over in Sea Cliff, but Ana made herself firm.

Or, tried to.

Christian was called into Grey Enterprises. He explained to Ana that he needed to meet with Ros about another potential purchase of another company. This one wouldn't be hostile.

"They are hoping that by negotiating with Ros and I, their employees will have a chance to work under the Grey Enterprise umbrella," Christian said as he put on his tie in the bathroom mirror. Ana sat on the bed watching her fiance dress accordingly for work. It didn't help that Ana found his too handsome in his suit. This one a pinstripe suit of gray and black.

"I'm sure they will be pleased to work for you, and your company Christian," Ana said as she stood up in her form fitting long-sleeve pink dress. Once she stood beside him he turned from the mirror before looking down at her.

"That may well be, but our screening process if thorough. I will not have anyone working for my company who has had issues in the past. Not only am I responsible for these employees, but I'm also responsible for the safety within the workplace. Besides, we handle a lot of confidential information. I need to trust my staff."

Nodding, Ana smoothed out his tie.

"I know. It'll work out. You've gotten this far, right? Your company has a very specific reputation."

Smirking down at her, he kissed her lips twice before grumbling in satisfaction.

"I know. I just want it to go well." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he spoke quietly.

"Stay with me. Here. Stay another day."

Laughing lightly, Ana patted his chest once before stepping away. When Christian didn't drop his arms, and instead leaned forward and kissed her ticklish neck, she giggled.

"Baby, I have to go home. It's been some days. I miss Maria, and I need to speak with my therapist."

"Why can't you do those things from home?"

"Because it's part of the process. I need to make sure that I am keeping a life of my own. This is the only way for me to grow. And to be better for you," she added quietly. Sobering up, Christian rested his head against hers.

"Ana. You are more than enough for me. You are perfect. If there is anything you need to do, then it is for you. I am happy with you as you are. That will never change."

Ana could see that he meant every word, and like always it filled her with so much warmth.

"Thank you, Christian. I love you."

"I love you. Now Sawyer is waiting for you downstairs. I want you safe, and I know he will protect you while I am not there. What else are you doing today?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled.

"Since my boss gave me some time off, at least for the rest of the month, I plan to speak with Maria, then my therapist, then maybe speak with Kate. She asked if we could meet up."

Surprised, Christian wondered what that was about.

"You think she has something to tell you?"

"I don't know. Maybe she wants the two of us to get along. After all, we are dating Grey men."

Snorting, Christian slapped her butt lightly, which made her giggle.

"Elliott is dating Kate; you are marrying me."

"Don't I know it."

….

Pulling up to her building she thanked Sawyer before hopping out. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Sawyer locking the car door, and following her inside.

"Sawyer? I don't need any protection right now. It's just Maria."

Rolling his eyes he winked at her.

"I know this. Maria told me to come up. She said she made those chicken tacos for me, and that I could eat them while you two do whatever it is that women do."

"Hey!" Ana said in mock anger, rolling her own eyes when Sawyer chuckled. Jogging ahead of her, he opened the front door.

"After you madam."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically, which he happily ignored. Once they reached the top floor, Ana pulled out her key, and opened the door. When she walked in, she gasped. There, waiting in an open box in the center of the floor was a white fluffy puppy. It was tied with a pink ribbon.

"Oh my goodness! Who is this cutie?" Ana questioned as she walked further into her home. Kicking off her shoes, she knelt in front of the box, gently pulling out the soft, white ball of fur, Ana rubbed her face against the happy looking puppy. Maria grinned before making her presence known.

"Hello dear. Imagine my surprise when your fiance calls to tell me that I needed to be home today. Apparently he'd been planning to get you this puppy for a while. Did he always know you wanted one?"

Setting the puppy in her lap, she grinned up at Maria.

"No. I mean, I told him just last night. He asked me what was one thing you wanted when you were growing up, or in general. I told him that I wished I got a puppy when I was in college, or as a teenager."

"Well. That man certainly wants you happy." Giving Sawyer her attention she winked at the handsome bodyguard.

"Hi honey. Your food is in the kitchen."

Sawyer could smell the mouth-watering aroma and thanked the woman before sprinting to the kitchen. Ana shook her head before turning her attention back to her new puppy.

"When did it get here?"

Sitting beside Ana on the floor, Maria reached out and petted the adorable fur.

"This morning. She was waiting for you. Calm as ever. Bichon's are great dogs. Sharon, the dog breeder came by with the cute bundle along with some accessories. Everything you need is in the kitchen, and in your room."

"Thank you, Maria."

"It was no problem chica. Besides, I made a new friend. Sharon and I are going for lunch tomorrow."

Ana was listening to Maria, but the puppy in her arms with it's big blue eyes kept moving in her arms, vying for attention. She was more than happy to give it to her.

"She's so precious," was all Ana could say. At that, the small pup in her arms gave a quiet bark before licking her cheek. She giggled, while Maria rolled her eyes.

"What should I name her?"

Shrugging, Maria slowly stood.

"I don't know. That's up to you. Now, I better go into that kitchen. I don't need Sawyer to eat all the food," she muttered under her breath, as she strode back into the kitchen. When Maria left, Ana pulled her phone from the pocket of her dress. She smiled when her new puppy kept sniffing the phone, and she gently rubbed her head until she settled down.

"There girl. I just have to call Christian."

Ana hit number one, which was Christian, and sighed when she heard his voice.

"This is Christian Grey."

"Thank you so much! This little angel is perfect!" Christian's chuckles could be heard over the phone.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was difficult trying to keep you at my home, but I'm glad that she at least had a two-hour head start."

Christian heard the puppy barking, and grinned.

"So, what are you naming her?"

Smiling down at the puppy, she answered immediately.

"Pumpkin. I think it fits her."

Meanwhile Christian could hear the happiness in Ana's voice, and it made him feel good. She was getting better, and he wanted to bring her any extra happiness that he could. Because that would make him happy.

"Whatever you think is best. Listen, I've got to go. I'm in a meeting right now."

At that, Ana blushed.

"You didn't have to answer me! I could've went to voicemail."

Smirking at the men present, Christian shook his head.

"Ana. I will always answer your call. No matter what."

Ana let that sink in for a few moments. Then a smile as bright as the sun filled her entire face.

"I love you, Christian."

"And I love you. Until later."

"Later," she whispered. Once she hung up the phone, Ana sighed before standing with the wiggly puppy in her arms.

"What are we going to do with him, baby?"

….

Christian was so focused on answering his email that he didn't hear the clapping near his door until it became louder. When he saw who it was he rolled his eyes before continuing to answer the email.

"Ros, really?"

Snorting, Ros strode into his office in her four inch black stilettos, and form fitting body hugging skirt. The loose silk black blouse, and her waves of hair was framed prettily on her shoulders and face.

"What? It's just I'm amazed. I never thought I'd see the day where my boss. My MAFIA boss, was buying a woman puppies, and proclaiming love to her in a filled meeting with men looking on in shock. Honestly, so much humanity was coming out of you I thought the Steele family was going to die of shock."

Smirking, Christian finished up his email before turning to face her fully.

"Well, tell them now to get used to it. Now, I'm sure you didn't walk all the way down here in those death traps to tease me about the love I have for my fiance."

Christian made sure to have it announced via Andrea of his engagement to Ana. He received a ton of well-wishes, and several news syndicates asking for interviews. He would defer to his PR team about that part.

"Sadly that is not the reason why I am here. She glanced behind her shoulder, making sure the door was firmly shut before speaking.

"The underground has been talking."

Shutting down his computer, he gave Ros his full attention.

"Go on."

Taking a seat on the couch, she crossed her legs.

"Everyone knows there's a hit out on Jose. There is no real proof that you may or may not have his father. The other family bosses believe you to have him. I've received thirty phone calls alone from the families across the U.S. and in Spain pledging fealty to you, Christian."

Steeping his hands together, Christian nodded.

"That's good. I need to know who my enemy is. After all, I've had one in front of me this entire time." Frowning, Ros silently questioned Christian on what he was talking about. Standing, he walked over to his window, looking out into the busy street below.

"Apart from several men who assaulted Ana, including her soon to be ex-husband, was his father, and Elena."

Ros mentally went over the people in her head who was Elena, and instantly recognized the person.

"Not Dr. Elena. The one on the books?!"

"The one and the same!"

"What the hell!" Standing, Ros placed her hands on her hips.

"Christian, this is bad. Really bad." Running his hand through his hair, he turned to glance at her.

"No, it's not. It's a problem, but it's not something that can't be fixed." Ros whistled under her breath before continuing.

"Was she there during the abuse?"

"That I don't know about. If I know Elena, she wouldn't want to be outright tied with it, so she may have had someone there in her stead. What I do know is she is the other person."

"Does she have any idea that you know?"

Shaking his head, he glanced at her.

"No. And that is the one advantage we have. I'm going to start having someone destroy all the evidence she has on not only my family, but the other families as well. We have to do it without her knowledge."

"That'll be difficult. She knows me, as well as the entire staff for both professions."

"I know. She even treated Elliott."

"Speaking of. I got a call from him. Says he's joining the business?"

"Yeah. I have to start briefing him on some upcoming situations."

"You think he can handle it?"

"I know he can. He wants not only Ana, but his girl safe."

"Does she even know?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she does. I know that Elliott knows what he's doing, and the consequences should he chose a woman who is not honest with him."

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?"

Pushing himself away from the glass he picked up his wallet, and phone.

"Right now? We wait. I want us all to go about our daily routine. Nothing criminal. I have a feeling that eyes are on me, and any of my close associates."

"Okay. I'll talk to Taylor. He was over at the docks. The only thing he would say is day three before grinning at me. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

At that, Christian laughed evilly.

"Right now, I think it's best you stay out of this."

"Christian-"

"I'm heading out. You need anything call Elliott first, then me."

"Got it."

….

We've got two more fluffy chapters before we get back into some ish. LOL buckle up. And look ladies! Right before midnight!hahahah leave a review, I love you, and if you want, you can purchase my book! LOL


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Guess what, ladies? I got another 5-star review on my book on Goodreads! Gah! It's looking on up. I'm actually surprised. It seems more people are buying it on Barnes and Noble than they are on Amazon. Who knew? Anyway, Let's get back into the fluff, shall we?

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG (But I own my own book The Earl's Secret Treasure! Have you bought it yet? Why not? LOL)

Let me know if you want me to return with more jazz song recommendations.

….

For most of the afternoon, Ana played with Pumpkin. She made sure the little bichon was comfortable, and now that she had her place in the corner of her bedroom, she seemed to be sleepy. Ana thought that she'd leave the puppy alone for a bit.

Looking outside the window, she noticed that the once sunny day had quickly turned into a cloudy one. Ana smiled at Maria who was zipping up her purse.

"Where are you headed off too?" Ana asked as she sat on the barstool. Maria winked at her.

"I've got a date."

Eyes wide in surprise, Ana shook her head.

"With who?"

Putting her strap on her shoulder, she answered her.

"With the concierge downstairs. He's such a delightful man. He has been widowed like me, and his children are his world. He asked me for an early dinner."

"Ah. I hope Mr. Daniels knows that he's got a good woman."

Ana couldn't believe that Maria actually giggled. To be fair, she wasn't surprised. Mitch Daniels was quite a charming older man. In his early sixties, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Ana could tell that he was a kind man. He was very tall, and fit, which spoke of him taking care of himself during his youth.

"He does. Now, do you need anything from me? Because I can stay if you want me to." Waving her off, Ana stood before following her to the front door.

"Nonsense. I want you gone. And Sawyer too!" she called over her shoulder. Maria mumbled under her breath before turning to Ana. she patted her cheek.

"Be good, dear. And don't spoil Pumpkin too much. She needs her rest."

"I know."

Just at that moment, Sawyer came around the corner, smiling sheepishly. He'd been watching the sports center for the last couple of hours. Maria's food put him in a bit of a coma, so he needed to relax. His words mind you.

"Alright. Bye, darling. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will. At least in the afternoon. I plan on spending the next two days at Christian's home. Be safe, Maria. If you need anything please call me. I feel like I never get to say that." Maria's eyes softened at the look of sadness that entered Ana's eyes for a brief moment.

"Honey, the circumstances were completely different. I'm hoping that you will be the only way saying it to me from this point on."

At that, Ana smiled a bit.

"I hope so." Leaning over she hugged her before stepping back.

"I don't want to make you late for your date. Have fun. And remember, no nookie on the first date."

"Anastasia Steele!"

Ana couldn't help but giggle at the look of outrage on Maria's face.

"I'm only kidding."

Rolling her eyes she patted her cheek once more before closing the door behind her. When she did, Ana turned and shouted for Sawyer. He rounded the corner seconds later.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. I want you to leave. I want to be alone. There is nothing wrong, and it will be fine for the rest of the night."

"Ana-"

"Maria and Mr. Daniels are going on a date. I would like you to make sure she is safe and sound by following her." He frowned before opening his mouth.

"Ana. I shouldn't leave-"

"Yes, you should. I'm safe and sound. I am not leaving the apartment. Besides, I know Christian. He probably has two cars filled with men outside that are watching this building like a hawk."

It was actually two cars, and there was only one man in each but still.

"I have to call it in, Ana."

"I know. But do it from your car. I will deal with it later."

Studying her face, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You promise not to leave?"

Nodding eagerly, Ana said yes.

"And not to answer the door before you see who it is?"

"Yes?"

"And-"

"I know! Now go, Sawyer."

Huffing, he made sure he had his keys in his pocket which he did before opening the door.

"Lock it behind me."

Doing just that, Ana smiled when she realized that she was alone for the first time in a while.

And she actually liked it.

…..

Christian smirked when he received Sawyer's message.

**Ana kicked me out. Said she wanted to be alone with that puppy. Asked me to follow Maria, because she has a date apparently. The two cars are still outside watching the building. I let them know what was up. Just calling it in boss. -S**

Quickly, Christian typed out a response.

**That's fine. Thank you for the heads up. Has the package arrived yet? -C**

**Yes. I waited around so I could check the delivery guy. I had someone from the front desk take it up to her. She should have it now. -S**

**Thanks, Sawyer. Once Maria gets back safely, you can leave for the night. -C**

**Yes, sir. -S**

Christian knew Ana. He knew that she would want some time to be alone. He just wanted her to be safe and protected during the day. He knows that apart from her growing as an individual she has to learn when to ask for help. But, with this threat of Jose hanging over their shoulders, he wasn't leaving anything to chance.

Speaking of.

"God! Please stop! I cannot take anymore. Please, please, please!" It'd been four days. Four days since Christian had issued his sentencing on Jose Sr. and he wanted to check on his inmate. He knew it wouldn't be long before the man gave out. Christian was surprised that Jose sr. lasted this long. He would give the man another two days at most. Typically the day before death men usually confessed.

It wouldn't do any good to save his life, but he would have the information he needed.

He looked completely different than when he was first captured. Gone was the cocky, self-assured man, and in its place was a hollow, haunted being.

Just the way Christian liked it.

Christian had taken Taylor's seat. The man dragged out a chair with a table. Christian rested his feet on the ends as he crossed his hands behind his head. Christia smirked when the man's sunken in red eyes pleaded with him to stop the torture.

But he wouldn't.

The smell of lemon was strong in the air but it couldn't cover the smell of Jose's on waste from his body. His legs were seriously mangled and his skin had taken on a dull purple and blue. He had bits of dried blood on his face, and he looked as if he could hardly talk, or breathe.

"Taylor. You've done a wonderful job."

Taylor's grunt was his only answer. Currently, Taylor had sawed off all his fingers, and toes. The medic he had on payroll did their job by making sure to staunch the bleeding, but it was quite grotesque looking. Christian laughed when he saw that Taylor built a fire. When he asked why, the man said he'd been burning pieces of his body daily, so he knew he wouldn't get any of them back.

Pure genius, that Taylor.

Above everything else, Christian was most happy to see his dick practically non-existent. The nub was open, and Christian winced when he saw that Taylor did not slice it with finesse. It looked as if a butcher took to it daily.

Just as he requested.

Right now Taylor had just finished cutting some more skin into his back, before walking over to him.

"Sir? What brings you by?"

Ignoring Jose's screams, Christian glanced up at the man.

"I just wanted to come by. See if he confessed to anything, check on you. Has he?"

"No. I'm thinking about tomorrow you should have something. Was there something else?"

Dropping his feet to the ground, Christian stood.

"I need you to train Tate for your job. Since you're being promoted I would like him to know what he needs to. When this is over."

"Sure. but why the rush?"

"Because I'm going to need you to do something for me. And it's going to involve the younger Rodriguez man."

Studying Christian's face, Taylor nodded.

"Alright."

More gas sounds came from Jose and Christian scrunched his nose up at the foul order.

"Make sure to burn everything in here when he's done. I hate the smell of decaying bodies."

Grabbing his jacket, he winked at Rodriguez, smirking when the man glared at him with the utmost hate.

"The feeling is mutual," Christian said aloud before opening and slamming the door to the docks. Hitting the button to his Ferrari spider in all black before getting in, and speeding off. Christian smirked when his phone rang. He saw it was his personal jeweler.

"Miss Sheila. How lovely to hear from you. Why on earth would I be receiving a call from you?" Christian asked teasingly.

"Shut up Christian. You know exactly why I'm calling. You scared my poor salesgirl, and as usual, you have my people working for you like they are slaves. You know they ruled that inhumane. Slavery is over."

Christian laughed outright at that.  
"I have never treated any employees like slaves. I'll have you know I only requested that another ring and necklace be rushed."

Snorting, the beautiful woman tossed her hair over her shoulder before leaning on her counter.

"You called the day before yesterday and asked if it would be ready today. TODAY Christian of all days."

Rolling his eyes, he sighed.

"You couldn't do it?"

At that, Sheila sounded irritated, which caused Christian to grin.

"Do not insult me, Christian. It was done this morning. I just wanted to stress that you wanted a 2.5 carat heart-shaped diamond necklace, and another extravagant solitaire diamond ring created from your twisted brain to be completed. That ring was one hundred thousand dollars, and the heart-shaped necklace was fifty. I hope that you left a large tip on your books."

"I did, darling. I left your artist fifty thousand for him to pocket, and I left you two-hundred thousand since you went through so much trouble."

"That'll do. I made sure the box was left at the address you listed."

At that, Christian scoffed, which caused Sheila to smile.

"When will a payment ever be even with you?"

"When you hand over that sexy beast of a man to me. I've stayed single this long for Taylor, Christian. Make it happen."

At that, Christian barked a laugh.

"And you tell me of slavery. You do know that pimping is illegal?"

"Like I said. I have some stuff that needs to be fixed. At my condo. Let Taylor know. Send him over to me next week."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Tell me when your engagement party is. I want to meet the woman who finally captured your heart."

…..

Ana blushed.

When she opened the package the front desk woman walked up to her, she felt her entire body flush. Opening it, she gasped at the mounds of sheer black silk. Then she realized it was a robe. A completely transparent one. She picked up the note that was inside the box.

**Will you wear this for me tonight? Only this, and my ring?-C**

Ana bit her lip, reading the simple note multiple times. She had never owned or wore anything this daring or sheer. But then again, she'd never been with a mob boss either. Squaring her shoulders, she marched off to the bathroom to take a shower. She put on her most perfumed items, finding herself laughing at the situation. Months ago, she most definitely would have said no. But, Christian was rubbing off on her, and it was making her feel like a woman. A very desirable woman. Putting her hair into a top knot, she smiled when she felt Pumpkin crawling over her feet before settling on top of them.

"What are you doing, baby?"

Her small yip only made Ana grin before picking her up and placing her back onto the carpet beside her feet. Ana watched as she ran in circles for a few moments before taking off down the hall. Shaking her head, she went back to looking at herself in the mirror. Flushed cheeks, and not a stitch of makeup on, yet she never felt more beautiful.

"Thank you, Christian," she whispered aloud. Putting on the luxurious silk, she opted to go without shoes. Standing in the mirror, she was surprised at how she looked with the sheer material on her body.

The doorbell rang, causing Ana's heart to jump in excitement. She had seen the man this morning, but she knew it would never be enough. She would always feel this way about Christian, and she was okay with that. She smiled when she passed the kitchen as saw Pumpkin sitting in her princess bed in the kitchen. She barely lifted her head from her second bed. Looking through the peephole, she smiled when she saw Christian and opened the door. He stepped in, and she closed and locked the door before turning to him fully. Christian's eyes were wide as he took in the way the transparent silk clung to her body. He liked that her face was bare, and she was wearing only that slip, his wedding ring, and she had no shoes on.

"God, you look good enough to eat," he whispered. Ana had thought the same thing. Christian was dressed in all black. Black leather jacket, boots, jeans, and t shirt. His hair was windblown and his smile was crooked and bright as always.

"I could say the same about you," Ana said before stepping into his arms. Christian inhaled her sweet scent before placing a kiss on her neck. She stepped away when she noticed the box in his hand.

"What's that?" She said tilting her head. Christian kissed her lips once before smiling down at her.

"Something I wanted to get you. Come on."

Following him to the kitchen she saw Christian smile when he saw Pumpkin. She noticed him, and gave a small yip before waddling over to him. He set the box on the counter before bending down and petting her soft fur.

"She's adorable. And very tiny."

Ana clutched her hands to her chest before agreeing with him.

"I know. She's my baby. Christian, I love her so much. Thank you for getting me a puppy." Christian kissed Pumpkin on the head before setting her down, watching as she ran into the living room. When Christian saw another doggy bed, he stood before raising his brow.

"She has a bed in the kitchen and living room?"

Biting her lip Ana nodded.

"And my room as well. She should be comfortable in every part of the house."

Christian smirked. He knew the dog was going to be spoiled, but he didn't know it would be this bad.

"What?" Ana said when she saw Christian shake his head.

"Nothing dear."

Ana playfully narrowed her eyes before pointing to the box.

"Now. You got me this lovely puppy. I don't need anything else."

Sitting on the stool, he pulled her in between his legs.

"I know. But I wanted to. Now, open it."

Sighing, Ana leaned over and kissed his cheek before picking up the box. She fumbled a bit when his hands wrapped around her waist, and he untied her sash.

"Christian, I'm trying to concentrate here," she whispered. Once the sash was open he leaned over and kissed her soft stomach.

"As am I. Please continue." Ana shivered when she felt his breath against her skin, but sped up trying to open the box. She noticed two separate boxes. One was long and rectangular, and the other was short and square. She opted to open the longer one first. She gasped as soon as her eyes saw what was on the inside.

"Christian," she said, only to shake her head in disbelief. The heart shaped diamond necklace was stunning against the black velvet interior of the box. Christian gently took it from her hands and pulled out the jewelry.

"Call me possessive, but I wanted something else I brought you on your skin. The ring let's everyone know you're mine. But I wanted something else for the world to see."

"Christian, I am yours," She said as she gripped onto his forearms. He smiled up at her.

"I know. I just want you to have pretty things baby. I was at work, and I thought of you. I think of your heart. How kind you are, and generous. How brave. I know this doesn't compare, but I wanted to give you a heart, to show how much you mean to me." Ana felt tears welling in her eyes at the simple, yet heartfelt words. She also loved that he seemed a bit nervous as he spoke. She placed her hand on his cheek before leaning in to kiss him.

"I love it, baby. Thank you. Will you put it on me?

Smiling, he unclasped the necklace before quickly putting it on. Ana ran her finger over the coole jewelry before sitting in his lap and kissing him slowly, yet deeply.

"I love it."

"You haven't seen it yet."

"I don't need to. You brought it for me. And I will love everything that you give me."

Squeezing her to his side, he grabbed the other box. When he opened it, Ana's eyes widened impossibly larger.

"Christian, I already have an engagement ring."

"I know," he said, before looking into her eyes impishly. Ana sighed in exasperation.

"I'm currently decked out in jewels. Where am I going to wear this one?"

Grinning, he winked at her.

"On your right hand. I wanted another piece made for you. Something unique. Tell me you love it."

Sighing, she glanced at the ring before repeating the words.

"I love it."  
Kissing her neck softly, he whispered against her skin.

"Say you'll wear it for me."

"I'll wear it for you."

"Good."

Once Christian slid on the ring, Ana straddled him. She moaned when she felt his hands gripping her backside. When he pulled away and began kissing her neck she sighed.

"I feel like you do so much for me, Christian. Tell me something you want me to do."

Trailing kisses over her neck, and chest, he spoke quietly.

"It's quite simple, really. Something that will benefit both of us."

Raising a brow, she silently asked what he was talking about.

"Give me a child. I want a family, and I want it with you."

….

Swoon. I'd give Christian all the babies he wanted. The man won't stop icing me out! LOL leave me a review ladies I love you all! Oh, and I updated the Pinterest page. It's called Ana's night In. LOL.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey everyone! So update on my book. It's been two weeks, and it's doing really well? I've gotten several five-star reviews on Goodreads, and on Amazon. I'm hoping to get some reviews for Barnes and Noble too! LOL. I put the links in my bio up here if you want to check out the book. I spaced it out so all you have to do is copy and paste it, then remove the spaces. I also did the same thing for the Pinterest page. It's in the bio. I hope you all give it a look.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

This is the final fluffy chapter before we get into things again.

…

Stunned, Ana continued to gaze down at Christian't upturned face. His gaze never wavered, and if possible, his eyes became warmer.

Too warm in fact.

Breathless, Ana broke eye contact before focusing instead on her fingers running through his hair.

"Christian. We haven't even gotten married yet. We are engaged."

"I know. But who says we have to do it in order? I'm going to marry you, but until then, I say we work on having a baby," he said before winking at her. Exasperated, Ana was about to step back, when he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Christian," she started only to be interrupted by him.

"Baby. You're the love of my life. There will be no other for me than you. We will be our own family until you bless me with a child. Tell me you want this."

Biting her lip she gently but firmly removed his arms from around her waist before turning and walking over to the window. It wasn't until she felt Christian's presence behind her that she spoke.

"I've been on birth control for a long time, Christian. Even if I wanted to start trying it would take months, possibly years before I had a child."

"Okay."

Looking over her shoulder, she studied his face for a brief moment before turning back to the impressive view of San Francisco. She sagged back into his embrace when Christian wrapped his hard arms, and hands around her waist, before moving them up to cup her breasts through her transparent silk. It caused her to gasp.

"I still want to try. I want that ring on your finger to never come off, and I want you to carry my name, and my baby. I want everyone to know that you are unavailable. That you are not to be trifled with. I want everyone who even glances at you to know that you are the future Mrs. Christian Grey, and should any harm come near you, they will be dealt with immediately."

Ana felt herself being turned on by her fiance's voice, and the way he held her body.

"Mostly everyone we know already knows about our engagement."

Christian kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I need the whole world to know, Ana."

Covering his hands with her own, she silently directed him on how she wanted to be touched. Ana dropped her head back on his shoulder, moaning when his fingers began to pull on her nipples. Reaching behind herself, she gripped Christian's hair as his hands moved to quickly untie her sash.

"Say you'll let me have you right here in front of this window."

Whimpering, Ana answered him.

"Yes. I want you right here."

"Good girl."

Dropping his hands, Christian stepped back a bit, and moved the sheer robe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. When she was about to turn around, he stopped her.

"No. I want your hands on the window. Don't turn around." Heart pounding, Ana heard as Christian unbuckled his jeans, and belt. She heard his boots hit the floor, and she could see the reflection of his muscled naked body stroking his cock as his eyes met hers in the window.

"You look beautiful like this, Ana. Waiting for me. Only me."

"Only you," she whispered. Stepping closer to her, he groaned when her backside rested against his groin. Ana moaned when he reached around and placed his warm, large hands on her waist, and spread her legs with his own. Ana arched her back further, pressing her hands against the glass as commanded. Moving his right hand in front of her, he slid it further down until it rested at her lips. He parted her before circling, then inserting one, followed by two fingers inside of her. Ana bit her lip as he leaned further into her body, whispering against her ear.

"I love how wet you are. How wet you get for me. And so fast, baby. Tell me, can you take another finger?"

Ana could hardly breathe at the moment. Between Christian's fingers, the way his body so perfectly aligned to hers, and the cool contrast of the window against her front, she didn't know if she could string together words that would form a coherent sentence. Before she could answer however, Ana felt him adding another finger. It didn't feel too much. To be honest, Christian's cock was much larger than three fingers. Still, she moved her body against his hand. It felt too good to stop. Right when she was at the edge, he quickly removed his fingers before replacing them with his large manhood.

"Christian!" Ana shouted. She felt her body gripping his own, when caused Christian to let out a guttural groan. Gripping her hips tighter, He began to move. It was slow, but it was deep. And hard. She felt Christian reach around her front again, and when he began rubbing at her clit, she knew it would be over before it could really began.

"I can't, I- I'm, Christian!" Pushing back against him, Ana could not stop herself from coming on his cock. He felt so good. He was strong, thick, and hard. He was always ready for her, and she him. Ana didn't know how she made it this far in life without Christian Grey. Ana moved her body harder, as she felt Christian reaching his own release. When he finally came, Ana sagged against him. He kissed her shoulder before gently removing himself from her. Quickly he turned her around before picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to her room. With a raised brow he noted Pumpkin on the floor passed out in her bed in the kitchen.

"Good puppy," he murmured to himself.

…

It was later that same night when Ana woke. She glanced over at Christian surprised to see him awake, and staring at her.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked, amused at his unwavering gaze. Smirking, he leaned over and kissed her lips.

"I do. However, I slept enough earlier today. I was waiting for you to get up, actually."

"Why?" she asked as she dragged the sheet up around her chest. Chrstian shook his head before pulling it down and kissing her breasts. She blushed when he pushed her back, and hovered over her.

"I want you to go with me. I'm going out of the state for a day."

Raising a brow, she silently asked where they were going.

"Miami. I need to deal with a potential client. Ros would go, but I need her here for the pending deal with several Parisian companies. It's actually beneficial that you come."

Pushing him back, Ana straddled his waist before running her hands up and down his chest.

"Why?"

"Because you're the company event planner. Coming with me will give you a feel for the type of people they are. You'll be able to plan accordingly."

"And this has nothing to do with you wanting me their for purely selfish reasons?"

Laughing, he winked at her.

"It's a perk." Reaching up, he ran his hands over her backside before hitting it lightly. Ana giggled before grabbing both of his hands and holding them hostage near his head. He didn't seem to mind. Her breasts were at his eye level. When he leaned up, and licked her nipple she gasped.

"Christian," she said breathlessly before sitting back up, releasing his hands.

"What? You can't expect me to be good. They were in my face." She rolled her eyes but was unable to hide her small smile. Sighing, she went back to running her hands along his chest and shoulders.

"Is that the only business you'll be handling?" She asked quietly. Christian snapped his eyes to her before sighing. Sitting up he made sure she was settled in his lap before pulling her closer to him. He kissed her once, twice, three times before answering.

"No. That's not the only business I'll be dealing with. Ana. I told you: There is a limit to what I'll tell you. It's only for your protection."

Nodding, she reached up and ran her hand over his cheek.

"I know. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you. Baby, I have this handled."

"I know. I love you," she added to which he smiled.

"I love you. So, what do you say? Want to head out to Miami?"

Excited at the thought, Ana smiled at him.

"I've never been before."

At that, Christian smiled.

"It's beautiful. Great people and food. It has a unique flair that is entirely its own." Looking up at his beautiful fiance he smiled.

"What's the verdict?"

Taking a deep breath, she grinned.

"Yes. I'll go with you Christian," she said softly. Ana was amazed that he could be so happy with her agreeing to go. He truly made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world to him.

"That's my favorite answer."

….

Alright! So we've got some mafia Christian, and other issues to deal with. Sorry for the late post, I'll try to get something to you all this week!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the late post. My mother's birthday was this past Sunday so my family and I had to celebrate her. She just turned 56! Such an amazing woman. Anyway, let's get into it!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Song: Last Night ft. Rick Braun

Artist: Brian Culbertson

…

"He's dead, sir. Barely made it through this afternoon," Taylor said as he sat in his convertible near the docks. Christian glanced over at Ana who was animatedly talking to the stewardess. They were on his private jet about to land in Miami, and the stewardess and Ana had bonded over her puppy, Pumpkin. Christian was happy to see her smiling and relaxed.

"Sir?" Taylor questioned, bringing him back to the conversation at hand.

"I'm here." Standing he leaned over and kissed Ana's cheek. She nodded when he tilted his head letting her know without words that he was taking the conversation in the bedroom before they had to strap in during the landing. Once the door was shut he spoke.

"Sorry Taylor. I was with Ana. We're not too far from Miami."

"Good. It's probably best you get out of dodge for the moment."

"Why?" Christian asked. Glancing in his rearview mirror, Taylor grimaced.

"Because Blake just pulled me over. He's probably wondering where you are. The news just broke that Rodriguez's body was found floating near the pier. Well, the torso part that was left anyway."

At that, Christian chuckled darkly.

"Tell Blake that I had to head out to Miami for the day. If he wants to know anything else, have him call me. And what of the other three men?"

"Already disposed of. The final one you caught at the bar is still waiting. I need to know if he has any idea of where Jose is located."

"Alright. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sir."

Hanging up, Christian ran his hand through his hair. He was happy that the three men, and Rodriguez senior was killed. He knew there was nothing tying him to either of those deaths, and he was glad. The men who made Ana suffer were being taken doing one by one, and it couldn't have made him happier. He just needed to find Rodriguez Jr. and this entire debacle would be over. He also needed Elena taken care of. He had an idea but he needed to make sure that Blake was on his side. Picking up his phone, he called Tate. Ever since his encounter with the bouncer at the bar he has Andrea and HR process his paperwork. He would not include him in his illegal affairs and made sure that Taylor knew that while training him. He needed some noses clean if he was going to pull off his image of reputable, above the water businessmen.

"Tate here."

"Tate! How's it going? Enjoying the new job so far?"

Grinning the man sat back in his chair at his new office. He was happy that he was able to land a job at Grey Enterprises.

"Sure beats throwing smelly people out of bars," He added roughly, which caused Christian to chuckle.

"I'm sure it does. Listen, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, boss. By the way, my brother wanted me to pass on his thanks. He loves the alternative energy science department, and says that he will work nowhere else." At that Christian grinned. He was a closeted nerd himself so he knew how excited one could get over renewable energy.

"Tell him it's no problem, and as soon as he completes the intern part, the job is his. It's very rare to find people passionate about their own work."

"He will love that," Tate breathed. Clearing his throat Tate spoke.

"I'm sorry sir, your favor?"

"It's fine. And my favor? I need you to keep an eye on Dr. Elena Lincoln. She is a family friend and personal physician. She fears that a former patient she treated may be stalking her. I need you to be discreet and do security detail over her. Try not to let her know that she had a backup. If the person comes out I would rather we have the proof."

"Sure."

"Excellent. I will have Taylor give you the necessary information on her. If possible try to document who she talks to and for how long. I want to make sure she is completely covered."

"What about SFPD?"

"We already have a guy on it. Again because it is such a high-profile case she wanted to keep this out of the media. She comes from old money, and she doesn't want to ruin her husband's business ventures."

"Understood."

Hanging up, Christian quickly texted Taylor about Tate. He knew the man wouldn't answer it for a while as he would be speaking with Blake. Right as he stood Elliott called him. While at work he'd been emailing his brother back and forth over the past couple of days about the changes that have happened within the structure. He also clued his brother in on the current situation facing Ana. He was absolutely floored that anyone would try to hurt and abuse Ana, and he was all for helping in any way he could. They both weren't friends of the law as the way their parent's death wasn't investigated as thoroughly as they desired. He knew about Christian handling the men responsible.

"Elliott?"

Getting right to the point, his brother spoke.

"Elena has been administering drugs to the Smiths. The Smith family tried selling it to Willow, but she, of course, said no. When she tried asking where they were getting the drugs from the person never answered. That is how they've increased their own funding. It's not anything in the realm of ours, but they are no longer dipping into the weapons trade."

"What else?"

"Elena is using bribery to keep her position within the families. Apparently she's been operating in some shady business deals outside of her practicing medicine. Whatever it was some of the families saw caused them to pull back. The Smiths were going to follow, but they instead announced their loyalty to her."

At that, Christian snorted. There was no one more disloyal than Kevin Smith. Even his own wife hated him. His kids too. But, he paid the bills and kept them in luxury. Christian knew however that as soon as he passed, there would be no tears shed. Our business along with the Smith family is the only thing that's keeping everyone else away from her."

"What do you think she has on Kevin?"

Sighing, Elliott looked over his construction site from his office window.

"Honestly? I think it has something to do with sex. There were rumors going around that he was heavily into the BDSM. He was more on the receiving end if you catch my drift."

Christian winced. Not because of the BDSM scene per se, but more so of the thought of Kevin, a heavy man barely dressed getting punished. It brought bile to his mouth to even think of it."

"What are we going to do about this Elena problem, Christian? I haven't seen Kevin in years but what I do remember of him was that he was a fearless guy. He wouldn't care if he made a sex tape and it got out. It must be some shady or sickening blackmail for him to give in to her demands."

"I was thinking the same thing. Kevin is pretty crude, so this is extreme. I do know that she had a part in Ana's situation. I also have an inkling that she's been stealing from us. I just can't prove it. I put a guy on her now to see her habits, what she's been doing."

"You think he'll catch something?"

"I do. I myself am still glad we are able to work on the side of her not knowing. It's better this way."

"That's what I was thinking. Christian, I'm going to call Willow to see what she thinks."

"Alright. Make sure to let her know that apart from you, me, and Taylor no one really knows. Let's keep it that way."

"Will do. What about Blake?"

"I'll tell him myself." Christian saw the lights flashing above his head which meant he had to return to his seat.

"Elliott I have to go. Ana and I are about to land in Miami."

"What?! Since when did you decide to go to Miami? And when were you going to tell me?"

"I'm telling you now," Christian said teasing his brother. Elliott snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, bring me one of those t-shirts will ya? My stash is dwindling since Kate keeps stealing my shirts."

Rolling his eyes, Christian said he would before hanging up the phone.

….

Ana kept playing with pumpkin in her lap as soon as Christian walked away. She could tell it was about something serious otherwise he would've taken the call in front of her. It didn't matter. She knew if it important for her to know he would tell her. She was glad to know she grew enough to trust him more every day. When the stewardess who Ana learned was Mary, went to check on the pilots, she resumed giving all of her attention to her puppy.

Her cute little puffs and her excited eyes warmed Ana's heart more than Pumpkin would ever know. For Christian to even buy her a puppy still touched her heart. She would cherish the moment, and Pumpkin always. When the lights came on in the cabin, Ana put back on her seat belt before setting Pumpkin back in her carrier. Her whines tugged at her heart, but she knew it would only be for a moment.

"It's okay Pumpkin. When we land you'll be back where you belong." Her little yip caused Ana to giggle. She felt ever since she got Pumpkin the puppy understood her. She wouldn't be surprised. She was a very intelligent dog. Hearing the back door open Ana glanced up noting Christian walking in her direction. She could see his smile, but she noticed it wasn't as easy going as before. It didn't reach his eyes which let her know that it was something a bit stressful. Although he seemed preoccupied she couldn't help but admire the long lean lines of the man. She enjoyed the way the linen pants, white long sleeve shirt, and brown shoes fit the man. She was surprised to see him with a hat and sunglasses tucked in his breast pocket when they left San Francisco earlier in the day. He only winked at her before kissing her senseless. If this was what he looked like in Miami during the day, she could only guess what his night time attire would be. She was happy; however, as soon as she told Maria she was heading to Miami the woman squealed before demanding her presence back at home. She knew exactly what Ana should wear, and as usual, Ana was grateful for the older woman. Maria herself had gone several times before she took the job under the Rodriguez family.

Ana was ever so grateful for her help.

And that was how she ended up in a one-shouldered white jumpsuit, with pink and peach glitter heels. They wrapped around her legs under the jumpsuit, and she remembered earlier in the flight when she crossed her legs, and the pantsuit rode up a bit how Christian's eyes zeroed in on her legs. She felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine at the hungry look in his eyes. She knew she'd be wearing these same heels later on tonight.

And she wasn't complaining one bit.

She opted to let her hair hang, as the humidity would make it wave a bit more, and she wore only red lipstick. It seemed to fit her, and she liked the wine red stain against her lips.

"Everything go okay?" she asked softly. Sighing, Christian took the seat beside her and strapped himself in. He grabbed her hand before kissing it.

"It went as well as it could. I just got off the phone with my brother. There have been some new developments. But, I'm sure I will have it all settled soon."

Reaching up Ana cupped his face with her free hand.

"I know you will." Turning to kiss her other hand, she watched him watch her. After a minute of silence, he lowered his voice.

"I do need to tell you this. I just don't know how you'll take it." She saw his eyes and Ana turned in her chair, as much as the seat belt would allow before kissing his lips softly.

"Tell me."

He searched her eyes for several more seconds before speaking.

"It's Jose's father. He is dead. His body was found near one of the piers this morning. Well, what was left of it anyway," Christian finished. He would never tell her what he fully did to the man. He deserved everything he got, and he was unapologetic. He even thought about showing Ana his severed head. He wouldn't do that. Instead, he opted to send it to his lovely son. He saw Ana's eyes tear up before she reached up and wiped one away herself. Christian brought her hand back to his lips. It wasn't until they landed that she spoke.

"He's really gone?" she whispered brokenly. Nodding, he watched as she took a deep breath. He saw the look in her eyes that he never wanted to see. A haunted look that was replaced by hope.

_Yes, Ana. you are okay, and you will continue to be okay._

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've landed." Glancing up Christian thanked Mary watching as she hit the latch so the door would open. When they were left alone he unbuckled her before pulling her into his lap. Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged Christian tightly. She said nothing, but he could feel the tremors running through her body. Right, when he was about to speak she pulled back and smiled at him. It was so blindingly bright, it caused him to silently wonder at her eyes. He'd never seen them this bright.

"Thank you, Christian. You saved me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine," she whispered.

"I love you."

"And I you, Ana. I will do my utmost to protect you, and our love."

…

Giving y'all a little pre-Miami vibe. Next up full Miami, some Elliott and where the heck is Jose? Love, y'all leave me a review. The Pinterest account is updated as well.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post. I have back issues (Bulging disc, Sciatic) Which caused me to be out of commission. When I wasn't trying to recover I was eating my mama's banana pudding. (Lord have mercy it was so good LOL) I'm still recovering, trying to walk upright, and I'm typing this from bed so you may see more mistakes than usual. I apologize. I love you all and hope you're having a fun and safe holiday season.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

The song: Earned it by the Weekend (We ALL should know this song by now LOL)

…

Ana had never seen anything like it. The bright colors, the balmy air. She could hear music in the streets from their car, and it felt as if she travelled to a foreign country. She smiled when she saw the fabulous men and women from all backgrounds laughing, dancing and even kissing passionately into the night. She loved the outrageous cars, and fashion. Even her Pumpkin seemed to be pleased with the new surroundings, her head sticking out of the window, breathing in the fresh air. The only thing that made this trip better was the man sitting beside her. The man who set her free. Ana thanked the man who opened her door before stepping out into the evening air. She smiled and leaned into Christian when his arm wrapped around her waist.

"So. What do you think?"

Looking up at the tall posh hotel entrance Ana shook her head.

"I think it's wonderful. Very expensive looking, but I'm sure it'll be great," She offered quietly. Christian chuckled before kissing her cheek.

"That is why I love you, Ana. You never seem to care about the money or where we stay." Turning in his arms she smiled.

"Why? The only thing that matters to me is you in my life. I'm happy Christian, and that's all that matters to me."

"Excuse me, miss? Would you like your puppy with you?" The kind doorman asked. Just as Ana was about to answer Sawyer got out of the car that was behind them and walked over.

"I'll take Pumpkin up to their room. Sir, I already have the information. I'll meet you on the 15th floor."

Having his answer, the man smiled politely at Ana and Christian before handing the carrier case with the excited puppy in Sawyer's hands.

…..

"You mean to tell me that Christian is currently in Miami with Mrs. Rodriguez?" Blake asked Taylor for what felt like the hundredth time. Taylor felt like chucking a chair at the former police lieutenant.

_It's what I've said for the past twenty minutes and my answer ain't gonna change!_

Instead of saying that however, Taylor nodded.

"Yes sir. He and Anastasia left hours ago. He wanted me to inform you that he will call later on this week."

Incensed the man bit the inside of his jaw.

"That's what he says, huh?"

"Yes."

Nodding he tapped the top of Taylor's car before stepping back.

"Alright. Tell him that I will be in contact."

"Will do."

The moment the former lieutenant pulled off Taylor breathed easier. He immediately dialed Ros.

"Yeah?"

"Nice way to greet your friend."

Grunting was his only answer. Rolling his eyes he spoke.

"Look, Christian is gone with Ana to Miami. We've got Blake sniffing around, and now that Elliott is back in the family business he needs to be updated."

"Got it. I actually spoke to Christian about it. He knows what we know now. He's currently on the other side of the docks at Grey's other office."

"Got it. I'm going to head home. I've got to get some shut eye. Last night's client was a bit difficult towards the end."

Ros and Taylor could hear the slight connection on their phones and knew it was being recorded. That was probably another reason why Blake wanted to talk. When Christian finds out he knows the man is going to be beyond pissed.

"I can imagine," Ros said off-handedly understanding what wasn't being said. "Later."

"Later."

….

Holy crap.

Elliott knew his brother was ambitious, but what he'd been doing since his father died was a straight up miracle. How the man could run a legitimate billion dollar business on top of a successful black market one was beneath him. He saw familiar marks in documents that dated back to when his father was alive and it saddened him that his father couldn't see it.

"You'd be so proud of him dad. I know I am," he spoke quietly into the office. Currently Elliott had been caught up on what was going on fully. With Anastasia and that horrible Rodriguez family, and with Jose even trying to steal some of his brother's business partners from under him.

_You never went back on your word. Ever._

He was in the process of finding information on Elena, and what she had on that nasty piece of work also known as Jose. It would be only a matter of time before they found Jose. Before he could dive fully into his work however he had to settle things with Kate. He asked her to marry him last night and he was so happy that she said yes. She didn't come from much and worked her way up to become a nurse, something she always dreamed of doing. However, he knew that in order for them to go any further he would have to tell her the truth of who he was. She said she wanted to stop by where he was working, to bring him lunch. He told her to come by the docks where his brother's office was. He knew the only way to tell someone about their lives was to rip the band-aid off. He wanted her to choose him, but if she couldn't he understood. He heard a car drive up, and immediately told the men that it was okay.

"It's my fiance guys."

Relaxing a bit the men went back to whatever they were doing as she opened the front door. This place worked as both a place for Christian to do his under the counter business, and also a shipping company. So, it looked like a traditional office. Kate smiled at the men, some who looked struck by her beauty in simple pink scrubs and her long blonde hair. He liked the fact that she wasn't skinny, and had real curves. It gave him something to hold onto at night.

Like last night, specifically. He saw on the camera his men direct her to his office in the back, and he grinned when she opened the door and held up a greasy bag.

"Hey! I stopped on Divisadero by the philly cheese steak shop you love so much. Thought we could share lunch."

Clutching his stomach Elliott fell back into his chair pretending to drool.

"Woman, you know the way to my heart." Giggling, she set the bag on his desk before rounding the large desk and plopping into his lap. Wrapping her arm around his neck she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Hey babe."

Winking up at her her smoothed her hair back.

"Hey, babe." Glancing around the office she nodded approvingly.

"I have to say this is nice. I didn't think you did construction work out here but it's nice. You moving your office?" Taking a deep breath he quietly said no.

"It's actually the family office. My brother works the shipping portion of his business from here. This is my new office as I've stepped up to help him a bit."

"That's nice of you," she said as she smiled down at him. Elliott tried to remember her face as it was in this moment in case she rejected him. He picked up her finger which now wore his ring-a very large ring but hey he needed those douche-bag doctors to know she was off limits-and kissed it. When she saw the nervous look that crossed his face she reached up with her right hand and smoothed it over his face.

"Baby? Are you alright?" He closed his eyes at her concerned voice and turned his face to kiss her open palm. He counted to five and opened his eyes before speaking.

"I need to tell you something. It's serious and life-changing. Not for me, but for you. But before I do, I need you to sign something for me." a little bit afraid she stood up before folding her arms across her chest.

"Elliott I told you, if it's a prenuptial agreement you know i'll sign it. I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm marrying you because I love you, and I have no intention of going anywhere. Neither do you," she answered sassily to which he chuckled. Standing, he directed her to the couch by the door and locked it. He asked her to sit before pulling out a rolled up document from his back pocket.

"Kate, I told you I have no prenuptial anything for you to sign. I'm with you because I love you and I want to be married to you. This is an NDA."

Eyes wide she glanced between his face and the NDA before blinking.

"Um, what?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I haven't been completely honest with you. About me. About my family. I asked you to marry me, and afterwards I knew it wasn't fair. I had to give you an out. If after everything I tell you, you leave, I won't stop you. I'll hurt but I won't stop you. You will always have my protection, but I will let you live your life."

Eye tearing up, Kate reached over and grabbed the paper she scanned it before glancing back at him.

"This is the only way you'll tell me?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Yes. Kate. I need you to know that it's not for me though. This document is to protect my brother. The only family I have left." Kate studied his face, probably trying to check to see if he was telling the truth. She must've found what she needed because she took out a pen from her pocket and signed it. He breathed in relief when she handed it back over to him. Once he slid it back into his pocket he grabbed her hand.

"This is the truth. Of who my family really is."

…..

The room-penthouse-was absolutely gorgeous. The decorations, the airy feel, the windows that surrounded the place. Ana loved the large bathroom and tub, and a king sized bed with too many pillows to count. She even enjoyed the fancy dining room and full kitchen. The spare room was where Pumpkin was set up and Sawyer had a room down the other end of the hall. They were the only two on the entire floor for safety reasons.

As soon as they entered the residence Christians phone went off and he had to take an important call. Sawyer was already in his room, so after checking on Pumpkin once more who seemed tired from her day of travel and collapsed into her bed Ana headed to her bathroom. She took a shower before changing into something more-

_Sexier._

Ana was starting to feel sexy about her body, and she wanted to explore that more. She had saved some items on her shopping list and had ended up splurging buying most of them over the past month. Christian's sheer robe gift to her seemed to set off what she wanted to do for the longest time.

Dress provocatively.

So once she was cleaned and moisturized enough she opened her bag and pulled it out.

It was barely material, more like string, but still she grinned at the garment in her hand. It was purple, and made of flowers. It was literally created as string to go across the body. It hid nothing, and left nothing to the imagination. It was also why she was adamant on painting her toes the same deep purple. She left her hair down, and tied a short lighter purple robe over her body so it would look like she was only wearing a simple nightgown.

_There._

Ana liked the woman looking back at her in the mirror and she knew with Christian it would continue to be this way.

She opened the slide door and walked onto the balcony inhaling the air and allowing her eyes to feast on the many colors below her. She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her waist moments later.

"You finish your call?" she asked him as he kissed the side of her neck. He moaned a bit before taking a bite on her shoulder.

"Yes. It's for tomorrow's meeting. Everything seems to be going well. We'll be meeting everyone for lunch, spend the remainder of the day here, then leave early tomorrow morning." At that Ana sighed.

"Something wrong?"

Laughing lightly, she shook her head.

"Of course not. It just feels like we only arrived, and we're leaving the next day. You know you're spoiling me, Christian."

"How so?"

"I'm starting to think this is normal. Jet setting all the time." Turning her in his arms he smiled.

"Baby, it is normal. It's our normal. As long as you're happy, it's the only thing that matters. Now, come have dinner with me."

Nodding she allowed him to pull her to the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the candles had already been lit and there was a lovely roasted chicken with salad and spanish rice and veggies on the side.

"This looks wonderful. And delicious. When did this get here?" Smirking Christian sat her to his right before leaning over and kissing her lips. When he pulled back he answered before taking his own seat.

"While I was on the phone. I made sure to have Sawyer call for us." Picking up her cutlery she immediately dived into her plate, moaning at the taste.

"I take it you approve?"

"Mm-hmm," was all Ana could say which caused Christian to chuckle before following her lead.

….

"Elena. Elena! This is the tenth message I've left. If you don't answer your calls you will live to regret it!" Slamming his phone down on the bed Jose quickly ran through his options. Elena had been completely MIA and he had no other way to reach her. He saw the news this morning that his dad's body was found floating in the river along with reports of it being seriously tortured. The more time that passes the more desperate he was becoming. He was only down to one option: Turn himself in. If he did that, he could confess that Ana tried to have him killed. The attention would be off him, and Christian would be so focused on getting her out of jail that he could leave the country undetected.

"I think I finally see a way out," Jose smirked. Reaching for his crutches he opted to wait until nightfall. After all, the part of Oakland he was in wasn't exactly safe, but he knew nighttime would be his only protection if he wanted to make it back across the bridge.

"You won't win Christian Grey."

…

After the lovely dinner and dessert, Christian sat back in his chair and sipped on his wine. Ana felt herself blush at the intense look he was giving her, and decided it was time to surprise him.

"So, I've been thinking of ways to show my appreciation. Of the way you love me, and take care of me." At that Christian's face softened. He reached over and kissed Ana's soft hand.

"Baby. I only need you. I don't need anything else. You show me everyday by sticking beside me,and agreeing to be my girl." Ana was touched that he said those words and that alone. Standing, she ran her hand through his hair before bringing it back to her chest. She sighed before running her fingers up and down the silk tie.

"I know. But I wanted to show my appreciation in another way." And before she could think about it further, she opened the robe and let it drop to the floor. Christian's gasp and the way the glass of wine slipped out of his hand and onto the carpet was answer enough that she chose the right garment.

"Hell, Anastasia!" Christian growled out. Ana stood in front of him completely naked safe for the purple piece of satin wrapped around her. She bit her lip before running her hands over her body.

"You like?"

Standing he crowded her before placing his hands on her breasts, to which she gasped.

"Do I like? Ana you are temptation personified." Quickly he moved her to the side before moving his hand across the table and swiping everything onto the floor. The cutlery and empty plates fell to the floor causing Ana to gasp.

"Christian! What are you-" before she could finish her sentence he picked her up and set her on the table. Sliding his hands around her waist he groaned when he felt that her backside was bare as well. Ana watched the entire time, and she loved the wild look in his eyes as his hands and eyes roved over her body. She felt herself getting wetter at the thought of this man desiring her so. She trusted him implicitly so that was why when he spread her legs roughly, and ran his hands up her body she only shivered in pleasure instead of fear. She was surprised however when he stopped and pulled up a chair. She flushed when she saw him licking his lips.

"Christian?" she said quietly, to which he moaned.

"Baby you look good enough to eat. And that is what I'm about to do right now." Ana's head fell back onto the table and Christian took a swipe with his tongue across her folds. She gripped the table cloth in her hands and whimpered when his tongue expertly circled her clit. She was too far gone to be embarrassed at how wet she sounded even to her own ears. Christian only moaned before unzipping his pants and palming his hardness.

"The things you do to me Anastasia." Ana moaned aloud as Christian began to kiss her core. He was french kissing her, moving his tongue and lips around as if he couldn't get enough. Ana couldn't stop squirming on the table and when he hooked her legs over his shoulder and inserted two fingers into her sopping wet body Ana arched into his fingers and felt herself coming on his mouth.

"Christian!" she shouted. But the man was possessed. He ate her through her orgasm, and instead of pulling back he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her further on his tongue. Ana felt tears of pleasure welling in her eyes. It was all too much, and not enough at the same time.

Ana sat up and gripped his hair, willing him to ease up. But, he only made eye contact with her before pulling away and taking another lick of her wetness. She moaned when he smirked at her before giving her another french kiss on her lips. Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head as he continued to french her, and she felt her toes curl as another orgasm swept through her. Before she could finish her scream however, Christian had snatched his mouth away, stood and slid into her smoothly, which caused her to scream a bit at his length and the way he swiftly entered her. Trailing kisses up her body and to her neck, he whispered in her ear, as he thrust into her slowly, yet deeply.

"You know, you never answered me on having my baby." Ana's body arched into his own and she clawed at his back as he continued to deep stroke her body. Ana whimpered when he kissed her lips once, twice, three times.

"What?" she asked distractedly. Chuckling Christian trailed kisses back down her body until he was at her breasts. He licked one, then the other before speaking against her fevered skin.

"I said, you never answered me. I asked you about having my child. Before we left. I didn't forget. I never forget things, Ana. I guess that is what makes me a good businessman." Christian sped up his thrusts before picking Ana up and walking into the living room. He sat on the couch, which caused him to move inside her, and caused her to thrust up. She was sitting astride him and Christian had never seen a more beautiful sight. His woman in the throes of passion, completely flushed and exposed because of him. She was incoherent, and it was all because of what he did to her. Ana bit her lip when she saw the wicked gleam in his eyes. She swirled her hips, placing her hands on his shoulders as she kept eye contact with him. She softly called his name as she moved her body up and over his, and Christian moaned watching her dance for him. Reaching behind her he slapped her backside which caused her to shiver.

"Ride me, Ana. Ride hard for me." Doing as he requested Ana moved her body as if it was her job. She found herself chasing another orgasm, and right as she was at the precipice Christian held her hips and pulled her off of him. She thought she'd go mad with lust.

"Christian?! What are you doing?" Standing, Christian quickly flipped their positions so she was gripping the couch, and he was behind her. He slapped her backside again before sliding into her overheated flesh. Ana whimpered and arched back into him, but Christian wouldn't let her move any further. He cupped her breasts before gently pulling on her nipples.

"Whose pussy is this?"

Ana bit her lip trying to quell how much it turned her own the way Christian was talking to her, and handling her. She loved this side of him, and she didn't want to give up yet.

"Mine," she said. Christian smirked before thrusting back into her, harder than before, but no less pleasurable. Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head when he pulled out only to slam back inside of her.

"Wrong answer. Whose pussy is this?" he asked again, this time slapping her core causing her to scream in pleasure. Christian was hitting her clit and between his thrusts and slaps she knew it would be only seconds before she came again. He slapped her again on her lips which caused her to whimper in defeat.

"It's yours. This pussy is yours!"

Kissing up her body Christian gripped her hips before speeding up his thrusts.

"Very good." Christian kept moving inside of her until she came with a loud scream gasping for breath. Christian came seconds later collapsing over her boneless body. Pulling out of her slowly, he gently turned Ana around, smirking at the woman in his arms.

The woman currently passed out in his arms.

Leaning over her he kissed her soft lips before picking her up and carrying her to their room. He would make her answer his question of having a baby. It was a pleasurable pursuit afterall.

…

LOL. Leave me a review y'all.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: How y'all liking my new Christian/Ana Story? That's going to be some angst over there LOL.

Enjoy!

…..

Ana slowly woke up from her deep sleep. It took her a minute to remember where she was and then it all hit her. She was in Miami. And once again it was courtesy of one Christian Grey. Ana smiled before turning on her side. She noticed his side of the bed was cold which meant he must've been up earlier than planned seeing the folded piece of paper on the bed with her name on it she opened it reading what was inside.

_Sorry baby. Had to leave. Business needs to be handled sooner rather than later. You were too beautiful to wake up. Last night? You were phenomenal. I don't think I've ever been that hard in my life. And that robe. Please have it framed. Pumpkin has been fed and she even handled her business. I could tell she didn't even know why I was helping her. She was looking for her mommy. When you have a chance, call me? Love you._

_-C_

Ana giggled at his silly message. He thought she was phenomenal last night? She could barely remember her own name when he was inside her body.

All. Night. Long.

Just thinking about his hands and mouth traveling her body and kissing her stupid sent shivers up and down her spine. Glancing over at the clock, she noticed it was later in the morning, almost noon. Flipping the covers over Ana stretched, her body sore in places she didn't think possible before walking to the bathroom. She was only here for one more day, so it was time to see some of Miami.

….

Kate was stunned.

Yesterday when Elliott told her what Christian's other business was she was completely in shock. She understood now why she had to sign a NDA. She would never say anything to anyone but it was still nerve-wracking. What was even more unsettling was that Elliott was also in charge of this 'business,' and it was in the billions.

The rumors surrounding the Grey family was indeed true. As soon as he finished explaining everything she admits to panicking a bit. She didn't know she was dating a gangsta. But then she looked in Elliott's beautiful eyes and knew that he would never hurt her. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she took a step back, and he explained that he understood if this was too much for her to process. He didn't want an answer last night, but she could tell he would want to know soon. Kate went over everything. Since she'd been with Elliott he'd been nothing but charming and attentive. Passionate and dependable. He was always there when she needed him. She also wasn't very confident about her body and figure. But whenever Elliott would look at her she would feel like the sexiest woman alive.

"You are, Kate. I love your curves," He would whisper in her ear. She would blush but he would only show her how much he meant it. When she asked about what he did explicitly he told her that he couldn't tell her all of it.

"Not because I don't want too baby but for your own personal protection. Trust me love." Kate could see that he was telling the truth but she had to know.

"Elliott. Please tell me you aren't into sex trafficking or drugs. Because I have to tell you, as much as I love you I could never be with someone who was okay with that. The opioid epidemic is killing people. And women traded as goods? Not okay." Elliott went on to explain that it wasn't right. None of it was but he wasn't into drugs or sex. Their family had been in the weapons trade since his great great grandfather started it.

Again, he wasn't using it as an excuse but explaining what his family did.

Kate left shortly after making up some excuse but she could see that Elliott thought she would never return. At first she thought she wouldn't. She was planning to wait a couple of days before admitting that she couldn't be apart of his world. But then she remembered how he made her feel. She remembered his smile, and the way he would listen to all her problems. She remembered how he would rub her feet after a grueling shift at the hospital, and encourage her to eat more ice cream.

And that was when she knew.

She loved him too much to let him go. She was pulled from her thoughts by one of her colleagues.

"Hey Kate. There's some guy out front of the hospital. I told him he could come up, but he wanted me to let you know he'll wait out there. He's asking to see you. I told him you were on your break."

Heart racing, Kate stood.

"Um, Tracy? I'm going to head home. I'm not feeling too well. Can you make sure to let Dr. Lincoln know?"

Snorting the woman opened the refrigerator.

"Sure, if she ever comes in. She's been ghost for the past couple of days." Kate frowned at that. Elena never misses work. Must be something important. Shaking it off she grabbed her purse.

"Okay. Well see you."

"Later."

Once the door shut behind her Kate took the stairs. She knew exactly where Elliott would be and she opted to take the back route. She could see him without him noticing for a few seconds anyway. Several moments later when the back door quietly opened she rounded the corner and looked at his profile. Leaning against a Black GNC Yukon. It wasn't his usual Range Rover, but she'd seen his other cars. She saw his arms were crossed over his leather jacket and even with him looking worried, he looked like someone who stepped off the pages of a magazine. Wind swept hair, simple blue t-shirt jeans and boots. He was everything she ever wanted. And when she saw him look up and to the right. Where she was standing, her heart slowed. Elliott gazed at her. Questioning and unsure. And in that moment she no longer cared. She didn't care how it looks or what people would do. She only knew what she would do. Elliott Grey was the man for her. Running to him she dropped her bag at his feet and stood on her toes before wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his body sag in relief and she kissed the side of his neck before whispering into his ear.

"Yes Elliot. Yes." Pulling away she saw a rare display of emotion when tears shimmered in his eyes. He smoothed back her hair.

"Yeah?"

Nodding she closed her eyes when he kissed her lips once, twice, three times.

"Yes," she finally said when he pulled away. She looked up into his eyes, his gorgeous eyes and knew that she made the right choice for her.

It was Elliott.

Grinning at her he leaned over and kissed her lips deeply. After several seconds he pulled his lips away from hers, causing Kate to whine. He chuckled.

"So. You're going to be my girl?"

Blushing at the heated look in his eyes she nodded again.

"I'm going to be your girl."

….

Ana was surprised to find Sawyer waiting in the front for her. He winked at her.

"Good afternoon Ana. I see you left Pumpkin upstairs." Smiling at the man she followed him to the black maybach waiting in the front entrance of the hotel. She slid into the car, and waited until he was in the driver's seat before answering him.

"Hi Sawyer. And yes. I did. She looked so comfortable by the window and she even dozed off. She's not really an active puppy."

Chuckling he nodded.

"I dropped boss man off. He said to come back and wait for you in the lobby."

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," Ana said biting her lip. Sawyer chuckled.

"Ana. I'm in Miami. Where there are hot young women barely dressed near the bar and by the patio. Yeah I'm suffering," he said wryly. Ana laughed before shaking her head.

"Alright. I just didn't want to keep you."

His silent look made her apologize again.

"Jeez. Where are you taking me sir?"

Shrugging, Sawyer merged onto the freeway.

"Christian had been in meetings with other families this morning. He had to discuss some new developments apparently. He did want me to take you to lunch. I know a really good place. They've got a really great burger."

"Burger? What kind?"

"It's called a Toston burger, and it's like nothing you've ever had before. With some fries and a coke, you will be in heaven." Ana was giggling at the reverence in Sawyer's voice.

"Well okay then. Take me to get this great burger. But afterwards I want to head over to this boutique. They have really amazing stuff I saw online."

"No problem."

Picking up her phone she pointed to Sawyer that she was going to call Christian and he nodded before turning up the music slightly. Ana heard deep laughter before Christian's voice came on.

"Hello my love. I've been waiting for your call."

"I know. I took my time getting ready and Sawyer was waiting for me downstairs in the lobby."

"Good. I told him to take you to get something to eat, or wherever else you wanted to go." Sighing she leaned back in her seat taking in the beautiful ocean.

"He is. Apparently I'm going to have a burger that's going to change my life. Anyway, I was going to stop by a store afterwards if that's okay."

"Why are you asking me? Ana you are your own woman. I only wanted you to call me so I could hear your voice."

Ana could practically melt in a puddle at the man's honeyed voice.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Okay." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"You actually caught me at a good time. My former associates just left and I'm expecting the final one in about ten minutes."

"What are you going to do after?"

Waving his waiter over he gestured for the check.

"I have to call Elliott. Then I need to head back to the hotel to get some business done. This having to do with Ros. I slipped something in your wallet. Open it." Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder she opened her purse frowning when she saw a black card sitting in it. She gasped.

"I was always told as a boy to never go into a woman's purse. My mom would have tanned my hide if she knew I opened yours but to be fair I didn't look in." While he was speaking lightly Ana stared down at the Amex card. It wasn't so much the card as it was the name printed on the front.

**Anastasia Steele-Grey**

"Christian. I mean, what? This is insane!"

"How is it insane that I want you to have money?" he questioned lightly. Ana was about to berate him further when she could hear the humor in his voice.

"Grey? Christian, I just said that I needed to slow down on the marriage part, yet my name is on a credit card?!"

"Semantics."

"Christian!"

His laughter could be heard clearly over the phone. Try as she might she couldn't stay mad at him long.

"Christian I am serious."

"So am I. We already talked about having a child. Well, I talked and you have expertly dodged my questioning but still. The next step is marriage." Ana couldn't help it, but she laughed.

"Christian. This has been done completely out of order."

"But my way is much more exciting. Listen. Your mine and I always take care of what's in my possession. I want you to have a good last day in Miami. I wish I could be with you for most of it but duty calls."

"So you want me to use this card?"

Rolling his eyes he sighed.

"Yes love. Spend. I don't care how much." Narrowing her eyes she lowered her voice.

"You think that's wise to tell a woman?" Raising his brow he saw his next 'clients,' coming over so he spoke quickly.

"Surprise me. And buy something for me to take you out in tonight."

"Christian-"

"Promise me."

Sighing she agreed.

"Fine. But, what about the meeting I was supposed to attend with you? Am I even still an event planner?"

"Yes. But I kind of lied. I don't necessarily need you on this trip for business. I just wanted you with me."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Baby? Say you forgive me."

Shaking her head, she smiled. She knew he could hear it in her voice that she was smiling and he exhaled over the phone.

"You make me crazy sometimes, you know?" Ana said. He only chuckled.

"Crazy can be good. Later. And tell Sawyer to not drive crazy."

"I will not."

Laughing he sighed.

"Later."

Ending the call Ana glanced up at Sawyer who was only smirking.

"What?"

Holding up one hand he focused his eyes back on the road.

"Nothing Ana. Nothing at all."

….

We've got another hot night in Miami before they head back home to deal with some of this Elena Jose ish. Pinterest page is updated. What Ana is wearing, how I think Kate and Elliott should look in my head, Sawyer and the cars! It's all under the Kate and Elliott board. Love you all leave me a review!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: So glad my other story has been received well. Thanks! So sorry for the long wait. Ladies I've been busy. I love you all! Oh and I wanted to say one more thing. Those of you who bought my book, and wanted it signed I haven't forgotten. I am ordering a stack of bookends and the ones I want will not arrive until the end of the month. Again, I'm trying to work out the kinks. You know, being self-published and all ;)

Song: Seduction by Boney James (LOL You're welcome)

Pinterest page has been updated. (Nights in Miami board)

Last night here before we have to fix everything back at home.

All mistakes are my own.

…

Pumpkin sat obediently on top of Ana's feet as she finished getting dressed. After having that delicious burger with Sawyer Ana went shopping for another dress and heels she could wear tonight. Christian had been tied up with his business, saying that it would be longer than he expected. He said he wanted to take Ana out however so she went and got something that, well,

Was a bit slutty.

To be honest, there were a lot of things she thought she would never do. But Christian was helping her to be in touch with her sexy side. So, she went to one of the exclusive shops in Miami and asked for a lingerie dress. The woman took one look at her before grinning at her.

"Do you want to give your man a heart attack, act like a caveman, or both?" Ana giggled at the description before answering.

"I want him to do both."

"Wonderful. One order of caveman and heart attack coming up. Color preference?"

Smirking Ana smiled at the dark-skinned woman.

"Red."

Twenty minutes later Ana came out of the store with a wonderful yet risque dress and black heels to match. She thought of going to a hair salon but talked herself out of it. She would style it on her own. She told Sawyer to rush back home because she needed to get ready. Once he searched the penthouse he told Ana to have a good night.

"You're not driving us?"

Smirking Sawyer said no.

"I have a date of my own. Plus, Boss man said that he wanted to drive you."

"Okay. Well be safe and see you tomorrow."

Rolling his eyes he smiled at Ana's caring nature.

"Thanks, mom."

Ana giggled before shutting and locking the door as instructed.

…..

Unlocking the door Christian sighed before heading over to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. The business meeting went on longer than planned but it gave him the information he needed. Elena had been trying to find sanctuary with the other families. She said she had some footage of Christian's current woman and would sell it in exchange to get out of San Francisco. What Elena failed to realize was that the Grey name went further than the Lincoln name did. Frederick, the current leader of the Macione family told Christian outright the entire situation.

"_We didn't know what the broad wanted. When she told me that she was involved with something involving your girl I told her to get out of her with that. It's more than that Christian. She finally admitted she had all the information concerning your last two drops." Swearing Christian tossed back his drink before wiping his mouth harshly._

"_That was why my last two shipments were completely screwed up."_

"_She's in too deep. You gotta handle that."_

"_I'm working on it."_

_Sitting back in his chair Frederick settled his hands on his stomach._

"_Alright. What do you need from me?"_

"_You think she'll call again?"_

_Nodding the man waved off a refill of his drink waiting for the bartender to move on to someone else before speaking._

"_Yep. Try as she might she sounded at her wits end. Desperate. And when people are desperate-"_

"_I know."_

"_She calls again give her the go ahead."_

_Eyebrows raised the man openly stared at Christian in shock._

"_You've lost your mind. You want her to get away?"_

"_No. I want her to think she's gotten away. Once she hands over the information, hold her then send her back to San Francisco."_

_Grinning Frederick leaned closer._

"_You plan to," he said leaving the rest unsaid. Christian finished his drink before nodded. Standing he threw some bills on the counter._

"_Never could I live in a world where Elena is alive. Beyond Anastasia Steele, she has betrayed my family. For that she must be killed._

That was earlier. Sine that was the final family Christian had to meet with he decided to head back to the hotel. Sawyer had already texted him that they both returned and Ana was getting ready. He smiled at the thought. He was waylaid however when he received a call from Blake.

"This is Christian Grey."

"The view must be better than the one I'm looking at right now."

Christian paused listening to Blake's discreet way of saying he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Miami is always a good idea. Even if it's just for a quick vacation."

Blake coughed before snarling into the phone.

"You skip town after Rodriguez's body was found floating along Pier 39? With the younger Rodriguez already sending in tips through anonymous sources that you were last seen with the man? Christian, what is going on?" Blake roared. Sitting in his car Christian sighed.

"Blake. I don't know what you're talking about. My condolences to the family. They must be going through so much right now," Christian murmured sarcasm in his voice.

"Christian," Blake started.

"I was with Anastasia Steele the night before. We then boarded a plane yesterday morning. Her housekeeper can vouch for the both of us."

Blake grumbled knowing the boy would have his bases covered. He was a Grey after all.

"When you come back to the city you need to come in for questioning."

"Sure. I'll let my lawyer know."

"Christian. You cannot-"

"Blake. I don't know what you were about to refer to. I already told you where I was. Why isn't Jose being questioned? My name keeps coming from his lips and I could sue the department for slander."

Sighing Blake rubbed his head.

"I am trying to help. I've got a guy on Jose. We think we know where he's holed up. As soon as I have him I can have him arrested for domestic abuse."

"You know that he has tried to have me killed?"

"Allegedly. Son we need concrete proof."

The two were quiet for a moment before Christian sighed.

"I'm not coming to the office."

"No?"

"But I'll be back home at noon tomorrow. You can talk to me at that time."

Christian was already edgy. He did not want to have any conversations over the phone. His radar was going off at Blake's call. Who in the department head needed to listen on his conversation with Blake? For now he would leave those thoughts alone. He would be back on the west coast tomorrow and he could fix everything then. Christian heard Ana's heels against the marble floor, plastering an easy smile on his face.

Only for it to slip off.

"Fuck."

Giggling, Ana twirled before strutting the rest of the way over to the man. Once she was in front of him she placed her hands on his chest.

"Hi."

Grinning Christian placed his hands on her waist running it smoothly over her backside.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. And naked."

Blushing, she ran her hands through his hair. She opted to leave it down and only put on a cherry red lipstick that matched the dress.

"I bought it for you." Ana bit her lip before speaking quietly.

"You make me feel sexy, Christian. All the time. I don't know what it is, but lately all I can think about and see is you. I don't want anyone else."

Christian's eyes softened at Ana's confession.

"I don't want anyone else baby. You said you'll be mine. Why do we have to wait?" Studying his face, Ana tried to run over everything in her head. She didn't want to rush, she wanted to make sure that he was ready, that she wasn't making another mistake, but honestly? She could no longer think of a reason why she should not marry the man.

"Okay."

Christian's eyes widened in surprise before her grinned and pulled her closer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want to marry you too."

"When?" Christian asked. Grinning up at him she smoothed her hands over his cheeks.

"How about tonight?"

…..

Instead of going to a club Christian found a chapel that was open twenty-four hours. He pulled some strings, and was finally able to find one near the ocean. Christian alerted Sawyer to the change in plans and that he was taking the black lambo. Ana was going to change but Christian talked her out of it.

"No baby. I want to marry you just like this. And I want to marry you just as I am. This fits us perfectly."

Ana felt tears well in her eyes and she nodded before grinning wide.

"Let me get my purse then." Ana ran back to their room, as Cupcake came trotting out from her room.

"Hey girl," Christian said kneeling on the floor. She gave a soft bark of welcome before sitting at his feet. Christina grinned at the spoiled dog, noticing the new collar she was wearing around her neck. Ana returned seconds later, and Ana smiled at the sight of her Christian playing with Cupcake.

"Do you think Maria will be mad?" Laughing, Christian shook his head.

"I think she'll be mad if you leave Miami and don't marry me."

…

It was a twenty minute drive before they arrived at the chapel. It was an old brown wooden house, and they had black and white pictures of the people who are married. It was very class but Ana loved the fact that it was by the sea. And it was quiet. And that it was only the two of them and an officiant. Beaming up at Christian she hooked her arm around his and walked down the short hallway to the smiling older man.

"Hello. Mr. Grey and Ms. Anastasia Rodriguez?"

"Yes. We are ready," Christian said. Nodding, the man slid on his glasses before he began speaking. Once it got to their vows Christian spoke first.

"Ana. I love you. I've loved you the moment you walked into that gala. I didn't know how we would turn out, but I hoped for the best. What I got was so much more. You own my heart. Everything I have is yours. I promise to always protect you, cherish you, and respect you. I promise to never take for granted. Everything I have is yours." Christian teared up and it caused Ana to gasp before she reached up and wipe his cheeks.

"Baby," Ana said not doing any better her eyes blurring with the onslaught of tears. She was brought back to earth with a gentle throat clearing.

"And now your turn Ana," the minister said.

"Christian. You saved me. You showed me that love exists. You gave me a chance to grow, and become a better person. I gave up on love. But then you came into my life. Now I can't see myself with anyone but you. I promise to love, cherish and respect you. I will never doubt you or leave you. This is my solemn vow."

Once the rings were exchanged Christian grinned before pulling Ana close and kissing her as if his life depended on it. In some ways it did. Ana laughed before pulling away and grinning up at him. When the minister mentioned giving them a moment alone Ana grabbed Christian's hands and placed them on her stomach.

"Christian. There is something you can give me now. I want a baby. I want your child," she said softly. Christian's eyes heated and he pulled her even closer.

"We can get started tonight baby. We've got all night."

Sighing she leaned into his arms rubbing her hand on his chest as he steered them both to the front offices where they signed the papers documenting their marriage.

"Let's go celebrate Mrs. Grey."

"Yes Mr. Grey."

….

Aww! Okay. Y'all are going to get 1-2 more fluffy style chapters then we are getting into some serious drama. This is your final warning. LOL leave me a review!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Happy Saturday y'all! Alright, I'm going to need you to strap in. LOL please remember that I love HEA.

All mistakes are my own.

They're married!

….

Ana couldn't believe it. She was officially married to Christian. She was now Mrs. Grey. After their brief ceremony, Ana and Christian sped through the city back to their hotel. Ana couldn't stop giggling. As soon as they were in the elevator, Christian, had her pinned against the corner. His hands were moving all over her backside and was gripping her ass. He moaned into her neck, and she whimpered when he hitched her leg higher on his waist. As soon as the elevator doors opened Christian carried her into their suite. Pulling out the key card he opened and closed the door before bolting it shut. Ana kicked off her shoes and bit her lip watching as Christian took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants.

"Wait for me in the bedroom," Christian said huskily to her. Ana sighed before turning and moving quickly to the room. She took off her dress as she went, leaving it on the floor for him to see. Christian groaned before heading to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, smirking when he saw the whipped cream.

"Hmm."

Grabbing the can, he turned on his heel following the trail of clothes Ana left for him to find. His eyes heated at his wife spread out on the bed. Legs spread and bent, he groaned at the way she was holding her breasts and pulling on her nipples.

"Are you coming over?" she asked. He could see her blush but he was proud of Ana for doing what she wanted and saying what she felt like saying. He was about to answer her when all of a sudden his phone went off.

"You've got to be kidding me," Christian growled. Ana giggled.

"You better get that. It could be important."

Narrowing his eyes he pulled his phone out of his pocket before barking into the phone.

"What!"

"Sir. It's from Jose. We have him. The new guy caught him saying some incriminating stuff over in south city. He was trying to escape. Obviously, with his wheelchair status, he was easier to catch."

Holding a hand up to Ana he turned and walked out of the room.

"What about Elena?"

"Right now? She went ghost. Tate said the last time he saw her she was entering the new restaurant over on California street. After that, he hadn't seen her ." Something wasn't sitting right with Christian, but he would allow Taylor to follow his instincts.

"Alright. But be careful. Make sure to keep an eye on him. If you're not there then have someone else watching him. I don't like this feeling."

"Noted. Advice sir? You should head back soon. It's better to keep watch on everyone if they're in the same place."

"Well be leaving tonight."

Hanging up Christian sighed before turning back to the bedroom. It seemed as if they would have to put a hold on their activities for the time being.

"Christian?" Ana asked standing in their doorway. She was wearing the sheer black robe he brought her and it took everything inside of him to focus on what needed to be done. When she repeated his name he walked over and cupped her face in his hands.

"We have to return back home. Taylor caught Jose. I am still trying to figure out what Elena's game is. I'm giving this a couple more days before I have her removed. Permanently." Ana reached up and covered his hands with her own. She knew what he was saying and she no longer cared.

"Find them both and make them pay Christian." Smirking he leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"I plan to Mrs. Grey. But we have to head back home."

Nodding, she inhaled his scent and presence.

"Let me get dressed then."

…

The flight wasn't long and they were back in San Francisco. Ana smiled when Sawyer pulled up at her residence.

"Don't be long. I only made Sawyer stop here because I knew you needed to see Maria and tell her the good news." Beaming at him she kissed his cheek.

"I knew you were a softy dear," Ana teased. Sawyer chuckled and covered it with a cough when he saw Christian's glare.

"Ana," he warned. His dancing eyes contradicted his voice. Ana giggled.

"I won't be too long. Then you can take me home." Ana was about to open the door when she paused.

"Where will Maria live? I don't want her to have to move so much." Reaching for her hand he brought it to his mouth.

"Well since I own this building she can keep the apartment. I'm sure with her gentleman caller she will appreciate the privacy. It's whatever she wants, Ana."

Satisfied Ana nodded.

"Okay. I'll let her know."

Stepping out of the car Ana got onto the elevator. She pressed the button that led her to her former apartment. When she took out her keys she noticed the front door was slightly ajar. Instead of entering she pulled out her phone.

"Christian. Someone's been-" Ana heard a click behind her and immediately stopped talking. Christian snapped to get Sawyer's attention as he put the phone on speaker.

"Ana? Ana what's wrong? I'm coming up now!" Jumping out of the car with Sawyer following behind he sprinted to the elevator. Once he caught up he told him to call Taylor and Blake. Christian groaned when he realized the elevator wasn't working.

"Call the building manager!" he barked at Sawyer before stepping off and hitting the stairwell.

…..

"Oh, Ana. You have been nothing but trouble since you entered Christian Grey's life." The voice sounded familiar to Ana causing shivers to run down her spine. She swallowed when the woman told her to turn around. When she did Ana's eyes widened.

"Elena," she whispered.

Grinning at her she winked.

"The one and only. I admit that I didn't think a weak girl such as yourself could catch Christian Grey's eye but you proved me wrong. I shouldn't have been surprised. The day you swallowed all of Jose's men down like a lollipop was a feat in itself." Ana paled at the memory of that long, torturous night. It was also the time she realized Jose was having people watch her for more money. She saw the elevator lights blinking and tried to give herself a pep talk. Elena saw the direction she was looking at and smirked.

"I jammed it. You see your shiny new man will have to take the stairs giving me ample time to get my point across. I have the recordings. I will exchange them for my life. I will leave the country, and you'll never hear from me again."

"Christian won't take negotiation," Ana said quietly. Elena narrowed her gaze before cocking her gun.

"Then I better put this to good use huh? Give me a head start if Christian won't see reason."

Ana's heart was racing. What did she mean about putting the gun to good use? Wetting her mouth she spoke hesitantly.

"Elena. I was involved with those videos you have not of my own will. I have no desire for my past to affect my future. I'm sure if I have the chance I can make Christian see reason. I just need you to promise me that you will hand over everything you have."

Elena was silent for several moments before she began laughing.

"Why would I do that? It's the only thing I have that will keep me safe. And if something happens to me I'll make sure that it gets out regardless."

"Elena-"

"Shut up! It's because of you I'm in this mess." Suddenly the door swung open and both Sawyer and Christian were shown. Not hesitating Elena shot Sawyer which caused Ana to shout. Christian held his hands up, took one glance at Ana.

"I love you Ana," he mouthed. Heart racing Ana shook her head at the resigned look on Christian's face. She glanced at Elena and shook her head.

"Elena, no. Please!"

But she didn't hear her. She shot Christian in the chest causing him to clutch his chest before falling to his knees. Elena grinned before walking around him, and Ana ran to the man. She fell to her knees clutching at his shoulders.

"Christian! Christian, stay with me!" Elena spoke from the door.

"I'm truly sorry Ana I really am. But I refuse to be taken down by a girl who couldn't even keep her own husband in line." Christian was gasping for air and Ana pulled out her phone. She called 911.

"Help, please! My husband's been shot. I need help." The operator asked for the address and Ana quickly gave it before setting the phone down. The entire time she clutched at his hand even as his grip lessened.

"Ana. Ana, listen to me," Christian said softly. Ana's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"No. Don't say it, Christian. You're going to live. I won't have it any other way." His eyes were closed, but he gave her a crooked smile.

"So stubborn." He took another shaky breath before speaking.

"You are in charge now. You own everything. I made sure everything was changed before we left."

Sniffling she scooted closer before kissing his cheek.

"You didn't know we would get married," she commented. He slowly opened his eyes.

"It didn't matter to me. We'd always be together whether we were married or not," he said. Ana's eyes filled again, and she noticed his breath coming quicker.

"Christian, stay with me. They are on the way. Please. Don't leave me," she moaned out.

"I love you." She watched as he closed his eyes and began to have a more difficult time breathing. Ana was worried frantic that they wouldn't get here in time, but two minutes later, she heard the elevator door ding. They must've been able to reset it. She heard them running into the room and shouts at seeing both Sawyer and Christian on the ground. Blake was followed by several other officers. But Ana didn't care. She needed them to see to Christian.

"He's having trouble breathing. Hurry!"

The two EMT's quickly lifted him onto the gurney before rolling him out. They were working hard to keep him stable. Once they rolled him out the other police officers were helping Sawyer. He was stable, only having been shot in the shoulder, but just now waking up. Ana, however, felt lost. She was standing in the center of her apartment, with blood on her hands and police activity everywhere. Her husband was killed because her ex couldn't be a man. Because of Jose and his sick, twisted mind, Elena was involved. Everything was his fault.

_Jose, Jose. Jose._

Ana was tired. She was tired of Jose taking from her. She was tired of this woman, Elena trying to take away her only shot of happiness away. She was tired of being a victim to sick people in power.

No more.

She was Mrs. Christian Grey. And this would not happen again. She would make sure of it. For him. Walking over to her, Blake spoke softly.

"Ana. I am sorry that your boyfriend was-"

"Husband."

Surprise flitted across Blake's face.

"Um, sorry?"

Turning teary eyes to the older man she spoke hoarsely.

"My husband. Christian. We were married earlier today." Eyes softening Blake took his hat off.

"God. I'm so sorry, Ana. I-"

"Blake. My husband must trust you somewhat. I will not disrespect him. But I cannot be here. I have to head to the hospital. I also have to call his brother. Oh God," Ana said before biting her lip. Placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." Pulling out his card he placed it into Ana's hand.

"Please call me. If you need anything. I will stop by the hospital, but if you need me personally, please call."

Nodding, she pocketed the card before walking away to Sawyer. He pushed away from the officers before looking at Ana as if pained.

"Ana. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have gone in first and-"

Shaking her head she placed her hand on his uninjured shoulder. She saw that the others were able to quickly put his injured side in a sling.

"It's okay. Let's head to the hospital. I'll drive and you can call Taylor on the way. I need him to come to meet us at general. I have some things I need to say."

…..

Uh-oh. Here we go! Leave me a review. Looks like Ana has to get some things off her chest.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Another update?! And so soon? You're welcome. And now, may I present Mrs. Anastasia Grey. Wife to THE mafia boss Christian Grey. Also I apologize in a previous chapter I mistook Cupcake's name for Pumpkin. Her puppy's name is Pumpkin.

There is gore.

There is violence.

That is your warning.

…

_One week ago_

_Ana didn't know why she couldn't sleep. Pumpkin must've noticed her unease because she barked before following her to the kitchen._

"_I don't know what it is, girl. I'm just a bit unsettled. Maybe I should call daddy." Ana had secretly been calling Christian daddy to her dog. She hadn't let the man know it yet, but she knew when he did he would either roll his eyes or laugh. He was currently tied up at Grey Enterprises. He was supposed to come earlier but he told her he and Ros had several projects that needed both of their attention. He did say that Ana could call whenever she wanted. It was one a.m. and she didn't know if he was still at the office, but she thought she'd give it a try. She didn't have to wait long._

"_Hey, baby."_

_Ana blushed at his deep voice and the endearment he called her._

"_Hi. I hope I'm not bothering you."_

_Chuckling he said no._

"_As a matter of fact Ros just left. She went back to her office. She wanted to finish her own presentation. We typically don't create too many of our own presentations as we no longer have anything to prove. However we wanted to showcase our own work for this possible merger. It could easily put my company into the mid billions."_

_Walking to the fridge, Ana pulled out her ice cream._

"_Wow. That's great. But do you ever feel the pressure of landing a deal?" Christian was quiet for a moment on the phone before snorting._

"_You know it's crazy. No one has asked me that." Grabbing a spoon, Ana's eyes widened in shock._

"_Really? I thought you'd be tired of hearing the same old question. Is it hard, do you ever get tired of it, blah blah blah."_

_Chuckling, Christian sat back in his chair._

"_Well it's the opposite. I think people don't want to offend me so they don't ask. Regardless I will answer your question. No, I don't feel any pressure. Ros may, but I only get excited. I see it as a chance to sharpen my skills. See if I can convince you that what you're seeing is real. That what I'm asking for is just what is presented."_

"_Wouldn't that be trickery?"_

"_No. It's business. If I was able to convince you of something more than what I said then maybe you weren't shrewd enough. One should always know their enemy."_

_Smiling into the phone, Ana spooned her strawberry ice cream._

"_Well then Mr. Grey. What advice would you give me? If I were to defeat future enemies?" Smirking, Christian leaned back in his chair._

"_Always let them know that you will go the extra mile. It's why I'm so good at my other job. Always show them that you are the person to fear."_

"_I don't think I could ever do that."_

"_Trust me Ana. When the time comes, I have a feeling the entire world will rue the day they ever crossed you."_

…_.._

"Ana. Ana," Taylor said quietly. Blinking her eyes open Ana glanced around trying to remember where she was. Suddenly it all came back to her. She married Christian, came home, and the man was shot.

By Elena.

Gasping, she stood.

"How is he?"

They were all waiting for the doctor to come out before she passed out.

"Right now? The doctor's say he's in critical condition. They are still trying to remove the bullet from his lungs."

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded. She took a deep breath before wiping her eyes.

"Okay. And how is Maria?"

Touching her shoulder he nodded.

"Right now, she's fine. I have her situated at Christians-I'm sorry at your home. She was wondering what happened as she'd been out on a date. She told me to tell you that she was fine." Ana was glad to have Sawyer and Taylor by her side. They hadn't left the hospital not once. Anyone who tried to approach her were quickly waved off. She thanked them, but they only looked at one another before speaking quietly.

"You're his wife now, Ana. We will protect you with our lives."

Ten minutes later the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Grey?"

Quickly Ana strode over to the doctor.

"That's me. How is my husband?"

Clearing his throat he spoke quickly.

"We were able to remove the bullet. He is alive, but still in critical condition. We had to put him in a coma so his body could properly heal."

Ana whimpered before bringing her hands up to her lips.

"When can I see him?"

"Right now we are moving him to a private room. When he is settled on of the nurses will come and get you."

"Thank you, doctor. And doctor? Please make sure you do everything possible to save my husband. Money, or specialist are no problem," Ana spoke. The doctor saw the seriousness in her gaze and nodded.

"I will Mrs. Grey."

Once he left Ana turned to both men.

"Has Elliott been called?"

"Ye-"

"Ana!" Turning she saw Elliott following with Kate beside him. She also saw the reporters swarming the entrance and was irritated that they would stoop so low to get a story on the man.

"Elliott," she said quietly. He looked frantic as he was holding Kate's hand.

"How is he?"

"He was shot in the lung. They were able to remove the bullet, but they had to put him in a coma to heal his body. He is still in critical condition." Blowing out a breath he pulled Kate closer. She kissed his cheek before rubbing his chest.

"See. He's still with us. He's too stubborn to leave you alone." Turning to Ana she smiled.

"Hello Ana. I'm not sure if you remember me-"

"Of course. You helped me when I was in the hospital. Kate, right?"

"Right. I'm going to see what else intel I can get from one of the nurses." She smiled at both of them before heading behind the emergency doors. Elliott's phone went off, and Ana stopped him before he could answer it. Now that Christian was in a somewhat stable position she made sure Sawyer and Taylor were close before speaking. She remembered her dream. Of the conversation she had with Christian last week, and she felt that it was time. She was a Grey. And no man or woman would ever hurt what was hers ever again. She would make sure of it.

"Elliott. I need you to do something for me. I need you to make it seem as if Christian died." Eyebrows raised he stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, what? That was family members calling now. They probably need to know the next steps in case something happens."

Shaking her head she glanced over at her bodyguards who were listening with interest.

"Willow, Ros, and only these two know the truth. But I want everyone else to think he's dead. Not only for his protection, so we can catch the people responsible for it."

"What about Blake?" Taylor asked. "He's been blowing up my phone since an hour ago.

"Just tell him you're still waiting for the doctor to tell us more information. Elliott, tell Kate the same. This place is crawling with reporters and make sure it gets out Christian won't make it."

"Ana, this is crazy surely-"

"I am his wife. And I am doing this to protect him. I have autonomy over him, and I will use it."

Elliott eyes hardened as he spoke.

"He's my brother, Ana. We've been in this business together. I think I would know what is best."

Before Ana would've cowered down. But she would not be a victim no more. Christian showed her the way, and she wasn't going back.

"That may be true. But I know what's best for him now. And what I say goes. Everything is now in my name. I will do what is best. Now call Willow and tell her to meet me at my new residence," She said with finality. Elliott swore under his breath before pulling out his phone.

"Ana, I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do." Turning to Taylor she sighed.

"Take me to Land's end."

Taylor was unable to keep the respect and admiration from his gaze. Even Sawyer was impressed.

"Yes Mrs. Grey," The two men said before taking the elevator which would lead them to the garage. Once they were on it, Sawyer spoke.

"You don't want to see Christian before you leave?"

Shaking her head she pressed the button.

"I can't right now."

….

Once she arrived home she went up to their room and pulled out some jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt and boots. She saw her black jacket in the corner and grabbed it before heading to the bathroom to shower and changed. Once she was dressed she pulled her hair back in a ponytail and strode back downstairs. She knew Willow would be waiting for her. When she saw the woman in the living room she stood before walking over to Ana.

"Sawyer and Taylor told me everything. Dear, I'm so sorry. I want to say that I agree whole-heartedly with your plan. Elliott can sometimes be emotional and not see what needs to be done. It was what worried Christian in the beginning."

Nodding, Ana grabbed her hands before taking the seat beside her she recently vacated.

"Thank you, Willow. I need your help. I need weapons. I'd also like one of your dullest knives. Thick preferably."

Eyebrow raised she crossed her legs.

"Do tell who this particular knife is for?" Seeing Taylor leaned against the wall she spoke to him.

"Before Christian and I left Miami, he told me that you had Jose. I want you to take me to him." Taylor smirked.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

Willow laughed huskily before patting Ana's back.

"Well then. I say we have a glass of wine before you personally end this. I do love a good, bloody tale."

Just then Maria came from the other side of the house and she ran over and hugged Ana.

"Oh my dear! I'm so glad you're alright? Taylor explained what happened. How is Christian?"

Sighing, Ana gripped her arms glad that she wasn't there.

"He is still on the fence. I'm just glad you're alright." Turning to Willow she smiled.

"Hello. I'm Ana's-"

"Surrogate mother," Ana finished softly. The woman smiled before shaking her head. Willow returned her smile with one of her own.

"We were just going to have some wine before Ana went to handle some business." Maria frowned before glancing at Ana. she knew what 'business' meant. Honestly, Maria knew if it was her loved one she would do the same. She touched Ana's forehead before kissing her cheek.

"Maybe get you some water instead? You look a little peaked," she said. Ana broke eye contact before shaking her head.

"No. Wine is alright."

…..

Arriving to the warehouse, Taylor cut the engine.

"Do you need anything else from me, Mrs. Grey?"

Sliding on her gloves she grabbed the knife.

"Other than your presence? Just the confirmation that the people you called are waiting."

"They are."

"Good."

Stepping out of the car, Ana strode into the warehouse with Sawyer behind her. Once the doors opened and slid shut, and the lights were turned on, she saw Jose in the center of the room. He was in his wheelchair and he looked terrified. He was tied to it very tightly, and he looked pale and greasy. When he saw her face his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ana! Look I can explain. I wasn't-"

"Shut up! It's because of you my husband is dead!" Jose's eyes widened in horror. Ana inwardly smirked.

"That's right. My husband. Well, it looks as if I'm going to be a widow of two today." Ana pulled out her blade walking closer and Jose began to panic in earnest.

"Ana, please! I didn't have any part of this. It was all Elena! I admit I want you gone, but this is-" Once she was close enough to him, she back-handed him hard. It was enough to draw blood. Taylor whistled at that particular hit.

"You're nothing but a sniveling little bitch. I'm glad that Christian had your father and mother killed. You are worthless. You are trash, and soon you'll be in the gutter with the rest of your terrible family."

Jose's eyes hardened in hate but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"What happens next is up to you. Tell me where Elena is hidden, and I'll kill you quickly."

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"You don't. But, if you don't want to suffer anymore I'm sure you'll start talking."

"Fuck you!"

Quickly, Ana unbuckled his pants, held his dick, and sliced the head of it off. His screams echoed throughout the entire warehouse, as blood poured profusely from the cut. Ana's eyes took on a cold hue and she took one bloody hand and smeared it over his face.

"Now. I will ask you again where Elena is, and you will tell me or I will watch you bleed out on this floor. Where is she, Jose?"

Whimpering in pain, he spoke softly.

"She's heading to her house in New Mexico. From there she has connections that can get her out of the country for good."

"What's the jet she's using?"

"The Brickson line."

Ana turned to Taylor who quickly began dialing the line. Christian knew the owner, so it wouldn't be too hard.

"What do you want them to do, Ana?" Taylor said amidst Jose's screams.

"Have them fly her to the private hangar in San Francisco. Keep her bound."

"One of Christian's men work for that line. I can have him stowed away in the back."

"Thank you, Taylor. I want that. Also call a doctor. I want him alive." Turning back to a bleeding Jose, Ana clicked her tongue.

"You disgust me. You always have. I should've never married you. I should've listened to my parents. But since they are dead, and you raped me in every possible way, you will live to pay for your crimes."

"Ana, we have a close medic on payroll. He'll be here in two minutes." Grinning evilly at Jose, she leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Remember what you said to me years ago? Smile Jose. Smile. Nothing matters but my pleasure. Not yours. I want to see you smile," she added as tears ran down his face.

"Ana," his voice wavered. But she didn't listen. She grabbed his balls before slicing both of them off. The blade was dull and sharp enough to leave a lasting pain. Jose screamed in unimaginable pain and began to wheeze out air. His voice took on a higher pitch. Ana dropped the knife before smearing more blood across his body, making sure to get some in his mouth. She slapped at his face when his eyes would roll in the back of his head.

"Pay attention dear. This is your fate. A lovely medic will come and stop the bleeding. You will then be sold for five dollars as a sex slave. You will be everyone's bitch until you draw your last breath. Apparently dickless men are a hot commodity in the underground market. You will be fucked without mercy, for hours, and days on end. You will grow to like it. Then one day, you will just die. Wither away into nothing. And I will finally be free of you." Jose's eyes never stopped streaming tears even as he glared at Ana through a blood smeared face. Just then the medic arrived and Ana heard him swear under his breath at the amount of blood everywhere. She dropped the knife before stepping away.

Once she walked over to a wide-eyed Taylor she spoke quickly.

"Take me back home. I want to sleep for a bit before I deal with Elena."

"You want the jet to hold for the next several hours once it gets back to our side?"

"Yes. Your man will have her bound by then right?"

"Yes he will. I'll just tell the pilots to leave as soon as they land."

"Good. And place Jose's body on the jet. It'll be flying him to his new home."

…

Slow clap. LOL. Anastasia ain't here to play with none of these idiots. Leave me a review! I hope this made you laugh, and cringe. Because I had too much fun writing this ish. On another note, I'm so excited to see Sandition on PBS tonight?! Let me know if y'all are going to see it.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hey everyone! So glad you liked the last two chapters. Here's another one! Also, I took down Needed Me. I wanted to re-work it a little bit more.

There is violence.

There is blood.

That is your warning.

….

Several hours later, Ana woke up to slight cramping in her stomach. She went to the bathroom and saw some light bleeding but shrugged it off. She was under a lot of stress, she knew this. But, she also needed to get this done. She needed people to pay. They not only hurt her, but they hurt Christian as well. Ana was glad that the news outlets were reporting Christian survival being close to impossible. It was what she wanted. Elena would have seen some report and thought she almost got away with murder. Well not right now, because she was being held at SFO. It didn't matter. Soon it would all be over. Then she could work on having her life with her husband. Since it would be the last time Elena or Jose ever saw her, she thought to dress in her finest clothes. Form fitting pink satin body con dress. She matched it with spike heels, and made sure to style her hair in a messy updo.

She placed her black trench coat on top with the black purse to match. Giving herself a glance in the mirror she grabbed her pink lipstick, and carefully placed it on her lips. She checked her bag to make sure her gun and knife were in her purse. Taylor texted her to let her know he was waiting for her near the entrance. She wanted Sawyer to stay home with Maria. Especially if the hospital called for Ana, he could get to her quicker. Taking a deep breath she spoke into the mirror.

"After tonight, this will all be over."

…..

Walking down the steps Ana was satisfied to see the look of shock on Taylor's face. He cleared his throat before holding the door open.

"Mrs. Grey."

Nodding to him she walked out the front door and into the waiting custom all black mercedes jeep. Once he pulled off, Ana asked if anyone heard from the hospital.

"Same. He is still in his coma. Blake came by to check on you, I told him you were sleeping."

"That's good. Thank you. Is the medic close to the jet?"

"Just as you requested. They are waiting for you in the unmarked car. As soon as you finish whatever they will do what you ask. They are on Christian's payroll as well." Ana wondered how many people were on Christian's payroll, but she figured she'd ask him when he woke up. Because he would.

Because she could never live in a world where he didn't exist.

Ana watched as Taylor easily maneuvered them onto the 101 heading to the airport. After a while Ana spoke.

"You think what I'm doing is crazy. Don't you, Taylor," she said. Taylor glanced for a microsecond in the rear-view mirror before answering her.

"No. I think it shows you love your husband. That you would do anything to protect him. I think people have love confused. It's not always kind and easy. It's not this hallmark BS they push in America on television and in movies. It's a raw emotion. It makes you feel things you never thought you would. It allows you to experience being in love, and the emotions that come with it. But it can be messy.

And difficult, and life-changing. It can break you, make you forget yourself if you're not strong enough. But if you are, and you find someone who will love you faults and all, you cherish it. You do whatever is necessary to protect it. Because at the end of the day that is love: being able to trust another person with your heart. Believing that they have your best interest at heart, as you do theirs. Understanding that you are not perfect, but neither are they; it's that you're perfect for each other. So no, Ana. I don't think what you're doing is crazy. I think what you're doing is admirable. After this, no one will ever mistake your love for Christian Grey."

…..

Once they pulled up to the private hangar Taylor cut the engine before turning to her. It was a deja-vu moment.

"What do you need?"

"For you to stay out here. I need to do this on my own."

Nodding, Taylor said he'd stay outside near the door.

"The medic is right over in that black car," Taylor said pointing to the left. Ana nodded before grabbing her purse.

"The pilots have already left. Jose has been saved and stabilized. Elena is tied and awake. She is also gagged."

"Thank you."

Winking at her, Taylor spoke.

"Finish this, Ana. Finish this and live your life. Don't think about anything else. Revel in the people who made your life miserable. After tonight they no longer exist. Do you hear me?" He said. In the moment, Ana understood why Christian had him as his first man. He was loyal, but above all he was tough, and he gave the kick a person needed when it was crucial. Ana made a personal promise to make sure Christian rewarded him for all his hard work.

…..

Opening her coat, Ana walked up the ramp onto the jet. She smirked when she saw Elena's wide eyes as they were directed at her. Jose was whimpering, squirming in his seat when he saw Ana. he knew seeing her this meant no good thing. Ana sighed before plopping into the seat. She quietly observed the two of them. Jose paler than ever with a defeated slump in his shoulders. It was so different from the arrogant police commissioner months ago. Ana no longer cared but she could see the change.

It was wonderful.

Elena however looked a bit shocked but still upset. Ana pulled out her knife before speaking to Elena.

"I need you to see and understand how serious I am. I'm the one who cut Jose's balls and dick off. But you seem to be a woman who needs proof. So, let me show you." Standing Ana walked over and unzipped his pants. Elena tried not to vomit and what she saw. A man completed destroyed. Placing her hand on his shoulder Ana spoke firmly.

"He will be sold tonight to his first owner. He will be working the sex trade. I've instructed his new owner that he doesn't like lube, and would prefer to be fucked raw." Ana ignored Jose's squeals through his gag as she continued. "I also informed him that he enjoys plants being shoved up his ass. The man of course was wondering who in the hell he was getting, but he was also intrigued. Christian's man will be, of course, making sure it's recorded. Everyone should know what Christian's new wife will do to anyone who wrongs her or her husband." Elena's eyes widened at that and Ana smirked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention before you shot him that we just got married. I am now Mrs. Christian Grey. And I have all of his power. You should fear me Elena." Plopping into Jose's lap, Ana ignored his wide eyes and squeals. She snatched off his gag, shook off his pleas, took out her knife, and told him to hold his mouth open. When he shook his head she slapped at his face, ignoring his tears.

"Open your mouth Jose," Ana taunted. Ana stuck him in the leg causing him to cry out, and she reached into his mouth. Holding his tongue she pulled the knife out and sliced at half of his tongue. His screams increased in volume, and Ana got off of him before pushing him to the floor. She took his seat so she was across from Elena and crossed her legs.

"You like my dress? I figured I'd get dressed up. I knew I was going to a funeral for two. Now, you will tell me where the rest of the videos are, and I might let you live." Leaning over, she removed her gag, rolling her eyes at Elena's scream.

"This is preposterous! You just about killed this man!"

Sighing, Ana leaned over and grabbed the knife from the ground. She stabbed Elena in the thigh and dragged it to her knee. Her screams only made Ana grin harder. She didn't know what came over her, but the blood being spilled was giving her satisfaction.

"Now, I'm going to ask again. Where are-"

"In my office drawer. I swear. It's all there. The code to get into the safe is sixty-nine, sixty-nine. I was coming back to get them when everything died down." Pulling out her phone she called Kate who answered quickly.

"Ana?"

"Elena has documents that belong to me. It's in her office in her safe." Kate understanding what happened glanced around before getting up from her station.

"I'm heading to her office now," she whispered. Entering her office she asked Ana the code. Once she gave it to her Kate opened it.

"I see four USB's and two CD's."

"Take them all. I need you to plug them in and open it."

"Okay."

It was quiet, and Ana heard Kate gasp.

"Ana. This is you, and-"

"Thank you, Kate. Take everything from the safe and call Elliott. Make sure he gives it to Sawyer."

"Okay."

Hanging up, Ana smiled.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation Elena." Pulling the knife out, she stabbed Elena in the other thigh dragging it to her knee. Elena gasped in pain looking at Ana in confusion.

"I thought-"

"You thought what? That I'd let this go? You must think I'm crazy. No, you are going to die tonight. But I want you to bleed out. You're a doctor. You know what's going to happen." Pulling out her gun Ana quickly shot Elena in both shoulders, and legs. Elena screamed, but Ana laughed.

"What is it you told me, Elena? A long time ago? Don't cry dear, this is all fun and games?" I am so glad I was the person to end your pathetic excuse of a life. I want you to know that when you get to your final destination-you will be dead of course- someone will cut up your body parts and give you to everyone of Christian's associates. So they know not to fuck with the Grey family."

Standing, Ana took her knife back, leaning over and wiping the blood on Elena's face. She smirked when the knife cut her face in the process.

"Oops." Stepping back, Ana turned to the door and stopped when she heard Elena laughing.

"I have to hand it to you, Ana. I never thought you could do any of this. I should have never underestimated you."

"No. You shouldn't have. Goodbye Elena. Enjoy hell."

…..

LOL Final update of the day. Now we can focus on Christian getting better and them being a family. And what is this about Ana bleeding? Leave me a review! I'm gone for real now, I gotta get ready for Sandition.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: So it's raining out here in Northern California, and I'm at home with my injured leg, so I figure why not give the people what they want! LOL Also we have gotten rid of the Elena and Jose trolls. That saga is over. My story is far from being completed, but that part is done. We are now going to have drama. It's going to have smut, some fluff, but drama. You guys please remember that I will only write an HEA FOR CHRISTIAN AND ANA.

All mistakes are my own.

…

As soon as Ana stepped off the jet, she signaled for the medic to get on board. She waited by the steps as the man jumped out of the car and rushed over to her.

"It's a lot of blood."

She could tell he wanted to ask more questions, so she decided to speak.

"His tongue has been severed. Stop the bleeding enough to keep him alive. There is also a woman shot. She's a doctor. Make sure to keep her alive." Eyes wide, the man silently wondered what the two inside the jet did to piss off a Grey. He'd rather kill himself than face their wrath.

Nodding, he ran up the stairs and Ana heard him swear under his breath before she walked back to Taylor. He was leaned against the car smoking a cigarette. When he saw her he tilted his head before dropping the rest of it and stepping on it.

"Did you handle it?" He asked. Nodding her head she leaned beside him. His mouth quirked up at the corner a bit. Ana folded her hands across her chest before staring out into the darkness.

"There is a lot of blood. The pilots may talk."

"Mr. Grey pays for their silence. What of Elena?" Focusing his gaze on her, he raised a brow.

"I decided I want her to live. I want her auctioned off with Jose. I want her to go first. Can you arrange that?"

"I can."

"I also want to have it recorded. Any possible way you can make it live? I want her to know and to see me on camera watching."

Taylor's eyes lit in wicked humor.

"You truly are a woman after my own heart, Mrs. Grey. If you were not attached to the love of your life I'd steal you away." Ana giggled at that, knowing the man was joking.

"Where to Mrs. Grey?"

"Take me to see him."

…

As soon as Taylor pulled up to the front Ana walked up to the elevator with him following close behind. She ignored the reporters taking her pictures near the entrance and was grateful Taylor was there acting as a buffer. When they arrived on the tenth floor she was surprised to see Elliott pacing the hall.

"Elliott?" she said hesitantly. When he glanced up, he smiled before walking over to Ana.

"Ana, hey. I saw you coming into the hospital on the television and said I'd meet you in the hall."

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Elliott shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

"God, no. Look. Can we talk for a moment? In private?" Just then, Taylor stepped up.

"I'm sorry Elliott. I know you're Christian's brother but in the case of an emergency concerning him, I am to go wherever Ana goes. I will be by the window but I cannot let her leave without me."

Sighing, Elliott nodded.

"I understand Taylor." Turning to Ana he smiled.

"Want to go stand over there?" He asked pointing to the corner wall, opposite where Taylor would be standing. Nodding she followed him stopping only when he did. When Elliott whistled he gestured to her clothes.

"Fancy clothes for the hospital." Ana blushed remembering she was wearing her outfit still.

"I wanted to dress up for your brother. I want him to see me looking good when he wakes up," Ana blurted out. She would never say what she did. At least not to him. Besides, she had no clue who was listening to her. Elliott looked skeptical but accepted what she said at the moment.

"Look. I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I want us, you and I to get along. I know I was acting in emotion, and that you were trying to protect my brother. Even now thinking about how I acted fills me with shame. Christian would have torn me a new one for going against your wishes. Especially now that you're his wife." Ana was stunned. No one had ever apologized to her in her life. She thought that the confrontation with Elliott would drive a wedge between them. She was used to dealing with the Rodriguez family so she had no real experience to pull from. Her surprise must've shown because Elliott chuckled.

"Surprised, huh? Well, that's how it typically goes into a family. Siblings fight like cats and dogs, but will go to bat for one another when the time comes." Reaching out, Elliott squeezed her hand.

"Christian has done everything for me. I knew it was tough on him when our father died. Not only was he in charge of the most powerful families in the world, but he also had to help raise his brother. It wasn't something he signed up for, but he never complained. I think when our parents died I saw him cry once. He didn't even know I was watching him. He was sitting in our father's office and he was holding on to my dad's favorite sweatshirt. He always wore it when he played football with me or Christian. I never saw the shirt again, but I knew Christian had it. Knowing him, I know he has it today."

"When he met you I had never seen my brother genuinely happy. Amusement and slightly intrigued yes, but never truly happy. When you were in danger, you became his top priority. I knew at that moment I wanted to help him in any capacity. If that was officially joining the family business, then I would do it. I'm only telling you all this Ana, is because I know you love my brother and want what's best for him. We both do. And as his wife, I have to trust and know that the choices you make will ultimately benefit both of you. I just want you to know that I promise to never doubt what you know to do it right."

By the end, Ana had tears in her eyes. In the Grey family, she found more love, acceptance, and honesty. Traits that had been missing for so long. Gasping she walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Elliot. I want you to know that I love your brother, and I will protect him with my life," Ana said conviction in her voice. Squeezing her to him he felt his own eyes tear up.

"I know. Besides, Kate said she would not have sex with me for a month if I didn't apologize so I thought I better get a move on it," he said lightly, causing Ana to giggle before pulling away. Suddenly a doctor came into the waiting room where they were talking. The man instantly recognized Ana and Elliot.

"Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey is waking up."

….

Elena blinked her eyes open in confusion. She turned to her right noticing the jet window. Brows furrowed, she tried to remember what happened, then her eyes widened in realization. Ana cut out Jose's tongue in front of her before shooting her. She said that she'd bleed out. So why was she alive still? She tried to move her hands only to find herself still tied up. Sensing movement from her left she was surprised to see Jose _still _alive. She sneered at him. The man looked truly broken. Still ridiculously pale, and the whimpers coming from him every so often annoyed her.

"Shut up, Jose! This is all your fault. If you'd had killed the girl like I said we wouldn't even be here." His eyes widened as he began whimpering more. He must've been trying to speak but she no longer cared.

"Now I'm going God knows where. Probably to be someone's servant for the rest of my life." Just then a voice came from behind her.

"No. You'll be more than a servant. Maybe add sex to the title, and that would be more accurate."

Elena waited as a tall, thin man came and sat in the chair opposite her. Since Jose was to the front left, he positioned himself so the two of them could see him. When he sat back, she noticed the ugly scar that went across his face. From ear to ear. When he smiled his teeth were crooked and rotted looking, and the suit hung on his body like a coat hanger. His hair was long and greasy looking, and it wasn't until further inspection that Elena noticed a hand missing. He chuckled when he saw where her eyes landed.

"I know. It's always a shock. Since I'm so tall people really don't focus on my missing hand. You, however, shouldn't concern yourself with that." Scowling, Elena asked who he was.

"A dealer. I sell anything. Guns, drugs. Today it's people. I don't typically dabble with people, but I owed a debt, and this is me paying it." Pulling out a cigarette he quickly lit it before inhaling deeply.

"Taylor went in and tried to look for my daughter when no one else would. It was a lifetime ago. Even though she died, he found her body and brought it back to me, and my wife at the time. I promised him I'd look out for him. Seems you two were apart of the same ring that killed my daughter and caused my wife's suicide. For that, you will meet the same fate." He took another drag before speaking.

"You will both be auctioned off tomorrow. We have to get you all cleaned up for your new owners. I've already received explicit instructions for you Jose," he said to which the man began to cry openly. "As for you, I've been instructed by Mrs. Grey personally to surprise you. She said you enjoy surprises," he said chuckling at the fear on Elena's face. Standing, he took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

"I don't know what you people did to piss off a Grey, but even I know they are untouchable. And I push a lot of buttons. Usually."

….

Elliot said he would call Kate to tell her the good news.

"You go, Ana. It should be you."

Thanking him, she smiled before following the doctor. She knew Taylor was behind her, and that gave her somewhat comfort. When they arrived at the door the doctor spoke.

"Mrs. Grey. I want you to know that it may seem scarier than what it is. We had a machine breathing for him because of the constant strain his lungs have been under for the past several days. One bullet was lodged in his lung, and removed; the other hit a nerve."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it could mean a lot of things. The nerve hit specifically had to do with his motor skills in the lower half of his body."

Paling, Ana shook her head as if to clear it.

"Could he be paralyzed?"

"It's hard to say. He may have minimal movement, and we can build on it. At this point, it is up to your husband." The doctor's pager went off.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take this. I will be doing my rounds within the next couple of hours. If you need anything at all, please feel free to ask for me."

Shaking his hand, Ana nodded.

"Thank you."

Once he left, she turned to Taylor who only nodded solemnly. She knew what he was saying.

_Go inside, Ana. You can do this._

Squaring her shoulders she opened the door before stepping inside. She gasped at the tubes wired to Christian, but she took comfort in all the beeping. It showed that he was still alive. She didn't like how frail he looked on the bed. She didn't like how pale he was either. Her Christian was larger than life. Grabbing the chair from the other side of the room she dragged it beside him. Once she sat down, she reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. Kissing his palm, she spoke quietly.

"Baby, I love you. I miss you. I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I had some things to take care of. I had to live up to the name of Mrs. Grey." Ana watched his chest expand as he took shallow breaths before continuing.  
"Elena and Jose are dealt with. I've been avoiding Blake. He called me twice on the way over here. I know he's probably getting suspicious. I can handle it, but it helps to have Taylor and Sawyer around. I can see that even Maria is worried. But I won't stop until you wake up." Just then, she felt Christian squeeze her hand. She knew that he would be waking as that's what the doctor said. But to actually see it, filled her with relief. She waited with bated breath as his eyes moved behind his closed lids before he squinted opening them. Ana's was unable to stop the tears from running down her face and she brought his hand to her cheek while gazing up at him. She saw him try to speak, and his eyes widen when he felt something in his throat. She instantly shook her head before reaching and pressing the button.

"It's okay, baby. Don't panic. It's a tube placed to help you breathe. Just stay calm." Seconds later a nurse came in and saw Christian was awake. She grinned when she saw Ana clutching his hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. So happy that your husband is awake. If you could step outside for a moment while I help get Mr. Grey more settled?" Just then another nurse came to assist her, and Ana nodded.

"Alright." Reaching over she showered Christian's hand with kisses smiling when his eyes softened.

"Later."

…

Once she stepped out into the hall she sagged in relief. Taylor immediately closed the distance.

"He's awake?"

Grinning she nodded.

"They have to remove the tube from his throat, but he seemed lucid." Taylor genuinely smiled before pulling out his phone.

"I have to let Sawyer know."

Reaching out, Ana placed her hand on Taylor's arm.

"Let him know. And if you could, let Maria know as well?"

"I will. The families will be notified first. Willow messaged me and said she'd be on her way to the hospital tomorrow afternoon if that is okay."

"That's more than fine." Before Taylor walked away Ana stopped him.

"Thank you, Taylor. For everything. I will never forget what you've done for me, and I will make sure that Christian knows." Looking uncomfortable with the praise he only grunted before nodding. Ana inwardly smiled. She found more humanity in men who society would classify as a lost cause than she did with the supposed good guys. It was funny how the world worked.

…..

As soon as the nurses left, Ana ran back into the room, taking her former seat. Christian was sitting up and although tired he smiled at her.

"Ana."

Biting her lip she held back a sob as he patted the space beside him. She brought her hand to her mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you."  
"You'll never hurt me," he said voice raspy from days of unuse. Ana kicked off her heels before settling in beside him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she felt like she was finally back where she belonged. For a while, the two were silent until Christian spoke.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. They had to force you into a coma so you could heal. The doctor should come by and explain everything."

"I can't feel my legs Ana," Christian said quietly. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't matter, Christian."

"Ana-"

Just then, a knock was heard before the door opened. The doctor smiled brightly.

"Well, Mr. Grey. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Dr. Brickson. Your wife has made sure we treat you with the utmost care," he said to which Christian smiled slightly causing Ana to blush.

"I had no doubt."

Clearing his throat, the doctor began.

"Well, your lungs look good. No fluid, and since we removed the bullet everything seems to be healing nicely. Your vitals are good, and the fact that you remember everything that's happened-"

"Why can't I feel my legs, Dr. Brickson?" Christian said harshly. The doctor looked a bit flustered at his demanding tone.

"As I explained to your wife, the second bullet his the main nerve. The one that basically controls your motor skills from the waist down. We were able to remove it successfully. However, there is swelling around the nerve along with your spine that may affect your ability to walk."

"Do you think this is permanent?" Ana asked. She felt Christian's eyes on her but she had to ask. She knew he wanted to know. Dr. Brickson looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Honestly Mrs. Grey I've seen cases where a person wasn't supposed to walk end up running a marathon. I've also seen cases where a person who was deemed healthy never walk again. It varies on the person. What I would suggest is you signing up for physical therapy right away. Since you've walked you're entire life, it's important to use your muscles."

"What about my dick?"

Ana gasped before sitting up and sitting back in her chair. She covered her face before groaning out an apology. The doctor only chuckled.

"It is quite alright Mrs. Grey. It is a normal question." Turning to Christian he spoke seriously.

"Mr. Grey, it all differs from each person. I can say that all of your tests came back fine."

"What do you think, doctor?" Christian asked. Ana could see his no-nonsense approach and she was glad he was at least trying to face this head-on.

"Personally, and again this is not my medical opinion, but I believe it's only swelling around your spine. Once we put you in therapy, which will be both water and office visits, we can determine the extent of your injuries. Swelling should go down in the next four weeks, and we can do an assessment then." Coming over to Christian the doctor held up his stethoscope.

"May I?"

…..

When the man left, The comfortable silence that once reigned was now filled with tension. Ana crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least we have some news. Not everything is lost. We can call-"

"Ana, there's no guarantee. You heard the doctor right now. I could never walk again."

"But he said you could. You just need to go to physical therapy, and-"

"And what? I magically walk! What if that never happens? You don't understand," Christian said scoffing. Ana couldn't believe the words coming out of Christian's mouth. She knew he was hurting, but he had no IDEA what she'd been going through for the past couple of days. She didn't know what came over her but she snapped.

"I don't understand?! Since you've been shot I have been through hell. Not knowing if you would wake up, trying to process handling all your business affairs, and trying to keep everyone out of our business. I then had an argument with your brother, on whether or not to let everyone know you were dead!"

"Ana-"

"And then! I dealt with Jose and Elena. They are no longer a problem. I did that. I did it because I love you! I didn't care about vengeance for myself. But I cared about what she did to you!" Ana paused suddenly feeling sick. She placed her hand over her mouth before shaking her head. She tried to calm her breathing before speaking again.

"I know you're frustrated. I know you can't see a good outcome. But I can. Because I love you, and I'm your wife. As crazy as my past was, you never gave up on me. So I'm not giving up on you. Tomorrow you will be in that physical therapy class. You will do everything that the therapist tells you. And in four weeks, when they say you can walk again, you will do just that. Because I need you Christian!" Christian's eyes were wide as Ana grabbed her shoes. She slid on both before glaring at him once more, flinging the door open and shouting Taylor's name. Before it slammed shut he saw Taylor and Elliot jump in surprise before it closed behind her.

…..

Go Ana! I want to let everyone know that when I started writing this, I did so with the intention of telling a story of a young woman who finds love but also herself. This is how I planned it. Don't worry they will be fine, but I want to show Ana's progress this way. Next up, what about Ana's spotting? Is she okay? LOL Anywho leave me a review I love you all!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hi!

All mistakes are my own. (As the GUEST reviewer keeps telling me LOL #NegativeNancy #2020ImCallingPeopleOutForDisrespect #2020Energy)

….

As soon as Ana got home she saw Willow and Maria talking quietly on the couch. She didn't know what it was. If it was the fact that these two older women looked at her with sympathy and concern or the fact that they were present. But she burst into tears. They both stood and rushed over to her. Sawyer came in from the kitchen at the exact time Ana burst into tears and turned a horrified look over to match Taylor's equally stunned one. Moving over to the door Sawyer gestured to the women huddled together.

"What happened? Why is she crying like that? Bossman will kill us if she's unhappy."

Taylor grunted.

"I think it's because of Christian that she's crying."

"What do we do?"

"Like I should know. My dad always said to leave women alone. They will tell us when they need us. Let's just head out back."

Agreeing with the slightly older and wiser man Sawyer nodded.

"Should we let them know we're leaving?"

Shaking his head he turned and opened the door. Thankfully they both lived on Christian's expansive property so they would be close regardless. Once the door shut behind them both they glanced at each other before sighing.

"I could use a drink."

"I would have to agree."  
….

Once Maria and Willow calmed Ana somewhat they directed her to her room.

"Go. Have a shower, get comfortable and come back down. You need to eat. It's not just you anymore Ana," Willow said knowingly. Sniffling, she glanced up at both Willow and Maria. Both had their arms crossed and were looking at her to see if she would deny it. Instead, she sighed.

"I wanted it to not be true." Surprised the woman glanced at one another before speaking.

"Why?

"Does Christian not want a child?"

"It's not that. He wants a baby just as much as I do. But it's not the ideal time. We just got married, which was great, but Christian was shot, and I dealt with Jose and Elena but-"

"But nothing. Life happens. You ever hear that saying? Humans plan but God laughs? We can plan all we want, but what's going to happen will happen, regardless of our best intentions," Maria said. Willow nodded.

"But you said you two planned on having them." Nodding, she said yes.

"I didn't expect to already be pregnant though. I wanted at least a month with Christian. I don't regret it, but with his recent diagnosis I just-"

"Wait. We both meant what we said. Go upstairs and get comfortable. Meet us in the kitchen. Gail went to the store and said she'd be back within fifteen minutes. By the time you're done dinner should be ready."

Not wanting to disagree with the women she trudged up the stairs. She was tired of thinking and planning for the moment, she was just going to try and destress.

…..

An hour later found her sitting across from three women who kept trying to fill her with food and advice. As soon as Gails saw her she hugged her close before kissing her forehead.

"Sit, dear. I made some baked chicken with macaroni and cheese with salad. You need some carbs. You're too skinny. And a bit peaked."

"She's pregnant," Willow said.

"She hasn't been sleeping," Maria added. Gail clucked her tongue before guiding Ana to a chair. Instantly food appeared in front of her. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she could smell the food in front of her. Picking up her fork, she sighed when she tasted the comfort food. It seemed to appease the three women as they began to talk.

"So, what happened, Ana? Is Christian alright?" Willow asked. Nodding, she wiped her mouth before explaining everything. When she got to Christian giving up they all scoffed.

"Of course he only cares about his dick. There are more important things to worry about. I have the utmost faith in him that he will regain his ability. But the doctor did say there is swelling around the area. Once they get it down, he should be fine," Maria said.

"I know he's frustrated, but he can't give up now," Gail commented. Willow sat back in her chair smirking at Ana.

"I know you told him how it was going to be," she said coyly. When Ana blushed Willow cackled. Maria's eyebrows shot to her head and Gail laughed.

"You go Ana," Willow said. Ana shrugged before covering her face.

"I don't know what's come over me?! All of a sudden, I see him on the bed, and I know he's frustrated, but so am I. I need him, and I've had to make decisions for the past couple of days for our future. For his life. I'm not at all trying to take away from his fear, but I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know what came over you. It's that child inside. Your maternal instincts were kicking in. You're not giving up on him and this baby. Sometimes our intuition can do other things when we need it to."

"When are you going to tell him about the baby?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. Right now, I need to focus on Christian getting better."

"Maybe you should tell him. It could motivate him to try harder," Willow suggested. Ana didn't know. But for now, she would keep the information to herself.

"I think I should buy-"

"They are already in your bathroom cabinet. I had an inkling so I bought them for you," Maria said. Blushing she thanked her.

"You're welcome. Now, eat! Gail's hard work should never be wasted. And while you're at it, you can explain getting married without the three of us in attendance," Willow said, raising an eyebrow while the other two women glared at Ana. Swallowing she laughed nervously.

"There's a good reason."

…

Once she was finished with dinner she went upstairs and collapsed in bed. The next day found her biting her lip in frustration. She had to go and help Christian. All morning while getting dressed she debated on telling him about the baby. Right now though, she wanted him to be focused. She knew he was worried and she would be the support system he needed.

Sliding on some comfortable jeans and a sweatshirt, she pulled her hair on top of her head before sliding on some comfortable shoes. Although she loved dressing up she missed her jeans and soft shirts. She was hoping to be able to wear more of those things. Coming down the stairs, she took the bowl of fruit and granola Gail handed her, and the orange juice Maria placed by the bowl. Once she finished it, Sawyer and Taylor came into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Grey. I'm ready if you are."

Nodding, she thanked the women for breakfast before following the men to the car.

…

Walking into the room, Ana was surprised to see Christian sitting up in bed fully dressed. He still looked a bit pained in his bed, but he was awake.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she parroted back. Christian glanced out of the window before speaking quietly.

"I've never had to rely on anyone. Even when I was younger my father knew that he could always count on me to do what was needed. Elliot, I love him, but I don't always feel he can handle this business. Handle my thoughts. But then you came along. And this happened. For the first time in my life, I'm forced to rely on someone that is not wholly me." Ana felt her heart squeeze at the tears shining in his eyes.

"Yesterday I freaked out. Ana, I'm a man. In every sense of the word. But to think I would no longer feel that amazing squeeze of your body milking mine, scared me. You are the closest thing to heaven for me, Ana. I could lose the money, the status, even respect in the streets. But I wouldn't survive it if I lost you." Gasping, Ana rushed over to him before sitting on the bed beside him. Leaning forward she kissed him once, twice, three times before pulling away. She wiped the silent tears that trekked down his face.

"Baby. You will never lose me. I love you too much to ever leave you. I was just mad. I understand that you were upset. Granted, if I woke up and couldn't feel my legs I would panic too. But, Christian I never saw defeat in your eyes. You have every right to feel what you need to feel. It just surprised me on top of everything else."

"I guess I am human after all," he said, a ghost of a smile on his face. Shaking her head fiercely she kissed him hard before pulling away. Tears shone in her own eyes as she spoke.

"Nah. Even Superman had a setback from time to time. We're going to show the world why no one should ever doubt Mr. Christian Grey." Ana felt the tight grip of his hands on her arms, and it filled her with relief for him to finally rely on her. As if he could read her thoughts, he spoke quietly.

"I'm going to need your help, Mrs. Grey."

Smiling brightly, she nodded.

"I'm here to give it to you Mr. Grey."

….

Rolling down to the physical therapy department located in the hospital Ana was about to go in with him when Christian asked her to stop rolling them in the room. Frowning she rounded the chair and studied his face.

"Baby?"

Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"I know we're a team, and you're going to help me. But, I need to do this part on my own." Ana was silent waiting for him to continue.

"I just want to work hard on getting better for you. I texted Taylor who has agreed to stay with me while I'm working with the therapist. Please say it's okay, Ana." She processed his words while rubbing his shoulder. She could see that he was telling the truth and decided to let him have his time alone.

"Okay. I'll come back later today?" Nodding, he pulled on her hand until she was bent over. Kissing her lips softly, he thanked her.

"I'll bring dinner," she said softly. She smirked.

"Please something with loads of grease." Giggling, she nodded. Once he was rolled in through the glass doors she felt a presence beside her. She was surprised to see Blake.

"Mrs. Grey," he said lightly. Smiling, she held out her hand.

"Blake. I'm so sorry I haven't returned your calls. As you can see I've been busy." Chuckling he nodded.

"I can see that. How's he doing?" he asked gently steering her out of several doctors' paths and into the quieter section of the waiting room. Sawyer was behind them watching every move. That gave Ana comfort.

"Better. He needs physical therapy in order to gain feeling in his legs, and walk. Elena did a number on him," she muttered bitterly. Sighing, Blake studied Ana's face before speaking quietly.

"That's why I'm here. Other than to check on Christian, I need to know if you've heard from Elena or Jose." Looking completely innocent she shook her head.

"No. I've been here or at home Taylor can tell you that, he's been driving me." Blake studied her face for a moment longer before pulling out a manilla envelope.

"I received some interesting information. Elena sent it to my office. Saying if something were to happen to her, it would be Mr. Grey's doing?" Ana snorted, silently patting herself on her head.

_Well surprise, it was his wife who had you sold off._

"Blake. Unless Christian was out killing people last night, I highly doubt he killed Elena." Leaning back in his chair he spoke quietly.

"Ana. Let's not play stupid. You know good as I do that your husband can have people do his work for him from the hospital. He was smart in marrying you before you showed up. You can't testify against your husband should this become a case. Neither could he if you were behind all of this," he spoke with conviction. Keeping her eyes on the glass doors ahead of her she saw Taylor smirk at her before shaking his head slightly. It was subtle, but it was enough for her. Clearing her throat, she turned her gaze back to his knowing one.

"I do hope you are here to tell me you have some leads as to where Elena and Jose are?" she questioned instead. Blake was unable to hide the respect, then admiration in her gaze as he began to rip up the contents in the envelope.

"No. Apparently she fled the country. Her staff informed us that she had no intention of returning. We will be on the lookout, but I highly doubt you will see her again."

"What of Jose?"

Sighing, he stood.

"I'm sure he will suffer the same fate as Elena did. Please inform Christian I will be back to check on him."

"I will," she said before standing.

"Thank you, Blake, for your help. If there's anything I can do to help please let me know."

"I will. You may have to give a statement to the police about the shooting, but we can do that later."

"Certainly."

Studying her face for a bit longer, Blake's mouth quirked up at the corner.

"You are a formidable woman, Mrs. Grey."

….

See y'all? Back on track those two. Next up, more physical therapy for Christian, and them adjusting being married. LOL leave me a review!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Thank you so much ladies for your kind words over in the FB group. I am glad you are enjoying it.

All mistakes are my own.

…

Christian was stunned.

It was day three of his physical therapy and Taylor had updated him on everything that happened while he was in a coma. Taylor explained how Ana handled his brother and the press. The most shocking thing of all, however, was the way in which he handled Elena and Jose.

"You should have seen it, Christian. The look in Ana's eyes was pure ice," Taylor said as Christian did his repetitive exercise of reaching from the mat on the floor. Christian could hear the admiration and respect in his voice as he explained how he found Elena, made her think she'd gotten away only to be waiting on the tarmac for her.

He winced when he heard how she castrated Jose, and he almost choked at the instructions she left for his new owner. The fact that she made the man have someone over him caused immense joy. He found out from both Sawyer and Taylor that Ana was respected. Once it was known what Anastasia Grey did to the people responsible for hurting her, and her husband everyone feared the Grey line even more. Ros called him, joking that since word had spread about his new wife, payments had been made on time, and calls had been placed.

"More families have sworn their loyalty to the Grey family. When they saw Elliot at the helm with Ana carrying out henchman's work, no one wants to go against you. I haven't seen Willow this amused since before your dad back in '99."

It was safe to say that Christian was the safest man in the hospital.

Whenever Ana came to see him for the second half of the day they would always change the topic, and Taylor would leave while Ana shared a meal with him. When she wasn't looking at her, he was staring in awe. Sawyer joked that Christian had woke up the beast inside of her. Christian only smiled.

_That's my girl._

Christian didn't think to talk about what she did. He knew she was curious as to why she hadn't brought up what she'd done. He also knew when she was ready, they would talk. But for right now, he would let it go.

She would talk about her day or what she was talking with Willow, speaking with Ros, or watching Gail cook wonderful meals. He was surprised to hear that she was writing.

"Really? What are you composing Mrs. Grey?" Blushing, Ana shrugged.

"Just romance. I use to pen these tales when I was in college. They were short stories. I even used to write online under a pen name. I forgot how much I enjoyed it. Anyway," She started only for Christian to reach over and grab her hand. Bringing it to his mouth he kissed her soft skin.

"That's great, baby. Just say when and I'll buy a publishing house for you."

Eyes wide, she shook her head before laughing.

"Christian! I said I was writing again. What in the world would I do with a publishing company?"

"Publish your books?"

Groaning, she ran her hands over her face. When she glanced up he smiled at her. She shook her head.

"No. I mean it, Christian, no."

"But-"

"No. And don't even think of having Ros shopping around for it. I'm fine with what I'm doing now. Writing and being with you."

Christian could see she was happy, and that settled him. Still, he was determined to at least inquire about a publishing company. There was also more good news. Christian was able to feel his thighs, and last night, he felt burning in his groin area. He immediately rang for the nurse and she paged the doctor. He was pleased with the effects, and let Christian know it was progressing in the right direction.

"Keep up with the physical therapy Mr. Grey. It seems the swelling is going down around your spine. I, like Mrs. Grey, have complete optimism in your returning health." Those words buoyed Christian's spirits, but he was determined to keep the news to himself. He wanted to surprise Ana completely, so he was determined to work even harder in therapy. It was day five, and the newlywed couple found themselves in Christian's private room with Chinese food between them. Ana had her feet propped up on the bed, and Christian groaned aloud at Ana's sexy legs. The fact that she painted her feet red only made him want to suck on each toe.

_Focus, man._

She was just explaining a potential plot in her story when Taylor came into the room. He or Sawyer was always stationed outside of his room at all times. It was something Ana wanted. Christian was surprised once more when Ana told him hours before that she loved him too much to ever leave him alone.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey. Ana, I have that conference call set up for you. The one between you and Willow?" Taylor said. Ana knew what that meant. Sliding her feet off the bed, she stood.

"Okay. I'm coming right now." Turning to Christian she leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing.

"I'll be back, baby. I love you."

"I love you more."

Smiling she ran her hand through her hair before heading to the door. She walked past Taylor who asked her to give him a minute.

"What for?" she asked.

"It's concerning the other business with the families." Once she stepped out, Taylor turned to Christian.

"Make sure the recording gets sent out to the rest of the families along with my message."

"The message being?"

Face hardening, Christian spoke.

"This is what my wife, Mrs. Grey was able to orchestrate in less than a week. If she is ever questioned or made to feel unwelcome, her methods will seem like child's play compared to mine."

…

Pulling up to the house, Taylor let Ana know the streaming was available in Christian's office. Nodding, she told him to wait in the office.

"I have to go upstairs and change." Not sticking around to hear what the man had to say Ana went quickly into her room to find the dress. She smirked when she saw it. She slid on the white dress that hugged her neck and body like a glove. She slid on the heels to match and pulled her hair back. Yeah, if she was going to see her tormentors auctioned off, she wanted to do it in style. Smearing red lipstick on her lips she glanced at her reflection.

"It's almost over, Ana," she whispered to herself. Leaving the room she walked back down the stairs and into Christian's large office. Taylor and Sawyer's eyes bulged as they saw how Ana was dressed.

"Are the cameras on?"

"Yes," both men said.

"Good. Does she know I'm watching? Her and Jose?"

"They do. I made it clear that Mrs. Grey was watching them being auctioned off."

"Thank you, gentlemen." Sitting in Christian's wide leather chair, Ana closed her eyes for a second inhaling the familiar scent of the man. Sitting back she crossed her legs before turning up the volume.

…..

Elena was embarrassed.

Here she was, a respected doctor being auctioned off for men who were not worthy to clean her shoes. She ignored the leering glances of the old men in front of her as she stood on the stage barely dressed. Her feet hurt from being stuffed into heels that were too high for any human, and her dress, if one could call it that, was completely transparent. The glittery dental floss she was given would probably give her an infection, and the cheap eyeliner would probably give her blindness. Above all, she just wanted Jose's whimpers to stop. Judging from his screams last night, he had quite the workout. Honestly, she was surprised the man still had any vocals left. Right now he was shivering on the stage as some of the men catcalled to him.

"Alright, the bidding can now begin. Mrs. Grey has entered the viewing as well." At that, Elena and Jose's head snapped up to the two screens in the back of the room near the exit. The men's rowdy voices quieted down at the infamous Mrs. Grey watching them all. Jose began to cry earnestly when the bidding began for him.

"We have a lovely man here. Former police chief commissioner. He loves all things and has a particular fascination with plants being inside of him. This contract specifies him to be a sexual slave for a minimum of four years. Since he can offer no sexual pleasure in the traditional sense, he is free to give and use. Now, let's start the bidding. One dollar. Do I here one dollar?" Jose hung his head in shame. He kept avoiding eye contact, especially when the auctioneer asked him to turn around so they could see his backside. When the bidding reached five dollars, it ended and Jose gasped at the man who won him. He was tall, old, and the sinister smile on his face sent chills up his spine.

"Sold to the man in the back. Your prize will be ready to be picked up in an hour." Two men came to shuffle Jose off the stage before Elena was pushed up there. Raising her head she locked eyes with Ana who only smirked at her. Elena smiled bitterly before speaking aloud.

"You won Anastasia."

Meanwhile, on Ana's side, she leaned forward, eyes glittering with hate.

"It's Mrs. Grey, Elena." She knew Elena, as well as everyone else, could hear what she said. Taylor made sure it was possible. Glancing up the auctioneer cleared his throat nervously.

"Mrs. Grey. Shall we proceed?"

"You may."

Looking down at his cards, the man's eyes widened in shock at the starting bid for Elena.

"Um. We have Elena Lincoln. She enjoys sexual acts of all kinds with men and women. She prefers to be filmed and humiliated." Elena's eyes narrowed in Ana's direction and the woman only grinned wider.

"We will start the bidding at ten cents." Everyone was deathly silent before someone snorted in the back. Other men started to chuckle in amusement. The person who was in charge of auctioning them always set the price. The men assembled knew that Mrs. Grey believed her worth to be less than a quarter.

_Damn._

Once the bidding reached fifty cents, Ana glanced over at Taylor. He texted a man who was at the auction and they saw him raise his hand. Elena's eyes widened at the menacing man dressed head to toe in black. Once the bid was finalized Elena's was shuffled off the stage to the back. Turning to Ana, Taylor spoke.

"What do you want him to do?"

Standing, she spoke quietly.

"I want him to do whatever he wants with her. Then I want him to kill her tomorrow, chop her into pieces and send it to every person she knows that is tied to this life. I want my own stationery on each piece with my signature. I want them to fear me, Taylor. I want them to fear me so they never try to hurt my husband, or me again."

Smirking, Taylor glanced at Sawyer who was already pulling out his phone.

"I will make sure they get the message, Mrs. Grey. They will fear you both."

…..

It wasn't until the next morning when Ana was awoken by the phone ringing to Taylor's simple words.

"She's dead. Didn't make it through the night." As soon as she hung up Ana went into the shower and cleaned herself up. She wanted to go see Christian. Because being with him felt real. And if it felt real it meant that it was truly over. Sliding on shoes and sweat clothes she rushed down the stairs. She waved off Maria and Gail said bye to her barking puppy before calling out for Sawyer. She knew Taylor was still handling the Elena business. Seconds later the man came running around the corner.

"Take me to him."

….

Ana's heart was racing as she ran into the hospital and to the elevator. Once they stepped off onto his floor she glanced at Sawyer telling him to wait in the hall. She ran to the door before opening it. Once it closed behind her she looked at Christian. It seemed as if he was waiting for Ana. He was staring at her, and she could see in his eyes, that somehow he knew. Her eyes filled with tears as he opened his arms. Gasping she ran over to the bed and crawled into his arms. She began crying in earnest and Christian smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Shh. It's over. Baby. It's all over." Whimpering she nodded into his chest. Gripping at his shirt she continued to bury her head into his neck. Closing her eyes she inhaled his comforting scent. It was a while later before Ana spoke.

"I love you Christian. I love you so much."

Pulling away she looked into his eyes.

"Not as much as I love you." Smiling through her tears she reached up and cupped his face.

"I'm pregnant, Christian."

Eyes wide, he studied her face in wonder before tears filled his own eyes.

"We're having a baby?"

Nodding, she blushed when he grinned wide before pulling her close and kissing her lips passionately. When he pulled back, she sighed before gripping his shirt tighter. Christian placed kisses over her face as he spoke.

"I promise to do everything right with our child. I promise to do everything right with you. I'm going to conquer this therapy, and we're going to be happy."

Looking into his eyes, Ana sighed when she saw nothing but honesty in his gaze.

"Good. Because I need you Christian. We're going to need you," she said softly. Kissing her forehead he nodded.

"I'll be here. For both of you," he said before running his hand over her stomach. It was silent for a long while before he spoke again.

"Ana. Everything that was done. Everything you did, it's all in the past. It doesn't change who you are. You did what was necessary. And that's what family does. They do what is necessary to keep everyone safe and healthy."

"Christian-"

"No. Don't think about it anymore. I will take care of you both. You and my son," he said confidently. Laughing, Ana wiped her eyes before shaking her head.

"Son? What if it's a girl?" she smiled. He sighed before winking at her.

"Well, I'll be thrilled of course. She won't be left alone for the rest of her life, and she definitely won't be dating until she's thirty, but I'll be happy." Ana rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek.

"Ana?"

"Yes?" she said returning her gaze to his warm one.

"I love you. I will love you until I take my very last breath. You're it for me."

….

Finally. The bad guys have been defeated, no more talk of ELENA OR JOSE. LOL Now we will talk about Christian getting better, and Ana's pregnancy. Not going away yet. I love you all and have a great weekend!


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hey ladies! Been busy but I'm still here. Doing a bit of a time jump.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…..

_Three weeks later._

Christian had been fighting hard. Therapy sessions happening two, sometimes three times a day. But he was determined. Because of Ana and their unborn child. Speaking of Ana. Christian was amazed at the strength of his wife. She was attentive, always by his side, and optimistic. She told him countless times that if he never walked it wouldn't change how she loved him. He was embarrassed at how many times that brought tears to his eyes but he was unable to stop them. He was a pussy, and he glared whenever he caught Sawyer and Taylor smirking at him.

Another positive was that he had feeling in both of his legs again. The swelling went down completely and although he was in excruciating nerve pain, he was glad to feel his toes again. He was also glad that his dick was working perfectly. Well, he hadn't put it to the test yet, but he was hoping he'd be able to soon. He was at least able to piss from it. He hadn't told Ana yet because he wanted to surprise her. She said her next doctor's visit was the following day, and since he was checking out tomorrow, he wanted to surprise his wife.

Wife.

It filled him with joy that Ana was well and truly his. They were married, they were together, and she was going to have his child. His brother, of course, was thrilled for him, and when Ros wasn't updating him on what he'd missed, Elliot would stop by and talk with him. About Kate, about his construction business, and how happy he was that Christian was okay. Even Willow and Gail stopped by to check on him. He had a real family, and he loved each and every person. His therapist had assured him that based on his progress he would walk again, even if it was with a slight limp. Sawyer already had a customized cane made for him and he'd been trying it out whenever Ana fell asleep or left for the night.

When Ana would leave for the day, either being too sick or needing rest, he would be briefed about Blake and the current situation with the city. This was one of those nights.

"How is my company, Ros?"

Pulling up the chair beside his bed, she sighed.

"Good. Stressful, but good. I don't know how you do this. I've almost shot Barney at least twice. He now knows to call before entering my office. As for the other business, your men have been laying low. Blake has increased security around the city, and especially around your businesses."

"You think he's trying to jail me?"

Smirking, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. I think he's trying to play it by the book. He wants to see you."

"He came by the office?"

"Multiple times," she answered before standing. Walking to the window she placed her hands behind her back.

"He's already spoken with Ana and the rest of the staff. Stories are straight." When Christian didn't respond she looked over her shoulder.

"I can hear you thinking," she said wryly.

"Tell him I want to see him."

"Okay." Walking over to the bed she squeezed his shoulder.

"I'll let you get some rest. Oh, and boss? I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

…

The next morning Ana came by grinning in a long-sleeved mint green dress and flats. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was practically vibrating. The flush on her cheeks, her happiness was infectious, and it caused him to match her grin.

"Hello, baby."

"Hello husband," she said cheekily before sitting beside him on the bed. She kissed his cheek smiling when he pulled her closer.

"How are you feeling?" Christian whispered against her strawberry scented hair.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Ana commented as she ran her hand over his chest.

"But I'm doing good. I didn't vomit last night so that's good. The baby was being kind to me today."

Settling his hand over her stomach he kissed her hair.

"I knew he would. We spoke yesterday about it." Giggling she tilted her head back.

"You did, huh? And maybe _she _wants to throw you off." Shaking his head he pulled her closer.

"It doesn't matter what you say, baby. It's a boy. My son is trying to adjust to his new space. It's temporary, but it's life."

Rolling her eyes at the arrogance in his voice she sat up.

"Yeah, well. What time are you going down to therapy?"

"I already went. This morning." Frowning, Ana stood before sitting on the chair near the bed.

"Oh? Still no change?" Shaking his head he smiled ruefully.

"I guess we will have to put to use your theory."

"What theory?" she asked confused. Reaching over he squeezed her hand. He knew it was cruel, but he wanted to surprise her, and he knew that tomorrow would be perfect.

"That you'll love me even if it takes me a bit longer to walk," he said quietly. Ana's eyes softened before she leaned over and kissed his hand.

"I would love you if you never walked again. I love who you are Christian. Nothing else matters. And our daughter will think the same as well." Christian smirked at her last comment.

"Really Ana?" he said to which she laughed lightly.

"How about I get us some lunch?"

"Take Sawyer with you. I need to speak with Taylor."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just want to speak with him about a security measure."  
"Christian," she started. Christian pulled her hand until it was hovering near his mouth.

"Do you trust me?"

Sighing, she ran her free hand over her face before answering.

"I do. You know I do. But I don't want to be caught off-guard again. I'm your wife. I need to be on the same page as you. I love you too much. We love you too much," she added.

"Baby, I know. But this is something I need to do. I need to make sure you're safe, and I need to talk it over with Taylor. He needs to be up to date on the steps I want taken in case of an emergency."

"Christian-"

"I will not have you exposed, Ana. I can't have it. I won't survive it." Christian was expecting a fight. He was surprised however when Ana leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, unable to disguise the shock in his voice. Ana giggled.

"Okay. I know you are trying to do what's right for me and our child-"

"Son-"

"And," she interrupted rolling her eyes, "I also know that you want us safe. Christian, I love you, and I will only fight if you're not being fair. I think you are. I only ask you to be honest with me, or this isn't going to work."

Once again Christian was amazed at Ana's willingness to protect them both.

"Just when I think I have you pegged Mrs. Grey." Smirking she gently pulled her hand away before smoothing over her dress.

"I have to keep you on your toes. Now, I will send Taylor in. But make sure you get rest Christian. The doctor told me you've been working harder than usual."

"I promise," he said. She smiled before blowing him a kiss. He watched as she walked out of the room and waved in Taylor. Once it was the two of them Taylor spoke.

"Sir. Blake just called. He wanted to check up on you. He also wanted to talk. He said he's on his way."

"Alright. I'd like you to stay in the room if that's alright."

"No problem."

"Oh, and Taylor? Ana and I have talked. About everything. She told me everything you did for her. How you protected her. What you did means more to me than I can ever express."

"Sir."

Holding up his hand, Christian continued.

"You have my oath as a Grey that whatever you want, whatever you need, is yours. For life." Taylor's eyes widened in shock. None of the families ever offered an oath to the people working for the families. Once word got around that Christian Grey gave his second full rights, the man would be unstoppable. Clearing his throat Taylor spoke quietly.

"My daughter. She's in a bad way. She needs me. I send money, but I know her mother spends it on herself. I don't like all the exposure she has to different men. Bailey, that's her name, calls me every other night. She doesn't feel comfortable."

Christian was stunned. Taylor never spoke about his family life, and he just assumed the man was completely unattached.

"How old is she?"

"Ten. She told me that one of my exes friends look at her funny. Thankfully, she's coming to stay with me next week. Her mother is going out of town for the next three weeks anyway."

"What do you need from me?" Christian asked, directly. Squaring his shoulders he looked him in the eye.

"I need your name. I need the judge to grant me full custody. I want to make my ex never have control over my daughter's life."

Without hesitation, Christian answered.

"Done. I'll have Ros call our lawyer. You'll have full custody by the end of the month."

"Sir, the courts-"

"The courts and the judge will do whatever I say. You are family Taylor. You should know how this works. Also, I have property down the street from my home in Sea Cliff. It's about a mile away. It's yours. We'll put everything in your name, and show that you have a stable job, home, and keep normal hours."

Taylor wasn't an emotional man. But his eyes glistened when he heard everything his boss was doing for him. He made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he loved his daughter and would protect him until his dying breath. She would never suffer.

"Thank you," Taylor said hoarsely. Christian nodded before nodding his own head. After a moment he snorted.

"Look at us. The women in our lives are making us pussies. I feel like I need to go shoot somebody to re-establish my manhood." Barking out a laugh, Taylor nodded.

"When you get out of here I'll take you to the shooting range myself. We're mostly legit now," Taylor smirked, glad to be over the emotional crap.

"Then we'll get beers later," Christian added grinning.

"Yeah."

….

Walking into the Christian's room Blake smiled when he saw the young man. He was sitting up dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt, talking to Taylor who was sitting at the table in the corner working on his laptop. They both looked up when they saw him standing in the center of the room.

"Christian. It's so good to see you." Returning his smile with one of his own he gestured to the chair.

"It's always good to see you, Blake. Have a seat." Nodding the man took off his hat before settling his frame into the plush chair.

"So. When are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

"I know you're thrilled."

Chuckling Christian crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have no idea." Raising his brow he spoke to the retired police officer.

"So. My men tell me that you've been around my company asking questions. Ana even mentioned briefly about you speaking with her some odd weeks ago." Sitting back in his chair the men studied one another. Sighing, Blake spoke.

"The new investigator who called me in the first place wanted to make sure I was handling this by the book. He's heard of you Christian. Your family and your yet to be proven ties with the mob family. With us being photographed together at major events around the city, he thought I was on the payroll, so he's been having me followed and watched. I wouldn't be surprised if he has men parked outside of the hospital." Nodding Christian glanced over at Taylor. The man nodded in confirmation. Noticing the exchange he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just they have you bugged. Taylor made sure it was disarmed once you stepped in here so all they'll get is static." Surprised, Blake glanced over at the muscular man who was smirking at him while pointing to the computer.

"Ah. This technology stuff will always go over my head. I swore I checked myself over multiple times in the car."

"I'm sure you did." Speaking up Taylor answered.

"From the readings, I'm getting it's coming from a small item. Like a pen." Eyes wide Blake pulled out a black pen.

"He wrote down something for me to sign before tossing it to me before walking away. I just kept it after I signed it." Angry, Blake stood and tossed the pen out the window. "This is why I retired when I did," he muttered. Closing the window he returned to his seat.

"I know Ana had some involvement with Jose and Elena's death."

"Death? I thought they were still on the run?" Rolling his eyes Blake spoke.

"No. Guys I know over in the black market said there was some reason auction. A high-society woman, and a man. Said he met the description I gave him on the phone."

"Blake, you run in some dark circles. To have contacts in the market," Christian said mockingly.

"They were from when I was undercover. Those guys still are. Trying to destroy the child sex trafficking ring. Anyway, I wanted you to know everything's good on my end. I went through the typical procedures, questioning, and let the new chief know I have no idea what happened. In my opinion, the world is better because they aren't in it." Christian said nothing, but there was shock on his face. Blake chuckled.

"You're surprised, huh? Well Christian, I never said I wanted them to live. I just wanted them to get what was owed to them. I may not agree with your methods, but we both want the same outcome. Justice for crimes committed against our loved ones. It was what your father and I disagreed with many times over. But, your dad liked it. He liked that I didn't agree with him." At that, Christian smirked.

"Yeah, I know. He used to laugh whenever I would give reasons why I wouldn't do it his way."

"Yeah."

The two sat in comfortable silence before Blake spoke again.

"You have a lovely wife, Christian. Beautiful, smart, and very much in love with you. Also loyal. Your dad would be proud." Breaking eye contact he nodded once.

"I think dad and mom would've liked her," he said softly. Christian always saw Blake as his second father. He was there whenever Christian needed him, and he never disappointed. The fact that he loved Ana filled him with a joy he was loathed to admit.

"I've been seeing Willow." Christian's head snapped up in surprise. Blake grinned at the look on Christian's face.

"Guess I'm full of surprises today." Christian opened his mouth to speak but no words were coming out. After several moments he spoke hesitantly.

"When did this happen?" Standing, he put his hat back on.

"For a while. She wanted me to be the one to tell you."

Studying the man, Christian noticed his eyes were brighter than usual at the mention of Willow's name.

"You happy?" he asked. Blake paused for a moment before answering Christian.

"Yeah. After my own wife passed I didn't think it was in the cards for me. To want to be with someone again. But, Willow kept calling and hanging around. We're on the board to stop violence against women and children."

"I didn't know that."

"There's a lot of things I do to kill time. It keeps my mind occupied. So yeah. I'm thinking of taking Willow on a trip. She's been dying to go back to Italy, and since I've never left San Francisco, I think it'll be a good change."

"When you plan on leaving?"

"Next week." Blake could tell that Christian didn't know what to say to that. Instead, he leaned over and gripped his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, son. You have a wife now, and I'm sure you'll be working on your own family." There was so much between the two that wasn't said. But, their eyes spoke volumes.

"You know, you're dad and I spoke one final time before his death. It was about three days before his death. In a way, I think your dad knew something was coming." Christian felt all the air leave his lungs at Blake's confession. He waited for the man to speak. When he finally did he felt overcome.

"He told me to look out for you. To look out for his oldest son. He told me that as a favor, as friends, to look out for you until you became a man. I always wondered if he meant when you became an adult, but now I realize it was until you found the other person who completed you. Until you found your wife."

Blinking back tears, Christian swallowed.

"You think I'm a man, now?"

Smiling he nodded.

"I do. And now that you have your own family, you will do better than your father. It's what he wanted. For you to be better than him."

…

Whew! That was so emotional, and beautiful! I felt like Blae was still open but now that storyline has come to a good end. Next up, we've got Christian checking out of the hospital, Ana's doctor appointment, and more Ana/Christian as newlyweds! Love you all, and leave me a review!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Another one? This week? I'm spoiling a lot of you. LOL. Also, did you check out my new story? You haven't? Um, why not? This is about to be a fluffy world. It's the least I could do since I put you all through angst, and stress the last several months.

…..

Ana was wondering why Sawyer told her to stay put in the car. Today was the day they were checking Christian out of the hospital. It was also the day they were going to get more information about their baby. She knew it was too soon to know the gender of their child, but she wanted to make sure the future Grey was healthy. She was pulled from her thoughts when Sawyer's phone rang. He answered it only with a yes or no. When he hung up, Ana sighed.

"I've been coming to the hospital for the past several weeks. Nothing has been wrong. What's the hold up now?"

Turning in his seat, Sawyer opened his mouth to respond when all of a sudden he gazed at something behind her back.

"You're answer is coming out the door now."

"What?" Turning in the backseat of the car she saw Christian rolled out to the entrance. Taylor was by his side. She also saw his physical therapist grinning and waving at her before pulling out a walker. He leaned over and whispered something to Christian before her husband nodded. Ana's breath caught when she saw him slowly pull himself up before holding on to the walker.

He was standing.

And he was slowly but surely making his way over to her. Eyes filled with tears, Ana gasped before getting out of the car and leaning against it. Both Taylor and Christian's therapist was walking behind him, and Ana felt her tears running down her cheeks the closer he got to her. She saw him glance up at her, and when he smiled she clasped her hands to her chest.

"You can do it, baby," she whispered under her breath. When he was standing less than a foot away from her she could see the exhaustion on his face, but she could also see the pride on it. Her Christian was a stubborn man. And she loved him for it.

"Christian," she said softly. Smiling he shrugged.

"I refused to not walk out of here. You will never see me like that again, Ana. I swear it." Stepping closer she kissed his lips gently before nodding.

"I know. I believe you." Wiping her cheeks, she smiled up at him.

"How long have you known that you could walk?" Smirking, he winked at her.

"Oh, about a week. But I wanted to surprise you. I had to surprise my two favorite people." Ana noticed that more sweat was breaking out on his face, and she glanced over at his therapist. He cleared his throat before smiling.

"Hey, Ana. I want to get superman all settled in your car before I take off. I wanted to be here when he walked out to you. I'll be by your home tomorrow to help set up a schedule for his sessions to continue. He won't need as many, but we do have to get the strength in his legs back now that he can feel them. Plus, he has a doctor's appointment next week." Ana nodded, taking mental notes.

"Thank you so much, Jake. For all of your help."

Winking at her he patted Christian on the back.

"Just doing my job. Now, let me get him situated."

….

"Anastasia Grey?"

Glancing up from their joined hands on her lap, Ana bit her lip before standing. The nurse smiled before waving her back.

"We're ready for you."

"Okay." Turning to Christian she waited for him to stand before he slowly followed her back. After taking her pressure, checking her heart, and making sure she was feeling alright, Ana was directed to a private room where she could change. Christian situated himself in the plush chair located in the corner and watched as Ana took off her clothes. He smiled recognizing the slight changes of her body. He could tell in her hips and breasts. He couldn't see a bump yet, but he was excited for that time to come.

"What are you thinking about?" Ana asked as she hopped onto the table. She was now wearing the dressing gown, while they waited for her doctor.

"You. How beautiful you are. How I can't wait to take you home and show you how much I desire you."

Ana blushed before looking down at her hands clasped in her lap. It had been a while since they had sex. Ana wouldn't lie. She missed being close to Christian. But she also knew he needed to get better.

"There will be time for that later," she said off-handedly. Noticing her soft-spoken words, Christian raised a brow.

"Ana?"

Biting her lip she raised her head.

"Christian. You just got better. I don't think it's wise for you to start having sex right away."

"Baby, I'm fine."

"You were winded walking into here, and you look pale and exhausted," Ana said quietly. Christian groaned, and Ana continued to speak.

"It won't be forever, right? And you're walking baby. Which means that you'll get stronger. And then we can be together."

"I don't want to wait."

"Me either," she admitted. "But I know it'll be worth it. When the doctor gives you the complete go-ahead we will resume having sex."

Sighing, Christian winked at her.

"Is that a promise, Mrs. Grey?" Blushing she nodded just as the doctor knocked on the door before entering.

"Mrs. Grey?" Coming into the room she smiled at the man in the corner. "I assume you're Mr. Grey?"

"You assumed correctly, doctor. I'm here to see how my son's doing." Ana giggled before rolling her eyes.

"I've told him, doctor, that we will not know the gender of our child today."

Laughing, the doctor agreed.

"It is true. I checked Ana's charts and you are officially two months pregnant." Ana mentally did the math and blushed when she thought of the date. It had to be the night Christian came over and brought her the see-through robe. She glanced over at him, and the man smirked at her. Turning back to the doctor, Ana cleared her throat.

"So, what is the reason for this check-up?"

Sitting on the stool, the woman rolled closer to Ana.

"To see how you're doing. To make sure the baby is okay, and nothing unusual is going on. Have you been sleeping regularly?"

"Um, no. I've been having a hard time sleeping." Writing down this information, the doctor nodded.

"And what about eating? Have you been able to keep anything down?"

"Yes. I started having morning sickness, but it seems to have eased up a bit."

"Any abdominal pain?" Ana shook her head no.

"But I do have pain in my lower back."

"Have you been lifting anything heavy?"

"No."

"Well. That could be from the amount of time you spend bent over the toilet. May I suggest pool therapy? It's easy on the joints, plus it keeps the body in alignment. It's a no-stress exercise for the baby and yourself."

"Is this normal doctor? Having pain in her lower back?" Christian asked.

"It depends. Each woman is different. I had a patient who said her feet hurt her every day while she was pregnant. I've also heard a woman experiencing certain neck pains. Just goes to show bodies are different. I want to take a look at the baby, Ana and go from there."

….

Back in the car, Ana was happy nothing was wrong with their child. It was such a small blur, but she had pictures of her first sonogram. Christian didn't say a word, but his tears and his eyes spoke for him. They quietly thanked the doctor before leaving and headed back home. When they arrived in front of the house, Christian asked Sawyer to wait inside for them both.

"Sir?" he said turning in his seat.

"We'll be fine. Wait outside and let Taylor know. He should be behind us."

"Yes, sir."

Stepping out of the car, Ana and Christian watched as Sawyer walked to the gate alerting Taylor who pulled up seconds later. The man blew the horn before continuing to his property in the back of Christian's estate. Sawyer waved to both of them before entering the house. Once he did Christian turned to her, and picked up her hand to kiss it.

"Ana. I'm so happy. So glad you and the baby are okay. But we can't do this." Frowning, Ana turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You not sleeping, and taking care of yourself. I know that a lot of it had to do with me, and the situation, but now that it's over I'm going to need you to relax. I am fine. We are fine. The only thing I want you to do is to enjoy being my wife, and carrying our child. Can you do that?" Saying nothing, Ana glanced down at their joined hands before looking up at him. Tears were shimmering in her eyes as she spoke.

"I never thought we would get to this day. I thought I would have to plan a funeral. I haven't been sleeping because I've been thinking the worst. That you could come back from therapy and have a stroke, or you could pass away in your sleep. I know these dreams are crazy, but I can't help it." Stunned, Christian looked into his wife's eyes. He had no idea she'd been feeling this way.

"Why didn't you say, anything baby?" Wiping her eyes she shrugged.

"I don't know. You had a lot to deal with. So did I. Plus, I know it's wrong, but before with Jose, I bottled everything in. I kept it to myself."

"Ana," he started but she shook her head.

"I know it's not right. And I'm not comparing you because let's face it, you are the man I am meant to be with. But old habits die hard. And sometimes my insecurities rise up. I know you must think I'm so weak."

Shaking his head he said no.

"Not me. Baby, I think you're strong. But you don't have to be anymore. You don't have to be strong all by yourself. You have me. You've given so much of yourself. For me, for my name, and even when you were under that horrible Rodriguez family. But no more. You don't have to do anything but take. Whatever you want, and whatever you need I will make sure. I just need you to relax. Can you promise me that you'll try?" Nodding, Ana scooted until she was plastered to his side before burrowing into his side.

"I promise. But I need to be reminded sometimes."

Smiling, Christian kissed her head.

"I know. And that's why I'm here Mrs. Grey."

…

Smut will be next chapter I promise LOL. Leave me a review it makes my day!


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Guess what ladies and gents? Someone asked me to help with adding smutty scenes to their work! LOL, I felt like I had won an award! I literally enjoy it too much. Hehehe. Alright, so here is the smut I promised you all. Harlots the lot of you! (My type of people)

All mistakes are my own.

Rated NC-17 (Y'all better go and get a snack, and put the kids away)

**NSFW**

**Anytime, Anyplace by Janet Jackson (LOL You're welcome)**

…

Within the next several weeks, Christian had been gaining his strength back. Not only was he back to walking, but he also put on muscle. Whenever he finished a session with the therapist, he would drag his body to his basement and began training with Taylor. Ana asked him one night why he didn't have his sessions downstairs, and he only shook his head before getting in the shower.

"I have guns and ammo downstairs. Along with a shooting range." Ana's brow only raised before she went back to reading her book.

Hey, she asked.

Ana also noticed that while Christian walked with a slight limp, it didn't detract from the man's physique. His abs were more defined, arms and shoulders wider, thighs looking more muscular and that backside was-

"Ana?" Snapping her head from the window, she blushed when she saw Gail and Maria looking at her in concern. Since moving in the two became thick as thieves. Ana inwardly groaned at them both taking on being her mother. She was grateful, but sometimes Ana felt as if they could read her thoughts.

"Are you alright, dear? You're looking a little flushed." Biting her lip, Ana inhaled before speaking.

"Um, yes. I'm okay. Just this baby. Has me daydreaming and all." Both women smiled at her before resuming their cooking. Christian had announced to all the families that he was expecting a child with his new wife. Since Ana had yet to be introduced formally, Christian thought it best to have a luncheon party prepared. It was to take place tomorrow, but they were preparing for it now.

"That's normal dear. Why don't you go and lie down?" Pushing away from the table Ana took a bite of her fruit before standing.

"I think I'll do that."

Walking out of the kitchen she smiled at other members of Christian's staff. He hired new security along with help for the upcoming event. Once she was in their room she paused when she saw a red box on top. Walking closer she saw Christian's familiar scrawl and smiled. Snatching off the card, she opened it, curious to see what it said.

_Mrs. Grey,_

_I've missed being with you. I've missed being inside you. In the box is something I would like you to wear for me. After my training, I had to go into the office for a bit. Ana I need you to rest for me. Because you won't be getting any tonight. Whatever you want or need to call it in and leave my name. Everyone in the city knows to answer to the Greys calling. Please be at your former place tonight at 9 pm. I'll be waiting._

_Yours,_

_Mr. Grey_

Just the note sent a shiver up Ana's spine. Knowing Christian, he probably got the green light from his doctor and wasn't planning to waste a moment longer on waiting.

"If I weren't already pregnant I have a feeling I would be tonight," Ana said aloud, amusement clear in her voice. Untying the ribbon, Ana let it fall to the bed. She opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a black bondage bra. I had straps that crossed over the breasts and was barely any covering for her nipples. It was also very lacey. It was accompanied by a black g-string with three pearls that sat in the front. The bra was easily two sizes too small, and Ana guesses it was on purpose. Recently her breasts became bigger because of the pregnancy, and she also knew that he knew of her sensitivity in that area. Under the barely-there garments was a lovely form-fitting off the shoulder black dress. She smiled because it was classy and sexy. Not to mention that she could wear it out of the house without the entire staff knowing she was going to have sex with her husband tonight.

Not that she cared anymore.

Humming to herself, she headed to the bathroom to do what her husband asked her to. She grinned when she walked into the bathroom and saw a shoebox where the tub sat and another card. She ran over to it and quickly opened it up.

_You're probably going to need these shoes with your outfit...And when you take it off._

_I love to see you in red._

_Yours,_

_Mr. Grey_

Ana opened the box and blushed at the blood-red heels with the two buckles. They were high, they were daring, they were sexy, but she loved them most because they came from her husband.

…..

Around 8 pm, she was fully dressed. Red lipstick, and hair left down since her husband preferred it that way. She had the shoes in her hand, intending to put them on when she reached the bottom floor. She was surprised to see Gail, Willow, and Maria sitting in the living room facing her. They all had those stupid knowing grins on their faces and a bucket of popcorn between them.

"Good evening ladies. What are you all doing tonight?"

They all shrugged before Willow answered for them.

"These wonderful women called me over for a movie night. Since Gail was the one who sneaked up your box of gifts when you left the room We've been waiting to see the result. And don't you look beautiful."

"Stunning."

"You're going to knock his socks off baby," Maria added. Ana rolled her eyes at her 'mothers' but was silently grateful for them all.

"Thanks. I'm going to head out. Did you see where Sawyer went?" Smirking, Willow tossed some keys to her, which she caught easily.

"You won't need either of them. Your next gift is outside." Sliding on her shoes, she grabbed her purse before heading to the front. She thanked the women once more before calling out a goodnight. She was surprised none of them followed her outside which meant they all saw it earlier.

_Why was she so clueless sometimes on what went on in her own home?_

Opening the door she saw a large red bow on what looked to be a custom white Audi. Ana rolled her eyes when she saw the license plate said Mrs. Grey on it. Pulling her phone from her purse she immediately dialed the man.

"I've been waiting for your call Mrs. Grey." Ana blushed at the deep baritone of his voice. She cleared her throat.

"Christian. I have loved every gift you've given me today. But baby, the car is-"

"Just what the doctor ordered. You needed a new car. I knew you'd like this one," he interrupted.

"But, I won't be able to drive it much longer. A baby bump prevents that."

"We'll get a new one."

"Christian."

"Ana. What did I say? Back in Miami."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"That spoiling me makes you happy."

"Not in those terms, but yes," he added chuckling. Opening her eyes she unlocked the car before saying a quiet okay.

"Good. Now come to me. I've been waiting for too long."

….

Parking the car in the garage Ana thought she would have weird feelings returning to this place but she found she didn't. It represented her freedom. It represented the first steps she took letting a man, who was now her beloved husband help her. Stepping out of the car she made sure it was locked before heading to the elevator. She smiled at the front desk concierge before stepping inside and pressing the top floor button. As the numbers kept increasing she felt her heart racing. She and Christian hadn't had time to just be, and this would be the first time since everything happened. She yearned for this moment for a long time.

Once the elevator dinged she stepped off and onto the familiar floor. She smiled when she could hear music coming from her former condo. She tried the knob, surprised that it opened. Stepping in she closed the door locking it behind her.

"Oh, my God."

Ana saw the candles lit and white rose petals sprinkled across the floor. She saw the balcony was open and the table was set up for two. She saw two covered plates, but more importantly, she saw her husband standing in black dress pants and a crisp white shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and his hair was in complete disarray. And his smile. His crooked smile was her undoing. She strode over to him and reached for his face. Cupping his smooth jaw in her hand she kissed his lips softly. After several moments of enjoying his mouth, she pulled back.

"You shaved," she said running her hands over his skin. Christian smiled before wounding his hands around his waist pulling her flush against his body. He ran his hands up and down her back before letting it rest on her butt.

"Tell me something," Christian said as he placed kisses over her neck.

"Hmm?" Christian tilted her head back before licking her neck and placing a gentle kiss there.

"Did you wear all of what I asked you to?" breathless, she blinked her eyes open staring into his heated ones.

"I did."

"Good girl. Patting her backside he squeezed it causing her to arch into his body, and moan at feeling his hardness.

"You feel that? I've been hard for too long. You going to take care of this problem for me?" Looking into his gaze she bit her lip before nodding. She didn't know what it was but suddenly she felt herself becoming someone else. All she could think about was the pleasure Christian gave her from day one. Stepping back, she unzipped the side of her dress before letting it fall to the floor. Christian's groan gave her complete satisfaction. It took eons, but she finally figured out how to properly put on the harness bra. And the material made her breasts look fantastic. It was obscene how sexy she felt in this bra and thong. Her nipples had been hard since she assembled the material, and since they had no covering, exposed to the air, they looked a bit inflamed. Her clit was being rubbed every time she walked, as the pearls made sure to rub enticingly giving her a flushed look. And the heels made her butt look fantastic. She felt like a goddess, but more importantly Christian made her feel like one. She smirked when he palmed himself just from glancing at her.

"Baby, you look so damn good." Christian was about to speak when she sank to her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants. She moaned when she pulled out his thick length, glad to be reacquainted with his dick.

"I've missed this," she said before licking the underside of his head. Christian's eyes rolled in the back of his head at Ana's soft hands stroking his cock just how he liked it. He reaching behind him for the counter growling at how good she sucked on his head, placing her ruby red lips around it. He knew he was leaking precum crazily, but it was nothing he could do about it.

"God, Ana!"

Looking up at him innocently she reached further back and fondled his balls. Christian thrust into her mouth three times before pulling her off. She frowned but giggled when he pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. Having to catch her breath, she gasped before arching away from his mouth, which exposed her neck to him. He kissed every part of her skin while cupping, and gently running his fingers over her nipples. When he pulled on them slightly, she whimpered. It felt good, but there was slight pain behind it.

"Ana." Gasping when his pulls became more insistent, Ana wrapped one leg around his grabbing at his hair.

"Will you let me tie you up? Will you let me have my way with you? I'll only bring you pleasure." Biting her lip she nodded. She knew Christian wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She trusted him with her life. With her own life, and the life of their child.

"Yes. You can do whatever Christian because I love you and I trust you." He saw the truth in her eyes and he softened at that. He kissed her once more before letting go of her breasts and sliding his hands to her backside. He grabbed at the scrape of clothed that was apart of her thong and smirked at her before pulling.

Up.

Ana gasped at how wet she was becoming as he slowly but purposely moved the beads back and forth across her wet, hot center.

"You'll let me do whatever, huh?"

Ana grabbed at his forearms, standing on her tiptoes. Such a hard feat in heels but she managed.

"Christian!" Ana screamed out, feeling herself about to come. Only that didn't happen. Instead, he stopped causing her to growl in frustration. Before she could comment he picked her up and quickly strode to her room. Placing her on the bed, Ana looked to the right and saw a bar and cuffs already assembled on the headboard. Christian quickly got rid of his clothes before standing at the foot of the bed. He took off Ana's shoes before raising her foot. He massaged her heels first before sucking her toes into his mouth. Ana gasped at the man's talented mouth on a spot she had no clue was erogenous. When he began rubbing her ankles she moaned and looked at him in surprise. He had set her feet down before speaking.

"People always assume that erogenous spots are the basic parts we know. But the inside and outside of your ankles are high spots that also cause sexual gratification." When Ana felt pleasurable tingles running through her body she whined when he stopped again. He only chuckled.

"Just getting started baby."

On the foot of her bed was a body of oil. Christian popped the cap before pouring it into his hands he rubbed them together before rubbing them up and down her legs. Ana sighed at how wonderful Christian's hands felt on her body. She felt her body fall deeper into the bed, and he was satisfied to see Ana completely letting go.

"That's right, Ana. I'm here. Just enjoy."

And she did. She was unable to stop the sounds from leaving her mouth, but it seemed Christian didn't want her to. Her eyes opened when he ripped the thong, tossing it behind his shoulders. He paused only before grabbing the bar.

"This is a spreader bar. It's to keep your legs open. If you don't want it, tell me now."

Biting her lip she shook her head.

"I want it."

Christian looked into her eyes making sure she was telling the truth. When he saw nothing but honesty, he made sure to properly bind her legs to the bar. He set it to the widest setting. He kissed her ankles once more before setting her legs down. Christian was glad that he was already between her legs as that kept them spread even wider. He reached up and tied Ana's hands. There was no give, and it gave him a fantastic view of her breasts, which were on display for him. Ana began to squirm and Christian tapped her thigh gently, but firmly. She gasped, shocked that his tap felt good. Bending over her, he kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth, causing her to cry out. It felt as if he was fucking her mouth, and she felt herself getting hotter.

_How am I about to come from a kiss?_

When he pulled away she gasped for breath as he trailed kisses down her body stopping at her breasts. When he pulled one into his mouth, she whimpered.

"They're so sensitive baby." She had tears welling in her eyes, but they were from pleasure. Christian only increased his sucking, before moving to the next one. Ana cried out trying to find relief but the bar kept her legs spread leaving her unable to do anything about it.

"Christian!"

Pulling away from her now wet chest, he grabbed the oil and began rubbing her chest down her sides, and finally reaching the apex of her thighs. Her mouth fell open when his warm fingers circled her core before he slid one, then two fingers inside. She let out a long moan at his fingers moving and stroking inside of her. As if he were giving her a massage from the inside as well. Ana's head moved from side to side on the pillow as he added three, then four fingers inside of her.

"You're so tight, baby. Damn." Ana was practically keening at this point, arching further into his fingers. Then he crooked his fingers to her spot. And she screamed her release. Ana felt her entire body shaking and tingling and didn't have the words to describe the pleasure she was feeling. Especially when he added his mouth, and began to suck on her clit.

Hard.

"Christian!" she screamed again, too embarrassed to care that she was squirting. Christian only groaned while sucking on her harder. It was too much, and not enough at the same time. Her legs were spread widely, which forced her to take all of the pleasure, and Ana thought she'd die from it. She screamed so long that her voice became hoarse, and when he removed his mouth from her body, she could see the wetness of it on his lips and chest. He slid further up her body, licking at her mouth, before settling his own across hers. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but realized she was unable to. She whined at him to let her go so she could touch him but he only shook his head. Before smirking at her.

"I'm not done, baby."

Ana didn't know if she could take anymore, but when she felt his hardness circling her entrance before gently pushing in, she moaned in pleasure and surprise. If possible, her body felt like it was still tingling, and she couldn't stop it. She felt like one giant nerve that was about to combust at any moment. Christian grabbed at her hips, giving her a moment to get used to his size before pulling out and pushing in. Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head at Christian thrusting directly onto her spot. Her toes curled as he moved even faster inside of her.

"You feel so good, baby."

Biting her lip, Christian's speed was causing her breasts to bounce with every move. Thrust in. Tits up. Pull away. Tits down. Sweat was pouring off both their bodies, as her husband moved into her as if he were possessed. Ana had never been more thrilled to be in bed with the devil himself.

She shouted as she felt herself coming again, but he didn't stop, too busy chasing his own release. Ana wanted him to, so whenever he moved back inside of her, she would squeeze her core.

"Ana! Damn," he said when she did it the third time.

"Come inside me, Christian. I want your come. You feel so good inside me. So big. So deep. Come on baby, don't stop now." Ana watched as his eyes rolled, and his thrust became more erratic. Ana felt herself stiffening, unable to believe she was coming for the third time that night. She arched into his body and screamed once more. Christian joined her seconds later before coming inside his wife. Moments later, while still trying to catch his breath he pulled out and unbuckled the bar. When Ana's legs fell limp to the bed he uncuffed her hands before collapsing on the bed beside her. He was about to speak when he heard her heavy breathing.

"Ana?"

Glancing down he saw Ana had passed out and was lightly snoring. He chuckled before pulling the covers over their bodies.

"I guess we'll eat later," he commented smirking at the thought of putting his wife out.

…..

Welp. Ana got dicked down.

LOL. That. Was. Hot. Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave me a review tell me what you think. Pinterest page board is under Reacquainted so y'all can see what Ana was wearing and the car he gave her.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Over 2k reviews?! Ladies, I can't thank you enough. Thanks for giving all my stories a read. Thanks for enjoying it, thanks for talking with me. I love all aspects of Fanfiction. I feel like I've won an award or something! LOL.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

It was two days later, and they were back at home. After their romantic night away, Christian had made sure his wife knew she was highly desired. Ana went from smiley to sleepy, and everyone smirked when they heard why.

They weren't exactly quiet about it.

"Mmhmm, Christian, God that feels so good," Ana gasped out as he thrust inside her hard and deep. She was grasping onto his forearms as he swiveled his hips while inside of her. Ana bit her lip when he hit her g-spot before leaning over and sucking on her neck. He trailed kisses from her neck to her breasts sucking on her very red, and still tender nipples. She whimpered until he pulled away and kissed the flushed skin.

"They're still sensitive huh? Sensitive because of my son inside of you. Say you'll make more babies with me, Mrs. Grey."

Moaning loudly, she wrapped a leg around his waist arching into his body. Christian placed his hand on her hips keeping her in place as he picked up his movements. Ana cried out when he stroked her spot from inside again.

"Christian. I'm about to come." Quickly, he pulled out before sliding down her body and opening her up. He grinned wickedly at her before placing his lips back on her engorged clit and inserting two fingers inside of her heat. Once he crooked his fingers inside of her she knew it was all over. Toes curling, Ana gripped his hair before screaming out her release.

Pulling away, mouth glistening with her juices he continued to french her clit until she kept pushing his head away. Kissing back up her body he stopped at her stomach, placing a gentle kiss on her skin before sliding effortlessly inside of her. She moaned again before scratching her nails down his broad, muscled back. As he moved faster inside of her.

"I need you to come, Christian." Reaching up, Ana bit his ear before pulling. She hadn't known until recently that Christian's ears were an erogenous point. The man would practically shudder whenever she touched his ears. As he did now.

"Baby," was his only warning before he stilled and moaned out his release. Gasping for breath, he gently pulled out of her before collapsing beside her in bed.

"Good morning."

Giggling, she rolled before she straddled his body.

"Good morning." Christian smiled tiredly setting his hand on Ana's bump which was pretty visible now. She smiled at where his hands were before placing hers atop of his own. He rubbed at her stomach before moving up to cup her breasts.

"How is my son doing?"

Smirking, she leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

"Your daughter is doing just fine. I think I'm over my sickness bout. Who knows?" Chuckling, Christian slid his hands back to her waist before slapping her behind softly.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You're trying to kill me as your sex slave." Gasping, she sat up and swatted at his chest.

"Really? You haven't been able to keep your hands off of me. I distinctly remember you asking the doctor if your dick would still be in working order."

Christian had the decency to look sheepish before playfully tossing her off his body. She squealed before giggling.

"Can you blame me? I couldn't go without this again." Still, to Ana, it was nothing as embarrassing as last week's visit when Christian practically shouted to the world that his manhood was no longer in jeopardy. When she settled down from giggling, Christian kept looking at her in wonder. She blushed from the attention.

"What?" Shaking his head he settled gently on her body before kissing her softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey." Running her hands over his messy hair, she sighed.

"I love you, Mr. Grey.

…

Later that evening, Ana was walking around the room on Christian's arm. This was the first time she was being introduced to all the other families. Not a single man looked Ana in the eye for too long, and the women didn't know what to say to her. It didn't matter to Ana. She had enough of fake people trying to be her friend. Willow was good enough. So were Maria and Gail. Even though they were more like her mothers than anyone else.

What was surprising was Christian's attention to her. It didn't go unnoticed that he was doting on her as if she hung the very moon and stars. It also wasn't missed Christian's hands resting on her stomach. She was wearing a simple white gown that was strapless. Christian wore a white dress shirt and dark blue dress pants. The sleeves were rolled up, and he was every inch the suave mafia leader that he exuded. The cane that he would occasionally lean on only made him sexier to Ana. When Gail came by demanding Ana drink some more water, Christian chuckled.

"It seems they've been watching you, Ana. This is the third glass of water being shoved into your hands." Ana scowled at Christian's look of amusement. Since the party started Ana had been approached by Maria, Gail, and even Willow to stay hydrated. Ana drew the line at Willow trying to feed her celery sticks.

"It seems our baby is everyone's child. I even heard Taylor mention something about building a backyard for our son to play basketball?"

Pleased Christian nodded.

"Yes. We were both discussing it yesterday."

"Hmm. And what if _she _wants to play basketball?" Smirking he kissed her lips.

"That's not going to happen, baby. At least not this time."

"We will find out this week what we're having. And when I'm right, I want a huge gift Christian. Along with you saying aloud that I was right, and you were wrong." Winking at her, he nodded.

"Whatever you like Mrs. Grey."

…..

It was after dinner that Christian stood. Conversations immediately halted as he spoke.

"Good evening. I'm so glad to see all the families assembled here. I'm also glad because I get to introduce you all to my lovely wife, Anastasia." Grabbing her hand, Christian silently urged her to stand. She did so smiling briefly at everyone. She caught eyes with Willow who winked. Ana was surprised to see Blake sitting at the table.

"We are also proud to announce that we are expecting a child. Later on this year, Ana and I will be proud parents." Several of the men whistled, while others voiced their congratulations.

"I'm hoping this dinner goes to help smooth over my wife's introduction into my world. I was given word that you all received various packages from the recent auction." Christian raised his brow at what was really being asked. They all got pieces of Elena sent to all the families throughout the week. That equaled no one touching Ana. Christian rested his hand on her lower back before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"We are all hoping that we are able to move further peacefully."

"Well said," Willow said before raising her glass. Christian knew what that meant. With Willow, the second oldest family being on his side, they would be unstoppable. Seeing the looks of understanding on the men's faces they all raised their glasses and followed suit.

"Salut!"

"Salut!" was shouted across the table as Christian bent down to kiss his wife.

…..

"Give me time. I said I'll have everything you need."

"We don't have-"

"I know. But I said that I had to actually confirm it. Nothing's been confirmed yet."

It was silent on the other end of the phone for a few seconds before the distorted voice spoke.

"Alright. I'll give you extra time. But you have to keep me updated. Or else this will be for nothing."

"I know."

….

HA! YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULD LET THEM RIDE INTO THE SUNSET EASILY DID YOU?! LOL I love you all leave me a review, and yes, I still believe in HEA. However, I also love soap-operas and drama so there you go. hehehe


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: We are about to enter part two of this story. Again, I don't see this ending anytime soon, and since I like soap operas...Well, you get the idea. LOL.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

…

"Boss we have a situation."

Motioning for Taylor to close the door, he pointed to a chair. With a quiet thanks, he took the seat.

"I'm sure it's very serious, but first, how's your daughter?"

Ever since their talk at the hospital, Christian made sure the family lawyer knew the situation, and that Taylor's daughter needed to be in his custody. When he found out the entire situation, including private intel about the mother and he slew of boyfriends, he knew the case was a slam dunk. It also helped that Christian knew the judge personally. Taylor had moved into one of his many properties in the area, choosing the house down the street from him. Taylor had yet to bring his daughter over, but from what he could tell of the man, he was happy.

"She is well. Right now she's in an after-school program. She loves to debate, and when they saw her skills from the previous school she was instantly accepted. She's so smart. I always knew it, but to see her in action? She is brilliant. She will make an incredible president someday," Taylor finished, pride clear in his voice. Christian smiled before folding his hands across his chest.

"I'm glad. I told Ana about the situation, and she wants to meet her. When you have some free time, or when she's not busy, bring her around the house."

Eyes alight with amusement he nodded.

"Yes, sir. Gail, Maria, and even Willow have hounded me about not bringing her around. You will see her next week the latest." Christian chuckled. Those three women could run the world if given the opportunity. And they could turn up the heat. Sometimes Christian used to even think they would have made better mob bosses. After the amusement settled, Christian spoke.

"Tell me."

"We have reason to believe there is a mole in the organization. My sources tell me that they have been trying to find evidence to bring you down. At least the mob side."  
"How?" Christian asked, combing his brain for any loose ends. Sighing, Taylor ran his hand over his buzz cut.

"Beats me. I have my guys on it, but I wanted to warn you to be very guarded. If you aren't talking to Ana, or your brother, I would keep this conversation between the two of us."

"You don't think anyone else can be trusted?"

"I think until we know who or what is going on, we need to be silent," Taylor answered. Christian studied his face before nodding.

"Alright. I will take your advice. Do you need to add any new security around the house?"

"No. But I've put two extras near the gate, and I have several at your company and with Ros. She too has been hearing there's someone under your nose."

"Taylor. You've been with me for a minute. Tell me the truth. Do you know who it is." Christian saw the answer in his eyes.

_Yes._

After several more tense moments of silence, Christian leaned forward.

"Are you not giving the name because you are afraid of the consequences, or you want to be sure?"

"A bit of both," he answered honestly. Christian opened his mouth ready to drag it out of the man when he shook his head.

"With all due respect sir, until I have all the information, I don't think you should know." Eyebrows raised he waited for Taylor to continue.

"Right now we have the element of surprise. This person thinks we have no idea of their motives. After the dinner with the other families, two weeks ago, you solidified Ana's role, along with the power of the Grey family. Right now they probably think no one would ever suspect them, or how much information they claim to know."

"I don't like knowing Taylor."

"I would be the same, sir."

"But you think it's for my safety," he added, to which Taylor agreed.

"I do."

"Should we call Blake?"

"Right now? Yes. But I would only tell him the basics. So that he can have an eye out. Willow should be the extent of who knows but only because of her involvement in the business."

"How much time do you need?"

"A few weeks at most."

Christian thought of everything that happened in the past couple of weeks. Ever since the family dinner, everything seemed to have settled down. He'd been working at Grey Enterprises, and Ana had been remodeling several of the rooms. She especially wanted the nursery done by the time the baby came. She was also writing, which made him proud. Ros even noticed the lack of drama, and it made her edgy. For Taylor to come by with this curveball upset him, but it only upset him because he'd been so unfocused.

_Never lose sight, son._

"Alright. I will talk with Blake. And keep communication low. Make sure Ros has protection as well."

"Already noted."

….

"So, how is it being pregnant, Ana?"

Smiling at Kate, Ana ran her hand over her stomach. She noticed the skin getting tighter around her midsection and the slight bump only made her happier.

"It feels amazing. I can't speak for all women, but I've always wanted kids. So this is pretty cool."

The two women were out for lunch and shopping. Ever since Elliott told Christian that Kate was sticking around because she was his one and only, the woman thought it important to become closer to Ana. She was happy because it gave her someone who she could relate to. Without spilling the beans about their lifestyle. Picking up her fork, Kate beamed at Ana.

"Really? Because I've always wanted kids. When I first met Elliott, I thought he was a playboy. I was always wondering if he was serious or not whenever we went out. But the more I got to know him, and the more he came around I saw he was serious."

"How did knowing about where he comes from affecting you?" Ana whispered. Kate glanced around the restaurant before answering.

"Honestly when he first told me I was in shock. But, I realized the more I remembered who he was around me, I knew I couldn't be without him. I loved him too much to ever be away from him. It made me see that not everything in life is so cut and dry. What about you and Christian? If you don't mind me asking." Putting down her glass she shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. And I was surprised, but because of my past with Jose, my idea of black and white had already been a bit skewed. The very people that were supposed to protect me ended up hurting me the most. I don't know about everyone else, but I didn't care."

"About his family business?"

"You mean Grey Enterprises?" Ana quipped, before smirking. Kate's eyes widened before she giggled.

"Yeah. Let's just call it that." Shrugging, Ana looked away before rubbing her stomach.

"It is what it is, Kate. What can we do? Other than leaving these men, I don't see a solution."

"Yeah. That's a no for me."

The two looked at one another before giggling. Reaching over Ana grasped Kate's hand.

"Are you still going to be a nurse?"

Nodding, she resumed eating her salad.

"Yes. I want to be able to still do my job. I love it. It's what I went to school for. Even though Elliott tells me time and again that I don't need to because he has enough wealth for several lifetimes."

"So what's stopping you?" Ana asked. Now it was Kate's turn to shrug.

"Honestly? I've always been on my own. I don't know it's like the final step. Giving up my career and life to be apart of his world. I don't know if I'll be able to fully do it. We aren't even married yet."

"Is that what's holding you up?"

"Right now? A little if I'm being honest. But I'm not saying it to pressure him. I just want to do things right. I love Elliott. But it has to be right, or this will all go down in flames."

Ana had to agree. She saw Kate and Elliott together. He seemed to really love her, and vice versa. But, she also knew that a woman had to be sure. Especially before coming into this family. Kate must've sensed her contemplative mood because she pasted on a smile and shook her head.

"Silly me. I don't mean to bring down the mood. It was me who asked you out anyway. Thanks for coming by the way."

Ana saw that Kate needed to change the subject so she squeezed her hand before speaking softly.

"Kate. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here. I've never had a sister, and I'd like for us to be that. I want my daughter to have a lovely aunt to look up to."

Touched, Kate's eyes teared up before she placed her hand over her chest. Ana saw something else in her gaze but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

_Could Kate maybe not have kids?_

"Really? That's sweet, Ana. Well, I've always wanted a sister and a niece."

"You have no siblings?"

Smiling sadly Kate shook her head.

"No. But I will make sure my kids have siblings. If not, ours can play with one another and be close."

"That'd be ideal."

Raising her drink, Kate made a toast.

"To our new lives as Grey women."

"Hear, hear!" Ana shouted before laughing. Once they took sips of their drinks, Kate's eyes widened.

"Wait a second. You said a girl. Is it-"

"I don't know yet. But I have a feeling it's a girl. Christian swears it's a boy."

Smirking, Kate sat back and crossed her legs.

"Men."

….

Short chapter I know but I had to post it so y'all knew I was alive. LOL Leave a review, and I'm writing more stuff, just been so busy.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Hello everyone! Let's get into it. Sorry for the delay. I've been so sick. My dad came down with a cold, and the man didn't think to disinfect everything and now he's got three angry women-Me, my sister, and mom-glaring at him because he's all better now and our entire house is on lockdown. I'm getting over mine but I'm still a little weak. But it's not going to stop me from posting for you all. If some words are mixed up I apologize I'm hopped up on drugs and black seed oil. LOL (Did I say I come from a naturalist home? Parents migrated to San Francisco, fight the power, fight the man? LOL yep that was my childhood.)

All mistakes are my-OMG DID YOU HEAR THAT EL JAMES THE MISTER BOOK IS BEING MADE INTO A MOVIE?! YASSSSS! LOL Okay Imma stop talking now before I pass out again.

I do not own FSOG

…

"Christian, what's going on?"  
Ana saw the extra men around the house when she came back from her lunch with Kate. Because of her past, and everything that happened since she met Christian she instantly became suspicious. She didn't like too many unfamiliar people around, and it only made her want to be around her husband more.

Following Ana into the kitchen, Christian gently grabbed her hand before pulling her against his body. He inwardly smirked when she sighed at his hand resting on her stomach.

"Come take a walk with me outside on the property?" Studying his face she could see that he wanted to tell her something but wouldn't with the house staff. Even Gail and Maria looked bewildered at the number of people in the house. Grabbing his hand, Ana watched his face as he steered them towards the view of the water. Sitting on the comfortable bench that Christian had placed in the backyard recently, the two stared at the water for a while before he began to speak.

"I have a mole in my employ, Ana." Gasping, Ana turned to face him.

"Do you think they will go to the police?" Shrugging he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Right now they don't have enough information to incriminate me."

"How do you know you even have a mole? What if it's a distraction for something else?" Sighing, he glanced at her.

"I thought the same thing. But, what else could be a distraction? My company? You? Our child? You are all heavily guarded and I even make Taylor double-check everything at the end of the night." For the first time, Ana saw the fatigue in her husband's eyes. Moving, Ana sat in his lap before tilting his head up. She kissed his lips softly before speaking.

"I love you. And whoever this person is I know you'll make them pay. But do you think it's anyone in the house that you can't trust?" Smoothing her hair behind her ear, he sighed.

"Honestly, Ana I don't know. I know Gail, and Maria would rather die than to have anything happen to you, me or our child. But with Taylor knowing who the person is, I want to be sure. I needed to get you alone to tell you. Please follow all protocols whenever Sawyer or Taylor say something."

"I will."

"Good. Now, when do we get to see the sex of our child?" Christian asked, trying to change the subject to lighter chapters. Laughing she shook her head at him.

"Tomorrow."

"Mmm. I'll make sure to have the morning clear. To celebrate my son." Rolling her eyes she gently pinched his arm.

"Stop it. Our child can hear you."

"What? I'm just saying what the kid already is," He said innocently.

They were interrupted by Taylor stepping outside.

"Sir. Mrs. Grey. Blake is here to see you." Nodding, Christian glanced over the sea before smiling sadly at Ana.

"Duty calls." Turning to Taylor he asked the man to bring him outside. Once he left, Ana stood.

"You'll have dinner with me, tonight?"

"I will try. There is some business I need to handle with Grey Enterprises. I need to give Ros a break. She's been working non-stop."

Ana bit her lip before looking away. Christian noticed the look before running his hand over her waist.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing. Well, not nothing. I just, I don't want to be one of those nagging wives. I just want you to make sure you're taking care of yourself. You are still recovering, baby."

"You're not a nagging wife, number one. And I am taking care of myself."

"Christian. You're not superman. You need breaks too."

"I know. But I've got to handle this."

"I know. Just promise me that you'll rest afterward. Even if it's just for a little bit." He could see the seriousness in her gaze and it forced him to nod.

"I will."

Just then the two heard the screen door open. Ana smiled at Blake and hugged him. When she pulled back he smiled.

"You are looking wonderful Ana."

Beaming she ran her hand over her stomach.

"Thank you. He's waiting for you," she said before walking towards the house. Taylor opened the door for Ana then closed it behind her. He stood in front of the door making sure no one interrupted their conversation.

"Blake. So glad to see you again. I take it your days have been filled with Willow now?" Smirking the man settled onto the bench chair before focusing his gaze on the ocean.

"You could say that. The woman has no qualms about keeping me busy. But, I find myself enjoying it."

"That's good." For a moment the two men were silent staring at the wonderful view before Blake spoke quietly.

"Tell me, son."

…..

The next day shone bright and Ana was up humming to herself. Today was the day. She would meet her child officially. Ana had been running her hand over her stomach as she got dressed. When Christian was up and in the bathroom she went downstairs surprised to see Gail and Maria up and cooking breakfast. They both grinned at her.

"Today's the day Ana!" Gail and Maria both shouted. And before Ana could comment, a voice came from the phone on the counter.

"I'm waiting to hear about the gender of my grandchild. I've got way too much stuff to buy and such little time," Willow added. Giggling at these women and their behavior, Ana took a seat next to Maria who kissed her cheek before handing her a plate of eggs, toast and some juice.

"Oh, Maria. I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. You eat this." Ana rolled her eyes but picked up her fork. She knew no one was going to listen to her anyways unless she was kicking and screaming.

"How do you feel?" Gail asked. Smiling around a bite of eggs, Ana sighed.

"Happy. Nervous. I just want everything to turn out okay with the baby."

"It will," Christian's voice answered before striding in. As usual, the man was impeccably dressed. Black dress pants with a great shirt and black loafers. His glasses were in his shirt pocket, and he already had the car keys in his hand. Leaning over the counter he kissed Ana once, twice, three times before saying good morning to her. She blushed at his PDA, but she always loved it when he stopped everything just to talk to her.

"Hello, my loves." Smiling she placed her hand on his shoulder before squeezing it back.

"Hi. Are you hungry?" Shaking his head he stood.

"No. I have to attend a luncheon later on today. It's literally the only reason I'm missing out on the delicious spread Gail and Maria have laid out. Ladies, I'm sure I'd be a hundred pounds overweight if I didn't stick to my workout regime." Ana rolled her eyes at the two older women giggling like schoolgirls at Christian's charm. Gail waved him off fondly before holding her dish towel to her chest.

"Oh, hush. If it wasn't for me, you and these groups of men around here would be eating take-out and McDonalds. You all need real food around here. That's why I'm so glad Maria is here to help me out." Maria nodded in affirmative. Seconds later Taylor rounded the corner. He smiled at everyone present, even winked at Gail before speaking.

"Sir. I will pick you up myself after your doctor's appointment and take you to Grey Enterprises. Sawyer will bring Mrs. Grey back home." Interrupting, Ana wiped her mouth.

"Actually, I would like to head to Grey Enterprises as well." Surprised, Christian turned to Ana.

"You do?" Nodding, she sighed.

"I do. Didn't you say that you were reconstructing a new floor?"

"I am."

Smiling wide, she stood.

"Good. Because, with your permission, I'd like to talk about my publishing with you. If that's alright." Christian's grin widened as he nodded.

"Why Mrs. Grey I think that's a wonderful idea."

….

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?"

Soon as their name was called Christian shot out of his chair and practically sprinted to the back. Ana smirked, and slowly stood, waiting for the moment her husband realized he left his pregnant wife in the lobby. Ana turned to the other women waiting and they all giggled when they heard him curse before turning back around. Smiling sheepishly he gently pulled Ana to his side.

"Sorry babe. I got so excited."

"It's okay."

Once the nurse took everything she needed from Ana and she was sitting on the bed Christian rolled over in his chair before placing his hands on her thighs.

"You excited?"

Ana nodded quickly before swallowing. Christian could see a bit of nervousness there and leaned over kissing her chest.

"Baby. Tell me what's wrong?"

Ana was unable to stop the sudden tears from welling in her eyes. Christian looked on in horror.

"Ana? What's wrong baby?"

Wiping her eyes she shook her head.

"Nothing. Really, it's nothing. I'm so scared Christian. That this all could be taken away from me. From us. For the first time in my life, I have gotten everything I've ever wanted, and for nothing to be wrong in my life, it just seems strange. Like at any moment I'm going to wake up and Jose's going to demand I come downstairs." Christian's eyes always hardened at hearing Jose's name and this time wasn't any different.

"He cannot hurt you anymore babe. None of those men can. They have been dealt with. And anyone who tries to come for you or this child will meet the same fate. I swear it." Squeezing his hands she nodded.

"I know. But I fear for you the most. I need you Christian, and this baby needs you."

"And I will be here," he added. Ana looked up at him and nodded when she saw the same honesty in his gaze.

"But this mole-"

"Is someone who thinks they can destroy my family. I mean what I say Ana. Nothing will harm you or this baby. You believe me, don't you?" Sniffling, she wiped her tears before closing her eyes.

"I do. Maybe I just need to hear it more."

"You will. I promise. I will tell you every day if I have to. Now. Don't upset my child too much. I need to get good pictures of him in your stomach." As he hoped, Ana giggled before hugging him.

"I love you so much, Christian."

"Ana. you can't possibly love me as much as I love you."

Ten minutes later with Ana more settled and her typical relaxed self, a knock came on the door. The doctor stuck her head in before smiling.

"Hello Ana, and Christian. Are we ready to see this baby?"

The couple nodded in excitement, and the doctor chuckled.

"Great. The nurse is rolling in the ultrasound machine so we can see what's going on inside of you." The nurse smiled before setting up the machine then motioning for Ana to roll up her hospital covering. Relaxing on the bed she gripped Christian's hand as she smoothed the jelly over her stomach. Minutes later they heard a rapid heartbeat and saw an outline of their baby. Ana gasped.

"That's our baby?"

"Yes, it is," The doctor said grinning at the awestruck woman and her husband.

"Turn it up louder. I want to hear the heartbeat," Christian said forcefully. The nurse did as requested and Christian's eyes widened before he grinned widely.

"Now. I want to hear from you both. Do you want to know the sex of this child?"

They both said yes, and it made the doctor laugh.

"Okay. Well then. Congratulations on your baby girl." Ana grinned in triumph, but when she turned to Christian, Ana didn't think she could love the man anymore until she saw his eyes glisten and touched the screen.

"My girl."

Ana wiped at her eyes, and the nurse even wiped at her own. The doctor cleared her own throat before leaving them alone for a moment. The nurse followed quietly behind and when they were gone, Christian grabbed Ana's face and peppered kisses all over it, causing her giggle.

"I love you so much, baby. And you've blessed me with a little girl. I know my parents are smiling down on us."

"You're not mad?"

Frowning he said no.

"Why would I be mad? Because we're not having a boy? Ana, it only means we have to keep trying. And we'll keep trying because I always get what I want," he said darkly, which caused a shiver to go down her spine. She always loved it when Christian spoke to her in a sexy way. He did get everything he wanted. And because he was Christian Grey she would always give it to him.

"Besides, isn't trying the fun part?"

"Yeah. Trying is the fun part."

…..

Okay. Leave me a review, tell me what you think. I will try to update in a week but I'm still recovering. Love you all!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Hello ladies! I've been recovering slowly but surely. I had a terrible cold as mentioned last week but I can officially say that all the natural remedies work! I am much better. I have a residual cough, but I'm no longer contagious, and I feel so much better. With everyone being quarantined home I may be able to write more frequently! Here are a few tips (if you don't know already) that I used and helped my family tremendously:

**Wash your hands frequently with antibacterial soap.**

**After you use items in a room and especially the bathroom use Clorox or Lysol cleaner. Spray the toilet seat, counter, and bathroom. Wipe it down and leave the window open to further kill germs.**

**Buy ginger, turmeric, and lemon. Blend it all together, then heat it up as a tea/tonic. It's strong but drink it as much as you can. (It has antibacterial properties, and will not let mucus, and phlegm settle on your chest)**

**Increase vitamin c and fruits. Get it the natural way.**

**Every night before bed wipe down all kitchen, bathroom, and living areas down with disinfectant, then spray all handles remotes, and laptops (phones especially) with Lysol.**

**Pray, then go to bed.**

**Look at the ceiling for about fifteen minutes, grab your phone and read Fanfiction. (LOL)**

**If all else fails, buy some toilet paper and rub it on your throat. I heard that works. (LOL my state of California has lost its mind.)**

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Something wasn't sitting right with Elliot.

Christian had been vague on the phone about meeting today, and it worried him. His brother was always articulate and to the point. Getting dressed, he smiled when he saw Kate passed out in the bed. She'd been working double shifts, and it'd been kicking her butt. He was proud of her, though. With Elena long gone, she was forced to take more work. But she told Elliot that she liked it because she liked helping people. He decided to leave her asleep and catch her up later if possible.

Twenty minutes later Elliott arrived at Christian's office, smiling at his secretary.

"Hey, Andrea. Is he in?"

Smiling she pointed to the door.

"Yes. He's waiting for you." Thanking her, he knocked once before opening the door. Christian glanced up from his computer smiling at his brother.

"Elliot. Hey. Come in." Stepping fully into the office he closed the door behind him before rounding his desk. Standing, Christian returned his hug.

"First of all, I want to say Congratulations! Kate told me that you and Ana are expecting a girl. Your first child. I'm so excited for you Christian. I know you'll make a great father," he added to which his brother grinned.

"Yeah. I'm excited. But nervous too. I mean, a girl? Literally she's having guards from day one." Snorting, Elliott knew Christian wasn't exaggerating.

"Hey Christian. Make sure to let the girl breathe a bit. Overbearing parents don't always win awards."

"No but they keep their children safe and alive," Christian quipped. Elliot knew he wouldn't win that battle between him and his brother so he just let it go.

_Poor Ana, _He thought in amusement.

"What's up, man? You sounded cryptic on the phone," Elliott said as he settled in the chair across from his brother's. Christian waved his hand around.

"Police are listening to the family again. I wanted to make sure anything we said about the business would be confidential." Leaning forward, Christian got to the point.

"We have shipments coming in. These are from Ireland. They want to make sure we buy from them, so Jackson, the head over in the UK made sure the products being sent were quality. He even cut the price in half."

"What does Ros think?" Standing, Christian walked over to his windows.

"She likes the product they want to send, but she's not so sure as to why they're being too kind."

Elliott sighed before rubbing his own face.

"Can't say that I blame her. I think it's a little suspicious."

"I was at first. But, I think they want the boasting rights to say they sold to the Grey family. It increases credibility with the other families. Especially if they're looking to keep the weapons sell going."

"But what if it's setup? I don't know Christian. We've always done sales with the original families. Would dad have jumped at this?" At that, Christian paused. He knew what Elliot was saying was right, but he also knew he had to keep up appearances. He was slowly leaving the weapon trafficking, but he had to slowly extricate himself from it. Taylor was right. It would take more than an announcement for the families to understand he was out of the game. Plus, they would probably suspect the police were involved if he suddenly stopped. Instead of saying all of that, he smirked at Elliott.

"You're right. It's a risk. But one I'm willing to take."

Elliott ran his hands over his thighs before shaking his head.

"I'm still not too sure about this avenue, but I'm your brother and partner. I'm with you until the end. I am confused though, Christian. It doesn't sound like you need me."

Sliding his hands in his pocket he pushed himself away from the window before walking over to his wet bar.

"I do. I want you to orchestrate the entire deal. Ros, of course, will be there, you just won't see her. Jackson is okay with you doing the deal. He explained to me it was fine as long as a Grey brother was present."

Swallowing, Elliott took the drink his brother gave him. He hissed at the whiskey going down his throat.

"Alright. Just name the time and place."

"It'll be in three days. Over at our docks. 11 p.m."

Setting his glass down he stood.

"I will be there. Who else knows about this?"

"Right now? You, me Taylor, Sawyer, and Ros."

Surprised Elliott asked about Ana.

"I never tell her about the specifics of this. I don't want her tied to any of it." Christian said before staring at his brother. Elliott sighed.

"But lies-"

"This isn't a lie. She knows what I do. I just don't want her to know specifics. What good does this information do for her? I am keeping my promise to her and my unborn daughter that no harm will come to them. This is my way of doing that." Elliott could see that his brother was serious. He admired Christian for his determination to keep the family safe. Just then Andrea's voice could be heard through the speakers of his office.

"Mr. Grey I'm sorry to interrupt. But you're one o'clock appointment is here."

Leaning over he pressed the intercom button.

"Thank you, Andrea. I'm walking out now." Glancing over at his brother, Christian walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming by. And remember Elliott, this has to stay off the phones."

"Alright. The day before I'll come to your house. See if I missed any important details."

"Thank you. See Ros before you leave. She may have a bit more information that you may need."

* * *

It had been killing Ana.

She needed to tell Maria and Gail about the possible mole in the family. She knew without a doubt that it was not those two women. They were like mothers to her. She decided to tell them when no one was in the house. Currently, the two women were cleaning the kitchen, laughing and talking. Ana came in pretending to be in pain. She clutched her back, and the two immediately saw it and dropped everything.

"Oh my Ana, are you alright?"

"I can call Mr. Grey and an ambulance."

"Better yet, send Taylor. He's a mix of both," Maria added. Ana inwardly chuckled at that. Sawyer was a mix of an ambulance driver and a hitman. Well, he was the second one.

"I may need help. Can you two make sure I get to my room okay?" Concerned they each grabbed an arm before escorting Ana up the stairs. The women both knew by the time Mr. Grey found out, the man would install an elevator in the already large home. Once they were all alone, Ana sat up in her bed and waved the women closer. They looked at one another before moving closer to her.

"I know there are no bugs in this room as Christian has it swept every night." Their eyes widened before they both nodded.

"Okay. I have something I need to tell you both. But you cannot tell another soul."

"We promise, Ana," Gail said before squeezing Maria's hand. Ana nodded before speaking slowly.

"There is a mole in the family. Christian was told by Sawyer, and they're working to expose them."

Both women gasped in alarm.

"Who could this person be?" Shrugging, Ana said she didn't know.

"Taylor didn't tell Christian because he doesn't want him to be in the middle. He has an idea of who it is but won't say. Not until he has enough information."

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Maria sighed.

"That's smart. You don't want to accuse someone only to have half the story. It gets exposed, and the real mole will go into hiding."

"That's what I was thinking," Ana said. "But, I wanted you two to know because you're my mothers. And you always look out for me. So anything not pertaining to the baby, or Christian's regular job at Grey Enterprises keep to yourself. I want whoever this person is to think you are both clueless. It keeps you protected. Promise me," Ana said firmly. The two smiled at her before nodding.

"I promise."

"So do I," Gail added. Maria leaned over and kissed Ana's cheek.

"You are going to make a lovely mother dear. So protective."

At that, Ana smiled.

"Yes. But my daughter will have lovely women as her role models," Ana added to which they squealed. Ana and Christian came back late the previous night after they found out the sex of their baby. Ana knew the two ladies were dying to know what the child was, but Ana wanted to tell them her own way. She was glad that she waited. Willow would definitely know today judging by the two of them, but that was fine.

"It's going to be wonderful having a little girl around here to spoil."

"Christian will definitely take the lead on that," Ana said before giggling. "But I can't wait to meet my daughter. I can't wait to hold her and tell her how much I love her. The most important thing is that she's safe. And no one will ever try to harm her," Ana said quietly. Both women knew what she was talking about and silently agreed.

* * *

Christian sighed before walking into his home. He knew that Ana here, and it eased his conscience somewhat for what he did. But he had to know. He was debating about telling Elliott the real reason as to why he called his office. But then he received a call from Blake.

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice? Did Willow give you permission?" Christian joked to which Blake laughed heartily at._

"_Very funny son. No. I was just thinking about the conversation you and I had the other day." Christian was quiet because he didn't want to say anything over the phone. Blake knew this and chose his words carefully._

"_Christian. I want you to think about who you tell. I'm sure you have wise counsel around you, but I would be slow to speak about the upcoming events at Grey Enterprises," Blake said deciding to speak in code. Christian instantly caught on._

"_About the new promotions?"_

"_Yes. There are other companies and competitors that want your products. They want to be the first, and you've beaten them at every turn. I would think about internal promotion especially."_

_Code: Be slow to tell Elliott._

"_You wouldn't promote the possible candidate I've mentioned?"_

_Blake sighed._

"_I think you can trust this candidate, but I would be slow. Especially after the last altercation involving this person."_

_Deciding to drop the conversation Christian laughed._

"_You know Blake. If you hadn't gone into criminal work, you could've gone into the corporate world."_

"_You know. I hear it's the same thing," Blake joked._

The message had been received loud and clear. Christian was now at a loss. For the first time in his life, he didn't know who the mole was, and Christian didn't like knowing. He pulled at his tie smiling when he heard Ana's voice drifting from the living room. He announced himself once he entered the room.

"Ana."

Turning from talking to Gail, Ana screamed a bit before getting up and running over to him. He laughed surprised at the welcome.

"I see I've been missed," he said before chuckling. Ana leaned back in his arms and kissed him softly.

"We missed you today."

Grinning he walked with Ana in his arms as if she weighed nothing. Ana giggled allowing herself to be taken through the house. She laughed when she saw him being stopped by Taylor.

"Sir," he started only for Christian to groan.

"No. Please tell me I'm not needed." Taylor was smirking but he quickly schooled his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. But you are needed. Sawyer needs help with one of the security details." Christian sighed before placing Ana gently on her feet. He kissed her cheek before sighing.

"Duty calls Mrs. Grey."

She laughed and waved off Taylor's silent apology watching the men leave.

* * *

"What is this detail that took me away from my lovely wife?" Christian asked as they walked into his office. Taylor closed and locked the door before speaking.

"It's working, sir. Being selective on who knows about the weapons transfer is successful. I haven't heard any news being filtered. If I do, and I'm right, we will know exactly who it is." Nodding, Christian asked about his daughter.

"She is doing great. She loves her new school. I'm just happy that she is smiling and doing girly things."

"Girly things?" Christian questioned. Taylor smirked before shaking his head.

"You have no idea, sir. You will soon find out," he said before taking off his earpiece.

"That was all, sir."

"Thank you, Taylor."

Once the man left, Christian ran a hand over his head. He tried so hard to not think about it, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like his family being exposed. Since Taylor informed him about the mole he's increased security on almost everyone. Willow is nervous and has limited her talks to his office or while she was shopping. Because of the threat, and Ana's pregnancy, she's been staying close to the house. He very much appreciated her willingness to stay safe.

"Who could it be?" he wondered aloud. Well, he knew something had to happen soon. Knowing he'd be unable to relax until he could quiet his mind, he powered up his computer. Before he could open the first email, however, he received a message from Willow.

**Can you talk? -W**

Calling her, she answered on the first try.

"I'm on my secure line," she said. Christian leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sure Blake told you, then." Sipping on her wine she made a noise.

"He did. I don't know about you, but something's not sitting right. The fact that we have some person in the family who could possibly be feeding the cop's information is not ideal. It's just so unnerving. Blake told me that Taylor won't tell you who it is," she said venom in her voice. Christian knew what she was thinking.

"Taylor isn't selling us out, Willow."

"It's not wrong to question everyone. You need to know. Your father would've been out of his mind with worry."

"That's putting it mildly," Christian said amusement in his voice. His father would've murdered members in the family until someone talked.

"At this point, it's not a bad idea." At that comment, Willow laughed throatily.

"I was there when your father did his first, how do you say, downsize activity. Let's just say people were confessing about much more than selling information."

Christian could imagine.

"Anyway, I wanted to call to let you know that I've been keeping my eyes and ears open. Some of my girls have been making sure to keep an eye out as well."

"Thanks, Willow." Christian could hear a door open on Willow's side.

"I'll let you go. Tell Blake I'll talk to him later."

"Will do. And you leave the office. I know you're in there. Make sure to tell Ana that I will be by to see her, and my future grand-daughter."

At the mention of Ana and their child he smiled.

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

"We haven't heard from you."

"I know. I've been busy. They've closed ranks. It's hard for me to get information."

Slamming their fist on the table, the man roared.

"You're running out of time. And I'm running out of patience. You won't get-"

"I know! Just give me some time. I think something is happening this week. But I have to make sure."

The man breathed heavily before running his hand over his captive. They moaned but it only made him grin.

"I will give you to the end of the week."

"No, wait I-"

The dial tone was the only thing heard before a sigh.

* * *

Who is it?! LOL Leave me a review. Love you all. Next time I'll add smexy scenes along with the drama. I'm going back to rest now.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: I spoke with a lovely reader yesterday who left a review on my EYOFD story yesterday. I told her I would make a formal apology when I uploaded a new story and here it is. Aletta Johnson, I am so sorry if I made it seem like the COVID-19 pandemic is ridiculous. I explained it already to her, and we talked, but I wanted all of my readers to know that I don't take it lightly. I was blessed to only have contracted a cold. I know social distancing, and these stay in place laws-especially here in my state of California-can be a lot. Anxiety inducing, even. But I want you all to know that I am here. And one of my ways of dealing with issues was to write. About perfect worlds, and happily ever afters. So from today on, I will not be speaking of the current issue that is facing our world. I love you all, and please stay safe.

Now, on to the story.

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

"Christian, the dealer is showing up tonight?"

Leaning against the front of Elliot's building over in Nob Hill, Christian nodded.

"Yeah. You should get ready. I just came to check on you, and Kate." At the mention of Kate, Elliot perked up as he always did.

"I'm sorry you missed her. She literally was at the hospital all night, but she was called back in." Christian said nothing only looked out into the street. Elliot frowned studying him.

"Christian. What-"

"Nothing," he said pasting on a smile. "There is nothing wrong. I just want you to be careful, okay? Remember to speak very little, and answer only the questions you want. We've already spoken over the phone so no much needs to be re-hashed."

"Got it." Elliot inwardly shrugged, guessing that his brother was probably worried about him for tonight's exchange.

"Where is Taylor?"

Pushing off the side of his building, Christian walked over to his car.

"He had to take care of some business with his daughter. Something school-related."

"Huh."

Opening his car door, Christian slid his glasses on.

"I'll see you later, brother."

* * *

Kate had been walking down the long corridor and when she pressed the elevator button and stepped on, a man immediately stepped on with her. She gasped at the sudden movement before realizing it was Taylor.

"Oh! Taylor, you scared me. Is everything okay? Are you here with Ana?"

Taylor pressed the garage button before shaking his head.

"No, Kate. You know why I'm here."

Heart racing Kate swallowed trying not to give anything away.

"Why are you here? Does it have something to do with Elliot?"  
When the elevator dinged, Taylor gently, but firmly steered her to his truck. He opened the door, helped her inside before locking her in. When he slid into the driver's seat he looked at her in the rear-view mirror before starting the car.

His silence made her cold inside.

* * *

Pulling up to the docks, Elliot was looking for Ros, but couldn't see her. When he stepped out of the car, he did receive a text.

**I can see you, Elliot. Just head to the docks and they should arrive shortly. -R**

Ros was sitting with Sawyer in her office back at Grey Enterprises. Everyone had already gone home, and since it was night, they were able to talk more freely. Sawyer received a call from Christian.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Can you see my brother clearly?"

"Yes. Ros just texted him. We can see him moving to the designated meeting spot." Ross tapped Sawyer on the shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Sir. we'll call you back," he said before hanging up.

* * *

Elliot kept looking at his phone.

He was waiting to see Jackson, and he had no idea where the man was. It'd been ten minutes and he didn't even call to say that he was running late? Elliot didn't know if Christian should keep doing business with him. Elliot kept patting his back pocket making sure he had the payment. After three more minutes, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"You think to trick me, boy? Something told me to never do business with you, but your brother," Jackson spat. Elliot frowned.

"What are you talking about, Jackson?"

"What do you mean what I'm talking about? I'm not meeting with you. One of my men told me that the place was surrounded by cops and to get out of dodge."

"What?!"

Ignoring him Jackson continued.

"Just know the only reason you're safe is that you're Christian Grey's brother. You better hope nothing happens to him, boy." Jackson hung up. Elliot swore before turning to his car only to be met with a flash of bright lights and the sound of guns.

"Elliot Grey? You're under arrest for the intent to illegally sell stolen goods."

* * *

Taylor arrived at Christian's other location where he did business. It was in the heart of the tenderloin and in an abandoned building. He bought it and boarded it up. The inside was completely redone with state of the art technology and several holding cells. He needed to be able to hide in plain sight and this allowed him to do that.

Taylor held Kate by her arm and sat her down in the chair facing Christian. His eyes were cold, and a gun was resting on his thigh. Kate was shivering and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Tell me right now why I shouldn't have you killed, Kate."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Christian. I was at work and-"

"The only people who knew about this exchange was me, Taylor, and my brother. He must've told you." Leaning forward Christian's eyes took on a deadly hue that would make the devil shake in his boots.

"Who are you talking to outside of the family? I want to know now!"

"They have my brother! It was the only way to get him back! If I didn't talk they would have killed my brother. They've had him for the last six months. Everyone thinks he's dead, but he's not."

Christian's face gave nothing away letting her speak.

"My dad owed some people a lot of money. It was why I and my brother left as soon as we were eighteen. Anyway, my brother just finished getting his degrees in psychology, and I was a nurse when I found out he died. I suddenly had these men following me and coming to my apartment. They wanted the money that I didn't have! For a while, it stopped, until your brother came in with an injury from his work site. He kept coming on to me, and I liked him. I thought he was funny, smart and good looking. I didn't know he was a Grey. I swear, I had no clue. After my fourth date with Elliot, I received a call that morning that my brother was kidnapped, and unless I give them something he would be dead. So I had to get closer to your family."

"Who are these people you're working for?"

Kate was openly crying now.

"I had no clue that he and Ana were tied together. I swear!" Frowning, Christian glanced up at Taylor, who also looked confused.

"Kate. What are you talking about?"

Swallowing she took the offered glass of water Taylor gave her, thanking him. Once she calmed somewhat, it was her turn to look confused.

"You don't know? Jose had a twin. He lives in Seattle and works as a cop."

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I told you I like soap operas. Now go ahead and leave me the craziest, funniest, reviews I've ever seen! Yeah, we're taking it there. Remember this from the first chapter?

*** San Francisco was beautiful. I'd never known I would fall in love with a city such as this. The people, the ease of living, the sights. The fact that you could do whatever, say and be whomever, and no one not cared. I knew a lot of people that fell in love with New York the moment they crossed the bridge. I couldn't relate. Though I wasn't born here, I would always love this city with the fog and cool air. That was why it was so hard for me to leave. But I'm getting ahead of myself.**

THIS HAS BEEN PLANNED LOL. I'VE BEEN HOLDING THIS SECRET FOR TOO LONG! I LOVE SCREWING W/YOU ALL. SEE YOU LATER THIS WEEK! =)


	50. Chapter 50

A/N Hey everyone! An early one for you. To answer some of your questions:

Ros and Sawyer were watching the cameras. They hung up so they could hear and listen to what the police had to say. (There aren't any more bad people in the family LOL)

You will find out if Ana knew about Jose's other brother. (He's an identical twin)

He had to let Elliott get arrested. It was the only way to get Kate.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

Christian walked into the precinct with the family lawyer. They asked to immediately see Elliott, and when they were led to the room that was holding him, he breathed in relief.

"Christian, so glad that you're here." Brian Chestnut, their lawyer smirked.

"Not having a good time in here E?" Rolling his eyes, he said no. Elliott glanced at his brother and knew he wanted him to keep quiet. He was going to wait until they got into the car. Once they were out of the police station, and into the back of the car, Elliott spoke.

"What happened? How did I get arrested? And Jackson threatening me?" Christian held up his hand before looking at his lawyer.

"Chestnut. Where can I drop you off?" The man pointed.

"The next block. I have to meet up with another patient. It seems like I have to get all of my clients out of jail tonight," he smirked. The car stopped, and Sawyer quickly got out and helped Chestnut out of the car. When it was the two of them, Christian spoke.

"Kate is the reason you're in here." Christian studied his brother's face. It looked as if it didn't register what he said so he repeated it.

"I heard you the first time, Christian I just don't know if I understand it or believe it."

"Kate has been giving information to the family in exchange for her brother's freedom." Elliot's eyes widened in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not."

Elliott could see his brother wasn't joking and dread suddenly filled his stomach. In a rare cold expression, he spoke.

"Tell me."

Christian sighed before looking out the window.

"Kate has been talking to a cop. He's trying to bring the family down. She's not talking for any reason. Right now she says that this cop kidnapped her brother. He is under his thumb unless she brings some evidence that gets a Grey locked up, and framed. Taylor has known all along that it was Kate. He didn't tell me until last week, and told me not to tell anyone else." Elliott laughed bitterly.

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't know it was Kate until he brought her to me."

"But you knew about the mole in the family."

"Yes, I did." Elliot's eyes suddenly widened in understanding.

"That was why you called me to the office. You were going to tell me, but you decided last minute not to. Why is that?"

"Because I didn't want this getting out. Taylor had a feeling they would try to arrest someone this week at the docks. For some reason, they were able to bug your phone. It's why I called Jackson the day before to warn him. Asked him to play along. He wasn't anywhere near the docks. But we had to make everything believable, Elliott. Kate said that she had no choice but to feed this man information. Her father owed a lot of money but when he died the debt fell to her."

Elliot ran a hand over his face. The woman who he loved, who he wanted to marry had betrayed his family? Granted, it was for her brother, but he was hurt and in shock. His silence caused Christian to speak up.

"Do you want to know about the man responsible for this?"  
"I do not."

"You should know."

"I don't care about some wannabe thug trying to scare the family! My girl lied to me and to me. For who knows how long!" Reaching over, Christian slapped Elliot across the face.

"Elliot! Snap out of it! Yes, that sucks but the family name needs to be protected at all costs. They are trying to tear down a legacy that took years to build. You wanted to take on more responsibility and-"

"Save it! You probably didn't even want me to take on the business more. You probably wanted me to fail."

Christian chose his words carefully.

"Elliott. I never wanted you to fail. But I don't think you're cut out to be in this type of work. You're too emotional."

"Too emotional?! Christian, I'm not dead inside. Since the day our parents died you've been nothing but a good little robot. Always doing what is expected of you, never put up any fuss."

"Elliott! I had to! Who was going to look out for us? You were still a teenager. I refused to let anything or anyone take you away from me. I'm sorry that I had to be cold, as you say, but I call it survival. It's what I had to do then, and it's what I have to do yet again." Elliott frowned at that.

"Christian. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about I have your girl. And whether or not she lives is currently being decided."

"No. Take me to her."

"No."

"Take me to her!"

"I said no!" Christian shouted back. "You have shown that you are nothing but an oversized boy. That you cannot step up when need be. I have her in a location that you'll never find and Taylor is with her. If we can verify what she's saying, and get her brother, I will consider letting her live. But I highly doubt it at this time."

"You can't do that! I love her!"  
Quick as a snake Christian reached over and grabbed Elliott by the throat. There was death in his eyes and it caused the younger man to swallow.

"I will do what I please because I am Christian Grey. Your _girl _could've put my wife in danger. She has put her in danger. Taylor will call you if you want to speak with her. But you will have no contact with her." Elliot pushed Christian away before sitting back in the seat he was pulled from. Several moments later they arrived at the front of Elliot's building. Before he stepped out he turned to glare at his brother, who looked even more poised.

"If you do this. If you kill her, I will never forgive you." Turning to face him Christian smiled coldly.

"That's fine. But at least there will be no threat to our family, and you will be alive. Now get out of my car."

* * *

Ana hummed to herself as she looked through the racks of lingerie. She was silently glad she was able to come alone. She wanted to surprise Christian as he'd been busy as of late. He seemed stressed, and she wanted to help take it away. Plus, it'd been a couple of days since they had sex. It wasn't their fault. Ana was more tired because of the baby, and Christian was working late at night. She smiled when the sales associate offered to help her with anything.

"I'm okay. Thanks anyway."

"No problem."

The moment she walked away, Ana glanced up and saw a lovely robe. However, she gasped and dropped everything in her hands when she thought she saw a shadow of her ex. The man was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He was also smirking at her.

_That can't be Jose._

Ana closed her eyes and counted to ten to ease her own mind. Blinking her eyes open, she sighed in relief when she saw that no one was there.

_I must be losing it, _she thought to herself. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

* * *

Another short one, but I wanted to get you guys something early in the week. We are setting up for something big….LOL….Leave me a review it makes my day!


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Can I just say I never thought I'd be writing over 50 chapters of a FF story? I absolutely love it! Thank you all for your reviews, and suggestions both on FB and here.

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Ana pulled up to the house and grabbed her items before rushing inside. She knew something was off, and she needed to talk to Christian. She saw Gail in the kitchen and asked about her husband.

"Have you seen Christian?" Nodding, she tilted her head past her.

"He's in his office, dear. Do you need anything?" Shaking her head she smiled weakly at the woman before turning and heading further into the house and to his office. She ran her hand over her slight bump now happy that her child was still growing and safe. It also calmed her. She didn't want to get too worked up and hurt the baby. Ana knocked on his door. Once he called out for her to enter she stepped inside. Christian's tired eyes smiled at her as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Hey, baby." Smiling she walked over until she was standing over him. She made sure he pushed his chair back before sitting on his lap. He chuckled at her maneuvering. When she was perfectly against him he settled his hands around her waist and on their child.

"How are my two girls doing today?" As usual, Ana softened at his words.

"We are fine. Woke up, had breakfast, then around lunchtime, I went out." Christian frowned.

"But Sawyer was at the office with Ros today," he said. Sighing she turned to face him.

"I know. But I was safe." Christian's head fell back on his chair.

"Ana," he started only for her to place a finger on his lips.

"I wanted to get something to wear for you. I'm sorry. Now that I've had time to think about it, I know it was probably reckless of me to go. But I promise I won't do that again," she muttered. Christian's eyes focused on hers but she quickly lowered them before playing with his hand resting on her stomach.

"There's something you're not telling me," he said. She sighed before looking into his eyes.

"I know. But there's something you're not telling me as well. I can tell. Especially last night." Now it was Christian's turn to look away.

"Christian-"  
"Kate was the mole." Ana gasped but kept quiet.

"Kate. She says that her brother was kidnapped and has been held for the last several months. In order for him to be free, and to pay off a debt her father owed the man she would have to get information about our family. Incriminating evidence and he would be released."

"Do you believe her?"

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is she cannot be trusted. My brother was supposed to know this. Being in our family, we have rules. Loyalty above all. But it seems that Kate was able to successfully convince my brother that she only wanted to be with him. That's unsettling. I can't trust him, Ana. We can't talk about the business if he's with a woman who will let the feds know the same night." Ana felt for her husband. She knew he was in a tight spot, but she also knew he was right. You had to have people around you that you could trust. It was the only way they would be safe.

"Where is Elliot right now?" Running his hands up her thighs he closed his eyes.

"Back home. I dropped him off after bailing him out of jail." Ana's eyebrows shot to her hairline. She blinked before running her hands over his face. When he opened his own eyes she traced his lips.

"I'm going to need a bit of explanation here," she joked. Christian's lip titled a bit at the corner but it was a sad smile.

"Taylor had a feeling that this week's business deal over at the docks could potentially be a setup. So, he told me to send Elliott instead of myself for the deal."

"What about the man who was supposed to be there? Did he get arrested too?"

"No. I spoke with him the night before. We made Elliott show up and think the man was late. Then he called and started this false fight before hanging up. The police had already shown up, but luckily there was nothing to arrest him for. They did anyway, because of the family name, and they were trying to find something to hold him with. I agreed with Taylor. We needed my brother to get arrested, and for it to look genuine. Taylor already had Kate in his possession, as he knew it was her all along."

Ana stared in shock. She had no idea all of this was going on in the last couple of weeks. Granted, Christian told her about the mole, but she had no idea that it was Kate. She could see the anger in her husband's eyes. But more importantly, she could see the hurt. She ran her hands through his hair before kissing his cheek.

"I gather you and Elliott didn't mince words," she said softly. Christian breathed out a laugh before a wry smile overtook his face.

"How could you tell?"

"Oh Christian," Ana started but was stopped by his next words.

"I've done nothing but look out for my brother. Put my life on hold so he could have a better one. Our parents died, and I had to be his father. It was strange. Before my dad died he told me that he didn't want Elliott to take over the family business. That he wanted me to run it. Later on, he explained I had more of a head for it than Elliott, but I wonder if he could see what I now see in him. I've run it, but I haven't cut him out of it entirely. I think this is the sign I was waiting for." Ana could see Christian was conflicted and it hurt her to see him so torn about his brother and the business empire that his father left.

"I don't know much about what you do. Other than Grey Enterprises, anyway. But, I think you should do what is best, for yourself and the future. Christian, I think your father could see in you the same thing I see. Drive, determination, and a natural ability to lead. I've met your brother, and while I do think he is a kind, honest man, I never saw a real leader." Ana paused before continuing. "When you were in the hospital, I was so angry that he was willing to just give up so easily on you. Leave your fate to whatever the doctor's said. He apologized when all was well but I couldn't forget that. I don't want what I say to influence your decision, but I can understand where you're coming from. Is there any way you can buy him out of his portion of the business?"

Christian was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"I can. I'd have to call my lawyer, but it can be done. Right now I know Elliott is not thinking clearly because of Kate. He'll probably think because of this incident with her, I want to exile him. I never want to exile my brother, but I cannot have him making decisions that will negatively affect us. Other families are watching. They are watching how I deal with this situation, and my choices will have an impact no matter what."

"How can they know?" Ana asked surprised. Christian smirked.

"Because of the man I did business with. I know he's spoken with other families. We weren't the first stop for his business, so I know the people who need to know are aware." Ana could see that he was stressed out, but she knew for now he needed a break from it. She was about to try and convince him when she saw something flicker across his face. It was only for a second, but it was there.

_Doubt? And why does it feel like it's toward me?_

She straightened up a bit in his lap.

"There's something else." When Christian tried to get her to stand she made sure that he couldn't.

"Christan. I know there is something else. I can tell. And judging from the way you're trying to avoid it speaks volumes." Christian sighed before standing abruptly. When she was stabilized he walked over to his liquor cabinet. It seems like all he did lately was drink. Ana ran a hand over her face. Christian's back was to her, but she was determined to find out.

"What is it, Christian? Does it have to do with me, or us?" Christian drank the rest of the amber liquid before dropping the glass on the tray.

"Ana, you've been honest with me, right? About everything I mean." Ana frowned but nodded. When Christian turned, she was surprised to see the anger in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"About what?" Ana took a step back before rubbing her stomach.

"You're scaring me. What is going on?" She asked, fear in her voice. Christian didn't know what came over him, but he took a step closer.

"Ana. Tell me the truth. Did you know that Jose had a twin brother? Or did you plan to keep it a secret?" Ana stumbled back until she hit the wall. She paled before clutching her stomach. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself and the baby. Her body seemed to be on autopilot.

"Wh-what? Why would you say such a terrible thing to me, Christian? Jose didn't have a sibling, and if he did I would never keep it from you." Christian ran a hand over his face before growling. He took a step closer and Ana rounded the desk. She couldn't be anywhere near him right now. He saw that and winced.

"Ana, baby I'm sorry. I just had to know." Tears filled her eyes as a sudden understanding came into her eyes.

"No. You thought I knew about this and was keeping it from you. Why would I ever keep something like this from anyone? This is sick. I feel sick," she said before holding her hand over her mouth. Christian tried to come closer to comfort her but she held her free hand up.

"No. Don't come anywhere near me. I was going to tell you that I saw a shadow of someone in the window. It looked like Jose. I thought it was my own mind. That's the only secret I have kept from you since we were married," she said bitterly. Christian felt terrible. The tears running down Ana's pale face made him feel helpless.

Ana walked to the door and Christian spoke desperately.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I feel as if I'm failing. As a brother, a husband, and a leader. I don't know who to trust anymore. I just-" He stopped talking when he saw Ana's cold eyes.

"You should always know that you can trust me."

"Ana-"

"I will be sleeping in the room down the hall. I will not be anyone's punching bag ever again." Right as she placed her hand on the knob she spoke softly.

"I know you're under a lot of stress. But I know you, Christian. You are a strong man. You will figure it out. But until you do, please leave me, and our child alone."

* * *

Cue the angst. LOL don't worry it won't be long. These two can't stay away from each other. I love you!


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: I think I've let you all wait long enough. LOL

All mistakes are my own.

Did you like my new story? I'm doing a reversal. Since Twilight, produced Fifty Shades, I'm going to create a vampire romance from the two LOL. It's bookception. Hahaha

* * *

Ana blinked her eyes open and turned in bed surprised to find Christian laying beside her. Judging by the bags under his eyes, she could tell he hadn't slept.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" she asked not wanting to beat around the bush. Christian sighed before sitting up.

"Right now? Waiting for you to wake up so I could apologize. Ana, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. Everything just happened so fast, especially with my brother. And Kate. You have never betrayed me, and I know you never would. I'm sorry baby," he said before scooting a bit closer. Ana could see in his eyes that he was serious and nodded.

"I also know you would have no idea about Jose having a brother, but it just took me all by surprise. Still isn't an excuse to accuse you of anything, but it's what I did."

"I'm just as surprised, Christian."

"Can you tell me anymore about your time with Jose?" He asked gently. Ana laughed bitterly before wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah. It was absolute hell. Christian. There were times," Ana paused willing herself to keep her emotions in check before continuing, "That he drugged me before any encounter. Not all the time was it sex. Sometimes, people wanted to see me naked. I felt like a trapped animal." Ana shivered remembering cold nights being in a dark room with only a red light facing her. Letting her know she was being watched.

"I do remember one time seeing Jose in front of me, but when I looked in the mirror he was also having sex with me. I thought it was the drugs I was taking. Who knew that it was his brother," Ana said before breaking off into a sob. Her tears broke Christian's heart and he promised himself that Jose's brother would pay even worse that the man did. Ana was thorough in her termination of him. But when provoked, Christian was the devil himself.

"Once we get this Kate thing squared away, I promise you, Ana, I will deal with this other man. This family is cursed, and we are going to make sure that they can no longer harm another human being."

Ana clutched at his shirt but sagged into his arms. She knew with Christian she would be safe. He saved her after all. For a long, while the two were quiet, lost in their own thoughts when Ana spoke.

"I forgive you, Christian. I know you're under a lot of stress. But so am I." He waited for her to continue.

"Whenever you are stressed, it worries me. I need you around Christian. Our baby needs you to be here, alive and well. I cannot have you in situations that could take you away from me. I mean it. That is what worries me. And yeah, maybe I shouldn't have gone off to the store without any security, but I wanted to surprise you and buy something for our time when we are alone. I'm still adjusting to all this," she said gesturing to the large guest room. Christian moved even closer before sliding his hand around her waist and bringing her close enough so he could feel her aligned with his own body.

"I'm sorry, Ana. And I don't need you stressing out. I need my girls safe," he said which made her smile a bit. Reaching up she smoothed her hand over his face.

"I will try to be better. But I need you to do the same. Have you planned on what you're going to do with your brother?"

Christian had several ideas, and they all included buying him out.

"I was going to just purchase what he owns in the family company. He would get all of his money, and keep his contracting business with all of the profits that go along with it. I don't want to be away from him. I promised my father that I would keep an eye on Elliot. But, he's pushing me away right now. I understand, but I can't have Kate in this family. She can't be trusted."

Ana knew this put him in a precarious situation. He loved his brother, but he had to keep his family safe. She was about to offer a solution when she felt him kissing her neck. His intention at that moment was clear.

"Christian-"

Pulling away for a moment he stared into her eyes before shaking his head. Ana wanted to push through that, to get him to talk, but something in his eyes stopped her.

_He needed a break._

Lowering his head back to her chest, he kissed the tops of her breasts moaning when she shifted under him. Sliding his hands under her soft cotton gown he spoke quietly.

"I love how you feel underneath me, Ana. How you are so responsive to my touch." He slid her gown up before covering her breast with his mouth and sucking on the sensitive orbs. Since her pregnancy, it had been one of the first signs that she was aroused. They were always responsive, but with the baby, Ana sometimes felt that she could come from the stimulation alone. They were currently a flushed color, and the nipples were hard almost begging for his mouth. And Christian answered the call.

He alternated, sucking on the left and right nipples, causing Ana to arch higher into his mouth. Ana reached up placing her hands on his muscled shoulders.

"Christian. They're so sensitive," she breathes out, straddling the line of pain and pleasure. Her eyes rolled back when he gave a particularly hard suck before licking the enflamed nipples. Once he was satisfied with his work, he slid lower down her body causing her breath to quicken. When he was at her mound, he ripped off her panties, causing her to gasp then moan when he licked and bit at each thigh.

"You smell so good for me. I can already see you're wet, baby. Spread your legs, Ana. Wider," he commanded. Christian raised each leg over his shoulders before looking up at her. Ana's eyes were wild and focused completely on him as he lowered his mouth to her core. He opened her lower lips before flattening his tongue and licking her from her opening to her clit.

"Christian!" Ana shouted as he kept up his firm strokes. Ana's toes curled as the man alternated between licking her as if she were a decadent dessert and sucking on her clit as if it had filling inside. Christian moaned when Ana pulled on his hair, growling at the sharp sting on her nails against his scalp. Ana was soaking wet, and Christian loved that he could bring her such pleasure. He circled her entrance with his fingers before sliding one then two fingers inside of her he made a come hither motion finding her g-spot. Ana sat up gripping his head to her body as he sucked her clit and stimulated her spot at the same time. Tears of pleasure sprung to her eyes as the man between her legs gave her pleasure overload. Her breath came in gasps, and her eyes rolled back for what felt like the thousandth time since he'd been eating her out. She shivered when he gave her lower lips a french kiss and she felt herself coming. No warning, no announcement, just screaming her release. She trembled as he kept sucking on her swollen flesh, and she whimpered when he seemed as if he wasn't going to stop. Ana fell back and realized the man had no intention of stopping.

_Well, the man is thorough, _she thought absently.

After her second orgasm, Ana keened before pulling him up her body and kissing his wet lips. She moaned at tasting herself on his lips as she frantically ripped his pants open. In between kisses, she voiced her desires.

"I want you inside of me, Christian. I want to feel you in me and around me," she whispered in his ear. Christian moaned himself before sliding down his underwear. He stroked himself, already hard before lining up to her core. Once he slid inside, the two groaned in relief at being together in the most intimate sense. Christian stared into Ana's soulful eyes, wondering how he ever got so lucky. He ran his hands over her stomach, pleased to see the smile that graced her face. She placed her hand over his while his other was beside her head. Moving in and out of her, the two locked eyes for the longest time. Apart from breathless moans and sighs, they were only focused on one another how it should always be.

* * *

It was afternoon and they were still in bed. After having made love for the fourth time, Christian smirked when Maria knocked on the door before shouting at the state of their undress.

"Oh, Mr. Grey! I'm so sorry. I thought it was only Ana," she said keeping her eyes averted. "Gail and I were going to pressure her to eat some food, but I see we don't need to worry," she said before turning on her heels and quickly exiting the room. When the door slammed Ana giggled.

"Well. I guess everyone knows we're up here now," Ana said. Christian laughed before standing completely naked. She marveled that the man had no sense of propriety. He was unconcerned with his nakedness, and she aspired to be at that level of unbothered.

Plus it was a turn on.

When he returned from the bathroom, still naked as ever, he grabbed her ankle before dragging her to the center of the bed. He crawled on it, kissing her stomach before doing a plank over her body. Kissing her lips he spoke quietly.

"Taylor is watching Kate." Ana looked into his eyes and she could see he was genuinely conflicted. She was sure that few ever saw her husband in this position and it humbled her to know that he trusted her enough.

"Were you able to verify the story about her brother?"

Nodding, he focused his gaze on her hair.

"I was. In fact, when Elliot was arrested, Kate confirmed with Taylor that they let her brother go. He knew to leave town, as that was apart of the plan should she get him out."

"Are you going to try to grab her brother?"

Shaking his head he said no.

"He has nothing to do with this. This is between Kate, Elliot, and myself."

Ana studied his face for a long while before speaking.

"You're debating on whether or not to kill her," she stated honestly. Christian said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Anybody from the other families wouldn't have hesitated. Once betrayal was found and verified, there would have been a bullet between her eyes."

"But," Ana said softly.

"But," he parroted, "She's my brother's girl. She has put me in a terrible situation because of it." Christian ran his hands through the strands of her hair.

"Option B would be more ideal. Elliot would hate me for it."

"What would that be exactly?"

"I could pay her off. Make sure she's in a place where Elliot would never find her. She'd be comfortable and could live a normal life. Even with her brother at her side. But she couldn't come back here. And I would have to make it look like I killed her. It would be the only way to keep the family safe. And I would be able to get closer to Jose's brother." Wrapping her legs around Christian's she ran her nails up and down his back.

"I think you should stick with plan b. Let your brother know of it, but not immediately. If you have eyes watching the two of you, it would benefit this family looking real if you said little."

"Make it look as if I killed her?"

Ana was quiet for a while before she nodded.

"Yes."

Christian breathed out a breath before smiling sadly.

"He'll never forgive me this. Even if I do tell her later that she's alive. He'll never forgive me." Ana could see the pain it caused her husband, but like him, she didn't see another outcome. From what her husband told her, Elliot really exposed his hand when he told her to begin with the meeting. Regardless if Kate was doing it for the right reasons, she knew Christian would never be able to trust her again.

It really was a rock and a hard place.

"I'm sorry you have to make these decisions, Christian. And I'm sorry if this will cause strife between you and your brother."

"I'm sorry, too."

* * *

Willow's blood ran cold.

Earlier, as she was going through some old missives and paperwork in her family's office when she saw a box addressed to Carrick Grey. Frowning, she picked up the box, noting the heavy feel of it. She walked into the hall, and upstairs to her room.

"What do you have in your hand, dear?" Blake asked as he was juicing some new smoothie. She shrugged.

"I haven't the faintest idea. It was in my family's office. I was looking for some documents to send over Christian when I found this. I'm just going to glance over it. It's probably some dated pieces of information. My family was very thorough." Blake chuckled before walking over and kissing her cheek.

"Okay. Well, let me know if you need me." Smiling up at him she nodded, so glad to have found the love of her life.

"I will."

Taking the stairs she walked into her room before going to sit by the window. Opening it, she noticed her sister's familiar handwriting. It had been a long time since her death, but she would always know her sister's romantic cursive.

_Why would it be addressed to Carrick? Why was her sister writing to him?_

She saw a dark blue journal and opened it. The first page made her want to vomit.

_My dearest Carrick,_

_I know you are married, and I know that my sister is in love with you. But I cannot stop how I feel. I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't help myself. You are everything I've ever wanted in a man. I know you'll never read this, but this is how I feel._

Willow flipped the pages reading the next entry.

_Last night was amazing. _

_It was everything I ever wanted. Carrick and I have been meeting secretly for a while now. He tells me how much he loves his wife. How Grace is the love of his life. How he feels wrong for meeting with me. But I see it in his eyes. I'm his temptation._

Willow shook her head as if to clear it. Was that why Carrick would tell her no? Why he couldn't marry her? He really wanted her sister? Even though it was years ago it still hurt. She flipped the next couple of pages gasping at what laid inside.

_Carrick and I finally had a night of passion weeks ago. It was everything I dreamed of and more. Several times we made love. He felt so wonderful inside of me. I could see the guilt that lay in his eyes, but he was unable to say no to me. Cary is never able to say no to me. He always makes it clear that he loves his wife too much. That he could never leave her. Every time he says it I get insanely jealous. Oh, to have a man love me as much as he loves his wife. I'm so glad that we had that weekend away. I'm so surprised that my family hasn't caught on to our clandestine meetings. I guess being the good studious daughter has its perks._

Willow remembered her sister having a supposed meeting with one of her committees before the winter break. Their father was proud, boasting that she was going to be someone great. Who knew she was sleeping with the neighboring family's leader.

_But I'm afraid our time has created a new life. I'm both scared and excited! I'm having Carrick's child. A son. I can only hope and pray that it's a boy. I have a feeling that it's a boy. Someone to carry on his name. His wife is supposedly pregnant. But what if it's not a boy? Could I take the place of her? I would in a heartbeat._

"No. Please God, tell me you didn't Susanna." Willow flipped the pages gasping at what lay inside.

_I've told Carrick. He said that he cannot claim the child. That it would expose his extra-curricular activities. I'm leaving the country. I'm about three months along. I readily jumped at the abroad position in London. I couldn't choose Italy, because we have too much family there. I can have the baby, and live my life in peace. Maybe, years later I can tell my family the truth._

Willow went to the last passage in the journal. She noted the time, realizing that it was two weeks before her death. Her sister was on her way home when she was robbed at gunpoint. Her best friend was living with her, but we always thought that the baby was hers. Not Susanna's. Or Carrick's.

_I love my son. My precious Elliot. He is such a good baby. Quiet, so full of life. He has happy eyes. Labor was intense, but I would give it all to have him. A son for Carrick Grey. I heard that his wife also had a son. Christian Grey. My friends back home tell me how in love with his wife he looks. It sickens me that she would have something that should be mine. But at least I'll have this piece of life with me. I've already put some plans in motion in case of an emergency. My friend will deliver the baby to him along with his birth certificate and several letters that give Carrick authorization. I know that it will break Grace's heart. In a way, I am ashamed of my actions. But I couldn't stay away. _

_I loved a married man._

_And he gave me the son I always wanted._

Tears were running down Willow's face. She couldn't believe what she read. Her sister and Carrick betrayed her. Originally the two were supposed to be married. But when Carrick confessed to falling in love with another woman while away, Willow didn't put up a fight. She didn't want to stand in the way of true love. She was heartbroken because she loved Carrick, but she wanted him happy. She cried her heart out to her sister about the man but stayed away. For Susanna to do this was a betrayal in itself. She knew her parents would roll in their graves if they ever knew the truth. Carrick would've been dead. She didn't realize that Blake had sat beside her until his hand rested on hers.

"Willow? Is everything alright?" The woman raised her tear-stained face to his before speaking quietly.

"We need to talk to Christian. This is important, and he needs to know. Now."

* * *

LOL. Yep. So we've got some real soap opera-ish happening right now. Elliot and he don't share the same mom, and Jose's got a twin running around. Hahaha. Leave me a review it makes my day.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: I'm so glad you all like the new story. Let's get back into what Nani calls, "As the Mafia Turns." Lol, I used to love that soap with Luke and Dr. Reid so I laughed loudly when it was dubbed that.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

Christian thought the current situation couldn't get worse.

He was proven wrong.

Standing in front of him was an emotional Willow with an equally disturbed Blake. Christian ran his hands over his face unable to look at the words printed in neat handwriting in Willow's sister's journal.

"This is. I have no words," Christian said quietly. Willow reached over and gripped his hand. Ana was standing behind him rubbing his shoulders. Her presence really helped to calm him. She was the only thing holding him together lately.

"I agree. I was feeling so many things as I read this. But Christian, you know this can't get out." Taylor was in the room with Sawyer and both men's faces said what Willow did not. He would be destroyed. The family's credibility would go up in flames, and Christian would have to prove loyalty once more.

It was honestly ridiculous.

"I know." Christian studied Willow, understanding of her pain. She loved his father but she gave him up willingly thinking that his mother, Grace was the love of his life. Wh knew all along that he was also seeing her sister secretly.

"Willow-"  
"No. The time for me to grieve has come and passed. I will no longer mourn a man who never truly loved me, to begin with. I have one now," she said smiling at Blake who returned her look with an enamored one as well. "I just wanted to come over and tell you in person. You know I don't always trust the phones."

"I understand. And once more your loyalty will never be questioned. But it never was," Christian said before standing. He walked around and hugged her and she squeezed him hard before stepping back.

"Blake and I are going on another trip. We'll be gone for a bit."

"Oh?"

"The feds have been sniffing around. One of my men explained that the gun purchases with our foreign clients were successful, but they were tipped off."

"You know who it is?"

"Was. He was dealt with earlier yesterday evening. My man on the inside will let the bureau know, through an unnamed source, that my family kills traitors. It'll make them more cautious in the future."

"Willow. You should've told me. I could've handled it." She smiled before patting his cheek.

"No. You have too much on your plate. With our lovely Ana, and your unborn child you need to be alert. Plus with Elliot's liaison with Kate, this isn't the ideal time to have a missing person on your roster as well."

Christian said nothing only sighed. Ana walked beside him before touching Willow's arm.

"I truly am sorry Willow. This is such a terrible thing to find out. Betrayal hurts worse when it comes from family." Reaching up, the older woman squeezed Ana's hand.

"You are right, dear. But I will be fine. I need you, however, to take care of that baby. She is growing I can tell," Willow said lightly. It was true. Ana's stomach started showing recently. She now had a lovely baby bump that showcased on her dresses and shirts. Christian's hand went to rest around it causing the women to grin at each other.

"She is. You will be back in time for the baby shower, right? I know it's not for some months but-"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! But Blake is taking me to Bora Bora. He's never been, and I want him to see the clear blue waters."

"We've got water here in California," the older man grumbled. But the twinkling in his eyes contradicted his statement.

"If you need anything at all, please contact me, Willow. I mean it," Christian said before kissing her cheek. She nodded before stepping back and allowing Blake to pull her close. He spoke up before they left.

"I'll call when we get to our destination. And Christian?" Blake's look spoke volumes. Christian heard him loud and clear. He was there. For whatever he needed.

"Have a safe trip," Christian said aloud.

Once the two left, Christian turned to Ana before groaning and resting his head in between her shoulders.

"You're still brothers," Ana said softly. Pulling away he nodded.

"I know. It's just, the timing is just so bad," he said quietly. Ana sighed before running her hands through his hair.

"I know. What are you going to do?"

"Right now? The best thing to do is to tell him. I've got too much stuff to worry about." Ana was glad that Christian was going to tell his brother the truth.

"When?"

Pulling back, he looked at his wife helplessly.

"This is the first time I've ever been in a situation like this. My father. I had so much respect for him, how much he loved my mother was insane. But now looking back, I can see why whenever she would look at Elliot it would be with a sadness in her eyes. Judging by the timing, my mother had me almost two years before Susanna had Elliot. I don't remember much about that time, as we were always traveling but-"

"You think your dad forced your mom to take in the child?"

Christian's silent head nod was answer enough. Ana couldn't fathom being forced to take care of a child that was a direct result of your husband's infidelity. It was a lot for her to process, but she knew Christian was still in shock.

"When are y9ou going to tell him?" Ana asked again. Christian blinked before offering her a smile.

"After our doctor's appointment. I want to see how my child is doing." Ana blushed before returning his smile. She grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Yes. Let's go see our child."

* * *

"Everything looks good, Ana. You've been taking your vitamins and keeping the stress low?" The doctor asked while keeping her eyes on the screen. She was running the ultrasound over her stomach while examining her child. Christian's hand was gripping hers, eyes riveted on the screen. It made her happy to see Christian so very involved with their unborn child.

"Yes. Christian's been making sure I stay relaxed."

"Good. I-" The doctor paused before frowning. Ana and Christian immediately took notice.

"Is something wrong?" Christian asked. Snapping her head to them she shook her head before offering a smile.

"Oh, no! I think we were mistaken, Ana."

"How so?" she asked. The doctor ran her wand over the left side of her stomach before grinning.

"You are not having a girl. You are having a boy," she said. "Congratulations!" Ana turned shocked eyes to Christian, who quickly recovered before grinning.

"A son. I'm having a son," he said the last part arrogantly. Ana rolled her eyes but was pleased to see Christian so thrilled. He was just as happy for a girl, but this was a different kind of joy. She was going to be excited no matter the sex of their child. But she knew one day they would have that little girl.

"Can we have more pictures printed up?" Ana asked. The doctor nodded before turning off the machine and taking off her gloves.

"That's perfectly okay. I'm only sorry that we didn't catch the sex of the baby from the first time. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience." Before Ana could answer, Christian spoke.

"No. Everything we purchased will just be for our daughter when we have her," he said quietly. Ana smiled over at him before sitting up and kissing his cheek. The doctor chuckled.

"Well then. Ana I want you to see you a month from now. Everything is going well, and all the tests came back positive."

"Thank you, doctor. I will see you next month." The woman smiled at them both before leaving and closing the door behind the couple. Once she left Christian pulled Ana into his arms and kissed her deeply. She moaned but wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as she thought they were about to have sex in the room, Christian pulled back. He grinned so wide his eyes were practically squinting at her.

"I thought I couldn't be happier at the thought of having a child with you, Ana. But then you go and give me a son the first time around. I truly am blessed." Ana's brow raised.

"What about our daughter?" She joked. Christian winked at her.

"Baby. We are going to work on that girl the moment my son gets here. But, we have to show attention to the first child," he reasoned. Ana wasn't fooled. She could see the satisfaction in his gaze. She sighed before scooting off the table.

"Yeah, yeah. Take me to get some food, Mr. Grey. Your kid keeps nudging me to get a cheeseburger."

"Really? Our child wants a burger? Not you?" Ana's glared made Christian stop laughing immediately.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Look at what I did there! LOL. Next up we've got some confessions, more planning, and Christian being...well...A mafia boss. Leave me a review it makes my day!


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Hey! I've been writing my second book, and this one will be a supernatural romance. I'm at the halfway point so I will keep you all posted. This one will be different but in a good way. Since this is now a soap opera (LOL) I am letting you know ahead of time that I have the ultimate plot twist. And you're not going to know when it's coming. Just know that all the important characters will live. Let's read!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"Sir, we've got a situation," Christian told Taylor to hold on a moment before turning his attention to Ana. They were currently at the baby store as Ana wanted to start getting a move on all the items they would need for their son. Sawyer was with them along and he waved the man from the door. Ana frowned.

"Is something wrong, Christian?" Sighing, he kissed her lips.

"There is something I have to handle," he said aware of the store employee in front of them. The woman had been helping them for the past half hour.

"Oh. Do you need me to come along?"

"No. You stay here. Get whatever you want. Sawyer will stay with you." Turning to the employee Christian turned on his charm.

"Whatever she wants, or even looks at grab it. It'll go on this card," Christian said before handing it over to the woman. She gasped before nodding. He turned to Ana who only rolled her eyes.

"Christian-"

"What? It's for my son?" he said cheekily. Ana rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile. Ever since they left the doctor's office three days ago, Christian had been rubbing it in that he knew their firstborn would be a boy. When Ana questioned him later that night if he was happier for a boy than a girl he said no.

_Turning back on the light he draped himself over Ana's body._

"_Baby, no. Honestly, I'm just happy I have a loving wife who wants to be with me, and that we are expecting a child. I don't care. Boy or girl. You need to know this. I will treat this boy with the same love I will show our daughter when we get one. You do, believe me, right?" he asked. Ana searched his eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them._

"_I do," she said before smiling. He returned her smile with one of his own._

"_Good. Now let's get to practice for the next baby. Practice makes perfect."_

Ana was pulled from her thoughts by Christian's soft kiss on her lips.

"You'll be safe?" she nodded when he ran a hand over her stomach.

"If you feel any type of way I want you to immediately go home. Sawyer will call me."

"I promise."

"Good." He kissed her once more before nodding to Sawyer. The man stopped him.

"Sir? I should go with you." Christian shook his head.

"No, you stay. Taylor is meeting me. Ana needs protection." Christian grabbed the front of his suit causing the man to swallow at the cold look in his eyes.

"Anything happens to her, and I'll kill you myself."

At Sawyer's nod, Christian smirked before letting go of the man's jacket.

"Goodman."

Christian walked around him and headed to his car parked in front of the store.

* * *

Christian walked into his warehouse. He smirked when he heard the sound of flesh being opened. He took off his suit jacket before tossing it on the chair near the front. He saw Taylor punching some guy he'd never seen before.

"Well. What do we have here?" Christian asked as he rolled up his sleeves. Taylor stopped punching the guy before turning and grinning at Christian.

"This here is one of James's associates." Once his sleeves were rolled completely Christian glanced at the man.

"Refresh my memory. Who is James?"

"He's Jose's twin brother. I found out some information about him thought you'd like to know. It's over there on the desk." The man spat at Taylor. Christian winked at Taylor.

"Do carry on," he drolled. As Taylor hit the man so hard he whimpered, Christian grabbed the file on the desk he tucked it under his arm before dragging the chair so it was facing the tied man. Christian opened the file, ignoring the swearing and shouts.

**Timothy Wall**

**30 years old.**

**Former Seattle police officer: fired for sexual assault claims.**

Christian spoke to Taylor.

"Stop for a moment, Taylor." The man grunted before stepping back. Crossing his leg over his knee he pointed to the man.

"Speak Timothy."

The man spat out more blood, this time by Christian's shoe. The man didn't even flinch.

"I would advise you to not spit anywhere near me, Mr. Wall or I will remove your tongue from your body." When the man paled, Christian inwardly smirked.

"I'm glad I have your attention. Now tell me. Who are you working for?"

Christian studied his face, while the man tried to figure him out. Christian hoped Timothy saw the cold dead eyes. It was what let others know not to mess with him. He must've seen what he needed because the man answered.

"I work for James. Jose's brother."

"Hm. And why is he following my wife?"

"He heard what happened to his family. How they were suddenly murdered."

"How did he hear this?"

"He's an undercover cop. For Seattle. He saw it on the news as everyone else did," he said sarcastically.

"Careful," Christian warned. The man sighed but gave a slight nod.

"He wants blood. He figured it had something to do with Jose's ex-wife. After-" the man paused before licking his lips. Christian looked back at the file.

"After what?" he said quietly.

"After Jose passed his wife around like some party favor two years ago, I thought he'd gone too far. James came back with a recording of the entire incident. Said he even participated. It was a crazy night, man. His wife was so high, I was surprised she was even alive."

"How many men were present?" Christian bit out. The man swallowed some blood before answering.

"About five. Not including that woman. I believe her name was Elena. Anyway, James told us that his brother informed him that when she came too, she had no memory of the night. Apparently the woman was a doctor and made sure she wouldn't remember that particular night. Something about mixing drugs. When James came back and told me I immediately quit. I was a former cop, but I wasn't in it to hurt women and children."

"And what were you working for James on specifically?"

"Just errands. Being a bully. Making sure the people he lent money too paid it back on time. We went overseas and got enough product to sell on the street. You know how it is," he said voice raspy. Christian clucked his tongue.

"No. I don't know how it is. I never saw the need for drugs. Did you, Taylor?"

Cracking his knuckled the tall muscular man shook his head.

"Nasty stuff. Saw some people in the war get hooked on it. Terrible to distribute it."

Turning his attention to the man, Christian was pleased to see him look upset.

"Look. I was in the war too. Served my country. Sometimes it took the edge off. At least I'm not here pretending to be a saint." Christian tossed the file on the floor.

"I never said I was a saint. A sinner yes. A thousand times over. But never a saint. Now, why are you still working for him if you were so disgusted by him?"

"Because he has some dirt on me. Threatened to take it to my former boss, have me brought up on real charges."

"Like this rape?"

"I didn't rape anyone! That woman was a plant by James to do what he said. He'll even say that," the man muttered. Christian could tell he was telling the truth. Quickly Christian pulled the knife from his pocket before stabbing the man in the thigh. He dragged it up to his groin, delighted to hear the tearing of flesh and his pitch of scream go higher.

"What does he want with my Anastasia?"

"I don't know!" Twisting the knife the man screamed before trying to release his arms.

"Okay! He wants her dead. He wants to take her away from you since you took his brother and parents. Just kill me already, man! That's what he said you'd do."

Frowning, Christian glanced over at Taylor who shrugged.

"He said that I would kill you?"

"Yes. He said if I got caught, you were to confess all you knew before expecting to die. If you kill me, it will unleash his next plan."

Christian stood, turning his back to Timothy. He was angry because his opponent was already a step ahead of him. He didn't like being in control. He didn't like not knowing.

"Where is James?"

At that, the man shook his head.

"I don't know! He doesn't tell me or the other guy anything!"

"The other guy? Who's the other guy?"

"I don't know. He works for James, but James is reporting about this guy to another person. I'm so low on the food chain I wouldn't know where to start." Walking over to him he ripped the knife from his thigh. Christian slapped his face before gripping his chin.

"This is what you're going to do. You're going to go back to your boss and say that he let you go. Tell him that Ana has a big influence on letting you live. You now work for me. Anything he tells you, you will report back to me."

Tim's eyes were wide with fright.

"But if I get caught-"

"That's on you. Now, who is close to James?"

"Right now? He has a boyfriend. He's my driver. He's waiting for me," he said shakily.

"Good. Call him, say you escaped and you need him to come to pick you up." Taylor cut the rope that held him up before holding a phone in his face. The man dialed the number and the deep voice came on the other line. Once he gave the directions he hung up.

"He's not far. He'll be here in ten minutes." Grinning Christian slapped his face, his hand coming away with blood.

"Good. Now you're going to sit here and wait for him in this chair."

* * *

Taylor and Christian darkened the warehouse so they could see the lights. When the car drove up they heard jogging and the door open. When it did a large bulky man came into the room.

"Tim! Man, are you alright?"

Before Tim could speak, Christian stood behind him and shot him in the head. The man dropped instantly, and Christian shoved his gun back in its holster. Taylor appeared almost instantly.

"Sir? What would you have me do?"

"I want a knife. I want to carve him up and I want Mr. Wall here to watch." he turned his cold eyes to Timothy who was pale as a ghost.

"I want you to watch me dismember him and remember it so you know the consequences of crossing me. Do you understand?" Christian said steel in his voice. The man nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Taylor, I'm going to need my dull knife. And Timothy, please inform James that I'd love to formally meet somewhere with him. Or I can keep killing his men. His choice."

* * *

Honestly, I kind of want a Christian now...LOL leave me a review more twists are coming!


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Here's another one for you.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"You look absolutely mouth-watering Mrs. Grey."

Turning from the mirror she smiled at Christian. She was wearing a royal blue gown. It had a high waist, the bottom flowed into dark blue waves. It was satin, and Ana liked the volume of the dress. She also liked that when she ran her hand over the dress, you could see her bump. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she chose some satin looking dark blue heels. She blushed at the heated look her husband gave her.

"I could say the same to you, Mr. Grey," She said as she ran her eyes over her husband. He was dressed from head to toe in Armani. She loved how the suit fitted him like a glove, highlighting his broad shoulders and strong thighs. His hands were behind his back as he stood in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hi," she said back grinning at him. He leaned over and kissed her ruby-colored lips. She moaned when he pulled back too soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey! I was kissing," Ana pouted. Christian chuckled before patting her backside.

"Did I tell you how happy I am you're with me? And how much I love you?" He said quietly. Ana sighed.

"You did. And I love you just as much."

"Impossible," he said as his eyes roved her face. Ana wondered for the millionth time how she ever got a man as wonderful as Christian Grey. Ever since he left the baby shop with her a week ago he'd been off. A bit tense, and she could see something dark lurking in its depths. Not at her, but at something. Every time she tried to ask him he would change the subject. It wasn't until three days ago that he explained the company dinner.

"_I forgot. Ros emailed, then called to remind me. It's an annual event we throw for our partners, employees and their families."_

"_Oh. Is it formal?"_

"_It is. And luckily, this year I am married, so I get to show you off," he said as he cut the bedroom light and crawled into bed. Ana smiled in the dark. Once he was settled she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Christian grinned._

"_Well, I would be honored to go as your date."_

The next day Christian said off-handedly that Elliot used to go with him. She said nothing, only squeezed his hand when pain flickered across his eyes.

"_Did you call him, baby?"_

_He nodded before releasing her hand and cutting into his breakfast sausage._

"_I did. He wouldn't pick up. I left him a message, and I've sent several texts."_

"_Maybe you should go by his place. See if you can tell him."_

"_I know. The longer I wait to tell him, the worse it'll be."_

"_What if you went by today. See if you could get through to him someway."_

"_I think I'll do that."_

Christian left Ana that morning and the first stop was his brother's place. He leaned against the car and called repeatedly. When that failed he did what he used to do. He used his status to enter the building and then his apartment.

_Opening the door he grimaced at the smell. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and the curtains were closed. He walked down the hall and kicked open the door to his bedroom. He saw the empty bottles of alcohol lined up on the floor and stepped over them. His brother was spread eagle on the bed. His arm covered his eyes and Christian frowned before sitting beside him. He could see his chest rise and fall and was comforted by that._

"_Elliot. We have to talk."  
_"_If it's not about Kate then I-"_

"_It's about dad." Christian watched as Elliot removed his arm before blinking his eyes open. He sat up until he rested against the headboard._

"_What about dad could possibly be so important?"_

_Christian took a deep breath before meeting Elliot's gaze head-on._

"_Willow came to me with a confession from her sister."_

_Frowning, Elliot scratched his head._

"_Wasn't her name Susanna or something like that?"_

"_Something like that," Christian said quietly. "Well, it turns out in her journal that she had an affair with our dad." Elliot's mouth opened in shock. He shook his head to clear it before rubbing at his eyes._

"_Our dad? The one who loved our mother to death?" Sighing, Christian nodded._

"_One and the same. It almost makes me wonder if we ever really knew our dad, or if he was a giant pretender."_

_Elliot grunted. The two were silent for a moment before Elliot spoke again._

"_Do you believe Willow?"_

"_At first I didn't. But then she brought proof. And it has dates, times and also certain papers."_

"_What papers?" Elliot asked. Christia leaned over and gripped his brother's shoulder._

"_Elliot, I need you to hear me. Really hear me. You're my brother and I love you. Right now, it's tough, especially with Kate. But, I need you to know that I would die for you no questions asked." Elliot studied Christian's face and could tell he wasn't telling him what he wanted to hear. He nodded after several more tense moments._

"_I know. Tell me."_

"_Father had an affair with Susanna and she had you. She was killed two weeks later, but I'm going to have some guys look into it. The murder was too convenient, and I think dad had her killed." Elliot gasped before looking at Christian in disbelief._

"_You mean to tell me that I'm the result of dad's fidelity to mom?"_

_Instead of speaking he only nodded. Elliot climbed out of the bed before pacing his bedroom._

"_How long have you know?"_

"_Not long. As soon as I found out I tried to call you, but you wouldn't pick up. That's why I'm here." Elliot turned to face him before scowling._

"_This is just great. You get what you want. Dad's business seeing as how you're the real Grey line, and you can just phase me out." Christian frowned before standing._

"_Why would I ever want that? Elliot did you not hear me earlier. I said I loved you. That no matter what you're my brother. And we are brothers! We just have different mothers."_

"_Easy for you to say. You have everything you could ever want. Not only did you buy me out of the business, but I don't have my Kate. You're keeping her from me."_

"_Elliot, you have to see that Kate's choices almost killed Ana. I don't want to do this, but I have to handle it this way."_

"_You said she did it for her brother!"_

"_She did! To protect him. And as much as I hate the way she so easily infiltrated our family, if you were taken from me I'd have done the same. But knowing Ana, and how she was forced to live, would you condone that?"_

_He waited for his brother to answer._

"_If I loved her I would have let her go."_

_Christian gave a bitter laugh._

"_She was raped and abused and tossed around like trash. And you would have still let her walk?" Christian shook his head. "You know what, Elliot? I have a proposition for you. One I think you'll enjoy." Christian's cold smile came across his face. Elliot looked away._

"_I will not only write you a check for two million dollars, but I will also write Kate one as well. I will tell you where she is and allow you both to leave together. But once you do, you are to never come back to San Francisco. Never again."_

_Eyes wide, Elliot stalked over to his brother._

"_You cannot be serious!"_

"_As a heart attack. But that's my offer. You will leave by the end of this week. You can take one of my jets, go anywhere you like. But I don't want to hear from you ever again."_

"_Say I do take it, what's the catch?" Christian shrugged._

"_Nothing. I would only want you to tell Ana the reason why you're going. And I want you to tell her that you chose money or her having vengeance from one of the people who almost got her killed."_

_Elliot's eyes burned with hate._

"_You're a bastard, Christian."_

"_Takes one to know one," Christian grinned evilly. Elliot tried punching him, but Christian easily blocked it. He held on to his fist before shoving him back._

"_I didn't know you were so weak. That can't be the Grey part of you."  
Christian turned and left the room. Right as he got to the front door he heard Elliot's shout._

"_I'll take it. And Christian-"_

"_I'll see you Sunday," he interrupted, having to leave the apartment before his emotions took ahold of him. His own brother would rather-_

_Nevermind. _

Christian went to work that same day and tried to put it from his mind. He confessed to Ana later that night what happened. She paled when he offered to let Kate go, but she understood the entirety of the deal. Christian would never see his brother again after this week. As usual, Ana was completely clueless about how to help Christian. She just knew that she had to be there for him. Even now, she could see the touch of sadness in his eyes, but Ana was determined to be his family for him. That the children they create will only know love and support.

"Where did your mind go Mrs. Grey?" Christian asked bringing her to the present.

"Nowhere. Just thinking about our child. And how much love he's going to have with us being his parents."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he said. Removing his hands from his back he smiled at her shocked expression.

"I want you to wear this tonight," he said playfully, a lightness entering his voice. Ana knew at that moment all talk of his brother was currently halted until further notice.

Or at least until Sunday.

"Christian. You know I don't need anything," she said softly. He nodded.

"I know. Remember me spoiling you?" She smiled before shaking her head. She took the velvet square from him and opened it. She gasped at the diamond necklace and bracelet inside.

"Christian. It's beautiful!" She ran her hands over the extravagant pieces. Christian picked up the necklace and draped it over her neck before clasping it gently. He then did the same to the bracelet. She turned and looked into the mirror smiling at their reflection.

"It's so beautiful, baby." Christian grinned before kissing her neck. He turned her around and she sighed when he kissed her again, deeply.

"I'm glad you like it," he finally whispered once he pulled away.

"There's something else I want to give you as well before we leave," he said grinning wickedly as he knelt before her feet. He tried to raise her skirt, but was getting frustrated with the layers of blue satin.  
"This is making it very difficult for me to get to where I need to be," he muttered. Ana giggled running her fingers through his hair.

"Good. because we shouldn't even be doing this."

"Why not?"

"Because you are the CEO and the party is something you threw. You cannot be late for your own party."

"I can do whatever I want Mrs. Grey. You know what, screw it," he said. Christian raised enough of her dress just to get under it and Ana gasped when she felt his fingers manipulate her skin. She spread her legs before reaching behind her for the dresser. She shivered when Christian pulled her panties to the side and began circling her entrance.

"You're so wet for me, baby." Ana bit her lip moaning louder when he spread her lower lips and gave her clit a kiss. While one hand gripped the desk, the other pulled at his hair. She could feel Christian's lip curl into a smile before he went to french kissing her. He confessed to her a month ago that he enjoyed it when she pulled on his hair. Ana was starting to learn that her husband was quite adventurous with her in bed. She thought that would scare her, but it had the opposite effect.

It turned her on.

Plus, with these hormones kicking through her, she felt that she could come just from him kissing her some days. Christian knew this and used it to his advantage. Christian inserted one, then two fingers into her moving them in the direction of her spot and he continued kissing and sucking on her clit.

"Christian. Christian!" she shouted out unable to stop herself from coming. Christian only moaned and added another finger into her already tight channel. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her husband proceeded to move his mouth to her core and lick into her. She gripped his hair even tighter and arched her body further into his hands. He slid his fingers out and grabbed her butt pulling her closer and he moved from clit to entrance, eating her out as a man starved. When she came for the second time, he kissed her swollen skin, slid her panties back in place and removed himself from her skirts. Standing in front of her, Christian was pleased to see her skin flushed, and her eyes glittering. When she tried to take a step her legs were wobbly and Christian held her up. She noticed his lips were wet.

"You should clean up," she said softly. He nodded before winking at her.

"I will. You sit for a moment. I'll come and collect you."

When Christian walked away, Ana blew a strand of hair out of her face before slumping back against the dresser.

* * *

Ana took a deep breath from the car. She saw the flashing lights near the entrance with all the paparazzi and turned to Christian. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. She sighed turning from the window to look into his warm eyes.

"That this is the first real official outing the two of us have had since being married. I mean people know we're together, and I'm sure it's no secret but this is the first time people will really see me as your wife. I'm nervous," she admitted. Christian shook his head at her.

"Ana. Never be nervous for anyone. They don't deserve it. You are beautiful, smart, and funny. You are warm, and no pushover. They should be in fear of you. You are Anastasia Steele Grey. And as a Grey, you answer to no one."

Ana could see the heat in his gaze and nod. She also felt herself relax.

"I'm so glad that you love me, Mr. Grey. Your love gives me strength," she said emotionally. Christian smiled a bit before leaning over and kissing her bump.

"And you do the same for me. Now, shall we enter Mrs. Grey?"

Smiling she ran her hand over his hair before agreeing.

"We shall."

* * *

After all the flashing lights and questions being shouted at the two of them, Ana entered the extravagantly decorated Ritz-Carlton ballroom. She noted the low lighting, and the beautiful detail, marveling at the turnout. Her hand was tucked into Christian's arm, and she took several glances at her husband, noting the cool, almost indifferent look on his face. She knew better, though. Beneath the exterior of the billionaire was a heart that loved her like no other. When they arrived at their table, Hannah waved at Ana. Ana smiled, surprised to see Sawyer sitting beside her assistant.

"Hannah. It's so good to see you," she said rounding the table. Hannah looked gorgeous in a knee-length champagne-colored strapless dress with skyscraper heels. Her hair was full and fell in soft curls down her back. Sawyer was wearing a black suit with a champagne tie, matching his date.

"Ana! It's so great to see you. And look at you. Expecting a child. Congrats by the way," she said. Ana rubbed her stomach.

"Thank you. And I didn't know you were dating Sawyer. No wonder I didn't see him today around the property," she joked. Sawyer blushed and Hannah looked shy.

"We've been hanging out when we can. He's so busy with work, but I was surprised when he asked to be his date for the annual company event." Ana squeezed her hand before grinning at her.

"I think it's great. Plus you know he's a good guy as he's already been vetted by Christian." Hannah giggled. Before Ana left, Hannah spoke quietly.

"Ana. I don't know if I'm overstepping, and please tell me if I am, but I don't have that many friends. Actually, I don't have any friends at all. And I was wondering if you weren't busy if you'd like to hang out sometime? We can catch a movie, or just grab some lunch." Ana could cry from the simple request. To be honest, she never got to have friends. Other than Maria, Jose never allowed it, and she was always afraid if they found out about her past with Jose, or if they were apart of his crew. She reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I would like that very much. Have Sawyer give you my number. We can plan something for next week?" Ana questioned nervously herself. Hannah beamed before agreeing.

"Definitely."

"Good." Ana walked back to her seat. Once she was settled Christian noted the happiness in her gaze.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Grey?" he asked amusement in his voice. Ana nodded.

"Yes. Hannah and I are going to hang out sometime next week. If that's okay," she said quietly. Christian ignored everyone at the table before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Of course it is. Ana, you never have to ask to do anything. You're a grown woman. I just want you to be careful is all. Is Sawyer dating her?" he asked. Ana said yes.

"That's so great. They look so happy. And Sawyer is a good guy," she commented. Christian chuckled.

"I know. And I think it's great."

* * *

"So you think the market is doing well, even with the sudden change of policies being implemented into businesses?"

Christian's large hand was resting on Ana's as he was talking to the older gentleman on his left. They were all seated at their table, and many people came by to congratulate the couple on their nuptials, and the baby. Ana was discussing what she planned to do in the fiction world, and Christian's attention was drawn to business. The current man he was speaking with was a former client and he wanted to become one again.

"I do. I think it runs on panic. Good news versus bad. Either way, we're going to make money. You just have to decide what side you're going to play."

"But there is a winning side?" Another man asked. Christian's head moved back and forth.

"I don't agree with that. I think both sides could win. One could just take longer than normal."

"Well said, the older gentleman said. Mr. Grey, I was wondering if I might retain your services for a new company initiative." Just as Christian was about to respond, his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

"This is Christian Grey."

"I'm so glad to finally talk to the man who murdered my brother and parents." Christian offered his professional smile to the older man before holding up a finger gesturing for a moment. He calmly stood from the dinner table, not letting his face convey who was on the phone. Ana looked up frowning at him standing. He immediately muted the phone.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Just some business." He waved at Sawyer so he knew to watch Ana. The man gave a slight head move to indicate he got the message.

"I'll be back. Just stay here."

"Okay."

Once he was in the hall he unmuted the phone.

"James. I've been expecting your call. I wasn't too sure Timothy gave you the message," he said easily, smiling at a group of men who walked by him. James was seething. He didn't know what Christian was playing at. He thought by allowing Timothy to get caught, he could move forward on his plan. But the fact that the man is alive and his driver dead threw him off.

"Christian, what are you playing at?"

"I could say the same. You come into town and immediately start following my wife."

James hummed. "Ah, yes. The delectable Anastasia. Why I had her several times over. It was a lovely night. She couldn't stop crying though, so it killed my buzz somewhat." Christian's hand tightened on the phone, but he kept his cool.

"Yes, I've heard of your exploits with your brother's wife. I can't see how that be anything other than disgusting, but to each his own," Christian said almost bored. The billionaire smirked when he heard James' breathing picked up.

"What do you want, Grey?"

"I want to meet. You and me. We can hash this out like men and be done with the situation."

"Done with the situation? You mean to tell me you can bring back the dead? Because if you cannot resurrect anyone, I have no interest in meeting you."

"Really? Because I've read your file. You've been running on broke for a long time. Your parents were killed, and it turns out they had no money. Jose was living off the family name."

"You're crazy!"

"I beg to differ. I wasn't the one sleeping with my brother's wife," he reminded the man amusement in his voice.

"Jose had money!"

"No. He had Ana's money. Look, I know you want vengeance and all that. It's admirable really. But say if I gave you ten million dollars to disappear, would that vengeance plan stop?" James paused. He wouldn't lie. He needed the money. He'd been having fun terrorizing Grey and his wife, but it was costly. Plus some of his men jumped ship when the last payment didn't come through. Tim didn't know that he really didn't' have anything on the man. But he was loathed to let Grey win.

"I'm sorry Grey. I'm not for sale."

"Really? Because your brother was very much into being brought. I thought the same applied to his brother. Interesting."

James swore and cussed at Christian who only held the phone away from his ear. Once he stopped shouting, Christian brought the phone back to his ear. He saw Taylor hurrying to him and he pointed to the balcony.

"Are you finished? Now, are you taking the deal, yes or no?"

"No," James breathed into the phone. Christian tsked at that.

"That's quite alright. We'll play the game this way."

"What are you-" Christian hung up before stepping out into the cool air. Taylor came behind him seconds later.

"Sawyer called me. Explained you received a call?"

"I did. From James. He doesn't want to meet." Christian locked eyes with Taylor.

"Do you have the names?"

"Yes. I have the names and information on James. He has a girlfriend and a child."

"I don't want to kill an innocent woman and child. But I want them to be 'kidnapped.' Have someone come by and pick them both up. Choose a nice, but secluded place on the outskirts of Seattle."

"And what of his men?"

"Where are they currently?"

"Two are outside right now. They couldn't see me, but I saw them."

"I need you to get them and-"

"Sir? They're tied up in the back of the truck. I was coming in to let you know anyway." Christian's grinned wickedly before holding out his hand.

"Lead the way, fine sir."

Once they were outside, Christian slid into the front seat. He knew people were watching him, so he made it seem as if nothing was amiss. They drove to the second spot in town not too far from the Ritz. Once they pulled into the abandoned building, Christian stepped out of the car. He waited for Taylor to pop the trunk. The men tried to shout but they were gagged as well.

"Very good work," Christian said as he studied the two men. They instantly stopped moving when they saw Christian.

"Are my supplies where they usually are?" Taylor smirked.

"Yes. Right behind you." Christian whistled before taking out the garden scissors and gun. He came over and studied the men whose eyes were now wide as saucers. Taylor opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Christian caught it and growled.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Speak, Taylor."

"Well, it's just. I didn't want you to get blood on your suit. Ana is expecting you to return." Christian agreed.

"I won't get blood on me." Without warning, Christian cut off one of the men's feet at the ankle with the garden scissors. The blood-curdling scream would make anyone shiver. It only made Christian's grin darken. The other man screamed terror clear in his gaze. Christian pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head. The man who was still keening from his foot being chopped off begged through his gag.

"Taylor. I need your knife."

Taylor gave it over easily. Christian leaned on the side of the car, talking to the not footless man.

"I'm sorry, but I have no more sympathy. It's run out. The love of my life is being targeted by your boss. And in order for him to see the error of his ways, I have to kill you. But how you die will determine your answer." Christian waved Taylor to remove the gag. The man gasped.

"Anything. I'll tell you anything."

"Good. Where is James?"

"He's in Marin county. Got a spot in some upscale neighborhood. His address is on my phone. But I'm guessing he'll be moving once you call him."

"I suspect so. Thank you," Christian said before taking Taylor's knife and slitting his throat. He watched until the life left the man's eyes before closing the trunk.

"I want you to drive the bodies back to the car they came into. Did they have any conversations with James?"

"I saw some listed on their phones. Threatening death if they didn't comply. This will definitely cause a manhunt for James."

Excellent.

"Well, I better return to the party. Thank you, Taylor. And see? No blood on my clothes."

* * *

Christian came striding back into the ballroom and slid into his seat beside Ana. He kissed her softly before covering her bump once more with his hand.

"Is everything alright?" she asked softly. He offered her a smile.

"Of course. I had an extended business call. With some business associates in Seattle. It's been settled," he said before turning back to the older man.

"Now, about this business venture? I'm very interested in your proposal."

* * *

LOL. Back before dessert. Glad Ana's making friends. Leave me a review for this long chapter. You're welcome! I also updated the Pinterest page. It's called the company dinner.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Hello everyone!

Y'all don't know how busy I've been LOL.

I've been feverishly writing and getting my blog together. I've also got someone to do my newsletter, and my book is almost close to completion. I finally found someone to do custom made notes for the bookplates I have to send out to people from my first novel. (I see you Bichonmama and I haven't forgotten! LOL) After this week, give me about two weeks to give you all some more content. Love ya!

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

It was Sunday.

This was normally a fun day for Ana. She would have time with Christian to lay in bed. He would make plans for the upcoming week, and sometimes they would even eat in bed. Those were some things she knew about her husband, that no one else did. That Christian liked to eat in bed. That when he found something really funny, which was rare, he laughed until he couldn't breathe, and that when he thought no one was around, he would sometimes dance to whatever music was in his head and throw his head back as if completely enraptured with whatever song playing in his head.

Today however wasn't that day. Ana should've known. Instead of the usual sunny day illuminating their bedroom facing the sea, she was met with the rain and thunder. Rolling to her side, she saw Christian sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed. She saw the way the white polo shirt and jeans fit the man wondering how he could look good in any state of dress. Or undress for that matter. But what bothered her the most was that Christian was facing the wall. And he was deathly still.

"Christian?" she said softly. Pulling the sheets up around her, she crawled until she was in his lap. When her hands cupped his cheeks, he looked into her eyes with haunted ones.

"Christian?" she questioned this time, worried. He sighed before offering her a pitiful smile.

"Baby." he patted her backside before moving his hands to her front and gently cupping her stomach.

"How is he?"

Ana smiled.

"Your son is doing fine. He's making me a bit hungrier than usual, but I'm sure Gail and Maria already have that covered," she joked. Ana was pleased to see a genuine smile across his face.

"I am glad." Frowning, Ana asked what was wrong. After a minute or two he raised his eyes to hers.

"Ana. My brother is coming here today because he's made a decision. But I told him that he would have to speak to you before he left." Dread settled in Ana's stomach at his words.

"What exactly does he have to talk about?"

"Kate's involvement in your life. The reason as to why she's been held under lock and key. He made a decision and he will choose her over family."

"Christian-"

"I will be downstairs waiting for you. Elliot will be here shortly, and I don't want to keep him waiting." Christian's abrupt departure worried Ana. Even more than what Elliot would have to say to her.

* * *

"Ana, hey." Ana had to hold back her gasp of surprise at how rough Elliot looked. Usually, the man had a bright and chipper demeanor. But, the bags under his eyes and the scruff on his cheeks spoke of an exhausted man.

"Hello Elliot," Ana said before stepping up to him. She placed her hand on his forearm before turning to face a stoic looking Christian. Before she could comment on it further, Daisy came around the corner barking and running towards Elliot. Kneeling, Elliot picked up the excited puppy.

"Hey, girl! Did you miss me?" he asked. Her bark answered for her. Elliot chuckled before setting her back down. When Daisy barked and ran off towards the back of the house, sliding on the floors, Elliot turned his attention back to Ana. Christian stood and walked until his arm was around Ana's waist.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?"

Elliot scoffed.

"No. If it's all the same to you, Christian I just want to tell Ana and leave. I don't want to make a huge production out of it like you always want to do." Instead of saying anything Christian bit the inside of his cheek.

"Very well," he said after a moment of silence. Christian led Ana to the living room, letting Elliot follow. Once she was settled Elliot sat across from her. Running his hand over his hair he spoke quietly.

"Ana. Christian gave me a choice. And I took the best option for my life, and for Kate."

"Okay. You say Christian gave you a choice. What was it?"

Sighing, he answered her.

"Kate was involved with your situation, Ana. Kate is the reason Jose's twin brother is back in town. He blackmailed Kate. Her brother was being held hostage." Ana knew that part.

"Christian is keeping me from Kate, Ana. She's the woman I love. The one I plan to spend my life with. The choices she made were wrong, but it was for her brother. Surely you can understand that?"

Ana was quiet for a long while. She just continued to stare at Elliot and process his words. Christian was about to speak when Ana gave a slight shake of her head.

"When I was with Jose, I went through a lot. Some situations I cannot even repeat, much less think about. Jose made me do things, that were so atrocious, I thought my mind had actually dreamed them up," she whispered the last part. Christian looked as if he would be sick, and Elliot looked pained.

"Ana, I-"

"No. Let me finish Elliot," she said her voice suddenly laced with contempt. Elliot nodded.

"To get out of them I would have said anything, and done anything to never have to go through what I went through on a weekly basis." Ana leveled Elliot with a hard stare.

"Love or not, I would have killed to have a family such as yours. To have a brother who loves you, and would do anything to protect you."

"I do love Christian," Elliot said quietly.

"You love her, Elliot and that may be true. But how do you know that she loves you just as deeply? That she's not saying these things in order to get her brother back? That she's not scared of your reputation, opting to say whatever you want to hear? Can you guarantee that?"

Elliot's eyes hardened.

"You want me to choose Christian's side."

"No. I want you to understand the consequences of your actions. Elliot, I love you like a brother. And in this short time I've come to admire the person you are. I was unfortunate to not meet your father, but I'm sure he would be disappointed to see his sons at odds with one another. Especially over Kate. Or even me," she said. Christian's eyes widened in shock. Elliot looked surprised.

"You don't hate me for wanting to be with Kate? Even though her confession led to Jose's brother knowing where you are?"

Ana shook her head before offering him a sad smile.

"No. As crazy as it sounds, I've gotten accustomed to things in my life becoming worse, before they would ever change for the good. But this time I'm not worried because I have your brother. Christian will find the man, and he will make sure I never have to even think about him ever again," Ana said confidently. Christian smiled, inwardly cheering on his wife.

"I swear it," he added to which Ana offered him a genuine smile. She turned her attention back to a troubled looking Elliot.

"Might I offer a counter-deal than what Christian suggested?"

"I'm listening," Elliot said.

"Why don't you see Kate for yourself? See if she still feels the same. If she doesn't, then let her go. But if she does, then take the money and start your new life." Elliot looked relieved. He stood.

"I know I don't deserve it, but thank you, Ana. I would be furious if-"

"Stop. Just stop, Elliot. You should be ashamed of yourself. Granted, Kate did not do anything to Ana, but she led the man who did right in her direction. And you're okay with that? Ana may have an alternate solution, and because I respect her I will not go against it. But you and I? We're done."

"Christian," Ana started only for him to shake his head. Ana snapped her mouth shut. She could see the fire coming from Christian's ears and she thought it best to sit this one out.

"Christian, please you have to-"

"What? I have to what? Trust you? Because I don't. Not only have you shown that you cannot be trusted with the business, but you take a blonde woman's word over your own brother. I can't even stand to look at you."

"I shouldn't have to leave San Francisco because-"

"You are a coward, and if you'll stay I'll let everyone know you have to be excommunicated from the family. And you know what that means, Elliot." The younger man's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't be serious Christian. I could-"

"Be killed? Hopefully," Christian said coldly. "You have a choice. You walk out of this door, you stay away from me for good. The checks are by the door in two envelopes. You choose to stay, I let everyone know you're on the outs, and you are on your own. You stay here, you are loyal to the family."

"This is ridiculous! You cannot keep me away from my home!"

"I'm not, you are! Elliot if you can't see that she is trouble, how can I trust you around Ana? Around my son?!" Christian roared. Ana watched as Elliot narrowed his eyes before coming over and punching Christian. Hard.

"Go to hell, Christian." Wiping his mouth Christian snorted.

"Not before you, brother."

Elliot glanced over at Ana who lowered her gaze not wanting to get anymore involved. Elliot blinked, nodded once before turning and striding to the door. He took the two checks and walked out the front without a backward glance. Once his car peeled out of their driveway, Christian took a breath and closed his eyes. Standing Ana walked over to her husband.

"Christian?" she whispered. The man only sighed before shaking his head.

"I'll be in my office. If you need anything, please come find me, Ana," he said exhaustion clear in his voice.

As she watched him walk away, Ana wondered if there was anything she could do to help the brothers.

* * *

Taylor was instructed to take Elliot to where Kate was now residing. She'd been cared for properly. No torturing had taken place, and she was actually quite comfortable. Elliot, however, didn't know that. But he would soon see that everything was fine.

"You probably think I'm a traitor," Elliot said from the backseat. Taylor said nothing only smirked. Elliot continued.

"I love her man. I just need to see her." At that Taylor sighed. When he pulled into the abandoned building, Taylor killed the engine before turning around in his seat.

"She's on the fourth floor. The entire floor has been hers for the past couple of weeks." Surprise shone on Elliot's face. Taylor spoke.

"Your brother is not the monster that you've painted him out to be. He's been conflicted for the past several weeks on what to do with Kate because you loved her. But the woman you love put the woman he loves in real danger. I don't think you realize how much danger you put Anastasia in. Especially now that she's carrying your brothers child. All for love?"

Elliot's eyes darkened.

"You all are painting me out to be the bad guy."

"We're not. We are just asking you to think of your priorities. Because people throw the word love around but it's very rare to see true love." Just as Elliot was about to answer him Taylor's phone rang.

"You should head in," he said before answering the call, dismissing him.

* * *

As soon as the elevator door opened Elliot searched the entire floor. He saw a large queen bed with a fully stocked kitchen. He also saw a living room set, and widescreen television. There was a black phone on the wall, and even though the windows were blacked out it was very comfortable.

"Kate?" He called out. Elliot heard a door open and feet shuffling on the floor. Kate's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Elliot," she whispered. Beaming Elliot strode over and pulled her into his arms, not recognizing the delay in her hugging him back. After several seconds he pulled back.

"Kate! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I'm here to get you out. Actually Christian allowed me to take you and leave the country. We have money, we can start our new lives together," he said in a rush. Kate studied him before taking a step back.

"I'm free to go. We both are, actually."

"What do you mean we both are?"

"I told my brother that I didn't want to be without you and he gave me the choice to stay or leave. I choose you," he said before leaning over and kissing her.

"He wrote us a check for two million each. We can leave now," he said. Kate offered him a weak smile.

"You don't seem as enthused as I."

"I am. I'm just so tired. I've been worried. My brother-"

"Is he okay?" Elliot asked. Kate nodded.

"Yes. Christian let me speak to him several times. He's out of the country. Said he has no plans of ever coming back. Right now he just needs time to heal. We all do actually." Kate took a deep breath. Elliot pulled her close.

"Will you leave with me?" Kate whimpered before nodding.

"I knew you would. Let's go."

* * *

Once Taylor pulled up at the private jet hangar he cut the engine and turned to the two in the back. Before he could speak, however, Kate spoke.

"I'm not going, Elliot." Frowning, Elliot turned to her, while Taylor faced forward watching the two from the rear window.

"What do you mean you're not going? Kate, we-"

"Had something that started in lies. Elliot, listen. I admit that when I was put in your space I found you charming. And I actually did fall in love with you. Every word I said I meant it. I still do. But now, too much has happened for us to be in a relationship right now. It's not right. And it's not right that I almost got Ana and her child killed all to give up my brother. It was exchanging one evil for another. And I should never have tried to deceive you in the first place."

Elliot slumped back in his seat listening as Kate confessed. Her eyes shone with tears, but she still kept her voice steady.

"I would do anything for my brother. I did. He was and still is an innocent young man. My father screwed us over, and I will hate him for that. But my brother, I will always love."

Elliot could hear her, but he was angered. His heart had already taken too many beatings, and he was sick of being the fool.

"I was going to give it all up. All for you. And we finalyl get here, to the jet, with money and the chance to start over and this is how you repay me?" Elliot was so focused on Kate, that he didn't see Taylor pulling out his gun. His eyes searched Elliot's crazed one not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Elliot," Kate started only to be cut off by the man.

"James was right. It wouldn't matter if I played my cards right. Pretended to be the good guy. You still wouldn't be with me," he muttered aloud. Taylor looked stunned, and Kate's mouth hung open.

"Elliot. What are you talking about?" she said fear in her voice. And suddenly, Elliot's eyes changed and became cold. It caused her to shiver involuntarily. He leaned over her until he was less than an inch away from her face.

"Kate. Who do you think the other guy who was in the room with Ana? It was me. I was one of the men. I was also the man who killed your father. You see, he owed a lot of money to one of my friends. I decided to help out that night."

At this point, Kate was shivering, her body in shock as she stared at Elliot in disbelief.

"But you're apart of the Grey family. I thought you couldn't work for other families?"

"Normally you'd be right," he said as he pulled out his knife. "But I've been sick of Christian for years, and have been trying to find a way to weed him out. The problem is the other families are too scared of him to do anything. All except the Green Family in upstate New York. They'll blend our two families together should I kill Christian. Anyways Alex, The Green's oldest son, and I go way back. I went to school with him. He said he had to help enforce some transactions. Your father was one of them. He didn't pay the money on time and Alex was a punk. So I killed your father, shot Alex, then went back and told his old man that your family was responsible for his death. Since I avenged his son by killing your father, they've pledged loyalty to me only."

"And how does James fit into this?"

At that, Elliot laughed as if he were insane.

"He told me of his brother. How he was some upstanding police chief commissioner, and that his wife would do anything sexually anyone wanted. He was pimping Ana out. Elena, her crew, Jose, and James all wanted in on the action. They told me they wanted to expand to a wider clientele. Ana was the test run so to speak. The Green's knew the Rodriguez family and introduced me to him. While the Green family had been avenged somewhat, The Rodriguez family wanted more than a dead body. Apparently your father borrowed an exorbitant amount of money from their family as well. Since your father was dead, he asked if I could help locate the rest of the Kavanaugh family. It was easy to find your brother as he was enrolled in college. When we found you however, I just knew I had to have you," he said before trailing his finger over her cheek. Her tears spilled at that before she shouted at him.

"You're a sick man! You've slept with your brother's wife, you've used me, and for what? Just to kill your own brother?"

At that, Elliot grinned.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Christian and I aren't even really brothers, so I no longer feel guilty over trying to kill him for the last couple of years. Kate. You didn't hear how I came to meet you?" Quickly he held the knife up to her neck, causing her to cry out and for Taylor to speak.

"Alright, Elliot I think-"

"Shut up Taylor!" Turning his attention back to Kate he licked her cheek before whispering to her.

"Ask the question, Kate. Asked how I got to meet you?" Swallowing she nodded.

"O-okay. What happened next?" Elliot beamed before pulling away.

"I told James you were hot, and I wanted you. So I pretended to bump into you that day. James thought it was a brilliant plan. To play both sides. Therefore James would always know what the plan was next. It's why we've all been one step ahead of you." Everyone heard the jet engine going and Elliot sighed.

"I'm going to miss you, Kate."

"Elliot please don't-"

Quickly, Elliot stabbed her chest. She gasped before clutching at it to stop the bleeding for as long as she could. Taylor turned in his seat and aimed for Elliot's chest, only to find the gun was empty.

"What the hell?" Elliot threw the door open before winking at Taylor.

"It was never my intention to kill you, Taylor. It was my intention for you to run back and tell Christian everything you know. He'll never find me, and I am no longer tied to James. I got what I wanted. Freedom." With that, Elliot ran over to the jet and quickly got on board. It took off minutes later, and Taylor growled. He started the car before looking into the backseat. Kate was pale, but thankfully still alive.

"Kate, hold on. The hospital is ten minutes away. Can you hear me?"

"Yes," she said weakly. He nodded before gunning the engine. Pulling out his phone he called Christian. On the first ring, he answered.

"Taylor?"

"Sir we have a huge problem."

* * *

Willow was enjoying her time on the beach with Blake. The man was handsome and kind. He was funny and smart. She liked that she felt protected, and that he cherished her. It was something she wanted her entire life. To find it with this man always made her smile.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Snuggling into his warm embrace as they watched the sunset in lovely Ibiza she sighed.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you. How I never thought I would get to experience love with a man who loved me back wholly. I'm thinking about how stupid I was to live in some fantasy world with a man who never loved me, to begin with," she said unable to hide the bitterness in her voice. Blake squeezed her tighter before kissing her soft blonde hair.

"It's not your fault, Willow. This man allowed you to feel that way. You and your sister," he said quietly. "I will never understand why a man cheats on his wife, but especially with the woman of a family who he was once going to marry into. You are better than that. You deserve greater. Heck, you deserve better than me, a widowed man who had no clear direction once he retired." Turning in her beach chair she looked up into the warm brown eyes of the man she would always love.

"I deserve you. You are my reward." Leaning over he kissed her lips softly.

"I'll have to take your word for it," he grumbled. Willow smiled knowing the man hated declarations of love. Especially in public.

"Alright. Let's get inside. I want some ice cream."

"And you're supposed to rub my back woman," Blake growled. Willow squealed when he picked her up. She liked that about him. That he could still pick her up. It was a fantasy of hers. To be carried bridal style into a room. She never told him, but she could see in his eyes that he understood. He carried her into the private entrance of their suite, setting her down in the living room.

"I'm going to call for ice cream. Anything else?" he said as he walked into their bedroom. She hummed.

"Cocounut cake as well. Something to eat off of your body later." Willow grinned when she heard his laugh before he spoke over the phone. Willow took a left where the large bathroom was, opting to take a shower and wash off the sand and sunscreen from today. When she turned on the light, she turned and gasped at the man sitting in the corner of the room. Eyes wide, hand on her chest, she blinked, before shaking her head unable to process what, or who was in front of her.

"Carrick?!"

* * *

Have a lovely weekend. Leave me a review! I can't wait to hear what y'all got to say about this one! LOL


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Thank you, ladies, for your patience. I am proud to say that I've completed my second book. It's been handed over to my editor, and she told me she'll be done by the end of this week. Then it goes over to be formatted and my pretty book cover. EEEK! Just in time for a summer release! LOL, Okay, now let's get back to As The World Turns AKA Body Language.

All mistakes are my own.

After this chapter, I'm going to go sleep for a week.

* * *

"Carrick?" Willow questioned again, unable to believe what, or who was standing in front of her. Either she was losing it, or the drink she had earlier was really potent. The mirage stood in front of her placed his finger on his lips and quietly closed the door. He pushed her back against it and smiled down at her.

"Willow. How are you?"

Her eyes widened in shock before she pushed him back and slapped him across his face.

Hard.

"I was doing fine until you showed up. What are you, why are you, and how are you," Willow spluttered. She had no idea what was happening, and she couldn't even finish her sentences. He gingerly touched his cheek, wincing at the sting.

"You pack quite a wallop."

"Save it, Carrick. I don't know what stunt you're trying to pull but I want no parts of it."

"Willow. I am sorry for even coming to you. By now you should know everything, but I didn't know anyone else to turn to."

"Why should I trust you?" she hissed. They both turned to the door when Blake knocked.

"Willow darling, are you okay? I thought I heard you talking to yourself." Sighing she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"I um, yeah you know me! I had one too many drinks. They hit hard when I'm by myself."

Blake frowned on the other side of the door before narrowing his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay. I'll be out in a little while."

"Alright. I forgot to tell you. I love you," he said quietly. She sighed before smiling bright, ignoring Carrick's eye roll.

"I love you too honey. Just let me get this dirt off and I'll show you how much," she said, grinning at Carrick's grimace. Blake's grunt on the other side of the door before he whispered he'll be waiting made her happy. When she heard his footsteps walk away she rolled her eyes at him.

"My friend. The cop. Really?"

"Retiree," she said huskily. And what does his involvement with you have anything to do with me?"

Carrick was surprised. Typically he could get her to do whatever he asked. It was then he realized she probably knew.

"I'm sorry for-"

"Save it. I did not marry you, and you slept with my sister resulting in Elliot. Who is my nephew? He is probably struggling with everything changing his life and I can't blame him. It makes me wonder if your wife and Mia are even dead."

"They are. They burned in the fire. I watched them with my own two eyes," he said his heartbreaking at the memory.

"Yeah, Carrick it's tough for me to feel sorry for you when you've lied to Christian for all of these years. He was too young to take on the Grey dynasty, but he did and very well."

"I know. And Anastasia Steele is the perfect woman for him."  
"How do you-nevermind." Carrick returned back to his seat on the toilet.

"I have informants. And Elliot is not to be trusted."

Frowning, Willow asked him why not.

"Because he has been jealous of Christian for a long time. Even as a child, I could see it."

"You mean when my sister was killed?"

"I did not kill Susanna, Willow. Believe a lot of things, but not that."

"You aren't in any position to sway my opinion." He studied her set face and gave a slight nod.

"I deserved that," he said before smiling a bit.

"Well, I am saying for the record I did not have your sister killed. But the same men who killed her were the same ones who tried to kill me, Grace and Mia. I've been tracking them down since I was pronounced dead."

Willow studied him for a long moment before her eyes widened.

"You knew they were going to kill you, or at least try to."

"I did. It was why during the last month before I was pronounced dead I made sure that Christian was always busy or unavailable to go along with me and Grace."'

"Did Grace know?"

He shook his head.

"She thought something was up, but she thought it was me sleeping with your sister."

"She knew?" Willow gaped at her.

"Yes. And she hated me for my weakness. But she knew her kids needed her. I know I'm a selfish man, but I couldn't let Grace go either. I loved them both."

Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing. She crossed her arms before looking away.

"If my father found out you would've been killed. You were to never make me or my sister one of your whores. You dishonored her, and my family name."

"I know. And Grace explained to me, before she moved into the bedroom next to mine, that she would stay until the kids were eighteen. Then she wanted a divorce."

"I bet you she didn't like that."

"No," he chuckled. "I did not. I was ready to threaten her, but she promised that she would expose my affair to you if I did not let her leave."

Willow didn't blame her. Any leverage one had over Carrick Grey was good. It would keep you alive.

"I relented, and that day we were just leaving the lawyer's office downtown. When the car crashed. Or rather someone intentionally ran into us." Willow pulled off her shawl leaving her in a dress before sitting across from him.

"Did you get a good look at whoever it was?"

He shook his head.

"No. I was unable to see. Thankfully my main security thought something had been off and quickly helped pull me out. Grace and Mia were killed instantly. The hit was too hard," he said barely able to speak about it after all this time. He would never forget the vacant look in his daughter's eyes or the amount of regret Grace must've had for being with him.

"You stayed away to protect Christian?" she said softly, bringing him back to the present.

"I did. It was the only way. I could watch over him from afar and he could learn. I am proud of him. For all that he's accomplished."

They were silent for a while longer before she questioned him again.

"What is it you want from me, Carrick."

"What makes you say that?"

She only looked at him until he sighed.

"I want you to tell Christian that I am alive." Eyes wide, Willow shook her head.

"No. I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. It's the only way he'll back off."

"Back off? What are you talking about?"

He stood before grabbing her arms.

"He has been noticing someone following him. He hasn't made it known, but he's got Sawyer and Taylor on it. They are very good, I'll give them that. My guy has been giving them the slip but only barely. If they catch him, then he'll know where I am. And I cannot be exposed."

"Why?"

"Because the person who tried to kill me is still out there. And if he knows that I'm alive, he will come after Christian."

"You do know that your son is also dealing with Ana's crazy ex-husband's brother?"

"You mean James? He is nothing. I'm sure Christian will have him removed soon."

"He will hate you."

"I know. But he'll be alive. Him and my grandson." She looked away out the window as she spoke.

"If I do this, you will have to give me proof that I can take back to him, and the other reason why you won't go see him."

Willow wasn't stupid. She knew that there was something else. But she wouldn't be caught of guard by this man anymore.

"Willow, look at me." Taking a deep breath, she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"You were too good of a woman for me. I saw it, and I knew you wouldn't have put up with my crap. As crazy as it was, I loved you as well. But I knew that Grace and even your sister would give me whatever I wanted. You would have made me work for it. In my youth, I was a spoiled, callous man. And I am paying for those choices," he added quietly. Taking a closer look at him, Willow could see the man was serious. She decided to relent a little.

"I can see that. And yes I would've made you work for it. It still doesn't answer my question though," she said before crossing her arms over her chest. He gave a quiet laugh before sobering up a bit.

"Alright. Do you want to know the real reason? It's also because I have to kill Elliot. He cannot live a second longer."

Willow shook her head.

"I will go and tell him. But not for another week."

"Willow-"

She held her hand up silencing him.

"I need a break. Christian is fine. He is handling everything, and my guess is he knows already some of this information of Elliot. I believe they weren't getting along before I left."

"You think he would be in danger?"

"No. I highly doubt it. I think Elliot is more in danger from Christian. And I will need proof that you're alive like I mentioned earlier." He studied her face, realizing for the first time how much he made a mistake in his choices.

"Fine. I will give it. I will return to this villa the night before you leave. Same time next week."

"Alright." He tried to kiss her cheek goodbye, but Willo sidestepped him before opening the door.

"You should head out. I wouldn't want my love to worry," she said with finality. Carrick gave a hurt look before nodding and walking away. It wasn't until she was naked in the shower with the door locked, that she was able to take a deep breath.

_What a mess this all was._

* * *

"Oh my God Christian, yes!"

Ana was on her hands and knees, pushing back on Christian's hard, thick dick moaning at how he was hitting the spot inside of her. She was finally over the sickness phase, and now all she wanted were two things: sex and food. The man would be in a meeting and she would call. She's showed up numerous times at his office and as soon as the door was shut, dropped to her knees and sucked the life from him.

This morning was no different. Christian was moving inside of her with practiced ease that she craved almost every hour. The man was sex personified. And he was all hers. He slapped her butt causing her to mewl in pleasure as he gripped the recently rounded flesh.

"You like that?" Christian moaned out as he continued to give his baby what she needed. Slow and deep, he was making sure to hit every spot she wanted.

"Yes, Christian. More!" she shouted, uncaring if Gail or Maria could hear her. She needed her husband to do her, and do her right.

Pulling out of her, he flipped her gently on her back and entered her quickly. She gasped. Then let out a moaning scream and him rubbing her clit with one hand and squeezing her breast in another. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she tightened around him before she came hard and fast.

"Christian!" she screamed out. But the man was relentless. He moved in her body in the perfect way, and it caused her to squeal as she felt herself getting wetter. Then suddenly, in a move she never thought would happen, she began to squirt, getting Christian's dick wetter than before. He groaned loudly, before leaning over and kissing her lips.

"You're driving me insane, Anastasia Grey." She could hear him, but she was past the point of responding. She could only whimper as her sensitive body took him eagerly. Several thrusts later Christian was chasing his own release flooding her insides and collapsing beside her. Ana sighed in pleasure before turning to face her husband. The man's eyes were closed, and she could see the faint shadows under his eyes. She knew the last few weeks had been hard on him. Elliot left the country, Kate was almost killed, and his brother was actually the one who was working against him. What made it worse was the fact that Ana's heart almost dropped to her chest when she found out that Elliot was one of the men who assaulted her. Christian was ready to spit nails, and was using every resource to track down James. He was good at hiding, she'd give him that. But she knew Christian would find him.

She, of course, felt guilty.

"If we hadn't met, you wouldn't be in this situation with your brother," she said quietly hand rubbing her stomach. Christian blinked his eyes open before focusing on her.

"What?"

"You heard me," she stated. "It's my fault. I'm the one that is breaking apart a family," she said before tears filled her eyes. Christian slid down until he was eye level with her and kissed her lips. When she kissed him back, and he felt her body start to relax he pulled away. Placing his hand atop of hers he shook his head.

"No tears, Ana. The stress isn't good for the baby. And none of this is your fault. You and I were meant to be together. We're always meant to be together in every parallel universe."

"You think so?" she asked sniffling. He chuckled before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know so. You were meant to be mine. And especially our child." he said before putting gentle pressure on her stomach. "I was meant to have children only with you." Ana could see the sincerity in his gaze and could only nod.

"And Ana? This is not your fault. None of it. Jose Rodriguez, and the entire family is trash. They don't deserve a minute of your thoughts, and I promise you that James and my brother will pay." Reaching out she squeezed his forearm.

"I don't remember it. Any of it. Christian, there were days I was so drugged up that I couldn't tell you which day it was. When I did come down from whatever I was on, I felt dirty. Maria would never be there as Jose dismissed the staff during those times. As soon as she came, and he would leave for days, sometimes weeks on end, she took me to the hospital to make sure I was clean."

Christian knew Maria was a good woman, but she was practically a saint. He would make sure to raise her wages for keeping his girl safe.

"I just don't want-" Christian could tell where her thoughts were going and shook his head.

"No, baby. This isn't your fault, and the only thing I see is a beautiful, funny, and kind-hearted woman who was taken severely advantaged of. I will make them pay in blood."

"But he's your brother, Christian. For all his faults-"

"He has gone against every single order I have given. He has undermined me and the family. My brother will die by my hands." He said quietly. She could see the pain in his eyes but she didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to. If you don't want to kill him I mean." Christian stood and slowly walked over to the large window overlooking the Pacific. He had not a stitch of clothing on and didn't seem to phase him. Bathed in the early sunlight, the man looked like God with the room as his backdrop. He leaned against the cool window before speaking to her.

"He is unpredictable. What Taylor has told me to let me know at that moment, that I never really knew Elliot. He has been pretending to be something he's not for a long time. He almost killed Kate and had her brother kidnapped in the process. He's hurt you, but more importantly, I don't trust him."

"I know but-"

"You're having my son. I will kill him before he is born," he said. Ana stared at him as he pushed himself off the window and strode into the bathroom.

* * *

Christian left not too soon after, and Ana got dressed and ready for another day. She had been secretly typing away a new book and was partway through. She had started it a long time ago, as a way to escape the hurt and pain that Jose had inflicted upon her daily. Being with Christian, and now pregnant made her want to finish it.

She walked into the library that she claimed as her new office when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry," Christian's voice came fast over the phone. She sighed before sitting back in her chair. Pulling her legs up to her chest, well as much as she could she asked him what he was sorry for.

"I snapped at you. I didn't mean to." Ana frowned.

"You did no such thing. You were just expressing your plan. I only want to know what's going on in your head Christian," she said softly. She heard him exhale shakily, and it made her wonder if he was really worried about it. But she knew he was a proud man. He wouldn't want to talk about his weaknesses. At least over the phone.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot," she said lightly.

"I don't want to live in this house anymore." Ana's mouth dropped open as she took in the lavish if dated library.

"I'm sorry, but are you crazy?" she screeched. He chuckled.

"I've been called that, yes. But I am serious. I don't want to wait, and I don't want to live there anymore."  
"Christian," she sighed, but he continued.

"Baby. It has too many memories. I'm not even sure if I want to raise my son there. I want a fresh start. A bigger house with more space. Particularly more bedroom for more children," he said huskily. She giggled.

"More kids? Christian, I haven't even had the first one yet!"

"My son will need siblings. Besides who wants a single child? They end up being terrible. Spoiled brats who aren't properly adjusted."

"I was an only child," she drawled.

"I know. That's why I'm suggesting it."

"Hey!" she shouted, outrage in her voice. Christian laughed outright at that.

"Please, Ana. I want to move. Somewhere bigger, with a newer house."

"What if we can't find a bigger house? Or something newer?"

"Then I'll have it built. To however you want it."

Ana sighed, knowing she would agree.

"Christian. You live in one of the most exclusive neighborhoods in the city. Do you have another place out here in mind?"

"Not necessarily in California." Ana's brow raised as she listened.

"My business is doing well. Grey Enterprises. Ros is urging that we move it to Seattle. We would have a bigger building, and I would have my original staff-Andrea, Hannah, Taylor, Sawyer, Ros and her partner move out that way. All paid for of course."

"Of course," she echoed.

"Plus it'll give us the fresh start we need. We would be ready for our son."

"Christian, I'm five months pregnant! That's not enough time to get everything ready."

"It is. With money," he said confidently. Ana rolled her eyes at the man's arrogance. But she had to admit, it was a tinge hot to hear him be so authoritative.

"Okay," she said. Who was she kidding? She lived for the adventure with her husband.

"Yeah?" he said smile in his voice.

"Yeah," she said in exasperation.

"Great! I'll have a realtor contact you. And Ana I want the best. Cost is no option, and make sure they know that."

"I will take it into consideration."

"Thank you. I want to move next week."

"Next week? Christian are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

* * *

Once Christian got off of the phone, after convincing his lovely wife that he would make it up to her he went back to his work. He explained in a work email that the headquarters would be moved to Seattle and if anyone wanted to keep their job, or needed help with moving to email HR so they could work out the relocation pay. He smirked at the shocking emails from his employees but knew the loyal ones would come along. Who cared if he was footing the moving bill?

He stayed late until the night and as soon as Andrea left, Ros came in and sat in his office.

"Boss. Sawyer told me that you wanted me to stay?"

"Yep. I need you to record everything that happens from the moment Taylor brings in our special guests."

Her eyes widened but she sat back and pulled out her phone, awaiting who would come through the door. Seconds later Taylor dragged in two men. Alex Green senior and his other son. They gaped when they saw who it was.

"Mr. Grey!"

Offering a hard grin, Christian held his hands out before standing.

"Mr. Green. How are you? Please sit," Christian offered. The older man shook his head before glaring at Christian.

"If it's all the same to you Christian, I'd like to stand. My son and I do not appreciate being manhandled." Christian turned to the man.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?" The male looked at his father before answering. "Jackson. But you can call me Jack," he said his New York accent clear.

"Alright, Jack. Do you want to sit? Something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good. Mr. Grey,"

"Christian," he interrupted smiling affably.

"Christian," Jack said after a few minutes. The New Yorker sighed before holding out his hand.

"Look, I know what this is about."

"Jackson!" Alex Green senior shouted. But Jackson ignored it.

"I was fourteen when it happened. I told my dad I never trusted Elliot, no offense,"

"None taken," Christian added before crossing his arms over his chest. "Please continue."

"Thanks. Anyway, Elliot was always over complaining to my dad about how horrible you were to him, and he was stuck. I would sneak and listen but what could I do at the time? I was a kid, and no one was going to listen to me. My dad would listen to him, and when he left he even looked annoyed."

Jackson glanced over at Alex who gave a slight nod.

"He didn't like my brother, Alex junior, going out with Elliot, but what could he say? He was the Grey-son. No one wanted to go against him. The night my brother was killed, and Elliot was able to conveniently say that he killed the man responsible for Alex's death I never believed it. The gleam in his eyes was too real, and my dad had no choice but to announce that he would protect Elliot should any harm come to him."

Christian paused. He was ready to wipe out the entire Green family, but if this was true, it changed tonight's course of action.

"Alex?" Christian asked prompting the man. He glared at Christian before sighing. His entire body seemed to sag.

"My son is right. Your brother has tried to blackball us for years. We have been giving him money and it's the reason why his construction business was so successful."

Christian processed the information before realization struck. He was wondering how his brother became so wealthy, in a short amount of time. He always would say he knew there was a need for it, and since Christian wasn't into construction he never questioned it. But now, it would make sense. He didn't have much capital to start with, seeing as how their father made the trust fund until he was twenty-four, and even then it was a little at a time. He never asked Christia for money, so he assumed Elliot was handling it. But Christian was going to change all that.

"Hey, Jack. You ever wanted to move to San Francisco?"  
His eyes widened and he gave a slight nod.

"Well, yeah. I love it here. I came a couple of times with my mother over the summer. Love the weather, and the people. Everyone's so chill."

"Yeah, they are. How would like to be the new owner of Grey Construction?"

His mouth gaped open before he spoke.  
"Are you serious? I've never been in control of a construction company before."

"No. But you graduated with honors from Yale in finance"

"I love money," he said before smirking.

"Well, this is an already made cash cow."

Jack looked at him before asking why.

"Because my brother doesn't deserve it. Because I'm going to take everything from him starting with his own business. When can you start?"

His eyes were alight with pleasure.

"Next week." He paused before saying something else.

"I also have a girl. She's sick, but she needs me. I want her to come live with me. I can't take it, if she's not here with everything she needs." Christian's eyebrows rose, but he had respect for Jackson.

"That's fine. I own several buildings, It's under Grey enterprises. Look at them online if you want and let me know what you decide. It'll be paid for in full." Christian held out a hand and Jackson shook it. When Christian turned to Alex he spoke quietly.

"Ros, Jack please leave us for a moment." The two looked at one another before walking out the door. He glanced at Taylor who shook his head.

"No, Mr. Grey. Mrs. Grey told me I am to stay with you at all times and bring you home." Christian smirked at his man following his wife's orders. He sighed before nodding in agreement. Turning to Alex, the older man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thank you for helping my son. And me," he said quietly. Christian waved off the thanks. He knew what he did, and Alex knew it. They weren't killed.

"You're going to do something for me. Call it paying off debt."

"I didn't-"

"You failed to tell me that you were allowing this plot behind my back. Consider it me giving you a second chance."

The man waited as he spoke.

"I want you to alert all the other families they are to have no contact with Elliot Grey. He has been excommunicated from the Grey family, and no longer has the protection of the Grey name."

Alex's eyes widened at that. It must be bad for Christian to ostracize his brother.

"Is that all?"

"That's it. Once you've notified the families to let me know. Your debt will be paid."

Alex stood there as if he didn't know what to do before he breathed deeply.

"Thank you, Christian. My wife and daughter will appreciate it."

Before he left, Alex turned to him.

"Christian, I think he was working with the Rodriguez family. And I think James has also been pulling from some family in Jersey."

"Give me the name and I'll take care of it."

* * *

Christian is on the warpath! I love you ladies, and leave me a review it makes my day!


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Hello everyone!

I'm sorry but this is not another story update. No need to worry! It's also NOT a note saying that I'm quitting. I'm too invested in this tale, to be honest (LOL) I am doing something different, though, and creating a contest of sorts. The first two to answer these questions correctly will win a $10 gift card to a surprise store. Who doesn't want a gift for reading FF? Yes, I'm serious. Yes, this is true. Here's the catch:

**There is none.**

Yep, you heard me.

I thought it would be fun to do something out of the ordinary. I'm still uploading a chapter, but I wanted to see who would answer correctly. See if anyone's been paying attention. Are you ready?

1\. When Ana wakes up in Christian's bed (after he saved her from suicide) what color and texture were the sheets she woke to?

2\. Who was Michael Brick?

Answer the question in the reviews section, please. I will choose a winner there. You have until Monday, May 18, 2020, by 9 pm PST (Over here in California), midnight for my east coast people. I love you all, good luck, and I'll have a chapter for you in the next day or two!


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Hello everyone! I think the question I asked was too easy. LOL. It doesn't matter. The winners are….TLynnson and Mineangels2 ! Ladies PM me you're email's so I can get it out to you! That was fun! Now, on with the story!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

"Why haven't you been answering my calls!"

"Because I've been busy. Trying to create a life and safety net for us, in case your brother-"

"He's not my brother!"

"Your brother comes after us!"

James was breathing heavily into the phone trying to get his point across. Elliot was too laid back. This was a serious problem, and they needed to do damage control.

"It can't be that bad," Elliot stated, pulling him from his thoughts.

"It is! Elliot, he has called all the other families. They will not help us. I'm still trying to get in contact with the Berns over in Jersey, but I haven't heard anything from them."

Elliot sighed.

"It's probably because they are trying to stay underground too. Did you ever think of that?"

James closed his eyes before resting his head on the back of the car seat.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. You know I care about you, E. I miss you."

"I know."

The two were silent on the phone before James spoke up.

"You safe?"

"Yep. And I'm the place. Our place. Just waiting for you to show up. Look, I gotta go. Be safe."

"You do the same."  
James hung up, willing the tears to stay put. He was embarrassed at his weakness for Elliot. He would do anything for him. He was so angry when he had to sleep with Ana. Even he did. But he took no enjoyment out of it. It wasn't what he wanted.

Who he wanted.

But he pretended. And Elliot caught him in a compromising position but didn't judge him. He became his friend.

But he wanted more.

He hinted at it, and Elliot said when this was all over they could give their relationship a shot. It was what he was living for.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Willow had a rested two nights. She was waiting for Blake to come to bed and smiled when he entered the room.  
"Where have you been all day, darling?" She asked, watching him slide off his bedroom slippers and climb into the bed. He'd just taken his shower and he sighed before turning to lean over her form. As always he admired her natural beauty. Too many women were focused on piling their skin with unnecessary makeup. He liked that she wore the bare minimum if even that.

"I've been on the phone with Christian all day. Seems the boy wants to make a fresh start and no longer wants to live in San Francisco."

"What?!"

"Yep. You heard me. He is moving to Seattle with Ana. She is looking for a home as we speak."

"But she's five months pregnant. Too much upheaval isn't good for a woman in her condition."

"I know," he said wryly. "But I don't think Christian is having Ana doing anything strenuous." Willow knew it was true. But she didn't like them moving away. She liked when her family stayed close.

"You know I hate change."

"I do. And I hate not knowing everything." She locked eyes with him as his eyes bored into hers.

"Now my dear sweet Willow. Please tell me why a supposedly dead Carrick Grey was talking to you in the bathroom the other night, and you didn't tell me? And please, take your time, I've got all night."

* * *

"The man is going to drive me insane, Hannah."

The woman giggled at a frantic looking Ana. She had several options for new homes spread across her old desk. Today, she came back to Grey Enterprises. Christian kept her office the same, saying she could decorate the new building in Seattle if she wanted, but right now, Ana needed to focus on their home. Hannah had left a message early in the morning, asking if Ana wanted to have lunch. She was surprised and told Christian, who heartily encouraged his wife to go out with her friend.

"Besides," he added before he left for work, "You can come to see the boss afterward,"he said before winking.

Ana had never really had any friends, and she was nervous, but she realized she didn't have to be. Hannah was genuine, funny, smart, and wanted only her friendship. It was a different feeling. Being wanted as a friend.

"Ana, I think option three is best."

"Yeah?" Ana said pulling on the third glossy picture while taking a bite out of her burger. Hannah grabbed some fries before nodding.

"I do. It's big, it sits on the water, and look, it has several different types of rooms. Game room, den, living, sitting, it has everything. Plus, you said that Christian wanted more rooms for your future children," she said. At Ana's blush, Hannah laughed.

"I think it's sweet! That he wants to have a home with a lot of rooms for you and your kids."

"He's getting three tops," Ana murmured as she rubbed her stomach. Hannah giggled. Ana's smiled with her.

"But enough about me! And I don't want to take up our time talking about my home. What about you? How is it with Sawyer?"

Hannah looked down shyly before she smiled.

"I think it's going well." She bit her lip, and Ana scooted closer.

"What?" she asked knowing there was something else she left out.

"He said he loved me!" she blurted out. Ana clapped her hands before squealing.

"That's wonderful!"  
"I know!"

They both giggled before Hannah continued.

"It was last night. He told me that he loved me, and when he knew, he wanted to tell me. He wants us to move in together."

Ana watched as she tried to word her next thoughts.

"He told me. About what he does. Sawyer said that I was a kind woman that should know the truth. I promised him I wouldn't tell another soul. Then he told me."

"What do you think?"

She shrugged before biting into her own burger. "I think it's a job. I think it's what has kept him alive and away from his toxic family." At Ana's questioning look, Hannah smiled sadly.

"Let's just say Sawyer's childhood wasn't an episode of the Brady bunch." Ana covered her mouth before shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," She said honestly. Ana had a lovely childhood. She loved her mom and dad, and they were always there for her. She never should have married Jose and she wouldn't have been taken from them.

"Yeah. I had no idea that Christian practically saved him. Taylor trained him, and he hasn't left since."

"Sawyer being in this business doesn't turn your stomach?"

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Please. Life happens. No one and nothing is perfect. We do the best we can with what we have. Sawyer did that and I'm proud of him. I would also love to be his girl, and hopefully his wife. I did tell him that if we were to have a future, I didn't want him to be in too much danger. I love him so much." she stated. Ana could see that. Hannah was very much in love and she was happy for the woman. Reaching over she squeezed her hand.

"I am so happy for you, Hannah, and I've felt the same way. You can't help who you love."

"No, you can't," she added softly. "I am glad to have a friend who understands this, and I can trust," Hannah admitted. Ana nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

A short one I know, but we're setting up for something else...LOL...It's a soap opera people! Tell me what you think! And again, congrats to the winners and please PM me so I can give you your stuff!


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: I can't believe I've gotten to sixty chapters! You guys have been absolutely amazing! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written. I want to thank you all for reading, supporting, and having fun with me. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I have one more essay to finish. It's a ten pager on the definition of love over the ages so I figured I would upload this before I die from that assignment. At least after this week school is over FOR THE SUMMER! YAS! That means I can write more. And publish my book. Whew! Okay let's get into it!

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

_San Francisco was beautiful. I'd never known I would fall in love with a city such as this. The people, the ease of living, the sights. The fact that you could do whatever, say, and be whomever, and no one not cared. I knew a lot of people that fell in love with New York the moment they crossed the bridge. I couldn't relate. Though I wasn't born here, I would always love this city with the fog, and cool air. That was why it was so hard for me to leave._

* * *

Seattle.

Ana never thought she would end up pregnant in Seattle. She still felt as if she were in a daze. Last week after Hannah left she found the perfect home. It was a six-bedroom six-bathroom home with a chef's kitchen, living room, casual dining room, formal dining room, den area, basement, attic, large backyard, and even had a movie room and a pool in the backyard that looked as if it belonged in Vegas! It sat behind a lake, and Ana loved the greenery that surrounded the home. She also liked the water fountain that you saw when you drove up into the residence but Christian liked the fact that each property in the exclusive neighborhood each had their own personal gates on top of a security gate at the entrance of the exclusive neighborhood. As soon as she showed him the pictures and spoken with the realtor, he told her to buy it.

That was four days ago.

Now they were spending their last two nights in Christian's home waiting for everything to be settled into their home.

"We can still head out to Seattle, Christian," Ana said as she exited the bathroom and crawled into the sheets. He turned off the light and pulled her into his arms. As usual when he set his hands on top of her stomach she smiled.

"No," he said answering her unasked question. "We will be in Seattle as soon as the building has been set up, and the home has been completely furnished to your exact specifications. I do not want you lifting a finger." At his statement, Ana placed her hand on his naked chest. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her ring. They were silent for a while longer before she spoke.

"Are you going to miss it? Being in the city?"

He sighed. "Yes. I've always loved San Francisco. I've traveled and seen many places, but nothing quite compares to here. But I need a fresh start. With you, and our son. I don't want anything else but to start with my wife and new family." Ana sat up before leaning over a bit. Since she had a proper stomach she only leaned partially onto him. She ran her hands through his hair while studying his gray eyes. With the moonlight shining into their room, they seemed to glow.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, unable to help it. She smiled.

"I'm thinking of how handsome you are. How I am lucky to have you. How we are lucky to have you," she said softly. His eyes softened at that.

"I only want to make you happy. You and my son. Nothing else matters to me anymore, Ana."

"Ana, I-" he paused before shaking his head. Ana frowned.

"What is it?" she asked. He ran his hand up and down her silk covered back.

"I'm worried." At the simple words she waited for him to continue.

"Willow said she's cutting her vacation short. That she needs to speak to me. When I asked to speak with Blake, he said they needed to. That it was important."

"And you think it's something to worry about?"

"Yes. Blake never said anything, but it's what he didn't say over the phone. He and I have developed a code of sorts over the years. He must not trust talking over the phone, and Willow must be in agreement with him. I just, I don't know what to think," he confessed.

"Well they're on the way right?"

"They are not leaving until the day after tomorrow. Willow said she was waiting for some more information before she left. Blake agreed that it was best." She hated seeing her husband struggling with his family, and the mess Elliot had left behind. She knew he was trying to do damage control, but this disaster had so many pieces he had no clue on where to start. What Ana did know was that she trusted him, and he would know what to do when the time came. Ana sighed before running her hands through her hair.  
"Well I don't know what it could possibly be, but you can at least be comforted to know that you have people in your corner who want to help you in any way they can. That's all that matters."

* * *

Carrick walked through the villa marveling at the calm atmosphere. As he passed several workers and guests, he could see why Willow would choose such a place. Even as a young woman she loved the sea. It was why she enjoyed the city so much. He couldn't help but think of what it would've been like to be married to her. She loved him once and fiercely. He knew if it wasn't for Blake she would still love him.

Even as he said those words he knew they weren't the truth. The fact that he messed around with her sister ensured nothing would happen between them. No, he was forced to do his penance with her for the wrongs he placed on Susanna. When he neared her private cabin he slid into the back door and headed back to the bathroom. He knew she would be waiting for him there so all he would have to do was-

"Hello old friend," a familiar voice said as the light switched on. Carrick was surprised to see Blake sitting on the edge of the tub with his feet crossed at the ankles. Blake only raised his brow at Carrick.

"It's been a long time Blake," Carrick started. Indeed it was. It wasn't possible to Carrick that Blake could look more or less the same. His hair was still an inky black that fell to his shoulders. It was streaked with gray, but that did not detract from his hair. His dark green eyes, currently the ones boring into his were still bright and his frame still held the muscularity from his youth. His Spanish heritage made sure of that. His skin was still tinged golden and there were no mars on his angular face and cleft chin. Carrick remembered overhearing his wife speak to her friends how gorgeous the former detective was. Meanwhile, Carrick looked somewhat the same, but felt as if he were a thousand years old.

"You could say that," Blake said wryly. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Willow briefed me on what you said. On how you came to be here."

"She shouldn't have done that."

"She's _mine _and she knows that I will not stick around for a liar. You should know that by now," he said with disgust in his voice. Carrick closed his eyes before rubbing his forehead.

"She spoke with you?"

"Yes."

"About everything?"

"Yes."

"Then you should know that I-"

"Left a boy. Barely a man. With a brother who wasn't even fully a brother to him. That you forced him to grow up sooner than expected. That you now want to come back into his life after all these years and try to right a wrong."

"He's my son!"

"They are both your sons!" Blake roared. "And now what? The one you had with Susanna is bad? He has to be taken out? I don't understand you Carrick."

"Can't you see that Elliot is dangerous?"

"I can! But you didn't help matters! Does he even know that you're alive?" At Blake's question Carrick sighed.

"No, he does not. He, like Christian, still believes that I am dead. Grace, Mia and myself." At that, Blake groaned before rubbing his hand over his face. Carrick saw his friend's distress and sighed.

"Don't you think it would've been easier for me to die? But there was a hit out on me. I've been trying to figure out who it was for years. I knew if I stayed low I could figure it out. I just didn't expect it to take this long."

"You could've called me, Carrick."

"You would've helped?"

"Yes! I'd been helping you for years by then. Especially since you helped me when my own wife and child were killed. I don't know why you would hide out for so long."

"I didn't know who I could trust."

Blake laughed without humor.

"But now you can trust me? Willow? How do you know she won't find a way to turn you in?"

"Because I just do, alright? I know Christian trusts her, and that she has nothing to gain from helping me."

"Of course not. Trustworthy Willow. Do you know the strain you put on her? What you're family has put on her for the past years?"

"Blake-"

"She thought herself to be in love with you. You turn her down. You then have an extra-marital affair with her sister resulting in a baby. You marry Grace, have a family with her, then you ask Willow to be the godmother to all your children. You have done nothing but use that woman. It's amazing she hasn't gone insane from being your little lapdog.

"I can't believe you-"

"You can't believe I'd what? Speak the truth? I'm sick of all the cloak and dagger crap. This will be handled out in the open once and for all. There will be no more secrets."

"I cannot return with you both. I have to make sure Elliot is found and controlled."

"What else has the man done?" Blake asked, exasperation in his voice. Carrick looked away.

"It seems he had a part in the assault of one Anastasia Steele." Blake's eyes widened at that.

"Willow left that part out."

"She probably has no idea about that," he said. Blake's eyes narrowed before he held out his hand.

"You will give me your number. Your private number. When we speak with Christian we will explain all of this and you will call him, and say whatever code word you two used between one another. And then we will all work on a way to bring in and detain Elliot."

"He cannot be detained, Blake. He's gone too far. Don't you see it? He has to be killed. This can't go on any longer."

* * *

More chapters are a-coming! If not this week then next for sure. Don't worry y'all we are building up! We've got some more twists and turns coming! Also, the Pinterest page has been updated with a new board. Go to **Pinterest**, and search the name **Fsoglover69. **That will lead you to the page I created. Again read above on how to get to the Pinterest page. Let me know what you think!


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: My book is officially set for its release date of June 12th! Woo-hoo! On top of it, the PR's girls I'm working with have already acquired some buzz for the second book! YAY! LOL, I could go on but I'm going to let y'all read. I couldn't have done this without all you lovely readers.

All mistakes are my own.

As the World (Christian Grey) Turns LOL….

* * *

"Blake, Willow. I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

The group moved into Christian's office. It was the last room to be completely stripped but Christian didn't want to do anything until they left.

"I thought I wouldn't see you Willow until my baby shower," Ana joked lightly rubbing her stomach. The woman took a seat beside Ana before smiling gently at her. She placed her hand atop Ana's stomach marveling at the life growing inside of her.

"I hadn't planned to," Willow admitted to her. "But important business called Blake and me back." She then turned to Christian. "Christian," she started only to stop and shake her head before looking away. Christian frowned before looking to Blake who rounded Christian's desk and grabbed his shoulder.

"Son. I'm going to tell you something, and you're not going to believe it. Willow and I are still in shock by this news as well but as soon as we found out we knew that you needed to know." Christian glanced over at Ana who only shrugged.

"What's going on, Blake?" The man looked pained before gripping his shoulder.

"Christian. Your father is alive."

Ana gasped, Willow teared up and Christian's eyes turned murderous.

"Why would you say something like that? Why would you-"

"Son. I don't want to do this. I don't want to lie to you. Carrick stood in front of me and Willow."

Christian's eyes were wild as he shoved him away.

"Stop lying, Blake. I-"

"Son. He's not lying," a familiar voice echoed into the room. Christian followed it and his eyes widened as they settled on Willow's iPhone.

He saw his father.

His supposedly dead father.

Christian looked as if he might stumble and Blake quickly reached him and held on. Ana stood as well and rushed over to him. She ran her hand over his face noticing his vacant eyes.

"Christian. Baby, focus. Christian," she said desperately. Grabbing his hand she placed it on her stomach and took several deep breaths. He blinked before he gave Ana a slight nod. He focused his gaze back on the screen.

"Dad," he said brokenly before moving closer to the phone. He snatched it out of Willow's hand and let his gaze roam over his face. The hair, the eyes, even his dad's smile was the same. But that couldn't be. Right?

"You're supposed t be dead. This isn't happening," he said aloud. The man chuckled if a bit sadly.

"Oh, it's happening. Son, I've been alive. And I've been keeping an eye on you. You have built an empire. You surpassed anything that I could' ve-"

"Why didn't you come back to me? To us? Elliot-"  
"I know. And I am so sorry for putting you through this. I would've stayed away, but I will not let Elliot go any further. He's become uncontrollable."

"Are mom and Mia-"

"No. They are dead. They died the day in the car crash. I survived."

"Why did you stay away?"

No one could mistake the pain in Christian's eyes when he asked Carrick the simple question.

"I so badly wanted to return home. But I found that someone was trying to kill me. And I didn't want them to be successful in taking anymore of my family for me. You and Elliott were my life. I died the day your mother and Mia did, but I was determined to keep the danger away from you. Son," he paused getting choked up, "I am so close to finding the man who murdered your mother and sister. But I think your brother may be involved with them somehow."

"He was too young at the time to orchestrate a murder."  
"You are correct. And maybe he doesn't know about it, but I'm almost certain he's involved now. I wasn't planning on it, but I've been keeping eyes on Willow as well as you. And when she came to the island, I knew it would be my only time to talk with her."

So many things were running through Christian's head, case in point being his real relation to Willow but he knew he couldn't focus on it at the moment.

"Do you know where Elliot is?"

"Not right now, no. But I have someone on him. I was afraid your men would intercept my man and we would ruin the entire plan."

"He has no idea you're alive," Ana breathed, talking for the first time since Carrick came onto the screen.

"Exactly," Carrick answered her. Christian blinked his eyes before a cold look came over his features. Ana inwardly sighed.

"Thank you for the information, Carrick," he said tersely. Carrick could see the instant change and sighed.

"Son, I-"

"Willow will let me know when you call next."

"There's no need. I have your number."

Christian laughed bitterly.

"Of course you do. You have everything but the decency to come and help your sons."

"Christian-"

But he didn't stick around. Christian ended the video call. Ana tried to grab him but he only kissed her and rubbed her stomach once before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Ana, but no. I just," he stopped before closing his eyes and walking towards the office door. Ana was left in the room with Willow and Blake. The older man sighed before looking at the two women.

"I'll go talk to him, Ana. Do you know what other plans he had for today?" Ana ran a hand over her stomach.

"He said that he was going to finish up at his office. We are leaving in two days for Seattle, and he wanted to wait until you came back."

"Thanks." He glanced at Willow before leaving. Ana turned to Willow.

"What on earth is happening?"

Willow squeezed her hand before guiding her to the chair she recently vacated.

"Right now Ana, Carrick is trying to get his son on his side. You know he's supposedly been dead for over a decade."

"Obviously that's a lie," Ana snorted. Willow sat back beside her.

"Obviously. It's just I know he had to hide out to find his son's killer but this goes too far. There has got to be something else?"

Ana was quiet for a moment mulling over the sudden turn of events. Of all the things she'd been expecting this was not one of them.

"Well, from what Christian has told me, and what we found out, Elliot is working with James. My guess is that he's leading James on. You think he's trying to come back for Kate?"

Willow shrugged.

"I don't think so. She would be more of a problem to him now. Seeing as how she wants nothing to do with him. I can't say I blame her," Willow added. Ana bit her lip looking around the spacious office.

"I think it's probably best that we move sooner than later. We had already planned to head out in two days, but I'm sure after all of this, Christian will want to leave tomorrow."

* * *

Christian was pissed.

He was always able to keep a level of calm even in the most difficult situations. But today was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Sir-"

"Taylor. Make sure my office is packed tonight. Ana and I will be heading for Seattle tomorrow." Taylor's eyebrows rose in surprise but he quickly nodded.

"Very good. I'll take care of it." As soon as he walked away from the man Christian headed to the back of his home and the garage. He could hear Blake calling for him but he ignored it. Once he turned on the engine he breathed out harshly before running his hands over the steering wheel. When he opened the garage door however, he was surprised to see the man standing in front of it. He rolled down the window shouting at the man.

"Move, Blake!"

"No! Christian, please wait." When he revved the engine the man crossed his arms over his chest before shaking his head. After several more moments of a staredown, Christian cut the engine before letting his head fall back on the seat. He closed his eyes only speaking when the passenger side of the door opened and closed.

"Blake. I-"

"I know. I was just as stunned to see him in front of me. Alive. It was him, Christian. I know that it's hard to wrap your head around, but it's true." Christian opened his eyes and turned in his seat to look at Blake. The man kept his eyes ahead.

"What should I do? If you were me, what would you do in my position? Because right now I can't see any other way. I just want to take Ana to Seattle where we can start our life. Away from all this."

"You still are the head of the most powerful mob family, son."

At that, Christian chuckled.

"It's funny that I have less trouble from the mob than I do with my own family." Blake knew it was the truth so he only kept quiet. The men were silent for a moment before the older man spoke again.

"Tell me what's on your mind son."

Christian kept his eyes on the driveway before shaking his head.

"I have a lot of things running through my mind. But for now, it's not important. I think I need to focus on moving my family to Seattle while dealing with Elliot and James."

"Your father-"

"Has made his decision," Christian said harshly. "He stayed away when he was needed the most. I can never forgive him for that."

"Christian he thought you would be killed if he was here."

"We are in the mob! We could all be killed. That comes with the job. Carrick justifying staying away from me is no excuse."

Blake felt his pain. And he understood.

"I just don't want you to miss out."

"Miss out on what? A relationship that's been dead for over a decade? He ruined it when he stayed away."

"Christian,"

"You know what? I'm going to head to my office. I'll talk to you when I'm in Seattle."

Blake swore under his breath before turning in his seat. He placed his hand on Christian's shoulder.

"Christian. I am here if you ever need me. Whatever you decide I'll be there. But don't shut me out. Running away to Seattle, and so soon, will not fix your problems."

When he said nothing only looked ahead Blake sighed before getting out of the car. He stepped back and watched as he turned the car on before speeding out of the driveway. Taylor was following behind him in another car.

* * *

Ana frowned when she saw an unlisted number on her phone. It had been four hours since Christian had left the house and she grew worried the more time that passed. Willow and Blake left not too long after he did, and Ana decided to eat dinner with her two mothers. Maria and Gail were concerned, but knew there was nothing either of them could do. It wasn't until Ana called Sawyer herself and breathed a bit easier.

"_He's at his office Mrs. Grey. Ros is here with him."_

"_Did he say when he'd be returning home?"_

"_No. But Taylor and I have it all under control. No need to worry. We will make sure nothing happens to your husband."_

Ana was still worried, but she knew Taylor and Sawyer would make sure nothing happened to Christian.

_We need you to be alright, Christian._

Ana's attention was pulled back to the present by her phone buzzing again. She sighed before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Ana. It's me, Carrick." Ana glanced around her bedroom nervously as if he could see her. She knew it was silly, but with everything that happened today, and especially in the last several months, one couldn't be too careful.

"I don't think you should be calling me Mr. Grey," Ana said quietly. He chuckled before answering her.

"I would agree. And I know this puts you in a tough spot, but I need you to listen to me. I know Christian won't speak to me-"

"Wouldn't you agree that he has a right to feel that way? After you've been gone for so long?" she snapped back. Ana was tired of being patient with people, plus with her hormones rolling through her she knew one wrong word would set her off. Meanwhile, Carrick was impressed. He liked the soft way in which Ana spoke, but he could also hear the steel in her voice.

"You are correct again, Mrs. Grey. But it's important otherwise I would respect his wishes." Ana raised a brow at that.

"Would you really? Or would you try to find another way to be apart of your son's life?" At that Carrick burst into laughter. His deep guffaws caused Ana to smile a bit.

"I must say, my son has his hands full. Between you and his future child, I am almost positive that you both will keep him on his toes," he said warmly. Ana was silent as she waited for him to continue.

"Elliot is in New York. But he's been shut out from the rest of the families. My source tells me he'll be in New York for two more days. Does he know you two are moving?"

"Who said we're moving?" Ana countered.

"If you were," he said wryly, "Now would be the time. I know Christian has men searching for Elliot, but he's been looking on the west coast."

Ana wouldn't say that Christian wasn't looking for Elliot. He was making sure James was dealt with before he moved on to his brother. But she was his wife. And those words would never leave her lips.

"I will let him know," she said instead. He sighed over the phone, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"I love my son."

"You have two sons, Carrick."

"No. The only son I ever believed to be my own was Christian. I should have never lain with Susanna and I am paying the price for it. That child should not be here," he added with finality. Ana held back her gasp of surprise at his cold words. Before she could say anything he spoke.

"I have to go. I will be in contact."

When he hung up Ana sighed before throwing her phone on the bed. She was getting into the shower, then bed. The rest of the world could wait.

* * *

Ana moaned when she felt warm lips on her sensitive breasts.

"Christian," she said breathlessly as his lips went from one peaked nipple to another. He ran his hands up and down her thighs before pulling away and kissing over her bump.

"When did you get back?" she gasped out as he paused in kissing her stomach lovingly.

"Fifteen minutes ago." She moaned when his fingers caressed her lower lips and circled her entrance.

"I, um, Christian I-"

"Shh," he said as he positioned himself down and over her core. His breath caused her to shiver and she whimpered when he opened her lips and placed a deep french kiss over her clit. When he finished kissing her intimate parts he spoke.

"I don't want to talk about anything right now. I only want to have you on my mouth, and your body squeezing mine. Say I can have that," he said almost desperately. Ana saw the wild look in his eyes and gave a slight nod. He lowered his eyes and went back to work. He ate her out as if he was possessed and Ana's grip on his hair only made him move his tongue and lips faster. She arched into his mouth as much as her body would allow.

"Christian," she breathed out breathlessly, but the man would not relent. Just when she thought she would reach the pinnacle he pulled away and slid up her body. She didn't have time to process his smooth entry inside of her, and it caused her to bite her lip, and her eyes to roll in the back of her head. The man felt good all the time, but with her added sensitivity with pregnancy, she found him irresistible. He gently spread her legs and rested them on top of his own backside. Her toes curled when he thrust inside of her slowly and deeply. He locked eyes with her marveling at her flushed skin and the way she pulled him closer.

"Ana. My life, none of it matters without you. None of it," he repeated hitting her spot. She gave a soundless scream as she climaxed. Christian groaned at how her body squeezed his own and he moved even deeper.

"Do you hear me, baby?"

She nodded and gasped when he pulled at her nipples with his mouth.

"Say it," he said letting her breasts drop from his lips.

"I know, and I feel the same," she grunted out as she felt herself quickly climbing to another orgasm.

"You're so wet, baby. God, it feels so good."

By now Ana's sensitivity went up several notches and she found herself moaning at the pleasure/pain line she was straddling. He withdrew before moving her to her side and sliding behind her, and back inside of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and slid up to her breasts. Ana's head fell back onto his shoulder as she moved her hips back into his thrusts. Her hands rested atop of his and she gripped at his forearms, as he mouthed, and sucked on her neck. Christian moved until he stiffened and came inside of her. It caused her own orgasm to follow and they both melted into the bed. Ana was close to drifting off when she heard Christian's quiet voice.

"Do not leave me, Ana. Please. I need you more than you think."

Ana's eyes blinked in the darkness and she promised herself that she would be everything Christian needed. Because he was everything she needed.

* * *

I figured I'd give you all a reprieve before we really delve into the next phase. Can anyone guess what's up next? Leave a review, and if you're interested in my upcoming book let me know!


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: I cannot believe it. The day is finally here. My second, self-published book comes out tomorrow. I'm so excited/nervous about the entire thing. If you would like to preorder it now, just search After Sunset by Nicole Renee on Amazon. It'll be available e-book and paperback tomorrow. If you buy it, let me know! So I can give you a personal shout-out! Okay, let me go back into my FF world so I can take my mind off of it for the moment.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

We're going to speed up this story a bit.

* * *

Seattle.

Ana was surprised at how much she loved it.

The people, even her neighborhood was perfect. Different, but in a good way. As Christian promised, everything was to her liking. The house was decorated exactly as she told the designer team, and the realtor was waiting for them with a smile and the keys before getting in her car and speeding off down their windy driveway.

Ana even liked the driveway.

She ran her hand over her stomach smiling whenever her baby boy kicked. She took that to mean he loved the place as well. For the past several weeks, the two of them had settled into the house, and Christian worked on making sure his Seattle branch was just as effective as his company was in San Francisco.

"I don't want mediocre, Ana. I want the best. I didn't become the fastest growing business billionaire on average. These new employees need to understand that," he said over dinner one evening. Ana set the plate in front of him, as she gave Gail the night off, before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I know. You know. Even the baby knows," she said which caused Christian's lips to quirk up a bit at the corner.

"But these are new people and a new environment. They are testing the waters. I know I would."

"You would?"

Ana nodded before picking up her fork and taking a bite of her baked chicken.

"Yes. They are trying to test their limits, while still being employed. Plus you told me that some of the employees were from a company you recently took over. What if their allegiance was to their former leaders?"

"I suggest they head down to unemployment, and tell them of their woes," he said wryly. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Christian," she admonished. He winked at her before sighing.

"You're right of course. Ros said the same thing. Once the employees see that I only want a certain quality of work, everything should settle down." At Christian's last statement, Ana smiled.

"See? Great minds think alike." Ana watched as Christian seemed to mull over something before speaking.

"I just want my son to have the best. To have it all. I want an empire all prepared for him." When he glanced up at Ana he spoke from the heart.

"I want my son to know that he can depend on me. That nothing else matters but him. That he could do no wrong in my eyes. I want him to have the world, Ana. And I'm hoping this company and what it produces will show him that." Ana reached over and squeezed his hand before placing it on her stomach. The baby's kicking caused Christian to smile and Ana to run her hand over his hair.

"Baby. He knows. And every day he will see how much you love him and he will see you as his superhero."

Christian looked into her eyes, and Ana saw the pain he tried so hard to hide.

"He will, Christian."

That was days ago.

Except for that brief hiccup, everything was going fine. But Ana knew there was more going on that Christian wasn't telling her. It accounted for the long hours at his office. It had become such a common occurrence, that she was surprised to see him entering their bedroom tonight.

"Christian?" she asked turning in her seat. Sugar barked at him before trotting over to where he was standing in the door. Christian smiled before leaning over and rubbing over her fur. He stood shortly after, and that was when Ana saw the flowers in his hand.

"Christian," she started only to be interrupted by him.

"These are for my pretty wife." He held out the blush-colored roses and found her own cheeks warming at the gesture.

"Baby. These are absolutely beautiful. But, what brought this on?"

Shrugging out of his suit coat he tossed it on the bed before turning and leaning over to kiss her.

"Can't I do something nice for my wife?" Ana smiled at his question before kissing his cheek and thanking him.

"I wasn't expecting you home so early. I was about to head down and cook dinner."

"No. Put some clothes on. Let's go out and eat dinner." She frowned at the suggestion. Not from going out to eat, but Christian had been so tired this past couple of weeks, she thought going out in view of other people was the last thing the man wanted to be doing.

"Are you sure? You don't want to eat at home? It's only seven p.m."

"I know. But I want to take you to dinner. There is a lovely Italian restaurant I've been meaning to go to. One of the families own it, and I want to see for myself how good the food is."

Ana's eyes lit in sudden understanding. Her husband, the mob boss, needed to handle some business. She knew he would keep her out of it as much as he could, but she also knew he wouldn't outright lie to her.

"Okay," was all she said. His eyebrow shot up in surprise before he grinned. He knelt at her feet and spread her legs. Ana gasped when her silk robe slid up her thighs.

"Christian-"

"Send Sugar out of the room," he muttered under his breath as he kissed her thighs. Ana clutched at his hair before nodding.

"Sugar," she said weakly. "Go outside." Sugar seemed to understand Ana because she barked once before leaving the room. Once she did Ana moaned when he kissed over her core.

"Christian, the door is still open."

"I don't care," he murmured back. He spread her legs even wider even as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants stroking his own member.

"It's my house," he murmured as he kissed and bit down one of her lower lips, before starting on the other side, "and I can eat your pussy with every door open if I please," he added as he pulled his hand away from his own cock and spread her lips. He took in her clit causing her to arch into his mouth.

"Christian, oh my-" Ana's head fell back as he continued to work his talented lips and tongue over her center. When he reached her core he licked at it before inserting, one, two, then three fingers into her. She whimpered when he crooked his finger and gasped when he found her spot. She thought that her grip on his hair was too much, but judging from his groans, it let her know that he must've liked it. Pulling his mouth away for a moment Ana shivered when she saw how wet his lips were.

"Take out your breasts for me, Ana. Play with them." Ana blushed furiously as she untied her robe and let it fall to the chair, pooling at her waist. She cupped her breasts before rubbing them, and gently pulling at her nipples. Christian's eyes were riveted on her breasts, and he continued moving his fingers inside of her as she fondled herself.

"Harder, Ana. Pinch them harder," he commanded darkly. Ana moaned before pulling on her nipples. With her being six months pregnant, she was very sensitive, and they both found out earlier how she could come from that stimulation alone.

"Christian," was all she could get out before she came, tightening around his fingers. Christian swore under his breath before removing his fingers and sucking on them. Ana called his name at the sight.

"I like seeing you like this," he muttered as he leaned up and captured her lips with his sticky ones. Ana immediately cupped his face, moaning when he picked her up and gently moved them to their bed. He pulled her to the edge with him still standing, and without a warning, he thrust inside of her.

"Christian!" she screamed out. Because she was still coming from her previous orgasm, she was still pulsating inside. Christian groaned at how good she felt wrapped around him.

"God, Ana you feel amazing. Always do," he said. Resting her legs on his chest, with her feet by his head, he quickly kissed each ankle before he began to move inside of her. Ana's eyes rolled in the back of her head at his thrusting, and at how good he felt. Meanwhile, Christian couldn't get over how wet Ana was, and how beautiful she looked spread out for him. His Ana looked like a fertility goddess. And she was all his.

"Christian, I'm about to come again," she moaned out. Christian grinned wickedly and increased his pace. He too was at the precipice and right as Ana screamed his name out again, Christian's movements became jerky as he came inside of her. Christian moaned when Ana was still gripping him tightly inside and hissed when he removed himself from her. Collapsing beside her in bed he kissed her neck, cheek, then lips.

"Well, I can't say I didn't have my workout for the day," Ana murmured before turning her head to look over at Christian. He chuckled before running his hand over her stomach.

"I would have to agree Mrs. Grey."

* * *

Ana looked beautiful.

Christian marveled at the woman who was his wife. Since she had been with him her hair was now past her shoulders and to the middle of her back. It was in loose curls and soft to the touch. He loved the white long-sleeved dress she wore with well-loved boots and a leather jacket. It was a bit cool in Seattle, which surprised the both of them, but they were used to the city so it was no big deal. After their little tryst, they both took a shower and Christian let Ana finished getting dressed. While she was finishing up, Christian headed to his new office. He called Sawyer.

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Have you settled into your new place with Hannah?"_

"_Yeah. She just needed help with some stuff. Sorry I didn't call back." Christian could hear Hannah's giggling and rolled his eyes. He knew what "help," meant._

"_Of course," he said wryly. "Did you get all the information about Jack?"_

"_Yes. He said he's doing great. He was able to get his girl settled in the city, and has stepped in as your head for the San Francisco, branch."_

"_Good. Did he give you a list of the families James was seen or has an affiliation to?"_

"_Yeah. It's not so much the families, as the men he uses. The one family he's been in contact with is in New York. But I don't think they know about what's going on. The Waller family is very quiet."_

"_Did Taylor get to Florida?"_

_It was quiet on the other end before Sawyer spoke._

"_Yeah. He said he'll speak to you in person."_

"_If you can please call him back. Tell him that he should move it up to tonight. Then call Ros to make sure she has everything she needs."_

"_I will."_

"_I'll be at Giovanni's restaurant tonight with Ana."_

"You ready?" Ana asked bringing him out of his thoughts. He smiled at her before pulling her close.

"I am."

Once they got into the car Christian pulled away and onto the windy road.

"Your father called me," she said quietly. Christian's hands tightened on the wheel but he said nothing. Ana sighed before continuing.

"Wanted me to let you know that Elliot was in New York. That he may have some families-"

"Yes. The Waller family. They are the only ones who have no clue what is going on. They keep to themselves. I have already spoken with Sawyer about it on the phone."

"Oh."

The two settled into an uncomfortable silence before Christian spoke again.

"When did he call you, Ana?"

She bit her lips before glancing at him.

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh, come on Ana!"

"I know! But we moved here, and I've had no time to tell you. You've been so busy. I didn't want to bring it up when you were stressed, but I also knew you would be pissed if I kept with this secret for too long, and I didn't want to keep secrets from you because it makes me feel terrible. I don't want to lie to you," she said quietly. Christian's face softened before he reached over and grabbed her hand. Pulling it to his mouth he kissed her fingers.

"I'm sorry. And I know you have no ulterior motive. But Ana, you have to tell me these things. Right away. Even if I am stressed or uncomfortable."

"Okay. I promise."

The two settled into a more comfortable silence before Ana spoke again.

"He said he loves you, Christian. And that-"

"I don't need to know about any of that, Ana."

She could hear and see from the tone in his voice that it wasn't up for discussion. At least not right now. She gave a slight nod before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Okay."

His grip lessened a bit before he gave a slight nod.

"Okay."

* * *

Walking into Giovanni's reminded Ana of every gangster film she'd ever seen. It was a typical Italian restaurant, filled to the brim with patrons of all kinds. However, it was more upscale than Ana imagined judging by the clientele. Clothes ranged from business suits and gowns to jeans and boots. Ana was glad the two of them fit perfectly in the middle. With her own simple dress and boots and jacket, and Christian's jeans, boots, and henley, they didn't stick out as much in appearance. But in every other way they did.

Ana saw several men whisper between each other before a man came out and grinned at Christian.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey. How lovely to see you both this evening. Please follow me to the private booths in the back."

Christian nodded before placing his hand on Ana's lower back. She glanced at him but took his lead. He didn't seem to be bothered, so she trusted him and relaxed. When the two were seated and the man left, Ana scooted until she was plastered to his side. Christian looked on in amusement.

"You alright?"

She exhaled quickly.

"Yeah. Just want to see who will come out and try to whack us off or something." Christian's eyes widened in incredulity before he barked out a laugh. He continued laughing, which caused Ana to start giggling. When he calmed a bit his eyes were dancing as he ran a hand over her hair.

"Mrs. Grey Sometimes I wonder how your mind works."

Before she could answer him a man spoke in amusement.

"It's good to see a woman and man enjoying one another. It's a rare occurrence I get to see genuine emotion."

Christian glanced over at the tall, dark complexion man and grinned.

"Massimo. It's good to see you."

"You as well, Christian. And tell me, who is this beautiful woman?" he asked. Ana blushed and Christian ran a hand over her stomach.

"This is my wife, Anastasia. Ana, this is Massimo. He's a family friend." Ana offered a quiet hello, and the man's eyes widened at her stomach.

"Congratulations. May God bless you and your children." He turned to Christian. "May I?" he said pointing to the booth. Christian nodded before draping his hand over Ana's shoulders.

"Jack said that you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. There have been some changes, and I wanted to make you aware of it. I also need your help."

"I've heard about you sparing Jack's father, and relocating him to your office in San Francisco. I wondered if you were going soft on us. That is until I heard you ostracizing your brother from the families," he stated. Christian's eyes grew hard before he turned to Ana.

"Baby, can you talk to the chef for a moment? See if they can make any special dishes for us? We can take them home," he added. Massimo nodded.

"That would be great." He waved over Allistair, the man who seated them before turning to Ana.

"He will show you where the chef is. Allistair will let him know who you are, and anything you want it's on me." Ana grew nervous. She didn't want to leave her husband alone, but she knew he had a business that needed to be dealt with. The men were all glancing at her, waiting for her verdict. She turned to Christian and kissed him.

"I don't want to wait long. I want to go home after. The baby is exhausting me," she said quietly. Christian winked at her before agreeing.

"Of course. As soon as the meal is prepared, we will leave."

Ana could see in his eyes he was serious so she gave a slight nod. Christian stood and assisted her out of the booth. When Allistair offered his hand she smiled at him but declined.

"It's fine. Just show me the way," she added. Once the two left, Christian turned back to Massimo.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that it looks as if you don't have it under control. Your brother almost killing his girl, which I have no idea why. You giving Jack a second chance? It almost sounds like-"

"My brother tried to kill my wife. For that, he will die."

Massimo sobered up immediately before leaning his forearms on the table. Every man in this business knew that women and children were off-limits. Elliot violated two alone by trying to go against his own family and trying to kill Ana. Massimo whistled.

"Is that why you moved here?"

"Among other reasons," Christian said. The two stared at one another before Massimo sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I want it known that anyone who sees my brother is to bring him in. Dead or alive. I don't care which, but I would prefer alive. I'm not taking any chances, though."

"That is if you don't find him?"

"That would be correct."

"What about his other friend? James?"

Christian wasn't surprised he knew. All family heads knew almost everything.

"Taylor is out right now dealing with his two associates. They won't live past tonight. James should call me tomorrow, agreeing to some meeting, which I will pretend to give, only to have him set up. I need him dead, but I also want to string him along."

"You believe he will lead you to your brother."

"Yeah."

Massimo stared at Christian for a long time before agreeing.

"Okay. I'll let the others know. But I want Trevor dead."

Christian's frowned.

"And that would be?"

"One of Elliot's men. They hurt my sister. She's still in a bad way." Christian knew what that meant. He had no idea his brother was behind all this depraved behavior, but it would be dealt with soon. As if he could read his thoughts, Massimo smirked.

"Sometimes it's our own brothers that can take us by surprise."

Christian studied the man before agreeing.

"Deal. As soon as Taylor returns, he and I will talk with Ros."

Standing out of the booth he held his hand out.

"Good seeing you, Christian."

"You as well, Massimo."

* * *

I had too! LOL it's Nani who told me to put the guy in! TBF I loved Massimo in DNI 365 and I don't care what everyone thinks! LOL Leave me a review it makes my day!


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: Hey everyone! Let's get into it! Also I wanted to announce that I've written a 365 DNI Fanfiction! I've posted the notice on all my stories, but all you have to do is go to Facebook and search for 365 DNI Fanfiction pages. I've posted the link to the story on the page, and that's it! Alright, let's get into this good ole dramatic tale!

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean they are dead! By who? You don't know? Then why am I paying you?" Slamming the phone down James groaned aloud. He had no idea how his men were found, but they were, and now they're dead. He still hasn't been able to get a hold of Elliot, and Christian moved too quickly before he could do anything about it. He had no backup, and he was seriously considering just getting out of dodge. But it was the principal of the matter. He couldn't let Ana live out happily. Especially now that she had his brother killed. No, she would pay for her mistakes against his family.

* * *

"What are you doing, Ana?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering when the baby is going to stop kicking me in the gut. Like seriously, what did I ever do to your son to deserve all of this?" Christian chuckled as he stepped into their bedroom, adjusting his collar and watching Ana with her dress under her stomach and one shoe on looking up at the ceiling helplessly. He leaned over her flushed face and kissed her lips. She moaned when his tongue licked at her own a bit before he pulled away. She made grabby hands for him.

"Wait! Where are you going? It was just getting good!" He smiled down at her.

"I have to go into Grey Enterprises this morning. Are you sure you'll be okay going to your doctor's appointment alone?"

Ana nodded.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Hannah will be with me later for lunch. Everything will be alright." He studied her face to see if she was lying and when he found no fear he relaxed a bit.

"Okay. But Ana, if anything is wrong please-"

"I know. Call you. I will. But everything will be fine. I promise." Ana held her hands up and he grabbed them helping his very pregnant wife sit up when she was able to successfully pull the dress up over her now full breasts she smiled at him. He put on her other shoe and kissed her ankle right as Sugar came trotting into the room.

"I love you, Ana. And be careful."

"I will. Sawyer and I will have a marvelous time out."

* * *

Christian as usual was irritated.

Not so much with his executive team, but with the regular salaried employees. He did not like to deal with matters that should go to the HR department. And he knew that the employees were testing their limitations.

"I could fire them all, and see how that works out," he said in amusement. But he knew that would not be the direction he would take. Already he had press on him and his bold business move of expanding his company to another state. At least, that's what the paper read. But he knew this was the right move for him and Ana. A fresh start. He was still trying to deal with his brother and James, but he knew that would come to heel soon. James had no other resources, and Elliot was running on borrowed time. His phone rang and he answered it on the first ring.

"Andrea, please inform the employees that for small troubleshooting problems, or internal conflict, please speak with the HR or IT department. I have no time for it."

"I wouldn't want to be the person on your bad side. Well, at least in business," the familiar voice said. Christian closed his eyes before leaning back in his chair. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Carrick. What can I do for you today?"

The man sighed before running a hand over his face. He took in the view of the crisp, clear blue sea and spoke.

"I am sorry. I will say it everyday, multiple times a day. As long as you need to hear it. But Christian, I am sorry. I had to protect you. Christian, you were my son. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"You called Ana."

Carrick was surprised. He thought the young woman was just posturing and wouldn't tell him of their conversation. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"I did," he confessed.

"Why?" Christian asked.

"Because I knew she could reach you in ways that I couldn't. Elliot has gotten out of hand. I'd been watching him, but when he settled down with Kate, I figured that she had changed him. Turns out, it was only an act. But he has always wanted you dead. At first I thought he was just wanting to be seen, to show that he was important too. It's quite healthy to have competition between siblings."

"No, it's not father. We should be on each other's side. Putting one against the other is never a good idea."

Carrick was silent for a while before he finally spoke.

"I loved the both of you. And when we had Elliot come live with us, Grace knew. She knew who his mother was based on looking at Elliot and she hated me. Oh, in public she put on a show. But in private she absolutely wished that I would die. She would never show it in front of you, but one time I caught her screaming at Elliot. Telling him that he would never be her child. He was young, and didn't know what that meant, but she found a way to get to him. To threaten him against saying anything. That fear turned into hate. And I should have done something about it."

"But you didn't," Christian said. "Instead you let it fester until he became some villain that you now have to exterminate. And let me guess. Me, being the righteous seed from your loins who never gave you any grief gets the golden seat. Do you know how ridiculous this sounds?"

"Son, I-"

"Why couldn't you just divorce my mother? Why couldn't you just leave her and raise the two of us? Maybe then we would have some sense of normalcy. Maybe you could have saved-"

"I couldn't divorce Grace."

"That's bull-"

"I couldn't divorce Grace because she was already pregnant when I met her!" Christian felt his heart drop to his stomach. He processes what his father said before shaking his head. After a while he began to laugh.

"This is ridiculous. You are now making up stories to try and save face. I don't know what your problem is Carrick but-"

"It's true. Your mother was three months pregnant when we went out. She didn't come from a mob family, but her parents would be furious if they found out. She told me it was a one-night stand and it was done in rebellion when she got into a fight one night with her parents. She told me that the guy was a good person, but he went into the military the next day, and she never knew his name. I was already in love with her, and promised that we could raise the child as if it were my own. I didn't care, Christian. Because I loved your mother. I really did."

"Who is my real father?"

"Christian, I don't think-"

"Tell me! Who is my real father? Does he even know about me?" Carrick was silent for a long time before answering.

"Years later he came back into town. He was married, but was injured and headed to the ER. Your mother saw him and apparently collapsed. She told me later that your biological father was in town. But he never knew."

"She never told him?"

"No."

"But you know who this person is."

"I do. But Christian, it doesn't matter. You are a Grey in all matters that count. I married your mother and adopted you just in case someone tried to take you away from us. Christian, blood doesn't always make a family."

Christian was absolutely stunned. He'd never thought his life would amount to this. That he would be questioning where he came from. He hadn't realized his eyes teared up until he blinked.

"This entire Grey legacy has been a sham."

"Christian-"

"Our family has been built on a web of lies and deceit. You've cheated on mom, she never truly loved you, I have a brother who wants to kill me, and what's worse is that my supposedly dead father who's not even dead isn't really my father to begin with. I have no other words to process this information. I think I may be losing my mind a bit," he muttered into the phone.

"Son," he started but then stopped. He couldn't see the wince on Christian's face but he could sense it.

"Tell me."

"Christian. I don't think you should know this."

"Tell me now!" he roared. "If you want any type of peace between me and you then you will tell me his name right now!"

Carrick sighed before answering him.

"Blake. It's Blake, Carrick."

Christian shouted into the phone before hanging up. He ran his hands over his face not realizing they were shaking until he pulled them away.

Blake.

Blake was his father all this time? Christian kept playing every conversation he had over in his head with Blake, his parents before they died (supposedly) with Ana and everything else and felt his mind implode. He needed his wife.

But first, he needed a drink.

* * *

LOLOLOLOL Leave me a review! It makes my day! Oh, and don't forget to check out 365DNI. I'll probably see y'all next weekend.


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: Y'all ready for this? LOL HA!

Oh, and if you want to read my 365 DNI fanfiction (Which I posted on my own blog) it's this link below. I spaced it out so all you have to do is put it together. The chapters are labeled on the site. If you cannot open it, go to Facebook and search 365 DNI fanfiction and the links are posted on the page I created for it. LOL Back to the story.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

Link: writtenwordmistress . blogspot . com

* * *

"Keep quiet!"

The man bit his lip to keep from screaming out in frustration and pain. This had gone on for too long, and he wasn't too sure his threats were really plausible.

"Why? You've taken everything from me. I don't see why I should cooperate."

James walked over before slapping the man once again.

"You don't get it. You're my last bargaining chip. If they know you're alive after all this time, then they will want proof. They will want to know why. After all, you sold your daughter to us, to my brother just so you could kill your wife and take the insurance money."

Ray spits near his feet before snarling at him.

"She was a cheating whore! I wanted her dead. But I did not sell my daughter."

"But you knew that Jose had his eyes on Ana. You knew that, and you were willing to look the other way for the cash."

"It's not true!"

"It's not! Then why did you allow Jose to fake your own death? Carla you made sure was drugged before you placed her in the car and killed her, but you? How does it feel to sell your only child? I didn't know the going rate was two million dollars."

Ray looked away in shame. He knew it was wrong, but his vice for gambling overruled his common sense.

"She won't believe you. My Annie."

"Your Annie," James said mockingly, "Is now a Grey. And when she finds out, she's going to want blood. But I can save you. Make it appear as if I kidnapped you in exchange for a chance to getaway. But you'll have to work with me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I want Elliot! I don't know where he is now, but when I find him we will be together. It's all I want. Then you will never hear from me again. Is that a deal?"

Ray nodded, knowing he had no other option.

"Good. Now, I'm going to punch you once more, before I send off the pictures to Christian. See what he'll do to keep his wife happy."

* * *

Ana smiled down at the baby's sonogram.

Their son was growing so healthy and perfect inside of her. Just another month until she was due, and she couldn't wait to meet him. She'd been thinking about the name, and Theodore was really sticking to her. Teddy for short. She knew he would be adorable especially with Christian as a father, and she was excited to finally be a mother.

She came into the house after Taylor searched it and hummed as she ascended the stairs. It was evening and she hadn't heard from Christian all day. She toed off her shoes once she was inside of their room and hit the light switched. She jumped before placing a hand on her chest when she saw her husband sitting in the chair by the window.

"Christian! You scared me. Are you alright?" She asked walking over to him. She frowned when she smelled the whiskey on his breath and clothes. She saw the unkempt way of his shirt and loosened tie, but the thing that worried her the most was her husband's pain-filled eyes.

She slowly got on her knees before she ran her hands up his thighs.

"Baby. What is going on?" At Ana's soft voice and concerned look Christian's eyes welled before he quickly brushed them away.

"Ana. I don't know why I'm fighting to keep the Grey name. I don't know why I'm fighting to keep the family reputation when my dad had no respect for it to begin with. Do I even call him my father now?" he said before grabbing the bottle off of the counter and taking a sip. Ana frowned at that.

"Your father? Carrick called you?" she asked. Christian laughed bitterly.

"Indeed he did. Only to tell me that he isn't my father."

Ana's eyes widened in shock. She sat back gently on the plush carpet trying to process what he told her.

"What?"

Christian explained everything to Ana in detail, and the more he spoke, the more she felt sorry for her husband and the entire situation. By the time he was done Christian had slid onto the floor beside his wife. Ana kissed all places she could reach across his face before bringing him to rest on her breast. She squeezed him as tight as she could with her baby bump and smoothed his hair away from his face. She worried about how silent Christian was. After a while, Christian spoke.

"Ana. I don't know what to think and I hate not being in control. My father is not really my father, Elliot who I thought was my brother the entire time, is now related to me biologically and has tried to have me killed. And Blake is my real father? Why would Carrick even allow such a thing?"

Ana spoke quietly.

"Maybe he knew he needed an heir. He thought by having you with Grace, and adopting you it would be as if you were his son."

Christian snorted.

"Turns out Mia was really his child. The only child my parents shared."

"Is she?" Ana started, only to be stopped by Christian.

"No. She's dead." Christian paused before snorting loudly.

"You know what, Ana? Before I would have said yes, but now I'm not too sure."

"Christian," she said. He shook his head before slowly sitting up. They looked into each other's eyes before he spoke.

"I want my son to know who his father is Ana."

She grabbed his hand before placing it on her stomach.

"He already does, Christian. As soon as he hears your voice he settles. Even now the baby is happy that you're near." Ana could see that Christian wanted to believe it, so she told him.

"Christian, baby believe it. I will always be there for you. Because you were there for me. This baby and I aren't ever going anywhere. And you and I will see this child grow among the many more we will have." At that, Christian's mouth quirked up a bit at the corners.

"More?"

She nodded.

"Yes. More. At least two more. But I'd be okay with four total. Christian, you are my husband, and we are a family. It doesn't matter where you came from, it never mattered to me. The fact that I love you and you love me is the only thing that matters. Okay?" she said before grabbing his head in her hands. Christian nodded before he looked into her eyes with a dark look.

"Ana. My name and place are being questioned. This is all I know. And for all intents and purposes, even if it's just the name, I am a Grey. I need to handle James, Elliot, and anyone else who is a problem once and for all. My son will not be born into a world that will be trying to kill him. I will remove all of the enemies before I allow that."

She could see in his eyes what he meant. He wouldn't be the Christian Grey she knew. For this to all end, he would need to be Christian Grey, the mob boss. Leaning over him she kissed him once, twice, three times.

"Do what you need to do, Christian. And I will do the same."

* * *

The next morning, Ana was at the breakfast table shoveling whatever Maria and Gail placed in front of her. They both loved the house, and Maria was talking constantly about Gail's date with Taylor, Which made Ana glance up?

"You and Taylor?" she asked. Gail blushed.

"He's a good man. And I just adore his daughter."

"I'm supposed to meet this wonderful young lady. Maybe I'll-"

"No. You won't be doing anything. You can plan but that's it. I and Gail have taken over for your baby shower," Maria said before crossing her arms over her chest.

"But-"

"No," Gail said before sitting across from her. "We've already spoken with Hannah who was more than happy to help. I'm so glad your friends with that lovely young woman. She's so pretty," Gail commented to which Maria agreed. "Plus, it doesn't hurt that Sawyer is going to be with her. He's such a handsome young men. I wonder when they'll have babies of their own?" Maria asked. Ana's eyes widened at the two women who seemed capable of running her life. And she was of course about to protest when her baby gave her a kick in the stomach as if to say, "Let them do it ma, you have to feed me."

_Got it, kid._

"I just want the colors blue, white, and gray used."

"We can do that," Gail said before pulling out a pen and paper. Maria pulled out her phone giggling at whatever was on it.

"What are you laughing about?" Ana asked curious about Maria.

"Oh! Do you know that restaurant you and Christian went to the other night? Well, I went there during the day and met the most charming man. His name was Mario. He asked me out, and I of course agreed."

Ana smiled before reaching over and patting her hand.

"I'm glad. So sorry it didn't work out with the doorman back home." She shrugged.

"It was fine. He was moving anyway after the disaster that happened while you were there. He wanted to be close to his family, as I wanted to be close to mine," she said before squeezing her hand and standing.

"Well then. I'm going to call the florist, and get the guest list going."

"And I'll start some of the food, call the caterers and the decorators." Ana watched the two women walk in separate directions before sighing and taking another heap of eggs. She heart footsteps heading her way and stood when she saw her husband.

Christian Grey.

There was something different about him today. She didn't know if it was the black pin-striped suit and the way it hugged his body. She didn't know if it was the way his eyes seemed calm and poised, almost cool. She didn't know if it was the way in which he ran his hand through his hair before his eyes focused on hers, but she knew something was different.

And she liked it.

Smoothing over her bed head and pulling her robe tighter she walked until she stood in front of him. She smoothed out his tie and gold cufflinks while talking to him.

"You look good, baby. Going out today to take over the world?" she asked lightly. At that comment, his eyes lit and the smile she'd come to love spread across his face.

"In a way, yes."

"Good," she said before running her hands over his chest. She gasped when he opened her robe, which left her completely exposed as she wore nothing underneath. He hummed appreciatively before placing kisses over her chest.

"You left before I could have my proper breakfast."

Ana flushed at his comment, biting her lips as his lips moved from her breasts, up to her neck, and then her lips. She slid her hands back to his shoulders.

"I wanted to. But Teddy woke me up. He was hungry," she said softly. He smiled at her.

"Teddy?"

Ana nodded.

"Yes. Short for Theodore. Theodore Christian Grey," She said proudly. Christian's smile widened before he leaned over and kissed her again.

"I like it. Teddy is good." Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hall and Christian tied Ana's robe wrapping his arms back around her waist when Taylor appeared.

"Sir. Ready when you are."

"Good. Wait for me at the car." At Christian's command, Taylor nodded before smiling briefly at Ana and leaving. When it was just the two of them again, Ana ran her hands around his waist, pausing when she felt his gun. She studied his face and he hers before she spoke.

"Be careful, and come back home to me. I don't care what you gotta do, but come back to me Christian," she said with conviction in her voice. He nodded before kissing her again, this time harder. When she gasped he pulled away.

"I promise. Everything is for you, Ana."

* * *

Gangsta Christian is back. Y'all will see next chapter. Leave a review it makes my day!


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Gah! Hello everyone! I'm uploading like crazy tonight! I have also posted my 365 DNI story. I created a Wattpad account so y'all can read it up there if you don't want to go to my blog. It's under the same name as the one I use here and it's called Do you Remember Baby Girl? A new chapter on my FB page as well. LOL Let's read this now. And tell me how you like my new Fifty story btw.

* * *

_Three weeks later._

"Yeah," Elliot said.

"Is that how you greet your long lost brother?" Christian said in amusement. Elliot froze in the center of the street before looking around and glancing over his shoulder. He made a U-turn before heading back to the airport. He wasn't planning on staying in Berlin for too long, but he didn' know he would have to leave after a week.

"I'm sorry brother," he said with sarcasm, "Whatever do I owe this call? I thought we finished our business before I left the city."

"I thought so too," Christian said. "Only, I felt there were a couple of items we didn't check off the list." Elliot rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Christian, just let it go. I won. I've decided to leave you and your precious Ana alone. I should' ve-"

"I had no idea that mother treated you that way. That she ostracized you, and let you know she wasn't yours. I had no idea, Elliot," Christian said solemnly."

Elliot paused before leaning against a dilapidated building.

"Who told you?" he hissed.

"A former staff mom and dad hired. I was trying to figure out what you meant about us never being brothers, and I've been doing some digging. After Willow's reveal, she was able to contact the staff mom and dad hired before they passed," Christian lied smoothly.

"Yeah well. It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does, Elliot. I've been looking for you since you left. I wish I had known."

"What would you have done, Christian?"  
"Before Ana? I would've protected you at all costs. You know this, E. I've never tried to hide how much I love my brother."

Elliot pushed off the wall and picked up the pace. He was going to head to another country, any country before getting rid of this number."

"You say before Ana. As if-"

"As if the past? You would be correct. Now, your past does not matter. When we were brothers I would've protected you. But, since you raped my wife, tried to kill her, your ex-girlfriend, and I gather me, you have to be killed. And I will kill you make no mistake," Christian said casually. Elliot's eyes widened for a second before he barked out a laugh.

"Is that the same speech you give all the other families to keep them in check? I can see why you're losing your touch brother," Elliot said smirking. He was surprised when Christian joined in the laughter.

"No, Elliot. I don't say those types of things to my enemies. What I would typically say is something like are you enjoying Berlin? Something to remind them I know exactly where they are."

Elliot swore and Christian chuckled darkly.

"You screwed yourself when you messed with Massimo's sister. But, it doesn't matter. It has taken me almost a month to find you, and I was thrilled to speak with a former acquaintance of yours. He told me that you've been in contact with him?"

Elliot heard the phone shuffle before his former assistant manager on his construction site moaned as if in pain.

"I'm sorry Elliot. But he threatened my family. I had to tell him where you were!" Elliot heard another scream of pain before Christian came back onto the phone.

"Yeah Elliot," Christian taunted. "He had to tell me. I was also wondering how you were able to travel in the lap of luxury, but Earl here also gave me the accounts you stashed away for your ultimate disappearing act. You won't need that money. I made sure to give it to Massimo's sister. It's the least I could do," Christian said. Elliot paled almost stumbling in his haste to make it to the airport.

"You did not give her fifty million dollars," he reasoned.

"Oh, but I did," Christian said clearly. Elliot could hear his grin over the phone and he snarled at the sound of his laughter.

"I-"

"You what?" Christian said, his voice changing from mirth to anger in seconds.

"You will soon find out why I have the name I do in our world. Now, be good for Domenico. He will be ensuring your transition on the jet and back home."

"Go to hell, Christian."

"Not before you," he said jovially. "Oh, and Elliot? I love the eagle on the back of your jacket."

Elliot hung up the phone and whirled only to come face to face with two large men in black and Domenico leaning against a side building.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. You're brother said we should make sure you had a good meal before you returned home. I know just the place," he said before taking a step closer. Elliot took a step back, but the guard on the right pointed a gun at Elliot.

"I wouldn't move too much Elliot," Domenico said quietly. "Your brother requested to bring you back, but he didn't speak on a preference."

* * *

Christian turned off the iPad when he saw Elliot grabbed by one of the men and carted back through the side streets and to the hotel the men were staying. He called Massimo who picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for finding Elliot."

"Sure. You have Trevor?"

Christian looked down at the two men on their knees in front of him. Earl was shaking like a leaf and Trevor looked terrified, especially when he mentioned Massimo.

"Yeah. I'm curious as to why you haven't tried killing Trevor," Christian said, ignoring Trevor's whimper. Massimo snorted.

"My sister. She filed a police report and found some legitimate cops. Can you believe that?"

"That she filed a report?"

"No, legitimate cops," Massimo stated. Christian snorted at the irony.

"That's a tough sell."

"What I said. Anyway, she wanted my hands tied. If anything happened to Trevor, I would take the fall. And they have enough motive to hold me. Not for long, but enough to make a statement. I've been trying to find someone to do it for me."

Christian nodded in sudden understanding.

"I get it now. Well, it's handled. Do you want his body when I'm done?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

As soon as Christian hung up, he picked up his silencer and screwed it on the gun. Trevor began to beg in earnest but Christian ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"No. Any man who harms a woman should be killed instantly." Without preamble. Christian aimed it at his head and shot him. Earl shouted before closing his eyes. Christian slid his gun back in his pocket before speaking to Taylor who stood in the back of the room, and Ros recorded to send to Massimo.

"He wants the body. Make sure he gets it," Christian said to Taylor. The man grunted.

"What of Earl?" Ros said. Christian walked over to the man and broke both of his hands. He screamed in pain before dropping to the floor.

"I had him checked. He was just the messenger, gained nothing other than some petty cash from my brother. Drop him off at the hospital, and put a hundred thousand dollars in his account along with several notes to keep him silent."

"Yes, boss." Christian sighed before standing.

"Where are the rest of James men?" he asked. Taylor answered.

"Right now there's only one. I spoke with Willow she said that she's been having him followed."

"He's in the city?"

"Yep. Blake thinks James has something else. It's been too quiet on his end."

Christian agreed. He would've heard from the man by now. Speaking of Blake made Christian remember what he had to tell him, but he knew now wasn't the time. Besides, he didn't want it to upset Ana's baby shower which was in two days.

"I'll call Willow later. For now, we will wait for James' move. Do you know how to get a message to James?" Ros asked. Christian smirked.

"I do. I'm going to call the local station. I know a woman who works there. Newly hired."

* * *

James paled as he watched the news report.

"Elliot Grey, youngest son of the Grey lineage, and brother to billionaire tycoon Christian Grey was found. The man was reported missing after a suspicious burglary turned to kidnap. The family wanted to keep it private, but now Christian Grey is speaking out about the incident.

"I am thrilled that my brother was found. It was difficult, but we were able to track down where he was through close friends and the wonderful support of the Seattle and San Francisco Police department. The men responsible were held in a foreign prison, from what I've been told, but none of that matters to me. I only want my brother to recover in peace." James watched in horror as actual footage of Elliot boarding a private jet was shown and he looked to be drugged. James dropped the remote before he began his pacing. Ray walked out from the second bedroom frowning at the man.

"What's wrong?"

James whirled on the man.

"Elliot has been found?! By Christian! I don't know how the man did it, but he put up some bogus news story about his brother being missing! But they've found him, and are bringing him to the states! He was in Berlin!" James screeched.

"He couldn't have-"

"Oh, he can. He is that powerful. That news story was a warning, loud and clear." James paused before glaring up at the man.

"You know what we have to do," he muttered aloud. Ray studied him before sighing.

"I do."

* * *

"This is absolutely beautiful! Thank you, Teresa," Ana said smiling at Taylor's daughter. She was absolutely beautiful with her bright green eyes and black hair. She had a pretty smile, and Ana knew in a few years she'd be breaking hearts. Well, if Taylor allowed her to get within five feet of a boy.

"You're welcome. I thought the blue splattered jump-suits would look good on the baby." Everyone laughed as Ana squealed before kissing the young girl's cheek. Teresa blushed before tucking a strand of hair behind her head.

"Well, maybe you can come over and help me with the baby?" Teresa's eyes widened in shock before she nodded.

"I'd love to. I told my dad I like babies and I want to be a baby doctor. But, he swears I'll make a better president," she said before rolling her eyes. Taylor chuckled as did Christian. She watched as the girl walked into her father's arms. When he placed his heavy arm around her shoulders she sighed and it caused Ana to tear up.

"Are you alright dear?" Willow asked. Ana sniffled before laughing.

"Oh, I'm fine. You guys are just so great, and my hormones are all over the place." Ana set aside the jumpsuit before pulling the box from Hannah.

"I hope you like it," She said softly with Sawyer's arm around her waist. Ana untied the ribbon before opening the box and gasping at what was inside. It was a bronzed colored keepsake book.

"It's for all the baby's first times. You can even slide pictures along with notes inside," she added when Ana looked through the book. Ana ran her hands over the engraved initials T.C.G. which were done in beautiful gold script. Ana stood, and waddled over to Hannah hugging her tight.

"I absolutely love this! Oh, I can't wait to fill it up!"

Christian watched as Ana received gifts for herself and the baby. Christian rolled his eyes at the fake gun Taylor and Sawyer both gave him, and Willow as well as the rest of the women huddled around Ana congratulating her, and guessing how the baby was going to look. While Christian watched her play some inane game with toilet paper Taylor and Sawyer came to stand beside him.

"Elliot landed. He's being held at your new location here in Seattle."

"You like the place?" Christian added. Taylor shrugged.

"It's not ideal. We don't have as much privacy as we did in the city. But it'll do. We'll have to darken the windows. But it's soundproof and there are three guards at all times," he added. Christian nodded before turning to Sawyer.

"I'm going to put you in charge of security at Grey Enterprises. Taylor is always doing my other work, along with guarding me, but I need the company safe as well. Plus, since you've got Hannah at the company, I know you'll be extra vigilant," Christian said before turning back to the party. Sawyer was in shock but quickly recovered. Clearing his voice he gave a slight nod.

"I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Christian said wryly. "The job pays too much," he added. Sawyer glanced at Taylor with equal parts of fear and terror and the man chuckled.

"Hannah is trying to get your attention, Sawyer." The man's head snapped back to Hannah who was grinning at him and he swallowed before rushing over to her. Christian and Taylor both snorted at the lovesick look on the man's face.

"You think he'll be good?" Taylor asked. Christian nodded.

"Yeah. He's young but dedicated. It's all one can ever ask." Ana's phone suddenly rang and she untangled herself before walking over to her phone on the couch. She giggled as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

Ana listened before stilling completely and placing a hand on her stomach. Her voice trembled and she looked to be shaking which caught Christian's eye. He barked at Gail to cut the music. Willow and Blake were concerned trying to figure out what was going on.

"No. You're lying!" Ana shouted. Christian ran over before placing his hand on top of Ana's resting on their child.

"My father is not-dad?"

"Ana," Christian said trying to pull the phone from her grip. But it was no use.

"Ana," Christian said this time concerned. But she couldn't hear him. Because she was focused on her dad's beaten voice.

"Annie," he whispered brokenly. Ana gasped before the phone slid from her hand and she clutched at her stomach. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head before she passed out. Christian caught her in time before shouting for Taylor to bring the car around. His blood ran cold when he heard Maria scream and point.

Ana was bleeding.

There was fluid dripping down her legs.

This couldn't be happening.

Not now.

* * *

AHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Leave me a review! Happy Friday! LOL


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying all my other stories. I also appreciate all the love over on Wattpad. Once I figured it out it was relatively easy to upload. I tried it before, but well, that was a mess. Anyway, let's get into it.

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

"Who was on that phone, Taylor?"

The man looked just as frantic as Christian. Everyone from Ana's baby shower was in the lobby, waiting to hear some news. Since she passed out in his arms Christian had been frantic with worry. He knew too much was going on, but for it to come to a head like this.

_Please let me son be okay, _Christian whispered to himself.

"We have no idea. It sounded like a man's voice but before I could try to grab the phone whoever must've hung up the phone. Who do you think it is?" Taylor asked. Christian rubbed his hand over his face.

"Since we have my brother I think it was James. But something else spooked Ana on the phone. It wasn't only James' voice that caused this reaction."

The two men grunted unable to offer any more insight. Just as Christian was about to ask everyone to leave the doctor came out in what looked to be bloody scrubs. Christian's heart raced and he felt Taylor grip his shoulder hard. Swallowing he asked the doctor was she okay.

"The baby is fine. She delivered a healthy baby boy. He's a couple of weeks premature, but everything is looking okay."

Christian sagged against Taylor nodding his head.

"What of Ana?" he asked. The man paused before answering.

"I'm not going to lie. It was touch and go a lot of times in the operating room. We were afraid some more lasting damage could be done so we forced her into a coma. She should wake if not tomorrow, then the following day."

"And then?" Christian asked. The doctor sighed.

"We will see."

"What are you-"

"We were forced to operate on her while she was losing blood and consciousness. Her heart race was too high and she even went into seizures. She's stable now, but again we have to monitor her."

Christian blinked away his wet eyes.

_His poor Ana. _

She needed him more than ever and he failed her. They almost lost Teddy.

"Doctor, do whatever you can to keep her comfortable and safe. Money is no option."

"Mr. Grey-" The doctor paused however when he saw Taylor glare at him and Sawyer crack his knuckles. He swallowed and gave a slight nod instead.

"Of course. We are having her moved to a private suite as per your request. The nurse will be down shortly to tell you where she will be."

"Thank you," he said before the man walked away. Christian's hands were on his hips as Hannah, Gail, Maria, Willow, and Blake stood in front of him.

"Well? What did the doctor say?" Willow asked unable to bear the suspense any longer. Christian offered a reluctant smile.

"The baby is fine. They are monitoring him as he was a couple of weeks early, but he is fine." Everyone breathed in relief. Maria asked about Ana. He answered her quietly.

"She suffered. A lot. The doctor said she had a seizure, and it was touch and go while trying to safely deliver the baby. She's stable now as they had to force her into a coma so her body could stabilize."

"Do they know when she'll wake?" Hannah asked this time.

"They said tomorrow or the following day. I'll keep you all posted but-"

"We understand," Gail said laying a motherly hand on his arm.

"Maria and I will hold down the fort, and get everything set up for when the three of you return home," she said firmly. Christian appreciated the confidence and told her so.

"Of course Christian."

Hannah sighed before taking another step closer.

"Christian. Would it be okay if I stopped by to see her tomorrow afternoon? I can sit with her if you don't mind?" Before he could answer, Sawyer spoke up.

"I could stay outside the door and guard. While you and Taylor handle whatever problems that may arise." Christian smirked at that before glancing over at Taylor who looked equally amused.

"That's fine."

"Alright," she said smiling at him. She walked over to Sawyer and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Sawyer. I'll see you at home."  
"Yeah," he said as lovestruck as before. When Taylor slapped his chest he cleared his throat before looking over at Christian.

"Uh, sorry sir."

"Christian? Can I talk with you for a second?" Blake asked. Christian nodded and pulled away from their small group. The two-headed down the hall, and it wasn't until they were in the cafeteria that Blake spoke.

"Do you know who did this? At least an idea?"

Christian took the seat across from Blake before collapsing into it.

"Right now I know it's James. I mean it has to be. He's losing ground, has no allies and I have Elliot his partner. But it has to be someone else. Someone or thing got to Ana on the phone. But I won't know about it until Ana wakes up."  
"What do you plan to do in the meantime?"

"Talk with Massimo. See if he knows of anything."

Blake nodded before leaning over the table.

"Have you heard from Carrick?"

"No," Christian said quickly. Blake frowned but continued.

"He's got Willow stressed out."

"She's not thinking of-"

"No. She loves me, and I her. She has given me no reason to doubt her, and I'm not about to start."

"Then what's the problem?"

He stared into Christian's eyes before answering honestly.

"Your father is a crook. He cannot love anyone but himself, and he will use the nostalgia of yesteryear to convince Willow of whatever task he wants to be completed."

"You think he wants something?"

"I do," Blake said snorting. "I think he knew the first meeting would be too much to ask, but I think he wants something from Willow. Last I heard them talking, he said for Willow to just be prepared. Especially when it comes to me," Blake said pointing to himself. Christian's heart raced as he asked the next question.

"What do you think it's about?"

"Beats me," Blake said shrugging.

"I think Willow should be aware. I have no clue what angle Carrick is working. Until I do, I'm steering clear of the man."

"Keep me updated on any changes? I know this is all so shocking, and you have a lot on your plate but I'm here Christian. I mean that. Willow and I have opted to stay in Seattle for a while."

Christian knew what he was saying. That he was going to stay until this entire situation was resolved. Now knowing that Blake was his biological father, he saw him in a different light. He was still Blake, but now Christian could see the patronly role model he'd been in his life. Christian cleared his throat before snorting to cover up his emotions.

"I thought you'd never leave San Francisco."

"Hey, kid. It's the city. None of that San Francisco crap. That's for the techies who've come and destroyed my once unique residence."

"Then why are you still defending it?" Christian asked wryly.

"Because it's the city," he said as if that answered every question. The two men stood when Taylor came around the corner.

"It's Ana."

Without uttering another word, the two men took off running in the hospital after Taylor.

* * *

"Stop, I said stop!" Ana screamed. Christian's heart raced and he was about ready to pull out his gun when he burst into her room. She was asleep but was fighting frantically. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, and her screams of fear and pain ripped at his soul. He barked at the doctor and nurse.

"Why haven't you woken her?"

"We've tried, but she's not responding. If she's not able to snap out of it, I'll be forced to sedate her."

"Then why didn't you do that before?" He roared.

"Because Mr. Grey I was concerned with the level of medicine in her system, along with her condition. It could prolong her coma, or worse, kill her while she's sleeping." Christian's face paled before he shoved the doctor out of the way and cupped Ana's cheeks.

"Baby, can you hear me? I'm here baby, I'm here."

Ana still fidgeted, but her screaming stopped. He rubbed her arms as he spoke.

"Baby, you have to calm down. You're scaring the doctors. You're scaring me," he confessed before leaning over and kissing her lips. He pulled away and spoke against them even as she whimpered. He knew he would not be able to imagine the wild thoughts running through her head. Along with what she lived through, he knew it would take more than a couple of years. Possibly a decade before she felt like herself. Her jerking slowed even more and he sat on the bed beside her.

"You delivered our baby boy. And Ana, I know he's perfect. I haven't seen him yet, but please forgive me. As soon as I know you're safe I will go and see our son." Christian ran his hand over her stomach, not used to it being flat.

"I am so proud of you. Of how strong you are. But baby, I can't tell you that unless you wake up. You've gotta wake up for me." Her whimpers increased a bit and he rubbed her arms in a comforting manner.

"Or at least calm down. Can you do that baby? Calm down for me? So I can see those pretty eyes of yours once more?" He watched as she calmed down and everyone breathed in relief. Well, everyone is Christian, Blake, Taylor, and the doctor with the nurse. The rest of the party returned to their homes and Willow was waiting for Blake in the entrance. Christian saw her eyes flutter before they stopped completely and she seemed to collapse into the bed. The doctors immediately came over when they saw her heart rate decrease, and she seemed to stopped fighting in her sleep.

"How long has she been doing this?" the doctor asked. Christian frowned before stepping back and letting the doctors finish examining her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Her nightmares? Has this happened a lot?" Christian was about to say no until he remembered how Ana looked the last couple of months. She would be fine until she went for her naps. He would be so flooded with work that he would rarely check up on her. She would always come down to meet him, though, and she would like tired, and a bit pained. Christian would ask her about it, but she would smile brighter and just say their son was playing soccer with her bladder. He thought it was a part of pregnancy. Now he felt stupid. The doctor must've sensed his uneasiness because the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright. I remember when my wife was pregnant. She rarely spoke about the problems she was having until the very end."

"Will she be alright?" Christian asked. The man nodded.

"Yes. Her response during her sleep lets us know that she's still inside and even if she's having nightmares, she has some memories. My guess is she will wake up sometime tomorrow. It's quite important that she gets rest so-"

"No," Christian said before the doctor could continue. "I will be in the hospital room with my wife until she is awake." The doctor nodded before getting his nurse's attention.

"I understand. Jamilla here will show you where your son is resting." She offered a smile and Christian was suddenly nervous. He glanced at Blake who smiled at him and nodded positively.

"Go. Your son needs you. I will sit with Ana until you return."

"And I will be outside guarding the door," Taylor offered.

"Okay," he said before turning to the nurse.

"Take me to see him."

* * *

Beautiful.

Christian had never seen a more beautiful baby than the one in front of him. He looked perfectly healthy and was sleeping soundly. His hair was already a mess of burnished copper curls, and he looked completely soft to the touch.

"Why is he in the-"

"Incubator?" the nurse finished for him. "We have to monitor his breathing as most babies born early, but he seems to be doing fine. If he looks better tomorrow, we may be able to take him off of the oxygen."

Christian nodded before turning his attention to his son. He slid his hand through the glass and the moment he touched him, Christian's eyes glazed over.

"Beautiful," he whispered aloud. The nurse knew he would need some time alone so she took a step back.

"I'll be outside. Yell if you need anything."

Christian barely paid attention, instead choosing to focus on the little baby in front of him. All of his toes and fingers, and thanked God for bringing Ana in his life.

"Theodore Christian Grey," he murmured aloud. A wide smile crossed his face as he spoke softly to his son.

"I cannot wait to hold you, Theodore. You are definitely going to be spoiled rotten by the people in our family. Me being first of course." Christian saw his leg kick out and his eyes flutter. He gently shushed him.

"Don't worry. Soon you'll be in your mother's arms. Then mine. All of this will be over and you'll be home. I'll show you everything, and I will never let anyone hurt you. I would kill them before that happened." Christian's phone rang and he saw the unlisted number. He frowned before walking away from his son and stepping into the hall.

"This is Christian," he said.

"Ah. I'm sorry my phone call put your wife in the hospital," James said mockingly. Christian went completely still before taking a casual glance around the hospital. He headed for the stairs.

"You really want to die, huh James?"

The man scoffed to cover up his fear.

"Die? I'll never die."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I have the one thing that would prevent my death. Your wife's father."

Christian paused before opening the door to the first floor.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me? Ray Steele isn't dead. He's been my prisoner for the last several years."

Christian frowned, unable to believe him.

"So you think bargaining his freedom in exchange for your life is what will happen? I was born, but not yesterday," Christian snarked.

"You will give me what I want!"  
"And you will die before the end of the month!" Christian roared. "I am sick to death of playing these games with you. I am sick of you. I've been too lenient. But no more."

"I'll kill him if you hang up this phone-"

"Good. It'll be one less problem I have to think about," he said before hanging up. Christian called his bluff. When Ana woke he would get to the bottom of this. But for now, he needed to speak with someone. He called Domenico.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Elliot?"

"In the bathroom," he answered around a yawn.

"Put him on the phone when he comes out. We need to talk."

* * *

Uh-oh! It's about to go down! Leave me a review it makes my day!


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Hello! We are back for another episode of As The World Turns LOL.

All mistakes are my own.

It's finna get bloody and messy up in here, up in here!

* * *

After finally landing, Christian was face to face with his brother. Well, he wasn't really his brother, but old habits die hard and all that. They were sitting in a building that Christian just brought and now owned not too far from Seattle General Hospital. He opted that Taylor come with him this time and Sawyer was watching Ana. He wasn't worried, because he knew Sawyer would die before he let anything else happen to Ana.

"Well brother, it seems that you finally won after all," Elliot said sarcastically. He was tied to a chair and had been beating until one eye was swollen shut. He had cuts on his face and chest, and Christian winced before grabbing a chair and pulling it in front of his brother straddling it. He whistled.

"Wow, Elliot. It seems that whatever you did to Massimo's sister must've been brutal. The man is ruthless. I daresay he is more than my own timid self," he said grinning wickedly. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Christian. Please spare me the cheesy monologue of how this was coming to me, and that you will always win. Just what do you want?" he said weariness in his voice. Christian raised a brow before studying him. Elliot became nervous because Christian was never this quiet. Even his smile had a bit of a sinister feel to it. He glanced over at Taylor who looked enraged but was barely holding it together.

"You want to know what happened yesterday? Ana got a call. A very mysterious call. It caused her water to break and for her to pass out. She was put into a coma to save her and the baby." Christian opted not to tell Elliot what happened, because he would always protect his family first. He thought he saw a flicker of regret in Elliot's eyes.

"And what has this to do with me?" he asked. Christian cocked his head.

"Real simple. Just answer this question for me. Have you ever heard of James working with someone called Ray?" Christian pretended to not know anything so it wouldn't raise Elliot's suspicions.

"Yeah," he said quickly. "He was working with James from the beginning.I don' know how they met as he never spoke of their past, but they've been working together for years. All James told me was that he got something worth two million dollars in exchange and it was worth it. Weeks ago he told me it would be worth more if they finished this one last deal." Christian glanced over at Taylor who gave a slight nod and grabbed his phone before walking out of the room. He glanced over at Domenico who turned on the monitor in the corner.

"What is all of this?" Elliot asked. Reaching behind him, Christian pulled out his Glock before putting on his silencer. He looked at his brother calmly before answering him.

"This is the day you die, Elliot."

"Christian," he gasped but the man shook his head. Elliot was shaking at the almost crazed look in Christian's eyes.

"I know you thought I would bring you home and all would be well. We would fight and I would find some way to make Ana forgive you. But that's not the case anymore. You assaulted my wife. You assaulted my friend's sister. Rapists deserve to die. Brother or not, you will die. If it's any consolation, you aren't really my brother," he confessed once the silencer was tightened on the gun.

"What? You said-"

"What I thought was true. But I heard from dad himself. He's not really dead. Turns out, we both weren't Grey children. Well, you were because that was your dad. Not mine. Thank God. We were just some sad pawns in an even sicker man's game. But I'm done playing nice." Elliot's eyes looked around the room, and he saw no one who was coming to save him this time. Suddenly Christian's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said in an almost bored tone.

"Christian, it's Carrick." Christian grinned before putting him on speakerphone.

"Carrick? What are you doing calling me?"

He sounded breathless.

"Don't kill Elliot. I've tried to reason with myself, but maybe he was misled. He just needed me around. I can-"

"No," Christian said, watching Elliot's eyes widen in disbelief.

"He raped Ana. He raped Massimo's sister. I will not let him live another second. You wasted a phone call."

"Wait!"

"No," Christian said before hanging up the phone. He leveled the gun at Elliot's head and shot the man without blinking. He saw the life leave Elliot's eyes and it filled Christian with immense satisfaction to remove one of three hurdles out of his way. He only had to kill two more men. Christian continued shooting his brother until there were no more bullets in the chamber. He sighed beore turning to the camera.

"Massimo's he's dead. Make sure to send Taylor a copy of the video. I need it sent to one more person," he said before standing and leaving. Christian felt nothing when he left the building with Massimo's men. It wasn't until he was back in his car and Taylor pulled off that he spoke.

"You hear what he said, Taylor?" The man grunted before meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"He's been working with the Rodriguez family. Ana's father." Christian was disgusted with these men who claimed to be fathers but did the worst to their innocent children. Christian glanced out of the window.

"These men," he started only to be stopped by Taylor.

"You're not like Carrick or Elliot Christian. You are better than both of them. And you will be an even better father," he added. Christian sighed before giving a slight nod.

"Her father's been working with James. He allowed that to happen to his daughter, Taylor." now it was time for the driver to sigh.

"I know, Christian. What are you going to do about it?"

Christian glanced away from the window and back to Taylor.

"You're going to find where James is. Then you're going to kill him."

"What about Ana?"

Christian ran a hand over his face.

"I will tell Ana. Only when I tell her, then you can go and kill him."

* * *

Once they returned to the hospital, Christian got on the elevator with Taylor. He nodded to Sawyer who was on high alert, but he grinned when he saw Christian.

"Sir,"

"Sawyer. Everything alright up here?"

"Yes. She's awake."

And Christian didn't stick around to hear the rest. He opened the door, and his heart almost gave out. Because in front of him, was his lovely wife, smiling and holding their newborn son. She glanced up at Christian and smiled tears in her eyes.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered before turning her gaze back to her son. Christian looked on adoringly at the two of them. Walking further into the room, Christian sat beside her and smoothed his hand over her hair and face. He greedily took in her features her flushed cheeks, her soft eyes, and had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

She was magnificent.

Their son made slight soft cooing sounds, and Ana ran her eyes over him and kissed his soft cheeks.

"He is absolutely perfect." she paused before looking up at him almost shyly.

"Thank you so much for giving me a son, Christian." He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"No Ana," he said voice hoarse with emotion. "Thank you for finally giving me a real family."

Christian knew they would have to talk. But for now, everything was alright in his world. Right now, the only thing that mattered was Teddy and Ana.

_His._

* * *

I know a short one, but I've got to update like so many stories! LOL leave me a review it makes my day!


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: Since y'all wanted a couple of chapters with nothing being wrong with the baby and Ana I figured I would give it to you. So no As the World Turns today. LOL, I'm going to give you some fluff. You're welcome.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own FSOG.

* * *

Home.

After a couple of days at the hospital, Ana and Christian were finally able to bring home their son.

Teddy.

Already he was loved by everyone who met him. Gail, Maria, Blake, Willow, Sawyer, and Taylor all were amazed at the tiny innocent life that came into the world, and their family. Christian of course hovered over his wife as she sat on the couch with her son close to her bosom. In a dark blue dress, she looked every bit a regal and everyone seemed mesmerized by her. Him included. Currently, Ana was talking quietly with Willow who was sitting beside her as everyone else went to their parts of the house or returned to their own home. Blake asked to speak with him outside.

"It's a strange thing, huh? Being a father?" Christian laughed aloud before taking the offered cigar from the man.

"You could say that," he said before taking the offered light. The two men inhaled the fragrant smoke before Christian spoke again.

"How did you enjoy being a father?"

It was Blake's turn to laugh.

"I loved it. Although it was short, I loved my child very much. He was a good boy, and had I done my part and got to him in time he and his mother would still be alive."

"You can't say that, Blake. You were a detective. You had no idea the killer-"

"It's my fault," he said quietly. Christian remembered hearing the story from his-Carrick a long time ago. Blake was on the hunt for this serial killer. He took it personally because the man hunted children. The latest couple was heartbroken to lose their son to a sadistic man, but Blake was determined the man would be locked up for life. He figured out who it was, but the man already dug up some information on Blake and had his wife and son killed. The boy was eleven at the time. Blake was a good detective, but the moment his family was taken he snapped. He went to Carrick who promised him protection, and the chance to avenge his wife's murder in exchange for information from time to time. Blake agreed, and he'd been a friend of the family since.

The men smoked in silence and when it was burned out Christian spoke quietly.

"You asked me what was wrong the other day. When we were in the car. I wouldn't talk, and you-"

"I remember," he said softly, facing Christian. "Whatever you need son, I'll help or do what I can." Christian took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and confessed what had been on his heart for a while now.

"Carrick confessed something to me. That Elliot is not the only one who isn't his son." Blake frowned and moved closer.

"I'm listening."

"My mother, Grace met a man before my father. While she was a resident. She explained to my father it was a one-night stand. She had no idea how to reach him and when he finally returned, she was married and he already had a family."

Blake paled with each word that was spoken and took a step forward clasping Christian's forearm.

"Christian," he started only for the man to shake his head and bite back tears.

"Carrick informed me," Christian said hoarsely, "That he loved my mother in some way and didn't want her to suffer. So he agreed to take the child as his own. It was why the marriage was rushed. It wasn't the love affair everyone believed it to be. She never thought you would return. But you did years later and it was too late. So she lied."

"Christian."

"I am your son," he finished tears in his eyes. He laughed bitterly before looking away.

"I don't know what to think anymore, and-"

Christian was interrupted when Blake pulled him into his arms in a bone-crushing hug. For a second, Christian was stiff. But the longer Blake held on, the more he loosened up until he was hugging him back just as fiercely.

"Son. My son," was all Blake kept repeating. Christian knew the two would have to talk a bit, but for now, this would do.

* * *

When the two men returned an hour later Ana and Willow became concerned when they saw the red eyes. Ana wasn't too worried though, because they were smiling somewhat.

"Is everything alright?" Willow asked.

Blake nodded before glancing at Christian who ran a hand over his hair.

"Everything is good dear. I'll tell you on the way home," he said before coming to stand in front of her. He gently pulled her to her feet and kissed her before reaching over and squeezing Teddy's hand. The boy was out like a light and he smiled.

"He's sleeping."

"He is," Ana said gently rocking him in her arms. "He fell asleep not too long ago."

"He was a bit fussy," Willow added.

"Do we need to go back to the hospital?" Christian asked, worried. Ana laughed gently.

"No. He's a good baby. Probably just needed to be settled some more. But as you can see he is great." She turned her attention to the couple.

"Good night you two."

"Good night," Willow said. "I will come by and see you tomorrow dear if that's okay?" she asked the last part with hope in her eyes. Ana giggled.

"I would love that. Hannah wanted to but she said she had to work. Maria said she needed to head for supplies for the house, and Gail is going out with Taylor so she wants to get ready." Willow raised a brow and Christian looked surprised.

"How did I not know this?" he asked. Ana rolled her eyes before winking at Willow.

"Men."

Willow laughed in delight.

"Well, Ana. I must say I enjoy that you know what's going on. You must catch me up tomorrow."

"I will," Ana said cheerfully. Blake smiled at Christian.

"I'll call you tomorrow. There's some digging I need to do concerning Carrick." Christian studied his face but the man gave nothing away.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Once the two left, Christian sat beside Ana and ran his finger over his son's cheek.

"You smell like cigar smoke."

Christian smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Blake thought I should have a celebratory cigar. To celebrate having a son," he said to which Ana snorted.

"Of course."

The two were silent for a bit longer before Ana spoke hesitantly.

"Your eyes are red. Did something happen between you and Blake?"

"Yeah. Carrick."

Ana turned to him.

"Did you both argue again about how to handle the situation?"

"No, not that." Christian took a deep breath before answering her.

"I told Blake that he was my father. He looked stunned but he hugged me. We didn't talk apart from him repeating my name over and over but he hugged me. When he pulled back, he looked at me, really looked at me, and I don't know it was different. It just felt different compared to Carrick." She reached up and smoothed her hand over his cheek.

"It should. He's your father," she softly answered.

"I know. But I thought it would be the same. Another person who felt they could ask me for something, or do some favor. But Blake never said a word. His eyes seemed brighter and he actually looked as if he was going to break at any moment. I'm sure that we'll talk about the specifics later, and I cannot imagine what's running through his mind at the moment, but I know he's not upset with me."

They both knew they were thinking about Carrick.

"Everything was a lie, Ana. Everything. And Carrick, well he's not who I thought he was."

"In a paternal way?"

"In business as well." At Ana's confused expression he chuckled before patting her knee.

"None of that right now. I want to hold my son, and you need to get to bed." At the mention of bed, Ana yawned before handing Teddy over. Her heart gave a little slip at seeing her two men together as she stood.

"You are right. It'll be nice to be in my own bed again."

"That right. Let's go upstairs, mommy." She blushed before coming over to kiss Christian on his cheek.

"Let's do that, daddy."

* * *

"You lied to me! All this time you knew Carrick. How could you keep this from me!"

Blake roared into his phone at the hotel Willow and him shared while in Seattle. She rubbed her own forehead before pouring herself a big glass of wine.

_It looked like it was going to be a long night._

She wrapped her pink silk robe tighter against her body and crossed her legs as she watched from the couch her man tear Carrick a new one.

_Good for you, baby. Give him your worst._

Since the phone was on speaker, Willow was blessed to hear the entire conversation.

"I had to protect Grace. I had already signed the adoption papers and she had married me. She was a Grey, Blake! What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me the truth at least! He would've been a Grey by marriage even if she divorced you! Both of you played with Christian's life and because of it, the man is trying to piece together a past he's not even sure about."

"Is he-"

"No. I'm not going to answer questions about him. You want to talk to him, you call. I have had enough of your manipulation."

"My manipulation? I was staying hidden so that I could save his life! And how does he repay me? He kills my only flesh and blood." Willow and Blake paused and held each other's gaze. Willow's eyes watered as she took a big drink of her wine and covered her eyes. The last traces of her sister were gone. She was hurt, but she understood the business. Elliot could no longer be trusted. Not anymore, and in this world, that equaled death.

"I have no proof that Christian even-"

"He refused my plea to save him! He hung up and killed my son."

Blake said nothing much to Carrick's irritation.

"I may have just found out he's my son, but what I do know about the man is he never does things recklessly. If he did there is a reason for it, and I will ask him when I see him. But you cannot seriously expect us all to mourn his death. The man was a terror."

"Blake-"

"Christian told me what he did to his wife, Carrick. I would've killed him myself. Son or not. That is reprehensible, and you never treat a woman in such a way."

The two were silent for a moment before Carrick spoke.

"I'll call later if I have any information about James."

Hanging up Blake sighed before going to sit beside Willow. She handed him her glass and he finished the rest before pulling her in his arms.

"What are we going to do?" Willow finally asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Blake answered honestly.

* * *

We've got several more fluffy chapters like this before we get into the drama again! Love you all! And leave me a review it makes my day!


	69. Chapter 69

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry but a family emergency came up. I will not be able to dedicate my time to writing anymore for my Ana/Christian universes. I don't know when I'll be able to again. I had so much fun writing for you all. Truly it meant the world to me. I thought to delete them, but I knew I would only be questioned about it. This way I can say it once and be done with it. For you all, I will leave the stories up. If you or you know someone who wants to take my stories over please email me at fsoglover69 . I love you all, I'm sorry and I hope to pop in sometime and see all the talent you've created, or are talking about.

-Nicole


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: Hello everyone. I thought I could come back and finish this story for you all.

All mistakes are my own.

I do not own these characters.

* * *

_Three months later…_

"How are my two favorite people in the world?"

Ana glanced up and smiled as Christian strode into their sitting area within their master bedroom. Teddy, already happy to see his daddy, began squealing in earnest. Christian smiled before taking the seat beside Ana. As soon as he settled she handed their son off to him. Teddy's eyes were bright and he kept giggling when Christian would tickle his stomach.

"He missed you, you know."

Christian only raised a brow.

"He did. All-day he would turn his head to the door to see if you would come bursting through it. It was quite funny." As if he knew Ana was talking about him, he gave a little shout before gripping onto Christian's shirt. The man chuckled.

"Well, I missed him too. I missed you both," He said before turning and placing a soft kiss on Ana's lips. She moaned and was about to deepen it when Teddy's hands gripped each of their faces. They both laughed before turning their gaze to Teddy.

"You don't want me kissing your mother?" Christian asked his son.

"Gah! Mmm-bababab."

Ana giggled before leaning over and kissing his soft cheek.

"Was it busy at the office?"  
He sighed before leaning back and letting Teddy rest on his chest.

"Actually, no. It was quiet. Andrea and the team she hired are doing exceptionally well. Once we weeded out the bad ones, it's been smooth sailing."

"And what about Blake and Willow?"

Ever since Ana had the baby, the two had been visiting Seattle frequently. Blake said he could never leave the city, but once he found out that Christian was his son, all bets were off. Most weekends the older couple would be in Seattle trying to spoil their only grandson rotten.

"They are good. Said they wouldn't come up this weekend but the following one." Ana ran her hand over his messy hair.

"I'm glad. I'm also happy that you have started building a relationship with your father once more."

Christian could see the sadness lurking in Ana's gaze and knew he had to be honest. He put off telling her about her father long enough. He was surprised that Ana actually never brought it up. Granted, she was busy with their child, and at first he thought she was too overwhelmed to respond. But then he realized when he saw the question in her eyes, he knew.

She didn't want to know at the time.

But he promised he would never lie to her. And he wouldn't start now.

"Ana. we've found James. And Ray," he added quietly. She sighed before taking Teddy from Christian and holding him close to her chest.

"I know," she said quietly. He leaned back and studied her face, waiting for her to continue. She glanced up at him.

"I've had a feeling that you've known for quite some time actually. But, I wanted to ignore it. I know that's impossible now." She paused before asking him point blank.

"Do you trust him?"

He shook his head before running his hand over Ana's hair.

"No. And after all the intel I got from Taylor and Sawyer, I don't think you will either." Ana broke eye contact before focusing on her son.

"Tell me."

"Ana-"

"Tell me," she said again firmly. He pulled out his phone and dialed Gail.

"Yes?"

"Can you or Maria come and collect Teddy? I need to speak with Ana alone."

"I'll be right up."

"Oh, it must be serious if you're calling for reinforcements," Ana joked lightly. Gail appeared and smiled when Teddy squealed and held out his hands.

"I see you Mr. Teddy," she said before taking him from Ana's arms. She smiled at the both of them before walking out of the room, and closing the door behind her. Christian grabbed her hand before kissing it. Just like that, Ana's shoulders sagged. She snuggled into Christian's side.

"Tell me."

And he did.

Ana gasped when she heard how her dad basically sold her to the family for a debt. She cried at knowing her mother tried protecting her but died before she could really help Ana. She was angered and humiliated at being thought of nothing more as a bargaining chip, even now. When Christian finished speaking, she was unable to stop her sniffling. He kissed her hair and squeezed her tighter to his side.

"Baby," he started only to stop when Ana pushed away and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you planning to do?"

Leaning back he closed his eyes while keeping his arm loosely about her.

"I am going to kill James. He needs to die."

"What about Ray?"

At that, Christian blinked his eyes open.

"I was going to ask you that question."

Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders.

"I want him dead. And I want to deal with it."

Cupping her face in between both of his hands he kissed her softly. Satisfied when she seemed to relax he pulled away.

"After this, It's just you, me and Teddy. Hopefully another one soon, but I'm not picky." Reaching up, she grabbed his wrists blinking back tears.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

One more chapter then and epilogue. Thank you so much ladies for the patience. I helped my parents, but then I relapsed with my sciatica and bulging disc which left me pretty helpless for a while. It's good when you have such a close family, because they care for you when you can't do for yourself. I love you all, and I hope to post another chapter within the next couple of weeks.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: Here we go! Last chapter here!

All mistakes are my own.

This is very gory, and graphic. Love you all, stay safe, and just be kind to one another. Please.

I do not own FSOG (but I do own the two books I wrote! Available on Amazon btw)

* * *

James felt disoriented.

The last thing he remembered was walking home from the grocery store to get something to eat. It was late, and he needed to at least make sure Ray and him both stayed alive. Until they got what they wanted from Chrstian. It was taking too long in James' opinion. He thought after he threatened to kill her father and moved he would find Christian jumping through hoops to get his precious Ana's father back.

But that wasn't the case.

No, instead of frantic phone calls, offers of exorbitant amounts of money, he got nothing.

Radio silence.

At first, James was pleased. He thought his hiding place in Mexico was so perfect that even Mr. Grey couldn't find him. He gave it a couple of weeks at most. But then a week turned into a month, and still nothing. Even Ray seemed a bit surprised, although he would never say it aloud. Truth be told, James was getting a bit antsy from not hearing anything. There were no reports in the news about Christian, or Ana.

Except for Elliot.

James was absolutely torn to learn that he was killed. He vowed to make Chrisitan pay, but he knew it would have to be through Ray. It would be what Elliot would've done. He was pulled from his musings by a firm slap on his face. When he blinked his eyes open again, the man spoke aloud.

"He's awake sir."

When James' eyes focused they widened in recognition. It was Taylor. And sitting in a chair behind him was Christian Grey with a glass filled with some amber liquid in it. He smoothed the front of his shirt before smirking at James.

"I see you're surprised that I'm here. My question is, why?"

Frowning, James looked confused, which caused Christian to grin maliciously.

"Haven't you been wanting this meeting, James? You professed that you had something of my wife's. Her father. And in order to keep him alive, I would have to meet your demands. We were supposed to meet. Sooner or later."

"I-"

But before he could speak, Taylor landed a punch that caused his head to snap back. He groaned in shock and pain while Christian chuckled.

"Now. I did not give you permission to speak. I was only stating the obvious." Once he was able to stop some of the blood flow, he glared at an amused Christian.

"You may speak," he finally said.

"You'll never find him. I-" his eyes widened when he saw Ray on Christian's phone. He was standing on the veranda looking out into the pool where they were staying. Just as quickly as Christian produced it, he turned off the video. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"As I've said before. I do not need anyone's help. Especially a man who has taken so much from my wife."

"Christian-"

"Your entire family, really. You have stolen, and raped, and murdered, and exploited all for your own gain."

"Oh, and you're a saint?"

"Never said I was," Christian said just as easily. "But I also never professed to be perfect either. You were operating a sex trafficking business, and it included my Anastasia. No one touches my wife." Christian pulled out a blade and winked when he saw James shiver a bit.

"If you're going to stab me, just get it over with," he said with false bravado. Christian glanced for a milli-second at Taylor before bursting into laughter. Taylor grinned when Christian looked as if he would start crying at how funny James was to him.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," James said defiantly. Christian sighed before wiping his eyes.

"No, but it was funny to me. You're a joke, your whole family is a joke, and when I'm done with you, the police won't recognize the torso I present them." James sneered at that.

"A pretty boy such as yourself? I highly doubt you would get your hands dirty." Christian stared at him for a long moment. Long enough to make James uncomfortable before he took off his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"There is a reason why they call me the devil, James. You're about to find out. Gag him," Christian ordered Taylor, who looked more than happy to oblige. Once he was gagged, since he was already tied to the chair Christian knelt on the floor and pulled off his shoes. As Christian slowly pulled off his socks he spoke conversationally.

"You know what Ana admitted to me? She said that the first night her ex, the man who was supposed to protect her, gave her away for the night it was to you. And do you know for how long she told me that she was repeatedly assaulted? Hmm?" he asked when James made eye contact with him. He was scared out of his mind to see a dead, cold look in Christian's gaze as he held the knife in his hand. Because he was gagged he could only shake his head.

"She said that you seemed drugged out of your mind. But that you asked for her. That you asked for her to perform. And do acts, that to this day I can't even wrap my own mind around." And before James could utter another word, his three toes on his right foot were chopped off. His screams were loud and sudden, but Christian only wiped the blood onto James' pants before continuing through the screams.

"She still shakes from her nightmares, and can't look me in the eye when she tells me about these horrific nightmares. She feels ashamed. Now why should she feel ashamed for something she had no control of? Of something she tried to escape from? Anyway, she told me that you kept her for eight hours. And I've only taken three toes. So I'm going to need five more," he said looking into James' eyes innocently. Christian tilted his head back signaling for Taylor to remove his gag. When he did the man began to talk in earnest.

"I'm sorry! Please stop! I shouldn't have even touched her, and I'm sorry!" Christian tsked as spittle began forming around his mouth and blood was steadily coming out of him.

"But sorry doesn't cut it. It doesn't' give her back her innocence, it doesn't take away the nightmares. But this, this could help," he said before removing four more of his toes, this time on his left foot. James went from whimpering to screaming, begging for the pain to end and Christian only laughed in joy. His hands were bloodied, and he held them out in front of James.

"This is wonderful! How poetic. Ana begged you to leave her alone and you didn't. Now you find yourself in the same position, only I'm much worse. Remove his pants, Taylor," Christian said quietly. James' eyes became impossibly bigger before he screamed and jolted in the chair.

"No! Stop!" When it seemed a bit difficult to get the pants off, Christian sighed before reaching up and shoving his knife through the middle of James' right arm. He shouted in alarm. His screams became louder and Taylor was able to get his pants and underwear off quickly. When Christina pulled the knife out of his arm, James spit at him. Christian immediately back handed him before grinning once more.

"I like it when my enemies fight back," he said before running the bloodied blade up and down his right thigh, leaving marks, and open cuts. James hissed and tried with all his might to break his hands free, but he knew it was useless. Everyone in the room knew that.

"This, whatever you call this between your legs, is what hurt my wife. I will make sure you leave here without it."

James was screaming and trying to back away, but Christian grabbed a hold of his shaft before slicing the tip off. If the screams were loud before they paled in comparison to what Taylor and Christian now heard. His voice now took on a high pitched squeal as he spoke.

"Please, stop!"

Instead of listening, Christian reached under him and cut both of his balls off.

"AHHHH!"

Ignoring his screams he glanced at a wincing Taylor. "Start the fire," he said calmly. Taylor muttered under his breath his crazy, but justified boss's behavior before throwing gasoline on the pile of wood. Once it lit, Christian raised his bloody hand to lightly tap James' face before getting him to look at him.

"Focus, James."

"I, hate, you," he muttered out. Christian smirked.

"The feeling is mutual." Christian tossed his balls and part of his manhood into the fire watching it burn. He turned his attention back to James before cutting the rest of it off. James whimpered and cried but Christian kept slowly hacking away until it was no more. He tossed the rest of it into the fire before throwing his toes into the fire. The man was naked from the waist down, and only had two toes. Christian picked up his ankle before asking Taylor for the saw.

"And call the medic I have on standby. I want him to keep him alive enough to see me taking off both of his feet, legs and arms. Keep him alive for it all," he said darkly.

* * *

Sawyer had been quiet the entire time Ana and him were parked outside of where her father was staying. He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw her try to open the door several times. He was instructed by Christian to follow Ana's lead. Finding out your father wasn't really a good man could do a number on any person, so he vowed to be whatever she needed. After the fifth attempt she seemed to talk herself into opening the door and actually did it. Surprised, Sawyer quickly jumped out of the driver's seat before holding the door open. When he closed it behind her she turned to him.

"Thank you for being patient, Sawyer."

"It's no problem Mrs. Grey." When she glared at him he cleared his throat.

"Ana. It's no trouble, Ana."

The two walked into the building, and took the elevator to the fifth floor. It was the top floor of the building, and Ana could tell that James must've had some money to use in order to stay in a place like this. When the elevator doors opened, Sawyer checked the hallway before walking ahead of Ana to the door. He turned the knob and noticed it already opened. He frowned before holding up a finger to Ana. He was gone for more than two minutes and Ana began to worry. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until he stepped back out of the apartment, and stood in front of her.

"I was starting to get worried. Is everything okay?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I checked the entire place. Ana, Ray is on the patio. He told me he knew we were coming, and has been waiting for you all day. I searched him and he had no weapons. He is asking to speak with you."

Ana's heart was racing but she swallowed and tamped down the fear. She would no longer be afraid of men. Christian taught her that.

"Let's go."

Without waiting for his response, she walked past him and into the apartment. Ana took note that it was sparsely decorated. That apart from a living room set, a lamp and a dining table, there wasn't anything else. She saw the back of Ray's head and automatically gasped before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Sawyer was behind her, but was determined to drag her out the moment anything went wrong. She stepped out onto the patio before taking a seat across from him. It wasn't until he spoke that she bravely raised her eyes to look at him.

"Annie," he said brokenly. Ana hated how her eyes watered when he said the nickname he gave her. She hated that she cared how worn, and pale he looked. His eyes were sunken, his skin and unhealthy shade of white, and eyes that looked aged and troubled. He was thinner than before, and his hair was almost non-existent.

"Ray," she said quietly. He looked pained that she couldn't call him dad, and Ana reveled in that. Call her petty, but after everything this man had done, she could never call him dad.

"Annie. I am so sorry. For everything. And I know it doesn't make up for all the wrong I've done, and for what was done to you, but I am so terribly sorry."

Ana wiped her eyes before looking over the balcony and at the beautiful sunset.

"I need to know why. Why you would allow me to be taken by the horrible family. Especially knowing how terrible they were."

Ray looked ashamed before he spoke.

"Would you believe me if I told you I did it for money? I wanted to never have to worry about bills, or finances. Your mother was already starting to suspect I didn't have as much as I said I did."

"She didn't know about this?"

He looked away.

"No. She would have killed me before allowing you to marry into the Rodriguez family. She was adamant of never taking any handouts especially from Jose's family because she always felt they would come with strings."

Ana was relieved to learn that her mother loved her, and wanted to protect her.

"How did she die?"

"Car accident," he said quickly. Ana laughed bitterly before opening her purse. Ray's eyes widened in shock when he saw her pull out a glock and take off the safety before placing it in her lap.

"I'm going to ask one more time. How did she die?" Ana asked coldly. Sawyer was impressed, and had to hold back his smirk. Ray studied her face for a minute before sagging in defeat.

"You really have changed, Annie."

"Don't call me that. My name is Anastasia Grey. And what did you think would happen? I've been abused more times than I can count, and I've learned about the evil in the world. But instead of cowering away from it, my husband, Christian Grey, has shown me how to make evil fear you, not the other way around." She gave Ray a hard stare before he answered her quietly.

"Jose made sure the brakes wouldn't work. He said I would have to be a part of the accident so that it looked believable. He made sure that your mother's side took most of the impact. I had already sent away for life insurance the previous year. I explained to your mother I wanted to make sure you had a good amount of money left if anything happened to us. She readily agreed whenever you were brought up."

Ana was unable to stop the tears from running down her face. She closed her eyes, imagining the fear on her mother's face when she knew she wasn't going to make it. Ana cleared her throat before wiping her eyes quickly.

"Fast forward a couple of years and I'm guessing you ran out of money, and got back in the game? Still with me, but now that I married Christian you could get enough money to live out the rest of your life?"

At his stunned expression, Ana smirked.

"My husband tells me everything. When it comes to the safety of our son, and me, he gives full disclosure."

Ray said nothing only nodded.

"Now what, Anastasia? You know my dirty little secret. I'm sure by now your husband has James holed up somewhere."

"I have no idea where my husband is," she said with a straight face. Ray looked into her eyes before smiling a bit sadly. He knew where her allegiance was.

"Sure," he said instead. The two were quiet for a few more moments before Ray spoke again.

"I'm dying, Ana. Prostate cancer. The doctor doesn't think I have long to live. A few months at most."

Ana was surprised at how unbothered she was at that. She only blinked at him and when he looked in her direction, she found herself laughing aloud. She didn't know if it was a shock or not, but that's what she did. He looked a bit irritated, and that made her laugh harder.

"I'm happy my death amuses you."

Ana shook her head, calming down before smiling at him coldly.

"No, Ray. None of this is funny actually. The only thing I can find amusing right now is that you expect sympathy from your daughter. A daughter that you sold off for money."

"I'm so sorry, Ana."

"Sorry does not take away what was done to me! You have no idea! I-" Ana stopped herself before standing.

"You don't have to worry about dying in a few months. Because you'll be dying right now."

"Annie. You don't want to do this."

"Why not?" she asked, leveling it to his head.

"You don't want blood on your hands. Especially a dying man's whose sins will kill him before cancer."

The two held eye contact for a long time before Sawyer cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Grey. I just received a message from Christian. Said he will meet you at the hotel."

Ana was thinking about walking away. Letting Ray use what money he had left before he died. But then she remembered everything his choices put her through. Granted, she was an adult woman when she agreed to marry Jose, but the fact that she had a hand in killing her own mother, was what sealed his fate.

She was Mrs. Christian Grey. Wife to the deadliest, and most powerful mob boss in the United States. And no one would ever make her fear, or cower. Raising the gun she smirked at him, thrilled to see genuine fear in his eyes.

"No. I think I do want your blood on my hands. I'll sleep better at night." And before he could say anything else, Ana shot Ray square between his eyes. She watched his body fall back into the chair and blood splatter on the wall behind him. Dropping the gun in her purse she walked around Ray's dead body until she stood beside Sawyer.

"Call Christian. He'll know what to do about this mess," she said the last part before spitting on the ground and heading back to the car, finally leaving her old life behind.

For good.

* * *

James looked completely out of his mind. His eyes were open, but they were completely vacant. The medic they had on standby was able to drug and keep him numb but awake. Christian was pleased to see the terror in his eyes at seeing his limbs being chopped off one by one, but unable to feel anything. When he was nothing but a torso, and Christian was bloodied up, he grinned at James.

"Now you see my friend behind you? His name is Taylor. He is going to toss you in the ocean. Since you have no limbs, you will drown. And there is nothing you can do about it. I hope it was worth it." Christian walked away when he heard Taylor loading the body in the trunk. James was whimpering, but not much else was coming from his mouth. When the trunk was slammed shut Taylor called out to Christian.

"Boss. You want me to take you back?"

"Yeah. I need to clean up before I see Ana. Do me a favor. When you dump his body, call Sawyer. Let Ana know I'll be waiting for her.

* * *

Christian was in the shower when he heard the bathroom door open. He wiped at his face before opening his eyes and looks at Ana through the glass window. He watches as she disrobes, while keeping her eyes on him the entire time. When she was completely naked Ana opened the glass door closing it behind her. She took a deep breath and when she looked up into Christian eyes tears began pouring out of her. She fell onto his chest and began openly sobbing. Christian pulled her tight against his body and ran a hand over her hair before gently shushing her.

"Baby. I've got you. It's over. No one is going to hurt you no more. It's just you, me, and the kid," he said which made her giggle before pulling away.

"You promise?" she asked quietly. He searched her eyes and even if Sawyer told him he would've already known. But he would never judge his wife. Because what she did was eradicate the world of a necessary evil.

"I promise my love. I never break my promises."

* * *

Whew! I had to get this out for you all. I love you and one more chapter/epilogue.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: here is the final one. And epilogue. More notes below.

* * *

_Five years later..._

"Daddy! Wake up!"

Blinking his eyes open, Christian glanced at his son who was staring at him from his side of the bed. As always, Christian marveled at how much his son looked like him. It was strange to see similar eyes staring back at you.

"Daddy?" He asked confused as to why he was staring at him. He chuckled before running his hands through his messy hair.

"I'm up."

"Good, cause it's my birthday!"

Grinning, Christian quickly got out of bed and swung him up in his arms. Teddy giggled as he was swung in his daddy's arms.

"When is my birthday party?"

Christian threw his son over his shoulder in a fireman's carry before walking out of their room and into the hall, down to the kitchen.

"Later today. Don't you want breakfast first?"

"Mmhmm. Gail's pancakes!"

Christian grinned before plopping his son down in his designated chair before grabbing some coffee and taking a seat.

"Good morning Gail. Where is Maria?"

Gail beamed at the two Grey men before turning off the eye and plating breakfast.

"She is out getting the rest of the supplies for Teddy's birthday!" she said with a shout, causing his son to cheer, and the two adults to laugh and the child's joy.

"How is Ana?" she asked gently. Christian smiled.

"She's alright. This second pregnancy is really kicking her butt. The doctor said that this should be the last week of her morning sickness."

Gail looked relieved before sliding Teddy's pancakes in front of him before kissing his hair. The boy squealed when he saw Mickey Mouse on his plate. Forgetting the fork and knife, the boy just dumped syrup on the cakes and started eating with his fingers. Christian sighed in exasperation before leaning over and running his hand through his hair.

"Buddy, when are you going to start using your fork?" He asked in amusement. Teddy only giggled syrup surrounding his mouth but he continued to eat eyes wide with delight.

"Don't let your mother see this," he said before pulling away. After thanking Gail who winked at him and began cleaning in the kitchen he greeted Taylor who came inside.

"Boss."

"Taylor. Where is Sawyer?"

At that, the man grinned.

"Right now? He's with Hannah and their baby girl. She wants to be pretty for Teddy's party. Her words, and she wants Sawyer to help her pick out a dress."

Christian only raised a brow but held back a laugh when he saw his husband's eyes snap up at the mention of Sawyer and Hannah's daughter Lily.

"Lily will be here?" Pushing back from the chair, Teddy thanked Gail before he ran out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going Teddy?"

"Gotta get ready for my birthday party!"

The two men chuckled before Christian gestured for Taylor to take a seat. Gail smiled at Taylor before walking away leaving the two alone.

"What do you have for me?"

Taylor sighed.

"We've looked everywhere, Christian. It seems your father truly has disappeared. I've even had Willow and Blake followed. Their stories check out, and Blake says that he's been keeping an eye out for Carrick."

Christian nodded his head before focusing his gaze past the kitchen and to the large backyard. The chairs and tables had already been set up, along with the streamers, but Ana knew to wait for the balloons. For some crazy reason their son loved balloons, and if he saw them, he would go crazy. So he knew the balloons would come out later. Christian was about to tell Taylor to keep looking when he thought he saw something in the backyard. Noticing his gaze Taylor squinted.

"Boss? You see something out there? I can go check, if you want."

"Oh? It's nothing. I'm just going to make sure everything is to Ana's liking. Then I'll go inside and help rein in my hyped up son," Christian said before standing. Taylor smiled before nodding and tilting his head back to the front door.

"Okay. I'll be by the front in the security room."

Once Taylor left, Christian walked out onto the patio and searched behind the bushes. He sighed before turning back to the entrance of the kitchen door when he heard his name called softly.

"Son."

Christian turned back to the bushes he once looked into and his eyes widened a bit when the shadowy figure stepped a bit more clearly into view. He was still hidden by the trees, and he was sure Taylor thought he was just looking at his property.

"I've been looking for you for years," Christian said as a way of greeting. Carrick slid his hands into his pockets.

"I know, Christian. But while you've been chasing me, I've always had my eye on you." Christian sighed before running a messy hand through his hair.

"What is it you want?"

Now it was Carrick's turn to sigh.

"From you? Nothing. I've already taken too much, and the best thing I could do is to leave you be."

"Then why don't you?" Christian asked harshly. Instead of answering him, he changed the subject.

"How is Blake and Willow? I'm sure he is thriving in his role as grandfather. I know I would be," he said sadly.

"Have you had any contact with Willow?"

"No. I didn't think it would be wise or safe. She has sworn her allegiance to you and your family. So has Blake. I know I wouldn't get any help."

"Can you blame her? Her sister,"

"I know," Carrick said quietly. The two were silent until Carrick spoke.

"I envy you, Christian. I envy the fact that you have a wife who loves you, and a child with another on the way." Carrick could see Christian's anger, and quickly held a hand out.

"I mean no harm, Christian. I did tell you that I've had eyes on you." Christian gave a terse nod before crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want me to leave you alone. No more hunting I suppose," Christian said bitterly. Carrick only nodded.

"I've been presumed dead for a long time. I thought maybe coming back out would help save not only you, but Elliott. Had I known he was already lost, I would've stayed gone."

"He was destroyed long before you came along. It surprised me," Christian admitted.

"Yes. Elliott was very much like me. Pretending to the world that everything was fine, when it was the complete opposite."

"He had to die-"

"I know, son. I know and I agree. I think at the time I just couldn't cope. So I disappeared. Which I am prepared to do again. For good. But I want no more espionage."

"How can I trust you?" Christian said suspiciously. Carrick's mouth tilted a bit at the corner.

"I will call you when I get to my destination. I will give the address and where I plan to spend the rest of my life. If I am not there you have the right to find me and kill me."

"And if you are?"

"I'm hoping you'll allow me to live my miserable life in peace. I've lost more than enough."

"You mean Elliot."

"No. I mean you, Christian. I know Blake is your father biologically, but you were always mine. The way you love that boy inside, is the way I loved the two of you. Christian, I have no words other than I am truly sorry, and I must atone for my sins. I think a life of loneliness is a start. You have everything I've ever wanted, but unable to actually do. You love your wife, and are faithful. You will be a wonderful father, and even grandfather some day. You will be loved, simply because you did right and loved in return. You no longer need anyone. I'm sorry I took your real father away from you, but Christian, I am a selfish man, and I saw the good in you. I wanted you for myself even if it was just for a while. I know you will never truly believe it, but I love you son."

Christian was surprised to see his eyes blur a bit before he blinked them away.

"Fine. I will stop looking for you. If you honor your end, I will do the same." There was so much Christian wanted to say, but he knew there wasn't enough time. He's had years to think about this new information that has affected his life, but at the same time, he knew it was time to put it all to bed. He heard Teddy running in his direction, but before he could say anything Carrick offered a watery smile.

"Goodbye Christian. And go back to your family."

Christian swallowed before nodding and turned around. He wouldn't watch his father walk out again. Even if they both agreed to it this time.

"Daddy. Daddy! What are you doing out here! You have to get ready." Teddy grabbed his hand before pulling and dragging him inside. Christian wasn't trying to but he looked over his shoulder and saw nothing.

* * *

Once the last party guest had left, and their son was passed out on the living room couch with gifts surrounding him, did he walk over to Ana who was propped up on a chair rubbing her stomach. Christian smiled before placing his hand over Ana's.

"How are my two girls?"

Ana grinned before turning and running her free hand over his face.

"Good. Full. The baby finally settled so it should be a good night."

"Hmm."

Frowning, Ana glanced at her husband.

"You seem deep in thought."

Christian shook his head before looking around their massive yard. The twinkling lights, the soft music and the kids games strewn everywhere. He never thought he would have this, and yet he found himself feeling sorry for Carrick. Maybe one day he would tell Ana about Carrick coming to see him one last time. But he didn't want to spoil his son's fifth birthday.

"I'm just thinking of how lucky I am that I went to a gala event years ago, and saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

Christian felt Ana's hand tremble on his cheek before she sighed.

"You saved me, Christian."

"Ana-"

"No. You need to know. You saved me in ways you'll never know. And I thank God everyday I get to call you my husband, and Teddy my son. I'm even more grateful that this little girl gets to be my daughter." Ana took a shaky breath before her eyes blurred.

"You gave me life when I thought I had nothing else to give." Christian gripped her hand resting on their child before he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Anastasia Grey, you have no idea how much you saved my life. I will love you until I take my last breath. Forever, Ana."

"Forever, Christian."

* * *

This was so much fun. I had to come and finish this story for you guys. I've been writing it for a year, and thought it was time to end it. I will try to come back and finish the other stories I started. I love you all so much and thank you for reading!


End file.
